


Something Spooky

by Athena_VM



Category: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Spooktober, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 93,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: Tessa Virtue inherits her grandmother's house. An eerie house that made her skin crawl as a child.She sees a business opportunity however, turning it into a bed and breakfast. A brooding writer arrives...





	1. Virtue Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get spooky! It's October!

It wasn’t a fancy house but if you asked the townspeople, they’d say it was fancy, it was an old and well-maintained manor with enough room to be a hotel. And that is what Tessa Virtue had turned it into, a quaint bed and breakfast. The rooms filled with old world charm, grounds that led to beautiful gardens, winding paths and a lake suitable for water sports or just lazing the day away taking in the landscape.

Her grandmother had passed away, leaving the home to Tessa. As a child, Tessa didn’t like it here, the antique furniture and feel of the house making her skin crawl. The silence was eerie, and when the silence was broken, it only intensified her fears. For often the silence was broken by footsteps or a creak on the stairs when no one was there. Her grandmother would laugh, saying it was simply the old house settling. But Tessa didn’t believe her.

She had no intention of keeping it, she went to the house to inspect it and make it ready to sell. The prickling feeling from her youth was no longer there though, it had a charm to it that she saw as an opportunity. Having recently lost her job due to a restructure and keen for a change, she saw the business opportunity and took it.

Now the house was known as Virtue Manor and it was accepting guests. Her first guests had come and gone, an older couple who were delighted with the house and had left her with a glowing review. She did the work on her own, she took care of the reception and she also did the cleaning. She wasn’t afraid of the hard work and knew that once business picked up she could hire others to help.

Tessa’s brow was furrowed as she focused on the recipe she was making. She was baking chocolate chip muffins; she thought her next guest might appreciate them. He would be arriving at any moment. He was a writer staying for a month who had been looking for a place to get away from the hustle and bustle of daily life. He’d emailed her about Virtue Manor, making his request to stay for the month and she’d gladly accepted the booking. He was working on a book and wanted to be able to spend his days focused on his work, hoping to be inspired by the quaint little town in the Yukon Territory and staying at Virtue Manor.

“Hello?” came a rather timid male voice.

Tessa looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes peering around the corner.

“I’m sorry, I knocked but there was no answer,” he mumbled shyly.

“Oh!” said Tessa, quickly taking off her apron and wiping off her hands.

“I’m sorry, I was making muffins, I must not have heard you. I’m Tessa,” she said, going to greet him and offering her hand.

He shook her hand, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

“I’m Scott Moir,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Scott,” said Tessa, offering a smile.

She moved behind the reception desk and tapped a few keys on the computer.

“I have you in room 8, here’s your key,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said, shuffling a bit as he took the key and grabbed his suitcase.

“Let me help you,” said Tessa.

“It’s fine,” he said quickly.

“If you’re sure,” said Tessa doubtfully.

Scott merely smiled and headed to the stairs.

“If you’re hungry later, the muffins will be ready so come get some sustenance,” called Tessa after him.

“Sure, thanks,” he said, turning to look at her before he disappeared upstairs.

Tessa bit her lip, going back into the kitchen. She didn’t exactly get a friendly vibe from her new guest but she also didn’t think it was an unfriendly vibe. He seemed rather shy, uncertain perhaps, a bit withdrawn? She wasn’t quite sure. Though she had a month to try to work that out.

She finished making the muffins, wondering what his story was. He seemed to be around her age with wavy brown hair, a defined jaw and hazel eyes. He was quite good looking but Tessa didn’t notice that. Or she tried not to. She had sworn off men after a series of failed relationships and had decided she needed some time to herself. No drama, no attachments. She had found this new mindset good for her and it had helped her pack up, move to a new place and open up this new bed and breakfast business. She was keen to see it succeed and give herself a new lease on life too.


	2. Scott's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a story that he isn't willing or able to share. Not unless he's forced to admit it. How is his first night at Virtue Manor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter and thanks for commenting!

The smell of baking muffins filled the kitchen with a sweet aroma and Tessa grinned. She loved to spoil her guests, it was easier now having only just opened than it would be later down the track. She had a few other guests coming during Scott’s stay and she knew that this could increase day by day. Scott hadn’t reappeared and she didn’t want to disturb him but she also wanted him to have something to eat and get the chance to experience the hospitality at Virtue Manor.

Scott unpacked, meticulously setting out his notes and laptop on the desk by the window. He appreciated that the owner had obviously set up the room for him considering his needs. The desk by the window was perfect for him so he could look out at the mountainous landscape for inspiration.

He considered going downstairs for some food, feeling hungry. He nervously considered his options. He’d either have to go into town for food or go downstairs. His anxiety peaked only at the thought of going into town and he decided downstairs seemed safe enough. The owner had been a woman around his age, she’d been very beautiful. She had dark hair, the greenest eyes he’d ever seen and a great body. He almost laughed at himself thinking that about her. He, a war veteran with anxiety and PTSD. He had been discharged from the military due to the severity of his condition and had not managed to have a successful relationship in years. Every day was a struggle.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself to go downstairs. He was greeted by Tessa’s warm smile as he slowly went into the sitting room where Tessa was just setting down a tray full of muffins.

“Hi, is your room okay?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, it’s great. Thanks,” said Scott.

Tessa studied him, he always spoke softly, rather withdrawn but his body she could see was not just that of a writer. He must be quite active as he had broad shoulders and a muscled physique beneath his t-shirt. His voice didn’t quite suit the way he looked but it did suit the way he came across. It was almost as though he was afraid to speak or interact.

“Hungry?” she asked, handing him a muffin.

He took it, looking down at it, nodding. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Tessa. “Make sure you come have dinner too, it’s just us tonight so I am making a nice dinner for you.”

“That’s nice, thank you,” said Scott.

With his background it was hard to remember that there was genuine kindness in the world. This woman was a stranger to him but he could tell she loved to look after guests.

“In this case we’re making an exception, dessert before dinner,” said Tessa, taking a bite of her muffin and chewing, her eyes mischievous.

Scott had to chuckle, the sound almost surprised him. It was coming out of his own mouth, it was almost a foreign sound to him now. He rarely laughed or felt anything but the weight of his anxiety, flashbacks, nightmares, anger and numerous other symptoms.

“Sit down, tell me about this book you’re writing,” said Tessa, indicating to the comfortable armchairs in the communal sitting room.

Scott’s eyes flicked to the door, the stairs and towards the kitchen, assuming there was another exit there. He thought he’d seen a sliding door leading out to a patio when he’d been in there briefly on arrival. Satisfied there was currently no threat, he sat. Tessa was watching him, noticing his hesitation.

“Uh, I am doing some research,” said Scott. “To make it more historically accurate. It’s a story about the end of World War II and follows the life of a man returning from war.”

“That sounds so interesting, there’d be a lot of research I imagine,” said Tessa, fascinated.

“Yeah. Quite a bit,” said Scott.

“Do you have experience with military stuff?” asked Tessa.

“Uh, I guess you could say that,” murmured Scott, looking down at his hands.

He suddenly remembered he was meant to be eating and took a bite of the muffin.

“This is delicious,” he said.

“Thanks, my grandmother’s recipe,” said Tessa. “It’s easier following a recipe,” she added with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s always easier if there’s a recipe to follow,” agreed Scott.

Tessa grinned, getting up and pouring a glass of iced tea for him.

“Here, another grandma specialty,” she said.

Scott took it, taking a sip. “Nice, thanks.”

“I guess your grandma has passed on a lot of recipes to you,” he commented.

“There’s a lot of recipes she has in books here. This was her house. She left it to me when she passed away,” said Tessa, her eyes sad.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” murmured Scott.

“I kept this house for her I guess, and I decided to make it a B&B,” said Tessa.

“It’s great, lots of character,” said Scott.

“Kind of spooky sometimes, all old houses are,” said Tessa with a frown.

“I guess,” said Scott. “Like ghosts?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I’m always glad to have guests here, I don’t like staying here on my own,” said Tessa.

“I could research it for you, the history of Virtue Manor,” said Scott.

“I wouldn’t mind knowing more actually,” said Tessa with a smile. “But don’t take up your time doing that, you have your work.”

Scott shrugged. “If I get a chance, it could be interesting.”

Tessa nodded. “Let me know if you find something good.”

“Sure. I better get back to work. Thanks for the muffin,” said Scott, getting up.

“No problem. Dinner is at 6 in the kitchen,” she said.

Scott nodded, managing a smile. He had no intention of turning up at dinner, he couldn’t imagine being forced into more pleasantries but the truth was, spending time with Tessa, even though he struggled to maintain a sense of normalcy in front of her, was pleasant. It filled him with anxiety but it was pleasant. He sat down to work, telling himself he didn’t need dinner.

But when the time came around, he thought of her eyes and how she’d be disappointed if he didn’t go down for dinner. She was such a wonderful host that he was certain she’d be upset and wonder if she’d done something wrong if he stayed away. And so, he got ready in a nice button up shirt and pants and went downstairs. He couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing her. It was odd that when he’d normally be hiding away in his room he was actually willingly going down to spend time with another person.

Tessa’s eyes lit up as she saw him. “Hi, welcome,” she said.

“Hi,” he said.

She wore a casual but lovely blue dress and he shuffled a little as she pointed to the place she had set for him.

“You look really nice,” he murmured.

“Oh, thanks,” said Tessa, blushing a little.

“Wow, look at all this food,” he commented.

“We’ll have leftovers,” said Tessa.

“So you live on site obviously,” he said.

“Yeah, I’m in room 1,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded, making a note to check that her room had adequate protection and access to exits. He was hypervigilant at all times, checking for exits and always on the lookout for danger. He managed to get through the meal with difficulty, his tension evident but Tessa didn’t pressure him to talk, she had a gentle approach. She engaged him in light conversation but also let him eat in silence. She’d made a terrific dinner, he wasn’t sure when the last time he’d had such a delicious meal was. Somehow he blurted that out as he was thanking her and Tessa blushed.

“Thank you, I’m a follower of recipes, I’m so glad you enjoyed it,” she said.

“I did. Thanks. I might go get an early night,” he said.

“Sure, let me know if you need anything,” said Tessa.

“Can I help with dishes?” he said.

“No, no, that’s what the dishwasher is for,” said Tessa, shaking her head. “Go get some rest.”

“Thanks, good night,” said Scott.

“Goodnight,” said Tessa. “Sleep well.”

Scott settled down to sleep, the bedside lamp on. He didn’t like the dark and certainly didn’t like it in an unfamiliar location. He was just closing his eyes when the room was suddenly bathed in darkness. He jerked his eyes open, the bedside lamp had turned off. He fumbled for the switch, turning it back on. He looked around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

He tried to settle down to sleep again, the room once again falling into darkness and he fumbled with the lamp again. It turned on. Scott looked around, remembering Tessa’s words from earlier. Was the place haunted? He wasn’t convinced but his lamp was certainly behaving strangely. He went to sleep without further incident, the lamp staying on.

“Noooo!” yelled Scott, struggling to get to his fallen comrade.

He tried to stem the flow of blood using his shirt, tears clouding his vision. Hughes had no legs left after the explosion. He felt a bullet whiz past his head, realizing he was in danger. He dragged Commander Hughes with him, knowing it was futile but persisting to at least get Hughes back to his family. Safely on the helo, only then did he notice his own wound, shot in the arm while he tried to get back to safety.

Something was shaking him, a soft voice somewhere in the background of gunfire and the shouts of his fellow officers. He opened his eyes, screaming. He was breathing hard and Tessa was sitting beside him, shaking him awake. Her face was white, fear in her features.

He took a few panicked breaths, Tessa’s eyes on his. She didn’t know what to say or do. She’d heard him screaming and had rushed into the room, finding him in a deep sleep, thrashing around. She didn’t know what to do but she wanted to wake him from the nightmare. She’d never seen anyone so upset, it had been horrific for her to watch.

Scott sat up, still breathing hard. “I’m a war vet,” he muttered. “I have PTSD.”

Tessa was breathing faster too, panicked that she didn’t know what to do if a guest was ill. But this wasn’t illness, this was something she couldn’t help with. It broke her heart.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“No,” said Tessa immediately. “Don’t be.”

Scott nodded, looking down at the sheet, his hands shaking.

“Come downstairs and have some tea,” she said quietly.

Scott looked up at her. “You should go back to sleep,” he said.

“I’m making tea. Come with me and we’ll relax for a bit. How does that sound?” she said gently.

“That sounds okay,” said Scott.

He was surprised at himself. That sounds okay? Being around another person in the middle of the night? When he was at his most anxious? Apparently something in Tessa’s soft voice soothed him and he got out of bed, wearing a t-shirt with long pyjama pants. He hadn’t really looked at Tessa’s pyjamas but he looked as she smiled at him and led the way downstairs through the dark hallway, turning on lights as she went. As if knowing that he needed it. She wore a singlet top with pyjama pants, nothing too revealing at all but it gave him a lovely view of her shoulders, arms and a hint of cleavage. She looked beautiful, even though he’d woken her up in the middle of the night. She was treating him with kindness and understanding.


	3. New arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tessa learning Scott’s story, the arrival of new guests and more strange happenings at Virtue Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your comments! Thank you!

“Sit down,” said Tessa, turning on the light in the sitting room.

“I...I can’t,” whispered Scott, visibly shaking.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa.

She hesitated and then gently rubbed his back. He tensed and then relaxed a bit, realizing her gentle touch was not a threat.

“Sit here on the stool and keep me company while I make tea,” said Tessa softly.

He nodded, gingerly sitting down, still shaking. She frowned and quickly got a blanket from the sitting room.

“Put this over you,” she murmured.

“Th...thanks,” said Scott.

Tessa gently placed it on his shoulders, not wanting to frighten him and he pulled it around himself.

“You’re pale,” said Tessa.

She kept her voice soft and soothing, moving as little as possible while she made tea, wanting to ensure Scott could calm down and regulate his breathing. She put a few squares of chocolate in front of him, trying to get some sugar into him and he said nothing, his eyes grateful as he took a bite.

He shivered continuously and she worried that she needed do more but sat with him, having chamomile tea, not speaking and letting him overcome the nightmare. She barely knew him, she only knew she didn’t like to see anyone suffering. This was a brave soldier who had witnessed atrocities in war. His strength was a contrast to his internal battle which needed its own strength, a battle he’d been fighting alone. Tessa studied him, his strong hands holding onto the mug, like a lifeline. He sat hunched over his tea, looking down into its depths as if seeing something else. His eyelashes were beautiful, long and dark, framing his kind hazel eyes. Despite his pain there was a kindness in his eyes. She wanted to see him smile, he was a guest who was hurting.

He spoke up, breaking the silence.

“I’m sorry,” said Scott.

“Never apologize,” said Tessa.

“I can’t guarantee this won’t happen again. It happens often,” said Scott. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come…”

“No, don’t worry. It’s fine. You don’t need to go through it alone,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Scott.

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” said Tessa, her eyes on his as they stood outside his room.

“Thanks. Really. I can’t thank you enough,” said Scott.

“Thank you. For your service,” said Tessa.

Scott managed a smile. “Goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight,” said Tessa.

She watched him go into his room, smiling encouragingly as he closed the door. She returned to her room, settling down to try to sleep.

In his room, Scott tried to relax, he felt calmer than before and hoped he could sleep without nightmares.

Tessa was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Scott appeared. He was ready for the day and looking for coffee before he started work.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning, Scott. How did you sleep?” said Tessa with a smile.

“Okay, I got back to sleep,” he said softly.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa. “The coffee is ready and I’m just finishing breakfast.”

“It smells good,” said Scott.

He took the cup of coffee Tessa poured for him and he took a seat at the counter.

“Did you sleep?” he asked.

“Yeah, I went back to sleep,” said Tessa.

“That’s good,” said Scott softly.

An apology was on his lips again and Tessa shook her head before he could speak.

“No, it’s okay,” she said.

He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m going to the library today,” he said. “I hope. I’ll see how I go. I can’t really go out in public much.”

Tessa looked sad. “I’m sorry it’s so hard. You’re getting treatment?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s kind of still too bad for it to make much difference but it’s a work in progress,” said Scott.

“I understand,” said Tessa. “The library is usually pretty quiet actually,” she said.

“That should help,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa set up for breakfast, a variety of items Scott could choose from and he took a bit of everything and she smiled, getting her own plate.

“There’s another two guests arriving tonight,” she said. “An older couple.”

“That’s good, you’ve only recently opened right?” said Scott.

“You’re my second guest,” said Tessa, nodding.

“It’s an honour,” joked Scott.

Tessa laughed and he took in the sound of her laughter. He liked making someone laugh. He didn’t even know he had it in him to joke around anymore, he was surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth. He was surprised when it was easy to smile with her. He’d withdrawn so much that he largely knew only home, his psychiatrist’s office and his psychologist’s office. He had booked this month to try to get away from home, away from memories. This was a nice, calm town, close to nature.

“Oh, the new guests want to go see the Northern Lights and I said I’d take them out. It’s meant to be high activity the next few nights. You can come too, if you’d like?” said Tessa.

“Thanks,” said Scott, hesitating. “Maybe.”

“Sure, let me know. I’m taking them out tomorrow night. My friend has a cabin further out and we use it while we wait, make marshmallows and take photos of the lights,” said Tessa.

“That sounds great,” said Scott.

“It’s very peaceful, so much silence while you just watch the night sky,” she said.

“You’re making it sound like it shouldn’t be missed,” said Scott.

“You should come,” said Tessa. “You don’t need to be around us, you can just relax and maybe it will inspire you.”

“Thanks, I don’t mind being around you. You make it…easy, or easier. You’re very understanding,” said Scott, blushing a little.

Tessa blushed, a shy smile gracing her features.

“I’m glad I can make it easier for you,” she said.

Scott scoured the shelves at the library, his senses on high alert but so far the library had been quiet, the librarian asking him once if he needed help, pointing him in the right direction and since then he’d been left alone. It suited him, the library was a place there were no loud bangs or any noises that could set off a flashback for him. He sat at a desk with the books he’d collected from the shelves to make notes and references for his book.

He spent the morning there before returning to Virtue Manor. He was starving but the idea of stepping into the café he’d seen in town or the grocery store had been too much for him so he’d retreated. At home he got online delivery of groceries so he didn’t need to step foot in a store. It was after lunch time now and Tessa was typing away at the reception desk when he popped in.

“Hi, how did it go?” she said, looking up as he came in.

“It was good,” said Scott.

“I left some lunch for you, you hungry?” she asked.

“I am actually…you didn’t need to do that,” said Scott, his eyebrows raised.

“I wanted to. I probably should have given you something to take with you before you left,” said Tessa. “Like a lunch box.”

“That’s not necessary, but you’re very kind,” said Scott.

Tessa shrugged off his praise, saying it was nothing as she led him through to the kitchen. There was a plate in the fridge that she heated for him and then set down in front of him.

“Tessa, as a small business owner, you should probably be charging me for all the extras,” he said with a small smile.

“I like making things easier for my guests,” said Tessa, sitting down at the counter.

“I’m going to leave you extra anyway, you only charged me for the room with included breakfast,” said Scott.

“Don’t. It’s fine, I can do this now because I just opened, I can add those personal touches. I mean, did you actually have any intention of stepping into a store in town?” asked Tessa.

“I thought about it,” murmured Scott. “I was hungry so I thought about it, but I couldn’t.”

“I’m sorry, Scott. It must be so hard. I hope the time here is good for you. A small town, smaller stores and just a calmer atmosphere than Toronto,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m hoping too,” said Scott.

“Next time you go to the library, you’re taking snacks, okay?” said Tessa.

“I will, thank you,” said Scott.

“I didn’t think of it today but next time you’ll have everything you need, I’ll make sure of it,” said Tessa, patting his hand briefly.

Scott nodded gratefully.

“Did I tell you not to do this before? I take that back, this is fantastic,” said Scott, in between bites.

Tessa giggled, glad to see him enjoying the food. He finished the plate, thanking her profusely and then went upstairs to his room. Tessa cleaned up and returned to the reception desk, expecting her next guests within the hour. Soon the older couple had arrived and she had checked them in, both of them returning to the reception to tell her how delighted they were with their room. Tessa grinned, glad for the feedback.

She loved to put some personal touches into each room as she prepared it for guests and in this room she’d placed a lovely photo of the Northern Lights. In Scott’s room she’d moved the desk so that it faced the window and put framed quotes about writing on the wall, looking to make it an inspirational space for him.

That evening she made dinner for all the guests, Barb and Mark, and for Scott. Scott struggled through the dinner, she could see his discomfort. Barb and Mark were friendly and she enjoyed talking to them, they were also interested in Scott’s writing. At times Tessa answered for him, laughing off her interjections with a wry comment that she’d already grilled him for information because she too was fascinated by the process of writing a book. Barb and Mark laughed and Scott had sent her a grateful look. Tessa could sense his cues somehow, she knew when he was comfortable and when he was tense it was evident.

After Barb and Mark had returned to their room, Scott helped her load everything into the dishwasher. The lights in the kitchen flickered several times. Tessa felt uneasy, if things like this kept happening, her guests would surely notice. No one had mentioned anything yet, though she hadn’t hidden it from Scott.

Scott was watching her, sensing that she was uneasy and she smiled to reassure him. It didn’t frighten him, if there was something supernatural going on he still wasn’t sure, but it seemed as though something was unusual.

They both looked up as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Tessa expected to see Barb and Mark again but there was nothing. She realized they must be in their room, not on the stairs.

“Do you have any other guests?” asked Scott weakly.

Tessa shook her head and from her tense face he knew this wasn’t new to her. This was something she was trying to deal with but like it would for most people, it was unnerving.

“Grandma always used to laugh at my imagination when I was a child…but we didn’t just imagine that,” said Tessa softly.

“No, we didn’t,” said Scott. “Should I go look?”

“No, don’t bother, I’ve looked before, there’s nothing there, nothing visible. I don’t want to be by myself down here,” she said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone,” said Scott.

He stayed in the sitting room with her, both of them on edge as they waited for the next noise that shouldn’t be there. Nothing happened and Tessa looked at the time, hiding a yawn behind her hand. 

“I’m going to bed, thanks for keeping me company,” she said. 

“No problem. Hope you sleep well,” said Scott. 

“You too,” said Tessa. 

Scott nodded, standing and following her upstairs. She disappeared into her room with a quiet goodnight and Scott got ready for bed. He hoped tonight would be free of nightmares. The difficult dinner aside, he’d had a nice time sitting with Tessa and talking about numerous topics. She was a calming presence for him. She knew when he needed silence and when he was okay to talk. He’d found out a bit more about her, and enjoyed getting some insight into her life and story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s notes go missing. He’s angry and he blames Tessa. She didn’t touch them, so who did?


	4. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing pages of notes, Northern Lights, flickering lights and a Tessa who reaches her limit.

After another trip to the library, Scott returned to the manor. He walked into town and back, it wasn’t too far. Reaching the reception, he saw that no one was around. He thought he heard Tessa moving around in the kitchen. He went to his room to leave his bag. It had been tidied, the bed made and fresh towels were in the bathroom.

Scott put down his laptop on the desk and sat down briefly to go through his notes. That’s when he realized there were a few pages missing. He shuffled through the papers on the desk. They were left in a neat pile and those three pages of notes were important. He didn’t see them no matter how many times he rechecked. The frustration rose as he looked around the room, with no idea where the missing pages could be. He left the room, slamming the door harder than intended and ran down the stairs.

Tessa was on the phone at the reception, he waited while she finished the call. She then looked up at him, her smile faltering as she saw his face.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“I can’t find some of my notes,” said Scott tersely.

“Oh, where did you last see them?” asked Tessa, concerned.

“They were on the desk. They’re not there now. Did you clean the room?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Tessa. “I didn’t touch any papers on the desk. I just did the bed and bathroom.”

“Where are they then?” said Scott, raising his voice.

“Scott...I didn’t touch your notes,” said Tessa firmly.

She hadn’t seen him angry yet and she hated it but she wasn’t going to be accused of touching a guest’s property.

“Then who the hell did?” asked Scott, not waiting for an answer as he stormed back upstairs.

Tessa let out a sigh. She wasn’t upset...yet. She knew he must be frustrated and was taking it out on her. She was the only other person with access to his room, so she understood that he had to ask. She knew she hadn’t touched anything. She’d quickly cleaned, made the bed and got out.

Scott was livid, though he tried to rein in the anger, his condition meant he flared up easily and he’d been working on reducing these outbursts. He messily pulled apart his notes to find the missing pages. He saw the drawer of the desk that he’d thought was merely decorative and had never touched slightly out of place. He frowned and opened it, finding the missing pages neatly stacked. He’d never done that. He’d never even opened the drawer. Tessa said she hadn’t touched his things and she had no reason to move just a few papers when there had been more on the desk. If she hadn’t and he hadn’t, who had? He looked up, uneasy as he surveyed the room.

“Fuck, I’m an idiot,” he muttered, sitting down heavily on the bed.

He felt awful for how he’d spoken to Tessa. He hoped she could forgive him. His favourite part of the day was seeing her. He wouldn’t even admit to himself how much he loved seeing her. She’d sent him off to the library with a bag full of snacks and a smile, wishing him luck with his research and he’d come back and treated her like that.

He hated himself. He couldn’t even face her. He sat in the room trying to get the courage up to go and apologize. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes sad as he stared at the floor. He didn’t even care about whatever had touched his things, he only wanted to apologize to Tessa.

He found Tessa sitting outside on the patio, she’d sat in one of the loungers with her laptop. She looked up as he opened the door and joined her outside. She said nothing and he sat down on the edge of the other lounger.

“Tessa, I’m sorry,” he said, hanging his head.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa.

“No, it’s not. I deserve your anger. I never meant to get upset at you. I fly off the handle too easily with all of…this. It’s not your fault at all. It’s all mine,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“It’s fine, really. I appreciate the apology. You’re forgiven,” said Tessa.

“I shouldn’t be, I was out of line, completely,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head with a laugh. “Okay, you’re not forgiven then.”

Scott managed a smile. “Better.”

“I found the pages,” he muttered.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa.

She paused as she noted the look on Scott’s face.

“Oh…tell me you found them in a normal place and not in an abnormal place,” she said.

Scott shook his head. “I found them in the drawer. I never opened the drawer,” he said.

Tessa swallowed hard. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry…it varies. The um, activity. Sometimes I almost forget about it. Other times it happens several days in a row,” said Tessa.

“Guessing my lamp turning itself off several times the first night was whatever is in the house too,” said Scott.

“Yeah, probably,” said Tessa, her eyebrows raised. “You didn’t mention that.”

“No, I just assumed…from what you said earlier that day that there might be something doing it or maybe just the lamp acting up, who knows,” said Scott.

“A ghost really needed to touch your notes and put them in a drawer?” mused Tessa.

Scott shrugged. “I know, it’s odd.”

He watched as Tessa uncomfortably looked towards the house.

“I really wish this place was normal,” she muttered. “And we’re getting back so late tonight, it’s creepy being up late or just getting home late,” she added.

“Oh yeah, Barb and Mark want to go see the lights,” said Scott, remembering.

“Yeah, I was just checking the activity, it looks promising for tonight,” she said, indicating to her laptop screen.

Scott nodded. “I’d love to join you, if you don’t mind.”

“Invitation stands, even if you’re not forgiven,” deadpanned Tessa, the hint of a smile on her lips.

Scott smiled. “Thanks.”

“I’ll go back inside and see you later?” he said.

“Yeah, we’re leaving tonight after dinner,” said Tessa.

“Sure, thank you,” said Scott.

It was with difficulty that Scott sat in the car, listening to Barb and Mark chatting excitedly about the evening. He was sitting in the passenger seat as Tessa drove, Barb and Mark sitting in the back.

He jumped as Barb tapped him on the shoulder, asking him if he’d ever seen the lights. He was tense as he replied, trying not to make it obvious. Tessa had noticed though and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was hunched against the passenger window, looking out the window, tension radiating off his body.

They were all dressed warmly to deal with the winter chill and everyone excitedly got out of the car. They were far from any city lights here and Tessa unlocked the cabin, starting the fire and starting to make a thermos of hot chocolate.

Scott trudged through the snow, he’d moved a bit away from the others as Tessa explained camera settings to the older couple who listened intently. He sat down on a bench, watching the sky, his gloved hands in his jacket pockets. The sky was clear and he thought they’d definitely get a show based on the predictions. He sat there quietly, waiting until it was quiet, just a bit of chat drifting over as the others had the cameras set up now and were waiting.

The logs burned, the flames quickly making their way through the dry wood. It was entrancing to watch the flames dancing away, the gentle crackling of the fire soothing. Tessa sat by it, holding a mug of hot chocolate. She watched the sky, then looked for Scott in the darkness. He was seated on a bench on the other side of the snow covered area. She saw him get up and start walking back. Barb was inside the cabin warming up, Mark stood watching the sky where they’d set up cameras and she was enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Scott wandered over to Tessa, both hands in his pockets. Tessa looked beautiful in her puffy winter coat and burgundy toque that made her dark hair and bright green eyes stand out. She smiled at him as he sat down on the bench to her right.

“Hot chocolate?” she asked, holding up the thermos.

“Thank you,” said Scott.

Tessa grabbed a mug, pouring him some and leaning over to hand it to him.

“I don’t bite,” she said with a smirk.

Scott chuckled and moved next to her.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa, grinning at him over her mug as she took a sip.

Scott took a sip of his own, swallowing and turning to her.

“Probably the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had. What’s the secret ingredient? It’s a spice I think, but I can’t tell,” said Scott.

“Isn’t it the best!” agreed Tessa, taking another sip.

“There’s cinnamon and nutmeg,” she said. “And now I have to kill you,” she joked.

“The secret is safe,” he said, putting a palm up in his defence.

“You haven’t been in town long, do you know many people here?” asked Scott.

“A few months, mainly I only know people my grandmother knew and I’ve met most of the business owners I think,” said Tessa.

“That’s nice. It’s a bit small for young people though. Do the kids stay in town or leave for university?” he asked.

“They mostly leave unless they’re planning to work here,” said Tessa.

“Is it mostly the same families here as there were when you were little?” asked Scott.

“Yes,” said Tessa. “The families stay, the kids leave and go study in another city and some of them come back, but mostly it’s the older generation in town.”

“Do you...do you...have a partner?” asked Scott, curious.

Tessa shook her head. “No,” she said.

“Oh,” he said, happy to hear it.

He knew there was no hope of him being able to get involved with her, he didn’t want to drag her into his problems first and foremost. Yet somehow he’d needed to ask and he was happy to hear the answer.

“How about you?” asked Tessa, her eyes on his, almost as if she knew the thoughts swirling through his head.

“Um. I’m not seeing anyone,” he said.

He looked at the fire, moving to drop another log onto it, the flames eagerly licking at the fresh source.

“I don’t think I’d be able to...I’m not sure,” he said.

“Because you think a partner couldn’t deal with your background?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah. It would be really hard for a partner. I wouldn’t want to drag them into my problems,” he said.

“If they care about you, they’ll be there,” said Tessa.

“I guess,” said Scott.

Tessa said nothing, watching him. He drank some more hot chocolate, determinedly not looking at her.

“Look!” shouted Barb.

They all looked up, seeing the swirls of colour that had appeared in the sky. Tessa and Scott rushed to get up, joining the others as they all stared at the sky. The green colour was evident, almost shimmering as it moved, covering more and more of the sky as the minutes passed.

“It’s so beautiful,” said Tessa, entranced in the natural display of light and colour.

They stood there taking it all in, Barb and Mike whooping with excitement occasionally and Scott tensing each time.

Tessa reached for his arm, squeezing it gently. He relaxed a little, focusing on Tessa and the way the lights reflected in her eyes, her face free of makeup and glowing as she beamed watching the sky.

He knew he shouldn’t even be thinking about it. But he was. It had been a long time since he’d even felt that he wanted someone. He’d tried but it had been too difficult, so he’d stopped even trying to date while he dealt with everything. He wanted Tessa though, he felt the need to be closer to her. To feel her small hand in his, maybe even to kiss her. But she deserved better. She didn’t deserve to experience his life now, it wasn’t something he’d wish on anyone, certainly not someone he cared about as much as he cared about Tessa.

At close to 2am they were all getting back to Virtue Manor, Barb and Mark said goodnight and went upstairs while Tessa took off her layers, the heating welcome after the length of time they’d spent outside.

“We all smell like smoke from the fire,” laughed Tessa, sniffing her hair.

“We kind of do,” said Scott. “It gets into hair and clothes so quickly.”

“Yeah it does,” said Tessa as she ensured the front door was locked.

“I’m going to go wash my hair,” she said.

“Goodnight,” said Scott.

“Goodnight, make sure to sleep in, it’s literally tomorrow right now,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, I’ll try,” said Scott with a smile.

He squeezed her shoulder gently as she went into her room and went down the hall to his.

He decided to wash his hair too, drying it quickly before settling into bed. There was a gentle knocking on his door and he quickly opened it, finding Tessa looking white.

“Tessa, are you okay?” he asked.

She shook her head, looking panicked as she led him to her room.

“I was in the shower,” murmured Tessa. “And…and the lights kept flickering and then it sounded like someone was in my room and I got out and there was no one there.”

Scott looked around, putting a protective arm around Tessa. She was dressed in pyjamas, her hair still wet. He went to check the bathroom as well, seeing nothing unusual. The lights flickered continuously in the bedroom and it made Tessa move to the door, moving out into the hallway.

Scott joined her, flicking the light off and closing the door. He took her to his room, handing her the hairdryer from the bathroom and she wordlessly dried her hair, her face tense.

“There are other rooms you have available, right?” he said.

“Yeah,” said Tessa.

“Want to check those out?” he asked.

“I’ll just stay next door,” said Tessa. “Anything strange happened here tonight?” she asked.

“No,” said Scott.

“That’s good at least,” said Tessa.

“Why don’t you relax a bit. I’ll go downstairs and get the key to the room next door?” he said.

“I’m not staying here alone,” said Tessa, scared.

“I’ll be quick, it’s just down behind reception?” asked Scott.

Tessa told him the location of the keys and he quickly went down the stairs and found the key, taking the stairs two at a time to get back to Tessa. She was sitting on the bed, looked tired but tense.

“You’re tired. You’re fighting it because you’re unnerved,” said Scott, giving her the key.

“I’m exhausted but I’m scared to sleep,” said Tessa. “That was the most that has ever happened, what happened tonight. Specifically in my room.”

“Let’s go check out next door,” he said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Tessa got up and he unlocked the room next door to his. It looked similar, and Tessa sighed as she sat down on the bed.

“I guess this is my room now, if only all my stuff wasn’t in the other one,” she said.

“What do you need?” asked Scott.

“I guess it would be nice to have my phone and my laptop for now,” said Tessa.

Scott exited the room, returning to her original room.

He flicked on the light, seeing the lamp was flickering and he ignored it at first, grabbing what he needed, including her chargers. He also grabbed a jumper, not wanting her to be cold. He put the things down on the bed and then pulled the plug of the lamp. He did the same to the other one. He checked the bathroom and pulled the plug of the hairdryer also. If there was a ghost, he’d like to see it try to mess with the electricity without any of the appliances plugged in. He also unplugged her television before closing the light and taking the items he’d grabbed into her new room. Tessa had settled under the covers, the lights all on.

“You won’t be able to sleep with all the lights on,” he said.

“You took longer than I thought,” said Tessa, looking concerned.

“I’m fine, I was busy unplugging everything in your room,” said Scott.

“I brought you this too,” he said, handing her the jumper.

“Thanks, I’m a little cold,” said Tessa, putting it on.

“Text me, shout, do anything and I’ll be here in a second if you need me, okay?” he said.

“Okay, thanks Scott,” said Tessa.

“Sleep well, okay?” he said.

“I’ll try,” said Tessa.

Scott turned on the bedside lamp and then flicked off the light.

“How’s that?” he said.

“Okay, for now,” said Tessa, eyeing the lamp warily.

“Goodnight, I’m right next door,” he reminded her.

“Thank you, goodnight,” said Tessa.

He exited the room, closing the door and returning to his. He settled in for the night, lying on his side, hoping Tessa was okay. There was silence from next door and he fell asleep slowly. They must have been exhausted because he woke up at around 9am, thinking he hadn’t had much sleep but wondered about Tessa who would have had to get up for breakfast. Sure enough as he went downstairs, she was in the kitchen putting dishes away, Barb and Mark had already eaten breakfast and headed out, blissfully unaware of any scary occurrences at the manor.

Tessa yawned as she put things in the dishwasher and Scott didn’t interrupt her, going to pour a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” he said quietly.

Tessa looked up, smiling. “Morning.”

“Here, have you had any yet?” asked Scott, handing her the coffee.

Tessa looked down at it, looking back up at Scott. “You’re getting _me _coffee?”

“Yeah,” said Scott, shrugging.

She sat down, on the verge of tears as he put a plate down beside her, he’d grabbed her some breakfast. He was surprised when she became tearful, clearly exhausted.

“Talk to me,” he said softly.

“I came here to sell this house, I didn’t want to deal with it, but nothing happened while I was looking around, while I was getting things renovated to get it ready to sell and it’s charming in a way, so I decided to keep it and turn it into a bed and breakfast and now all this is going on!” she sobbed into her hands.

“I don’t want to be here, I don’t sleep well at night, sometimes it’s okay. Other times, it’s definitely not okay. I’m just so tired,” she cried.

“It’s okay, it’s okay to feel scared and it’s okay to ask for help. I don’t know what to do with this stuff but you don’t need to keep it to yourself. Where’s your family?” asked Scott, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“In Toronto. No one is out here. My cousin lives in a town nearby. She hates me because she wanted this house and grandma left it to me,” said Tessa.

“She sounds awful, how could anyone hate you,” he said quietly.

“You’re so sweet to think of me, I appreciate it,” said Tessa.

“You deserve to be looked after. What do you need?” he asked.

“I just want to get some sleep, I’m so tired,” said Tessa tearfully.

“Okay. I’ll work the reception, you go sleep. Have some breakfast first,” said Scott, taking charge.

“You’re a guest, you should be working on your own things,” said Tessa tearfully.

“I’m thinking of myself as a friend, a friend who wants to help you,” said Scott.

“You’re a good friend,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Okay, no coffee so you can sleep but please eat,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, tearful and he brought over the tissue box, handing her a few tissues. She wiped her eyes and focused on the plate in front of her, picking up the fork. She pushed the coffee mug to Scott and he took it, taking a sip as he sat with her while she ate.

He then followed her upstairs, waiting in the now bright room, curtains open to let in the light while she changed in the bathroom. She got into bed, getting tearful again and he sat down beside her.

“Hey, you’ve got this. No damn ghosts can bother you, I won’t let them,” he said.

He busied himself unplugging everything in the room again while Tessa wiped away more tears.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice breaking.

Scott put the covers around her, sitting there silently as she settled down. He would stay until she slept, he wouldn’t let whatever was in the house upset her.

“Scott,” said Tessa quietly.

“Yeah?” he said.

Her green eyes were bright as she sat up and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“You’re so kind to look after me like this,” she murmured, laying back down.

Scott blushed, trying not to make it obvious. He could still feel the place she’d kissed him, her lips soft.

“It’s okay, you sleep,” he said.

Tessa smiled, closing her eyes. He sat on the edge of her bed, watching her, looking around the room and making sure there was nothing unusual. When Tessa was sleeping peacefully, he carefully got up, scanning the room one more time before closing the door. He thought of locking it, then remembered that would do nothing against something like a ghost.

He went back downstairs, checking the reception computer. He replied to a few emails, finding the information he needed in the pamphlets and on the website and manned the phone. He took a few enquiries, doing his best to work out the booking system. There were the direct bookings and then there were the bookings through third party sites. He was pretty pleased with himself for being able to work that out and Barb and Mark grinned at him as they returned. They went upstairs and Scott went into the kitchen to get lunch ready. She had a fully stocked fridge and pantry so he went to work, cooking up chicken schnitzel with salad for lunch, making some creamy potato mash to go with it.

He was plating it up when Tessa entered the kitchen. She was dressed for the day, her face clear, eyes bright and no trace of tiredness.

“How did you sleep?” he asked.

“I slept really well, I needed that. Thank you, for putting up with my little meltdown earlier,” said Tessa, rubbing his arm.

“No thank you needed. It’s okay, you needed the rest. I did okay today, I took some bookings, replied to some enquiries, answered the phone,” said Scott.

“And you made a fantastic lunch too by the looks of it,” said Tessa, looking longingly at the food.

“I made enough for the four of us,” said Scott with a grin.

“I appreciate everything so much, thank you,” said Tessa.

“You’re very welcome,” said Scott.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I am,” said Tessa, beaming.

“I smell delicious food!” yelled Mark, grinning.

Scott had tensed, taking a moment to breathe through the unexpected sound. Tessa surreptitiously rubbed his back and smiled at Barb and Mark.

“It’s your turn tomorrow, what are we having?” she teased.

“I make a mean chocolate cake, it’s death by chocolate,” said Barb, winking at them.

“Oh! I might need to try that,” said Tessa.

“I’ll make it,” grinned Barb.

“That’s why I have this stomach, she makes really good food,” joked Mark.

Barb rolled her eyes as Mark patted his belly and Tessa and Scott both laughed. Scott set everyone up at the table and they enjoyed the meal together, everyone raving about the schnitzel and potato mash.

“There’s a secret ingredient, I’m positive,” said Barb.

“Me too, something delicious,” said Tessa, popping a forkful of mash into her mouth.

Scott grinned. “Maybe.”

“It’s cloves,” said Barb.

“How did you do that?” asked Scott, eyes wide.

“I’m old, my taste buds have experience,” said Barb with a laugh.

Tessa practically choked on her food as she started to laugh and Scott quickly turned to her. She drank some water, laughing off his concern.

“We’ll miss you kids when we leave!” said Mark.

“It’s been fun having you here, make sure you come back,” said Tessa.

“We will,” said Barb. “We have another night here so we’ll make the most of it.”

“Glad to hear it,” said Tessa.

The plates clear, the older couple went back upstairs and Scott started taking dishes into the kitchen.

“Scott,” said Tessa, following him. “You have your own work,” she reminded him.

“I’m helping you,” he said.

She saw he wouldn’t budge on that, so she joined him, helping him load the dishwasher and watching as he wiped the table down.

“Thank you,” she said, as he washed his hands, wiping them on a kitchen towel.

She copied him. He was watching her, as she dried her hands, his hazel eyes filled with concern.

“Would you mind if I gave you a hug?” asked Tessa.

Scott shook his head, smiling shyly and she hugged him. She easily slotted into his arms, feeling his muscled back and chest. His arms moved around her, strong arms that were so gentle as they pulled her closer.

“Thank you for everything,” said Tessa.

She kissed his cheek as she pulled away, completely at ease. Scott was a bit shocked. He had missed that. He’d missed the warmth of a hug, especially from someone like Tessa. Someone he truly cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon....
> 
> There was a brief moment of need that drew him to her. There was something about her smile that invited him and before he truly thought about what he was doing, he’d pressed his lips against hers.  
She let him kiss her, she didn’t pull back and he pulled her closer for a moment before he suddenly pulled back from her.  
Tessa opened her eyes, surprised by how suddenly the warmth of his lips had left hers.


	5. Isn't he dreamy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noises that aren't there, flashbacks and a bit of exposure therapy.  
Chapter title courtesy of Barb checking out the young'uns. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all of your comments! Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter!

The following day he helped her move more of her things from her original room to the other and Barb was also busy in the kitchen, creating her Death by Chocolate cake. Tessa tried to help but Barb had insisted she was fine, urging her instead to go spend time with Scott.

“Isn’t he dreamy?” Barb had said, winking at Tessa.

“Barb…he’s my guest,” she’d replied.

“Nothing illegal about it. Two beautiful young people,” Barb had said, grinning.

Tessa had laughed, shaking her head as she left the kitchen.

She did end up spending time with Scott, he’d asked her to accompany him on a walk around the property and they’d headed out, chatting animatedly.

He then did some writing while Tessa got lunch ready and the four of them sat down to eat. Barb and Mark were lamenting that it was their last day, they were leaving shortly after lunch but Barb had left them with the delicious chocolate cake for dessert.

Scott was less tense at the table with other people now, used to Mark’s booming laugh and Barb’s teasing. He still had not ventured anywhere other than the library but it was good to relax a bit when others were around and he never minded Tessa’s presence. He couldn’t get enough of her beside him.

“Are we ready for dessert? Death by Chocolate?” asked Tessa, as Scott helped her clear dishes.

“Maybe, should we wait for them?” he asked.

“Yeah, we should,” said Tessa.

Packed and ready to go, Barb did the honours, cutting the cake and handing large slices to Tessa and Scott. They cut off a small piece each, taking bites, the chocolate flavour bursting across their tongues. It was decadent and so so good. Barb and Mark hugged Tessa goodbye, shook Scott’s hand and then left.

“Okay, this is huge, she’s trying to feed us,” said Tessa, eyeing the huge piece on her plate.

“I have a suggestion. Put one away for later and we can halve one,” said Scott.

“Good plan,” said Tessa.

She wrapped her piece up and Scott halved his, both of them sitting at the counter indulging in the cake.

“This is so good,” said Scott, licking the spoon.

“She wasn’t kidding, this is so rich,” said Tessa.

“Worth it,” said Scott with a smile.

“Definitely,” said Tessa with a grin.

That evening they decided to play cards in the sitting room after dinner, no new guest arriving until the following day. Tessa was winning, though she suddenly dropped her cards when they heard a door slam.

She looked at Scott, eyes wide. Picking up her fallen cards, she tried to act unaffected but Scott knew better. The loud noise had set off his own issues and he tried to put that aside to be strong for Tessa.

“Stay here,” he muttered, heading up the stairs.

All the doors were closed and Scott went down the hallway, jumping as he heard it again, a door slamming. But none of the doors had slammed, he could see them. Nothing had moved. He couldn’t see into each room but the bathroom doors were sliding doors that couldn’t be slammed, so it could only be one of these. The ones he was just looking at, all unmoving. He went back downstairs, finding Tessa sitting on the armchair, her knees up as she rested her head on her knees. She looked nervous. He sat down, taking a moment to breathe through the flashbacks, his head in his hands.

“Scott?” asked Tessa, concerned.

“It’s okay, it was just the noise, loud noises just bring it all back,” murmured Scott.

Tessa wondered what to do for a moment, then moved, sitting on the edge of the armchair and stroking his back soothingly. She felt his tension, it was evident beneath her fingers. It eased as she silently comforted him and then Scott lifted his head.

“It helps you know, you somehow calm me,” murmured Scott.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa.

“What am I going to do later, eh? Rely on you still? You’ll be here and I’ll be in Toronto,” said Scott quietly.

“I studied psychology at university, I didn’t end up going into it though,” admitted Tessa. She hadn’t mentioned that yet, lest he think she was psychoanalyzing him.

“Ah, you hadn’t mentioned that. It makes sense, you really have a knack for this, Tessa,” said Scott.

“Thanks, I’m glad I can help. It’s not relying on me, I’m only comforting, but you’re doing the work yourself,” said Tessa.

“When you put it that way, I’m doing a great job then,” murmured Scott.

“You are. And you may not have noticed but you’re doing really well. You got used to spending time with Barb and Mark, you came out with us to see the Lights, you’ve been to the library, you looked after the B&B while I was sleeping,” said Tessa.

“I did,” said Scott, thoughtful. “Small steps.”

“But they are steps,” said Tessa.

She saw Scott nod and saw the opportunity to lighten the discussion.

“Barb’s a little in love with you, by the way,” said Tessa.

Scott snorted with laughter.

“She is not,” he said. “She’s just having fun noticing the young’uns.”

“_Isn’t he dreamy_!” mimicked Tessa, batting her eyelashes.

“She said that?” said Scott, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, she did,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott laughed.

“Hi Mark, sorry to tell you this but your wife is busy admiring younger men,” said Tessa, pretending to dial. “He’s a bit of a silver fox though.”

“Oh!” said Scott, eyebrows raised. “I see, did we just discover your type?” he teased.

“Maybe,” laughed Tessa.

Scott smiled, any tension eased. They’d effortlessly gone from the serious topic of psychology onto this lighthearted teasing and he loved it.

Ready for bed, Tessa looked around the room, uneasy. She hadn’t forgotten the earlier noises and she wanted to read for a bit before bed.

Scott had been tired and gone to bed before her and she’d done some prep for breakfast the following morning before heading up to bed too.

It was the same flashback, the same moment. His colleague’s life ripped away from him because of an explosion. His legs ripped from his body, blood soaking the ground. Scott yelled, running to save the Commander. He’d never leave his body to the enemy, he would get him out or die trying. He was fortunate to come out with only a gun shot wound to the arm.

The helicopter was being buffeted around by strong winds, he could feel the shuddering sensation.

“Scott,” said Tessa’s voice from somewhere far away.

_Wait, Tessa was here? No! She needed to be protected._

Tessa shook his shoulder again as he thrashed around, fighting an invisible enemy.

“Scott, wake up,” she said.

He opened his eyes, breathing hard. He realized immediately what had happened and covered his eyes with his hand.

“I’m so sorry,” he panted.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay,” soothed Tessa.

Scott closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the flashback. It and many other memories seemed burned into his retinas, there was no escape. He felt Tessa move and then felt her settling down on the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes, turning on his side to look at her. She smiled at him reassuringly.

“Go back to sleep,” she said softly. “I’ll be here until you fall asleep, chase those bad dreams away.”

Scott smiled gratefully, reaching out to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear. She blushed lightly and Scott settled down to sleep again with a quiet goodnight.

Tessa waited while he fell back asleep, watching him. The tension somehow remained in his face while he slept and she knew he’d fallen into a deeper sleep when he started to look peaceful, almost like a little boy. She lightly kissed his forehead and left the room, going back to her own room.

She got up the following morning and decided she’d make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Scott appeared in the kitchen, looking tired but his eyes brightened as he saw her.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning,” said Scott.

He basically fell into the seat at the counter, groaning. He’d slept but when he woke up, it hit him just how hard it was. Especially considering the feelings he’d developed for Tessa. How could she ever deal with any of his problems, even in the unlikely scenario she could feel the same way? How could any partner deal with it? It seemed too hard.

“I should go, I shouldn’t make you deal with this too,” he muttered.

“Don’t say that. Please,” said Tessa, her eyes filled with concern.

“If you go, I’ll still want to check on you, you’re my friend,” she said.

“You’re amazing, Tessa,” said Scott. “Thank you, you’re so understanding.”

“I just feel so bad, I never meant to drag you into any of this,” said Scott.

“And I never meant to drag you into a haunted house,” replied Tessa, raising her eyebrows. “We’re even.”

Scott chuckled. “There you go again making me laugh.”

“I’m glad. Please don’t feel bad. What you’re going through is horrible and unfortunately so many vets are experiencing it too. Don’t feel that it will stop you doing anything you want to do. Just remember people understand,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled, nodding. “I know you understand.”

“I have an idea,” said Tessa.

Scott glanced at her as she flipped a golden pancake over on the stove.

“I thought that maybe I can help you step out of your comfort zone a bit…do you want to come into town with me? I have a few errands to run,” said Tessa. “That requires going into buildings, like the post office, the grocery store even.”

Scott swallowed hard. “I…I don’t know,” he said, unsure.

“If you can’t handle it, there’s a beautiful park in town that would be nice to take a walk in,” said Tessa.

He nodded. “I may as well try,” he said.

“And you’ll have me backing you up, what could be better!” she teased.

Scott smiled. “I can’t think of anything,” he said.

“And for your sustenance, I present, chocolate chip pancakes,” said Tessa, preparing a plate of three pancakes for him, a small jug of maple syrup beside the plate as she put berries and nuts over the top.

She put it down in front of him with a flourish and he grinned, taking her hand for a moment.

“Thank you,” he said, squeezing it and letting go.

“You’re welcome,” said Tessa.

He drizzled the maple syrup over the pancakes and started to eat, Tessa joining him with her own plate of pancakes.

Scott felt dread as he settled into the car but he was also mildly curious. It had been so long since he'd even tried. It had been too hard so he stopped trying, stopped trying to push himself.

“Remember, it’s okay. It’s only the first attempt,” said Tessa, glancing at him.

Scott nodded, quiet as he contemplated what was coming. He needed to try, he knew that. He’d retreated into his shell and refused to come out until he decided a change of scenery was needed and fortunately booked a stay at Virtue Manor. It could only be fortunate that out of his research into where to go and stay, he’d chosen this B&B and had met Tessa.

Tessa’s first stop was the bank, she parked the car close by and she and Scott walked. He didn’t speak much, lost in his thoughts and she was fine with that. She understood it would be hard for him.

“Where do you go when you’re in Toronto?” she asked.

“I stay home, I go to the psychiatrist, I go to the psychologist. Pharmacy for medication refills, that’s it,” listed Scott.

“Groceries?” asked Tessa.

“Home delivery. Anything I need that can be done online, I just get delivered,” said Scott.

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Tessa, stopping in front of the bank.

Scott looked up at it, it was a charming building, columns flanking the entrance.

He nodded and followed her into the building. Tessa got in line to do her banking, mindful of Scott beside her and the way his breathing had increased.

“Breathe,” she said quietly, squeezing his hand.

He nodded, trying hard to block out the sounds and babble around them. He felt like he was failing straight away. He wanted to run out of the building and keep running until his lungs burned.

Tessa reached for his hand, holding it to calm him. Her small hand in his was calming, he focused just on the feel of her hand, her skin against his and calming his breathing. She continued to hold his hand, feeling when he relaxed a bit and letting go. He stood by her as she did the banking for the B&B and chatted with the bank teller and soon they were walking back outside.

“You did it!” said Tessa happily.

She threw her arms around him excitedly and then stepped back, looking a bit guilty.

“It’s okay,” he said, seeing her looking unsure. “I won’t freak out if you hug me. Not exactly threatening.”

“Clearly not trying hard enough to be threatening then,” said Tessa with a smirk.

“Clearly not,” said Scott, winking.

“I did that because of you. I was ready to run out of there within the first minute. You helped me. You’re so good at this, you should help people, you’d be amazing,” said Scott.

“I am considering an MBA now actually,” said Tessa.

“You’d be a fine business woman, you can use your background for it too,” said Scott. “You’re doing that now, running a business, making all your guests feel so welcomed.”

“Thank you,” said Tessa, blushing.

“Are you ready for the post office?” she asked.

“Can we walk maybe? Give me some time,” said Scott.

“I was planning to walk. It’s just down the road,” said Tessa.

He nodded, walking beside her and Tessa turned to him outside of the post office.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Nervous,” said Scott.

“I’m right there beside you,” said Tessa.

He nodded and she took a deep breath, leading the way inside. He stood by her side, almost crowding her, but she didn’t mind. He was looking for reassurance and she gave it. When he reached for her hand, it all getting too much for him, she squeezed back. He was breathing hard when they got outside, but it was a victory, he’d made it.

She stood there, gently stroking his back while he regulated his breathing.

“You did so well, you did amazing, Scott,” she murmured.

He nodded, unable to speak.

“Hey, let’s go somewhere else, give you a chance to relax,” said Tessa.

She took his hand, walking over to the park and sitting down on a bench overlooking the lake.

Scott hunched over, fighting the anxiety.

“What can I do to help?” she asked desperately, feeling like it was her fault for suggesting it.

He shook his head. “Give me a minute,” he choked out.

Tessa wrapped an arm around him, leaning her head against his. It felt natural somehow, to try to comfort him in this way and he relaxed against her.

“It was a good idea,” he murmured. “I am glad I did it.

“I think that’s enough for today,” said Tessa. “You did so well. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you for supporting me,” said Scott.

“It’s no problem. I want to,” said Tessa.

Scott had the words on the tip of his tongue, he knew there was something happening between them. Something very special if he was going by how much he cared about her, how much he loved her company. He didn’t say the words though, now was not the time.


	6. Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott did some digging, without Tessa's knowledge. What did he find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all your comments, thanks so much for reading and commenting!
> 
> The song used in this chapter is "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel.

Unbeknownst to Tessa, Scott was scouring the old newspapers and public records, looking for anything that gave him clues about Virtue Manor. There was nothing gruesome to be found, there weren’t stories of death or murder. It was in a few articles regarding the oldest houses in the town but nothing unusual was reported.

Scott then looked up Tessa’s cousin, the one that Tessa had mentioned hated her because of the house. He wondered if this cousin was so intent on getting the house that they’d somehow tamper with it, to make Tessa want to sell it. Her cousin, Valerie, lived in a nearby town. Her husband was an electrician as far as he could tell. An interesting fact, considering the electrical interference at the manor.

Scott took it upon himself to bring in an electrician to look at the house without Tessa’s knowledge. He organized for the electrician to come while Tessa was at a meeting with local business owners. He’d brought someone in from out of town, trying to avoid gossip.

“You’ve been having problems?” asked the electrician as he ran some tests and studied the wiring.

“Yes, the lights flicker a lot,” said Scott.

“This has been tampered with,” muttered the electrician.

He was in Tessa’s original room, having removed plugs from the wall and checking the wiring.

“It has?” asked Scott.

The electrician looked up. “The wiring is old, it’s an old house but this has been tampered with. No wonder you don’t have stability with the lights,” he said.

“Is it fixable?” asked Scott.

“I have to check all the rooms, this is just one room. It’s fixable but you might need to have the whole place rewired. I’ll take a look,” said the electrician.

It understandably took time and the electrician was still there when Tessa returned to the manor. Scott knew he had to tell her and hesitated as to how. She obviously was kind to everyone and wouldn’t think that her own family would try to harm her.

He was livid at the discovery, knowing all the stress Tessa had been under, her inability to sleep and fears. It didn’t mean the place wasn’t haunted, it only meant that the wiring was to blame for some of the spooky occurrences. He didn’t have an explanation for hearing footsteps or doors slamming when no one was there, so he hadn’t ruled out supernatural causes yet.

“Come with me,” murmured Scott as she looked curiously at the man who was currently in the kitchen, a variety of tools on the counter as he unscrewed each plug.

He led her out to the patio.

“What’s going on?” asked Tessa, looking confused.

She was surprised to find someone at the manor who she had not hired and chewed her bottom lip worriedly.

“Sit down,” said Scott.

She sat, frowning, and Scott patted her hand.

“He’s an electrician from out of town, he’s checking the wiring,” said Scott.

“Who’s paying him?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows raised.

“I am,” said Scott. “It’s a big job, he’s checking the whole house.”

“Are you going to tell me why? Or why you brought someone in without telling me in the first place?” asked Tessa.

“Because I suspected that there could be something else going on and I didn’t want to worry you without proof,” admitted Scott.

“Proof of what?” asked Tessa, her mouth going dry.

“The wiring has been tampered with, Tessa. He says he isn’t surprised the lights flicker all the time or that they just turn off,” said Scott.

“But I got it looked at when I was going to sell it,” said Tessa.

“Who looked at it?” asked Scott, half knowing the answer.

“My cousin, her husband is an electrician, he checked it,” said Tessa.

Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was the proof. He didn’t know how to tell her what he suspected. He didn’t know how close she’d been with her cousin or whether the relationship deteriorated only because of the house. He didn’t understand how someone could want to harm Tessa or her business.

“They’re trying to scare you away, Tess. It’s been tampered with, the electrician said so,” said Scott gently.

Tessa’s face went pale. “They want to scare me into selling the house?” she said.

“I guess that’s the end goal. Do you ever hear from them?” asked Scott.

“No, my cousin might send a message to check in maybe once a month,” she said.

“And does she know this place creeps you out?” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. “I guess? She spent time here as a child too, we both found it creepy,” she said.

“I don’t need to tell you the implication, I think you know,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

Tessa was silent, looking down at the ground. She bit her lip.

“I’m horrified. Grandma would be horrified, we’re family. And Valerie is doing something like this?” said Tessa.

She shook her head. “This is criminal.”

“You should lodge a police report,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head. “I want to think about this. It’s a lot to take in. Maybe even more than ghosts…if there is one.”

“Haven’t ruled it out, still a few other things that need explaining but at least the lights are explained. Now if he fixes it and it still happens…well, then we go back to square one,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. It amazed her that anyone would take it upon themselves to even organize all of this and the fact that he would do that and pay for it left her with her heart warmed and head asking why. She thought she knew why, maybe, if she was lucky.

“You did all this…why?” asked Tessa, her gaze soft as she looked at him.

“Because I care?” said Scott, shy.

He’d known this question was coming, he should have prepared an answer. In his head he did have an answer, he just wasn’t sure his mouth could cooperate and get the words out.

“Why?” asked Tessa again, eyes on his.

“Because I don’t want to see you suffering because your awful cousin decided to take this house’s history and up it to the level it is now,” said Scott. “You deserve to be able to live here or anywhere you want peacefully without losing sleep and worrying about hauntings. You’re the sweetest person, kind to everyone, you deserve only the best.”

He inwardly kicked himself, that hadn’t actually come out as he wanted. He’d wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, that he wanted to explore a future with her. Though part of him worried that he couldn’t give her what she needed. He had his own issues that he didn’t want to drag her into.

Tessa smiled, he really was the sweetest man she’d ever met. She’d immediately warmed to him, he was so kind regardless of everything he’d been through and the more time she spent with him, the more time she wanted to spend with him.

She thought it would be nice to explore more of where their relationship could lead. Right now they were friends and one day maybe they could be more than that. He was showing her with his actions that he cared and she cared about him. She knew it would be tough, she knew there were issues he needed to focus on more than on a relationship, but she really wanted to try. It wasn’t an issue to her, she cared about him and wanted to see him smile.

“Thank you, Scott. I really appreciate it,” said Tessa, smiling at him. “You’ve done so much,” she said, moving to hug him.

He held her close for a moment, trying not to just bury his head into her neck and stay there. She smelled so good, he thought it couldn’t just be perfume. It was filling his senses with the scent of vanilla and strawberries.

“You’re welcome,” he murmured as they parted.

“I can pay you for the electrician,” she said.

“No. Please. I organized it, I’m paying for it,” he said.

Tessa nodded, she could only imagine how much it would have cost him.

“I did look into the history of the house. I didn’t find anything gruesome. No murders or anything. It’s mentioned in newspapers as one of the oldest and grandest homes in the area but that’s all,” said Scott, trying to distract her from the cost of the electrician.

“I’m so grateful you did that,” said Tessa. “I hope it didn’t take up time from your writing.”

“No. It’s inspiring actually. I’ve got several chapters written,” said Scott.

“Could I read? I mean, if it’s okay,” said Tessa.

“I think it would be okay,” said Scott nervously. “I hope you like it. I don’t want you to hate it.”

“I’m sure I’d love it,” said Tessa.

He was sitting at the kitchen counter, nervously biting a finger nail while Tessa sat, engrossed as she read the first few chapters on his laptop. She didn’t speak, her eyes scanned each page, taking in the rich history and the way he brought the story to life. She was amazed. There was a richness in his words, she could imagine the atrocities the main character described and the emotions he felt. She didn’t realize she was crying until Scott was by her side.

“Tess, are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

She nodded, wiping away tears. “It’s beautiful. You write so beautifully.”

“That’s high praise. Thank you,” said Scott.

He let out a sigh of relief. “Any critique?” he asked.

“It’s wonderful,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

She beamed. “I’ll make a nice dinner as a thank you. I don’t even know how high the bill is for that electrician. No doubt I’d be horrified,” she said.

“Are you sure I can’t pay?” asked Tessa.

“No, please, I won’t take anything. I wanted to help and this was the way I could,” said Scott. “I hope. We’ll find out I guess if the lights stay on when they’re supposed to.”

“It’s amazing regardless of that. You’re so kind,” said Tessa, patting his hand.

“It’s nothing,” said Scott, modestly.

“So what would you like for dinner?” asked Tessa.

“Anything is fine,” said Scott. “Can I help?” he asked.

“It would be fun, sure,” said Tessa.

Tessa giggled as Scott told her a story about his military days, focusing on the lighter stories of pranks and adventures he’d had. He was chopping vegetables as he talked while Tessa prepared the chicken and soon it was in the oven, smelling delicious.

They each changed for dinner and Scott returned to the kitchen, having dressed up a bit, trying to impress Tessa. He still knew it was stupid but he couldn’t stop himself. She looked gorgeous as she set the table and he tried not to stare.

“Hi, dinner smells so good,” said Tessa, beaming.

“It does, we did well,” he said.

“You look very handsome,” said Tessa, smiling at him.

He blushed, looking down at the ground. “Thanks, you look beautiful,” he said.

It was Tessa’s turn to blush, fumbling with the knife she was setting down and it clattered against the plate. She looked up at Scott, worried. He merely smiled.

“It’s okay,” he said softly.

There was a lot of talking and laughter as they ate, the lights in the kitchen staying on and no other sounds to distract them except for the music coming from Tessa’s phone. She’d put it on while they cooked and let it play during dinner too, soft background music that they hardly paid attention to.

Tessa hummed softly to the song playing as she got up to get dessert out of the fridge. It was an old song that she recognized.

_In your eyes_

_The light the heat_

_In your eyes_

_I am complete_

Scott watched her, not quite knowing why he had to ask or why he even wanted to dance with her. But he did. It didn’t exactly scream that he had no intention of dating her, it was rather obvious he thought, that if he kept this up, she’d have a very clear idea of what he wanted.

“Do you dance?” asked Scott, coming up behind her.

Tessa was surprised by the question, but saw it as an opportunity. She wanted to dance with him of course.

“Yeah, I like to dance,” said Tessa, turning to him.

“Dance with me?” he asked, holding out a hand.

Tessa smiled, taking it. “I’d love to,” she said.

Scott pulled her closer as Tessa blushed, slow dancing around the kitchen. He had her in a relaxed dance hold, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She smiled, at times avoiding his eyes, feeling shy.

It seemed to be mutual shyness as he blushed and tried not to step on her feet. He wasn’t the most graceful dancer, but dancing with Tessa was climbing high on his list of best moments ever. Neither of them spoke, laughing as they narrowly avoided a chair but otherwise both lost in their thoughts as the song continued.

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_In your eyes_

_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_In your eyes_

There was a brief moment of need that drew him to her. There was something about her smile that invited him and before he truly thought about what he was doing, he’d pressed his lips against hers. She let him kiss her and he pulled her closer for a moment before he suddenly pulled back from her.

Tessa opened her eyes, surprised by how suddenly the warmth of his lips had left hers. It had been a perfect evening, made even more perfect by the fact that Scott had kissed her. If only it hadn’t been cut short. She felt as though she’d had just a taste of something and hadn’t gotten the chance to really savour it.

“I...I shouldn’t have done that,” he murmured, looking shocked.

Tessa looked down at the floor. “Why?” she murmured.

“Because it’s not fair to you,” said Scott softly.

“It was just a kiss,” said Tessa, shrugging.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, please don’t hate me,” he murmured.

“I don’t hate you,” said Tessa.

She sighed. “Are you really just going to just leave it at that? It would have been nicer if you hadn’t pulled away just at the good part.”

She was bolder than she usually would be but she wanted more and wasn’t afraid to ask for it.

Scott smiled, his eyebrows raised. “So you don’t hate me,” he said.

Tessa shook her head, smiling as she waited to see what he’d do. Scott leaned forward, gently capturing her lips with his. She melted against him, her palms resting on his chest. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but didn’t want to take him by surprise so instead lost herself in the sensation of his kisses. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon:  
“Tessa, will you go out with me, on a date?” asked Scott.  
“Of course,” said Tessa, smiling.  
“I thought we could go to that Italian restaurant in town,” said Scott.  
Tessa stared at him. “Scott...” she began.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has some concerns about how to best protect Tessa...from himself. There are more spooky occurrences at Virtue Manor that have Tessa worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. Love reading your comments!

If that evening had been a date, it would have been perfect. Dinner, great conversation, laughter, dancing and kisses that left them both breathless and longing for more.

It was interesting as they sat on the couch in the living room, and Scott immediately pulled her into another kiss, to feel the difference. This was an unhurried, slow exploration. There were no wandering hands or any indication that they would end up in the bedroom. Scott wasn’t thinking about having sex with her, she was positive. He was focused on kissing her, only kissing her and it was nice to feel that. There was respect and adoration in his gaze, he wasn’t like her last boyfriend who seemed to have no idea what affection was outside of the bedroom. And it wasn’t even that great. She sensed that everything with Scott would be amazing once they reached that stage.

Scott caressed her cheek as he parted from her, his eyes on hers. He hesitated, thinking about how to be with her and protect her from himself at the same time.

“What’s wrong?” asked Tessa.

“I really like you, a lot. But I also don’t want to bring you into this, Tessa. It isn’t fair to you. You deserve better,” said Scott.

Tessa swallowed hard, she could see his dilemma and she wouldn’t fight him, but she also wouldn’t allow him to see how putting a stop to something that had only just begun would hurt her. She didn’t say anything, biting her lip. Scott’s eyes were on hers, reaching out to touch her hand.

“Your thoughts?” he asked.

“Does it matter?” she said.

“Of course,” said Scott immediately.

Tessa sighed.

“It feels wrong somehow...not to give it a chance?” she said honestly.

“I care about you, Tessa. More than you know. I just...you don’t deserve someone damaged like me. I can’t take you out on a date at a nice restaurant, I can’t take you places in general. I get anxious, I have nightmares and flashbacks, I fly off the handle sometimes and you should never ever be exposed to that,” said Scott quietly.

“I understand. If I’m going into something fully informed though, then that’s my choice. You’re a really sweet guy, Scott. I care about you a lot,” said Tessa, looking down shyly.

Scott could only look at her, torn. He wanted to be with her. He knew that. He wanted it more than he thought it was possible to want someone else. But he worried that a relationship with him could only be bad for her. She embraced all of him, his condition and all. She calmed him, but what could he offer her?

“I can see how amazing it would be for me...I’m not seeing how it would be for you,” said Scott quietly.

“A sweet guy caring about me isn’t something?” asked Tessa.

Scott couldn’t help himself, he moved forward to kiss her, his lips slotting against hers.

“And that,” mumbled Tessa. “That’s also amazing.”

Scott smiled. “A million percent agree,” he said, kissing her once more.

“So the basic consensus is that you want this, knowing everything, you still want to give it a go,” he murmured, stroking her hair.

Tessa nodded. “Do you?” she asked softly.

“I want to be with you. I want...us,” he said.

“I want us too,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her, cupping her cheeks with his hands tenderly.

“Tessa, will you go out with me, on a date?” asked Scott.

“Of course,” said Tessa, smiling.

“Thank you,” said Scott, looking relieved.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I know you’re worried, I know you want to protect me. I know that. Just don’t forget that you still have wonderful things about you. You’re not just Scott with PTSD, you’re also Scott who is very kind and caring, who writes beautifully and is just a wonderful person,” she said, rubbing his arm.

Scott wrapped her in a tight hug. “Thank you for seeing that side of me. I forget that I’m more than just that these days. I’m glad you’re there to remind me,” he murmured.

They jumped as a door slammed and footsteps were heard on the stairs. Scott regulated his breathing after the unexpected sound, pulling Tessa close again, kissing her cheek.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, seeing she was uneasy.

Tessa opened her mouth to reply when more footsteps were heard and she buried her face against his chest instead.

“Fuck, this is ridiculous,” said Scott.

He pulled Tessa up with him and looked at the stairs. He went up, holding Tessa’s hand tightly and studying the empty hallway. He jumped as a door slammed again and Tessa squeaked, hiding her face against him.

“Did you see that? None of these doors moved. But it’s loud enough that you’d think it would be one of these doors,” said Scott.

Tessa looked up at him, frowning. “What are you saying?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, examining the hallway carefully.

“Let’s ignore it, eh? Not tonight. More important things to focus on,” said Scott, kissing her lips.

Tessa smiled, hugging him. “Definitely.”

He stayed with Tessa until she fell asleep, she was unnerved by the sounds from earlier and took a while to settle down. She was tense as she went to bed, Scott sitting beside her, stroking her hair.

When she fell into slumber, he lightly kissed her cheek and left the room.

The next day Scott had big plans, the biggest being that he wanted to take Tessa out on a date. A proper date.

“I thought we could go to that Italian restaurant in town,” said Scott over breakfast.

Tessa stared at him. “Scott...” she began.

“You deserve to be taken out. I’m going to try. For you,” said Scott.

“You want to cause yourself discomfort only because you think I need to go ‘out’? I’d be just as happy to cook dinner together here,” said Tessa.

“Please let me try, I want to try,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, kissing his cheek.

Scott went into town, loitering outside the florist for a bit. It looked busy and he waited for a lull. He then took a deep breath, going inside. The bell above the door announced his arrival.

He had prepared, knowing he wanted to buy roses and quickly telling the woman at the counter what he wanted. The bouquet paid for, he exited the store. He grinned, happy that he’d succeeded in getting the flowers he wanted for Tessa. He’d chosen to get them in town rather than delivery so he could challenge himself and so that Tessa wouldn’t accidentally see them before their date.

He had a booking at the restaurant that evening, an early dinner so that it would be quieter. He wasn’t planning to challenge himself when the place was busy. It would be a challenge regardless and he just hoped Tessa would have a nice time.

Tessa wore a black dress, it was the perfect length to show off her legs and hugged her body, without being revealing. It was elegant and she dressed it up with delicate dangling earrings and a matching necklace. Her hair was down, styled in loose waves. Make-up done, she put on a pair of black heels and went downstairs, finding Scott pacing in the foyer holding a huge bouquet of red roses.

Her jaw dropped. He wore a suit and tie, looking very handsome. She hadn’t seen him dressed like this yet and she couldn’t get enough. He looked gorgeous.

“Hi, you’re so beautiful,” said Scott, staring at her.

“Thank you handsome,” said Tessa, blushing.

“These are for you,” said Scott.

He handed her the roses and Tessa smiled, a soft blush in her cheeks as she sniffed them.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you so much,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad you like them,” said Scott.

“I love them,” said Tessa, beaming.

“I’ll put them in water before we go,” said Tessa.

“Let me help,” said Scott.

She got a vase and filled it with water, placing the roses in and admiring them on the table.

“Looks good,” said Scott.

“Perfect,” said Tessa.

It was with trepidation that they were seated at the restaurant. Tessa worried about how Scott would cope and Scott was tense, he just wanted Tessa to have a nice time and hoped he could manage his symptoms long enough to get through the evening.

“How are you?” asked Tessa quietly after they ordered.

Scott sat rigidly, his tension evident, but he smiled.

“I’m good, I’m here with you,” he said.

Tessa didn’t believe him, reaching for his hand, her finger soothingly stroking his skin.

He focused just on that, just on her touch and not the noise of the restaurant, the people around and the waitress who suddenly arrived behind him to bring water, making him jump slightly. He found it easier if his focus was on something else - just on Tessa’s touch.

Tessa stroked his hand continuously while they waited for their orders. He smiled but it was a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes and she knew he was struggling.

They enjoyed the meals once they arrived and her soothing caresses had relaxed him somewhat, laughing as they tried each other’s meals, a pasta dish for Scott and a risotto for Tessa. They were delicious and there was also a very tempting dessert menu.

Their plates cleared, Tessa looked at Scott.

“Hey, we’ve eaten now. Let’s go,” she said.

“Don’t you want dessert?” asked Scott.

“If I feel like dessert later there’s ice-cream at home,” said Tessa.

Scott looked somewhat relieved. To push him to action, she started getting up and he rushed up to help her with her chair. Tessa chuckled. The man lived and breathed chivalry.

Scott paid for their meals, Tessa having pulled out her purse to pay her share. Scott had given her a look, pushing her purse aside.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

“It’s nothing,” said Scott.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they got outside but his breathing was far from normal. Tessa took his hand.

“Let’s go to the park,” she said.

He let her lead the way to the park, his hand loosely in hers. She was silent as they walked along the path. It was a quiet night, the lights reflected in the lake. Tessa would call it romantic and walking here with Scott hand in hand was her idea of a romantic evening.

Scott didn’t speak, frustrated with himself for not being able to make it through a full meal. He’d wanted to stay for dessert, to see her face light up at some decadent dessert that she’d enjoy.

“You okay?” asked Tessa, finally breaking the silence.

“How, Tess? How? You deserve someone who can make it through one fucking meal. Someone better, not fucked up like me,” he said. He kicked at a patch of grass, not looking at her.

Tessa stopped walking abruptly. “Scott! Look at me,” she demanded.

He avoided her eyes and she reached out to touch his cheek. He reacted to her gentle touch, looking up at her.

“Think about what you’ve already achieved. You did this. You did succeed tonight. When was the last time you went to a restaurant?” she asked.

“At least a year,” said Scott.

“And did it feel like you could do it? That you could just walk in tonight?” asked Tessa.

“No,” he said.

“When you got here you hadn’t been anywhere at all and now you’ve done this. You went into the bank and the post office, you had meals with other guests at the B&B, you got in the car and came to see the lights, and you just sat through an entire meal at a restaurant. I won’t let you diminish those achievements. That is a lot! You did that. You’re doing amazing,” said Tessa.

Scott looked thoughtful, nodding slowly.

“And if you ever call yourself fucked up again you’ll need to deal with me,” said Tessa, giving him a look that told him he’d be facing the wrath of Tessa Virtue if he did.

She was cute when she was angry, she was gorgeous even glaring at him. He almost smiled.

“Honestly Scott. I like you as you, just as you are,” said Tessa, hands on her hips.

“I like you just as you are,” said Scott. “Even when you’re mad at me,” he added, kissing her cheek.

Tessa rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

“I’ve had an amazing time and now you’re ruining it. Please, Scott,” she said.

His face fell. “I don’t want to ruin anything for you. I’m sorry,” he said.

“You put yourself through so much for me. I would have had just as an amazing time with you if we were at the B&B for dinner,” said Tessa, soothingly stroking his back.

“I wanted to try. I really wanted you to have a nice time,” said Scott. “You were comforting me, that’s not relaxing for you,” he muttered.

“I’ve had a wonderful evening with you. It was the best. I just knew that you were uncomfortable and you did that for me. You’re amazing Scott. You did so well,” she said.

“I’d do pretty much anything for you,” he said.

“I would too. Comforting you is nothing, I like being able to help you. That doesn’t stop me from having an amazing time,” said Tessa. “I care about you.”

Scott picked up her hand, kissing it.

“Thank you. You’re the best. I’m glad you had a good time tonight. Can I take you out again?” He looked at her hopefully and she smiled.

“I’d be very sad if you didn’t,” said Tessa.

Scott pulled her close, kissing her. He couldn’t get enough of her. Tessa smiled as he kissed her and he chuckled, nipping at her lips playfully.

“No laughing while I’m trying to do my best work,” he teased.

“Excellent work,” agreed Tessa, kissing him again.

“I’m happy,” she said grinning at him.

“I’m happy too, you have no idea. I might struggle trying to work out how to protect you and be with you but I’m so happy,” said Scott.

Tessa beamed and he hugged her tightly, kissing her hair as she snuggled against his chest.

“Sleep well,” said Tessa, as they stood outside her bedroom door.

“Hoping to have very nice dreams,” he murmured, kissing her.

“Me too,” said Tessa, grinning at him.

He swept her into another kiss, her arms tightening around him.

“Good night,” he said.

“Good night,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand and going into her room.

She grinned to herself, getting ready for bed. Next door, Scott got ready for bed, thinking about Tessa. As hard as it had been, he’d had a wonderful time and just hoped he could be lucky enough for that to continue.

Tessa woke up, blinking sleepily. She tried to work out what had woken her and then she heard a sound, like someone was moving downstairs. She got up quickly, wondering what to do. She went to Scott’s room, silently opening the door. He was asleep, looking peaceful.

“Scott,” murmured Tessa, sitting down on the bed beside him.

He stirred and she stroked his arm to wake him further.

“Tessa?” he murmured sleepily.

He rubbed his eyes, looking at her scared face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately.

“I heard a noise,” she said.

“Here or downstairs?” he asked, sitting up.

“Downstairs I think,” said Tessa.

“Stay here,” he said, immediately getting up.

It was dark downstairs but he didn’t turn on a light, he moved silently, hearing a noise from the kitchen. There was a shadowy figure at the door to the patio, holding something shiny. A key. He didn’t move, watching as the person, yes, he didn’t think it was a ghost, dressed in black with a hood over their head locked the door and disappeared into the grounds.

A ghost needed to come through doors and had a key to the property? Scott shook his head. Tessa was sweet and her family members nearby clearly were not. He suspected it was her cousin, he didn’t know how the person had a key but clearly they did.

“You’re getting a locksmith over first thing in the morning and changing the locks,” he announced as he entered his room to find Tessa sitting there looking scared.

“Why?” asked Tessa, confused.

“There was someone down there, Tess. I didn’t bother confronting them or chasing them but they had a key to the door,” said Scott.

“What?” asked Tessa, horrified.

“What were they doing?” she asked.

“I don’t know, they were just leaving when I went down but they locked the door behind them, with a key,” said Scott.

Tessa rubbed her hands over her face, groaning. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“How badly does your cousin want this place? Enough to become a criminal?” he asked.

“I don’t understand. Should I be looking for treasure or something? It’s just a house,” said Tessa.

“It’s not, it’s been one of the fanciest homes around here for a very long time. The grounds are huge, it’s well-kept, I can see it being sought after. It has value,” said Scott.

“You’re right, I just don’t see why she’d go to these lengths,” said Tessa.

“Someone has a key to this place, Tessa. You’re changing the locks, tomorrow,” said Scott.

“Of course, I’ll get someone over as soon as possible. I’ll call in the morning,” said Tessa.

“Can you go back to sleep?” asked Scott.

Tessa sighed. “I don’t know. I have a lot on my mind now worried about what all this means.”

Scott lay down and patted the spot beside him. “Try to rest,” he said.

Tessa smiled and settled down next to him.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

Scott kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep. I’m right here,” he said.

Tessa closed her eyes, Scott reaching out to caress her cheek. She smiled, opening her eyes to look at him.

“Get some sleep too,” she murmured. “I woke you.”

“I’m glad you woke me. I’m here,” said Scott.

“I know, I appreciate that so much,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled. “Good night,” he said.

“Good night,” said Tessa.

They stayed on their own sides of the bed, but it was nice to just feel each other. They lay on their sides, facing each other as they fell asleep.

Tessa woke in the morning, stretching out, her eyes still closed and felt a gentle kiss against her hand. She opened her eyes, seeing Scott laying beside her, a warmth in his gaze.

“It should be unfair to be that pretty early in the morning,” he said.

Tessa blushed, trying to run her fingers through her hair to neaten it.

“You’re too kind,” she said. “And you’re also annoyingly handsome first thing in the morning.”

“Annoyingly?” asked Scott with a blush.

“Mmm, you look better than me,” she said with a pout.

“Says Miss Gorgeous,” said Scott, rolling his eyes.

Tessa laughed, moving slightly closer to him, lost in his eyes. He had the most gorgeous hazel eyes, there was such kindness in them, despite everything he’d been through. And she couldn’t explain it, but there was also respect and admiration in them. He didn’t look at her with lust, he looked at her in a way that warmed her from head to toe. She of course hoped that in amongst the multitude of things she could see in his eyes, lust too would become one of them.

Scott was studying her, reaching out to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I need to get started on breakfast,” said Tessa.

“Can I help?” asked Scott.

“If you want to, I love cooking with you,” said Tessa.

“I want to, I love it too,” said Scott, grinning at her.

“And there are several guests arriving today too,” said Tessa, going through her to-do list in her head.

“And I need to call the locksmith,” she said.

“You do have a busy day. I have some work to do but I’m around to help with anything you need. At some point in your busy schedule, can you fit me in for lunch together maybe?” he asked, smiling as he gave her his best puppy eyes.

Tessa melted, he was adorable. She just couldn’t resist that smile and those eyes. She was a goner.

“Absolutely,” she said with a grin.


	8. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are new guests - a photographer, an older couple and a solo traveller. How does Scott take a guest hitting on Tessa in this early stage of their relationship?  
There may or may not be ice skates included here, just for fun! Read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late to finish this one off in October obviously but I will continue it throughout November! I was busy travelling to Canada. Love this country!

New guests having arrived and been checked in, Tessa did some paperwork before lunch. She’d checked in an older couple, a young man travelling alone and a photographer who loved the local area and houses in town, especially the manor. She was going to take some promotional photos for Tessa. Christmas was coming, there was snow on the ground creating a magical atmosphere, so Tessa was glad to take the opportunity to have the photographer take some photos.

Scott rolled his eyes as he saw the new guest talking to Tessa, the young man edging into her space as he asked her for local recommendations. He wasn’t jealous, more amused. This kid was probably no more than 23 years old while he and Tessa were both 30. Tessa was so beautiful he almost didn’t blame the kid for trying but he still strode over, faking that he was just arriving.

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” he said, interrupting.

He leaned over to kiss her lips quickly. Tessa hid a smile, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Hi, it’s okay,” said Tessa, wrapping an arm around his waist.

The kid looked between Tessa and Scott, wisely excusing himself. Tessa giggled as they went into the kitchen, Scott chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

“Excellent rescue tactic,” said Tessa.

“I thought so,” said Scott, rubbing her back.

“So other than over enthusiastic guests…I suppose I am one too, huge fan of Tessa Virtue after all, how was your morning?” he asked.

Tessa laughed. “You’re no longer a guest, you’re someone I care about a lot,” she said. “I’ve had a busy morning. The locksmith came and changed all the locks, lots of paperwork and working on some new materials for marketing. How about you?”

“I started on a new chapter, someone gorgeous inspired me to get lots of writing done this morning,” he said with a wink.

“Oh yeah? Who’s that?” asked Tessa, crossing her arms and mock glaring at him.

“You,” said Scott with a smile.

“It’s an honour to inspire your beautiful words,” said Tessa, blushing with pleasure.

It was Scott’s turn to blush, hugging her. He held both her hands, looking into her eyes and they realized they had an audience as they heard a click.

“Sorry, it was too good not to take,” said Tracey, the photographer that was staying at the manor.

Tessa’s blush deepened. “Let’s see,” she said with a smile.

Tracey grinned, showing her the photos she’d taken as she and Scott hugged and then as they looked at each other. They looked…in love. There wasn’t a more apt description for the way they looked in the photos. Tessa said nothing about that though, smiling at Tracey.

“Please send me these, they’re perfect,” she said.

“Sure,” said Tracey. “Sorry for the interruption, I came in from the patio and…well, I had to take the photo.”

“We don’t mind,” said Tessa, smiling.

“I’ll see you both later,” said Tracey.

“See you later,” echoed Tessa.

Scott had seen the photos over Tessa’s shoulder as she looked at them and was now shy. He could see it, he thought everyone would be able to see it. Including Tessa. He knew he loved her, but she didn’t. Though it seemed it wasn’t well hidden. He wondered if he was alone in that or if Tessa felt it too. There was an undeniable warmth in the way they looked at each other.

“Um, so what are we having?” asked Tessa, changing the subject quickly.

“I took the liberty of reading some of the recipes in your grandmother’s books and I picked a good one…lasagne,” said Scott.

“It smells so good,” said Tessa, sniffing the air. “Thanks for cooking.”

“I thought I’d try to impress you with my culinary skills,” said Scott with a wink.

“I’m already impressed,” smiled Tessa.

“Well, your lunch awaits,” said Scott, gesturing to the table.

He’d set it for a special lunch date, candles included.

“Aww Scott, this is amazing,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott.

He seated her, kissing her head and she smiled as she watched him cut the lasagne and plate it up with a bit of salad.

“Anything to drink?” he asked.

“Water is fine,” said Tessa. “Take anything from the fridge, any of the drinks,” she said, gesturing to the stocked drinks.

“I’m fine with water too,” said Scott.

He put the plate down in front of her, sitting down opposite her with his own.

“Looks and smells delicious,” said Tessa. “Thank you.”

“Next date I’m cooking for you, okay?” she added.

“I’m in for a third date? I’m lucky,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“Yes, you get a third date,” said Tessa, chuckling.

“I’m very lucky. Can I book you in for a fourth and fifth date as well?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Tessa smiled. “Of course.”

Scott grinned, picking up his water glass and clinking it with hers.

“I’m very lucky,” he said.

Tessa smiled. “Me too,” she said, picking up her fork.

Tessa was patting her stomach, leaning back in her chair as Scott cleared the plates and he laughed.

“Are you full?” he asked.

“I’m so full! That was so good,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” she said, as Scott sat down again.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek, then noticed the time.

“Damn it. I have a small business owner’s meeting in town,” she said, pouting.

“That’s okay, I’ll see you when you get back,” said Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

“By the way, do you have the security cameras hooked up?” asked Scott.

Tessa made a face. “No. They’re all installed but I haven’t got them up and running yet,” she said.

“This is a quiet little town, people barely even lock their doors,” she added in her defence.

“I know, I can see it’s a safe little community,” said Scott.

“Can I set it up for you?” he asked.

“You’d do that?” asked Tessa.

“Mmm, I certainly would. Anything for you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

Tessa nearly blurted it out right then and there, she had to stop herself. The words were right there, almost ready to be said and although her first response to how sweet he was included the words, _I love you_, she didn’t say them.

Instead she simply hugged him, a long hug that she hoped conveyed how grateful she was for his support. Scott melted into her, inhaling her scent as he held her close.

“Thank you,” she said, her eyes bright.

“It’s nothing, I’ll get it set up while you’re at your meeting,” said Scott.

“The manual for the cameras and the software is in the bottom drawer of the reception desk,” said Tessa.

“Great, have a good meeting, I’ll see you later,” said Scott, kissing her.

Tessa lingered against his lips, kissing him once more.

“Okay, see you soon,” she said.

She went to get her coat on and left, Scott washing up and then busying himself setting up the software for the cameras. With the locks changed, he hoped no one could get in, but he would make damn sure that Tessa was protected from whoever wanted to harm her business.

He was finished by the time she returned from her meeting and he was annoyed when practically the minute she got back Jeff came downstairs and spent time chatting to her. Tessa was polite, declining his suggestions to come with him for a walk around the gardens.

Scott rolled his eyes, pretending not to be listening as he stayed at the computer. Tessa sidestepped around Jeff and went over to the desk, an apology in her eyes. Scott smirked, Jeff having followed her.

“I really have to do some paperwork Jeff, maybe you’d like to go around the gardens with Scott. He can show you around,” said Tessa.

He nearly gaped at her, volunteering him for what would surely be an unpleasant way to spend his time. Tessa wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist. He didn’t react, waiting to see what else she’d do.

“Oh, that’s okay, maybe if you’re free tomorrow,” said Jeff, undeterred.

“I really won’t, I don’t get to spend enough time with Scott and we have plans,” said Tessa, done wasting time when she could be spending it with Scott.

“Sure,” said Jeff, nodding at them both and taking his leave.

Scott smirked. “I will gladly be your boyfriend you know,” he said.

“That would be nice,” said Tessa with a shy grin.

Scott grinned, kissing her and Tessa pulled him closer, her hand stroking into his hair.

“I don’t even care that I’m kissing you where everyone can see,” murmured Tessa.

“Mmm, I don’t care either,” whispered Scott, kissing her again with a smile.

“So…uh, would you have dinner with me?” he added hopefully.

“Absolutely,” breathed Tessa.

“Looking forward to it,” he said, grinning as he caressed her cheek.

Tessa grinned back and then remembered the cameras, seeing the manual on the desk.

“Did you set up the cameras?” she asked.

“I did,” said Scott. “I set it up here,” he said, clicking through to show her the program and showing her the footage each camera was recording.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“You’re welcome,” said Scott.

“I better get some more work done, I’ll see you soon,” he added.

“Of course,” said Tessa. “See you for dinner.”

“See you then,” said Scott, kissing her once more and heading upstairs with a wink.

Tessa sat down at the reception desk, her cheeks pink. She was happy, she felt so close to him, even though there were things she knew he struggled with, he wanted to be with her, he had opened up to her in a way she loved. She loved him, she knew it in her heart but it was too soon to tell him that. She loved how affectionate he was, how he’d melded right into her life and work, how he wanted to do things for her and spend time with her. She loved every moment.

Upstairs Scott wasn’t actually working, he was thinking of an activity to do with Tessa for the evening, something romantic that wouldn’t increase his anxiety. He saw on the town’s website that the lake was frozen and open for ice skating. He considered it. If it was crowded he probably couldn’t, but he thought he could try it, he could try it for Tessa.

They had a lovely dinner at the B&B and then Scott grinned at her. “Let’s go into town,” he said.

“Why?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows raised.

“I want to take you somewhere,” said Scott, grinning.

“Scott…” began Tessa, unsure.

“No, please. I need to try, I want to,” said Scott earnestly taking her hand.

“Okay,” said Tessa with some reluctance. “What do I need to wear for said activity?” she added.

“Warm clothes. So pants, boots, warm coat,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him, getting up from the table. “I’ll be right back,” she said with a smile.

Scott changed into something warmer too and was waiting for her when she came downstairs, looking adorable in jeans, a knit sweater, coat, scarf and matching toque.

“Tess, you’re so beautiful,” he said admiringly.

“Thank you handsome,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

At the lake Tessa nervously looked around, realizing what he wanted to do.

“We’re going to enjoy a winter activity,” said Scott, grinning.

Tessa tried to smile. She was nervous, she didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of him. She hadn’t skated for quite a while. Like all Canadians, she’d been exposed to ice skating but she certainly wasn’t confident on the ice.

She loved that Scott had thought about it though, she eagerly took his hand as they walked towards the lake and he rented skates for both of them. They sat down to put them on and Scott looked out at the crowd. It was sparse, he’d chosen to go late, the section of the lake used for skating would close in an hour and there weren’t many people there. There were a few making their way around, some practicing spins and plenty of room for the two of them too.

He took Tessa’s hand and stepped onto the ice, smiling as he felt her slight adjustment of her balance, her hold tightening on his hand.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

“Mmmhhh,” said Tessa. “I just…I haven’t skated for a while,” she admitted.

“Hold onto me,” said Scott, grinning as he steadied her, his hand on her back and taking her hand, his fingers threading through hers.

Tessa found it came back to her as she skated around with Scott. He supported her when she felt unsure and she was giggling with him, enjoying the cool air against her face, Scott’s hand in hers.

“This is fun,” said Tessa, laughing as Scott came to a stop, wrapping his arms around her.

“It is fun,” he said, admiring her pink cheeks, their breaths visible in the cold air. He tightened his hold on her, his lips meeting hers.

Tessa forgot she was on skates and that she was in public, pulling herself closer to him.

“I hope you’re having a good time,” he said, his eyes soft.

“I am, the best time,” said Tessa, beaming.

He grinned, adjusting her toque and starting to move again.

“It is the best,” he said.

They were now the only ones on the ice, it would close in just a few minutes and Scott got off the ice, beaming. He’d made it. He made it through an hour on the ice, he had enjoyed the time with Tessa. He hadn’t panicked, he hadn’t jumped at any loud noises; thankfully there hadn’t been any. It had been a quiet night and he was grateful, able to focus just on Tessa and enjoy the atmosphere with her.

“Are you okay?” asked Tessa as they took their skates off.

“I’m great,” smiled Scott.

Tessa grinned, caressing his hair.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him, happy to see his excitement. He’d done it, he was taking small steps to improve his circumstances and she couldn’t wait to see how he progressed. She knew he was pushing himself for her.


	9. Between these walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest deals with a spooky occurrence at the manor, and Scott has a nightmare involving Tessa. How does he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

Getting back to the B&B, Tessa was holding onto his arm as they walked, laughing at some of the antics Scott had got up to on the ice to make her laugh. They’d worked, she was still laughing at his attempted moonwalk which he’d managed to not fall over for, but it had been hilarious to watch him try to walk backwards in skates.

“I wouldn’t mind going again while it’s open,” said Tessa, grinning as she got the key out to unlock.

“We should,” said Scott, affectionately rubbing her back as they went inside and she put her handbag down on the reception desk.

Tessa beamed, but then noticed Tracey sitting on one of the couches, looking scared.

“Hi, are you okay?” she said, glancing at Scott briefly before going over to Tracey.

Tracey shook her head and Tessa looked up at Scott. He knew immediately something must have happened while they were out.

“I’ll make some tea,” he murmured, heading into the kitchen.

Tessa sat down beside Tracey, reaching out to pat the woman’s hand.

“Please tell me,” she said.

“I heard footsteps. Sounded like it was going up and down the stairs, several times. But no one was there. I even took a photo of the stairs, just to see if anything came out photographically but nothing visible,” said Tracey.

“Oh, I’m so sorry you got scared,” said Tessa.

“It’s happened a few times tonight and I think a couple of guests are here in their rooms but no one has actually been on the stairs when I’ve heard it,” said Tracey, her face white.

“I’m sorry, that sounds scary,” said Tessa.

She wasn’t sure how to explain it but now a guest had noticed and she lived in fear of the review it would generate.

“I was scared to go to my room after that,” said Tracey.

“Hey, let me send Scott up to your room to double check all is well,” said Tessa.

“Scott?” she called into the kitchen.

He popped his head out and Tessa didn’t even need to explain, he knew what she wanted.

“Tracey’s in room 4,” said Tessa.

“On it,” said Scott, nodding, smiling at them both.

He went over to get the key for room 4 from the reception and then disappeared upstairs.

“Thank you, sorry to be such a baby,” said Tracey.

“No, not at all. I’m sorry. I don’t even know myself what’s going on. It’s a ‘sometimes’ occurrence,” said Tessa.

“I understand,” said Tracey.

“I feel so bad we weren’t here and you got scared,” said Tessa.

“That’s okay, did you have a good night?” asked Tracey.

“It was a great night,” said Tessa with a soft smile as she thought about the evening with Scott.

Tracey gave her a knowing smile. “I’m glad,” she said.

“Nothing unusual up there, your room looks fine,” said Scott, who had just come back downstairs.

“Thank you, I appreciate you taking a look,” said Tracey.

Scott smiled and went to get tea for all of them. They sat around having tea and then Tracey put her cup down, hiding a yawn.

“Do you want to get some sleep?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah,” said Tracey, nodding.

“Let us escort you up then,” said Tessa, standing.

Tracey got up and she and Scott took her upstairs, leaving her at her room, letting her know Tessa’s room number so she could come knock if needed.

Saying goodnight to Tracey, Tessa looked at Scott. Her face was tense, upset that Tracey had had to deal with that in their absence.

“I guess I have to say goodnight, hope you sleep well. Try to relax okay?” said Scott, pulling her into his arms.

“Do you? You could stay with me,” said Tessa quietly.

“I’d love to stay with you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

Tessa smiled, taking his hand and unlocking her room.

“Get comfy,” she said, indicating to the bed.

Scott kissed her. “I’ll go change and come right back okay?”

Tessa nodded and she was brushing her teeth when Scott returned to her room and got into her bed, waiting for her.

“I need to ask you something,” he said, as she came back into the room.

“Sure,” said Tessa, getting into bed and sitting up against the pillow as she looked at him.

“I only have a week left here,” he murmured.

Tessa felt like she’d been doused in cold water. Of course, his time with her was coming to a close, she couldn’t expect him to just stay. He would need to return to Toronto. She wondered if he would try a long distance relationship with her or whether it would all be over. His next words erased her worries however.

“So...maybe...can I uh, extend my stay?” asked Scott nervously, unaware of the fears that had just floated through her mind.

“Of course, I’d love that,” said Tessa, relaxing as she realised his intention was to stay.

“Okay. Book me back in,” said Scott with a smile.

“I didn’t mean you’d stay as a guest, Scott,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“I can’t stay and not chip in, Tess. Please,” said Scott, frowning.

“Look, let’s discuss that later,” said Tessa. “I just want to be happy that you’re staying.”

“Kind of hard to leave when you meet the most wonderful woman ever,” said Scott, smiling at her.

Tessa softly kissed him.

“Stay. As a friend, a very close friend and see how things go,” said Tessa. “You’re not a guest.”

“I don’t just want to be your friend,” muttered Scott.

“I know. I don’t want just that either. I just meant with no pressure, no timeline. Just stay,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled. “I like that. I will, thank you. And yeah we’ll discuss my chipping in later, I want to be happy I’m staying too.”

Tessa grinned and he kissed her, laying her down on the bed as he did so, his body on top of hers as he devoured her mouth. Once again, all he did was kiss her. It was both nice to be so thoroughly kissed and frustrating that he didn’t even try to touch her. He was wonderfully affectionate, his touches thrilled her and it was hard to explain it to herself in any other way than sexual vs non-sexual touch. His touches were the latter and she knew he must either be holding back or maybe just not into her in that way. But his kisses were another story. He must be into her that way, she decided, it was just difficult for him, so he held back.

Scott woke up, breathing hard. Tessa was watching him, clearly she’d been woken by his nightmare. She reached out to him slowly and he fell into her embrace, holding her close like his life depended on it.

“Want to tell me about the nightmare, handsome?” said Tessa gently.

“You. I lost you. What if I lose you? I couldn’t bear anything ever happening to you,” he said, taking panicked breaths.

“I’m here,” said Tessa softly.

“You shouldn’t be in those war zone nightmares. But it was you I lost that time,” said Scott.

He was hyperventilating and didn’t look like he could regulate his breathing. Tessa got up quickly, coming back to him with a paper bag.

“Breathe,” she said, stroking his back and holding the bag in front of him.

He breathed, the bag inflating and deflating as he breathed. Tessa soothingly stroked his back, murmuring to him that it was okay, that she was right here. She waited until she felt his breathing was more normal before putting the bag down and nuzzling into his neck.

“Do you think because you’re letting yourself care about me that it’s making these fears surface, so you’re seeing me in danger or worse,” said Tessa quietly.

“Maybe, most likely,” muttered Scott.

“It’s okay to care about me, obviously it will make you worry about me but I worry about you too, we care about each other,” said Tessa.

She kissed his cheek tenderly, wrapping her arms around him.

“We do,” he murmured.

Internally he kicked himself. He couldn’t even spend the night in her arms without this happening, without one of the nightmares that plagued him. And this time he’d seen her, he’d seen her lifeless body covered in blood. In a war zone he knew she would never be in, yet his mind had conjured up that awful image that he couldn’t block out.

Tessa was here beside him, warm and comforting. But he didn’t want to be around her. He needed her beside him, but he didn’t want her beside him, so she wouldn’t have to deal with his problems. Logically he knew she didn’t mind, that she cared about him and didn’t mind his nightmares, but he couldn’t help but feel she’d be better off without him in her life.

She continually stroked his back while he tried to block out the image of the nightmare. When he fell asleep again, it was due to her soothing touches. Tessa kissed his forehead, seeing he’d fallen asleep. She’d been holding him close so he would relax and fall asleep and was glad to see it had worked. She’d seen the look in his eyes and realised how much the nightmare had scared him. He hadn’t seen a fellow officer dead, he’d seen her. Tessa shivered, hating that because he cared for her, his mind was conjuring up these awful images.

She worried about him too, just as he worried about her. She worried that he was suffering because of his condition and wishing there was more that could be done for him but she also knew this type of trauma would take time to heal. He had his treatment and she had seen him doing well even in the time he’d been at the manor. That timid greeting from him on day one had now evolved into a man who confidently greeted her with kisses and helped out at the B&B, having melded into her life almost effortlessly. He didn’t give himself enough credit, she knew he was probably only thinking about the nightmare and not how far he’d come.

Sure enough, the following morning he’d put a wall up between them. He was less affectionate and more withdrawn, but Tessa understood. She knew it was still fresh in his mind and he’d try to protect her from himself in a way. She didn’t take it personally when he chose to spend the entire day in his room, not even joining her for meals. She made sure he ate though, she brought breakfast and lunch to his room and he’d been grateful, greeting her with a smile and squeezing her hand as she took her leave.

“See you for dinner,” said Tessa later that afternoon.

Scott had ventured out of his room to grab coffee from downstairs and she’d smiled, happy to see him and hoping he’d join her at dinner.

“I might work through dinner tonight, if you don’t mind,” said Scott quietly.

“That’s okay,” said Tessa, keeping any disappointment out of her voice. “I’ll bring something to you and you can keep working.”

“Thanks,” said Scott.

He avoided her eyes as he went back upstairs and she sighed. It was hard, she knew it might take him a while to get over that particular nightmare and she didn’t want him to pull away from her. But he had. She hoped it was something he’d work through and open himself up her again as he had before.

The days passed and he stayed in his own room, he didn’t share anything more than a morning coffee with her and he hadn’t kissed her since before the nightmare. She craved his lips on hers, she craved his touches, but he’d closed himself off. She worried he had no intention of staying at the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Tessa knew it. It had been too good to be true. He had pulled away from her. Somehow that start of something special had turned into her wondering what she’d done wrong.


	10. That four letter word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott hadn't quite envisaged he'd end up yelling those words to her. Neither had Tessa. Their first fight has an interesting conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always!

Tessa heard him screaming again during the night but she held herself back. She didn’t go to him, she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable when he’d already withdrawn from her. And so she stayed in her room, crying at the thought of letting him deal with it on his own and hoping he was okay.

Scott was shivering, having been woken by a flashback, the nightmare all too real. He wanted Tessa, he needed her, but he knew this time she wasn’t coming. He’d put up a wall to protect her and he knew it was his fault. If he hadn’t done that she likely would have been sleeping with him and right there so he could reach out and touch her. He craved her touch and it had been almost a week since he’d last kissed her. He missed her, he missed everything about her.

He lay there, waiting for the shivering and sweating to pass, trying to regulate his breathing. He slowly got up to change his clothes, having sweated through his pyjamas. He put himself under the shower briefly and then dressed, his mouth dry. He had some water, trying to relax but failing. He wanted Tessa so badly he thought he might scream.

He almost thought he imagined the timid knock on his door, finding Tessa looking unsure as he opened it. Her eyes were teary. She hadn’t been able to stay away, she knew he’d had a nightmare and she told herself she wouldn’t go to him. But the longer she stayed in her room worrying about him, the more she needed to go to him. Even for a moment, just to see him and make sure he was okay.

She couldn’t quite believe they were here when the week prior they’d been so happy, until that stupid nightmare. Tessa knew it. It had been too good to be true. He had pulled away from her. Somehow that start of something special had turned into her wondering what she’d done wrong. She knew Scott’s misgivings, she knew he thought she somehow deserved better but she’d thought they’d discussed that to a satisfactory conclusion. That had all come tumbling down due to that one nightmare he’d had involving her.

Scott felt his body relax as he saw Tessa. He couldn’t stop himself from rushing to embrace her. Without letting go of her, he felt around for the door to close it and then backed them further into the room, hugging her. Tessa was surprised by his hug, he held her tightly, nose buried in her hair. He’d pushed her away and now he was holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

“Are you okay?” asked Tessa, pulling away.

“I am now that I’ve seen you,” said Scott, relief in his voice.

Tessa shook her head, biting her lip. “I’m here but you’re not,” she said quietly.

Scott hated himself, he’d hurt her. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice.

“I am here,” he murmured.

“No, you aren’t,” said Tessa. “Anyway, I don’t want to bother you. Just wanted to check you’re okay,” she added, turning to go.

“Tess, wait,” said Scott, reaching for her arm.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. “Goodnight, I’m glad you’re okay,” she said quietly.

“Tessa,” said Scott, pleadingly. “Please don’t go.”

Tessa hesitated. “Why?” she asked.

“Because I miss you,” said Scott honestly.

“I’ve been here, Scott. You haven’t,” said Tessa, frustration in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to reach for her hand.

She pulled it away, looking sad. She hated to even ask, to be vulnerable with him but her heart hurt. It had been so wonderful and then he’d withdrawn from her so fast she felt like she had whiplash.

Scott withdrew his hand, letting it fall by his side, seeing Tessa didn’t want to be touched. He bit his lip, hating himself. This was his fault. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes now, not with the affection he’d become accustomed to seeing.

“Is there someone else?” asked Tessa, her lip trembling.

Scott shook his head. “No, no Tessa,” he said. “It could never be that.”

“Then why?” asked Tessa.

“You know that I can’t give you what you need,” he said sadly.

“Bullshit,” said Tessa, looking at him coldly. “What do I need? Tell me?” she said.

“Someone who can take care of you. Someone you don’t need to constantly be taking care of. Someone who is there for you, who loves you more than anything and would do anything for you. Someone you can rely on,” said Scott, his frustration evident. “For a start,” he added.

“And you can’t do any of that?” asked Tessa, equally frustrated. “I’m not worth trying?”

It was like she’d stabbed him with a knife and twisted it with those words. Scott gaped at her.

“Fuck. You’re worth so much. That’s why. Because you deserve better!” said Scott, angry tears falling down his cheeks.

Tessa burst into tears. “I thought we cared about each other,” she said.

“I love you!” yelled Scott. “You try meeting the most amazing person ever, falling in love with her and knowing you can’t give her what she deserves!”

_He loved her?_ She wiped away tears, her heart melting. He was an adorable idiot. Fuck, he was an idiot. But he was her idiot. He loved her and she loved him. Not that he knew that. Not yet.

She glared at him. “How about falling in love with a really amazing man and then him deciding that he can’t give you what you need. When he does, he really does!” shouted Tessa.

Scott opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. She saw him go through a multitude of emotions as he looked at her in shock.

And then he pulled her close, his lips crashing onto hers. Part of her wanted to push him away and the other part of her wanted to hold on tighter. It was the latter that won. She had melted in his arms, kissing him with everything she had. Just as he was. He kissed her like she was his everything in that moment.

“I love you,” he murmured, breathless as they finally came up for air.

“I love you. I’m still mad at you,” said Tessa, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I know. I deserve it,” said Scott.

“You don’t get to break my heart and kiss me too,” said Tessa.

“Break your heart?” he asked, upset.

“I’m not explaining that to you if you don’t know,” said Tessa, eyes on his.

He considered it. The idea of not being with her broke his heart. She must share his heartbreak.

“Oh Tess,” he murmured.

“Now you get it,” she said, looking away lest she start crying again.

“Tessa,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

Tessa said nothing, sitting down on the edge of his bed, sighing.

“What now?” she asked, looking up at him.

Scott knelt down on the floor beside where she sat, taking both her hands in his and placing a tender kiss on both.

“I never wanted to hurt you,” he murmured.

“Too late,” said Tessa emotionally.

“Yeah, I know. It’s so frustrating. I just want to protect you. I don’t want you to have to deal with my problems but I also can’t even imagine saying goodbye to you and not seeing you. I can’t imagine that at all. I need to see you, I need to spend time with you. I need you,” said Scott, squeezing her hands.

“And if you protect me from you, then what? You think I’d be better off with someone else?” asked Tessa.

“I’d want you to be safe and loved. For no one to ever hurt you,” said Scott.

“Can you guarantee that if you leave my life? I might find some asshole who hurts me,” said Tessa.

“Fuck, men are such assholes. No one deserves you. You’re amazing, Tessa. I never ever wanted to hurt you. Will you please give me another chance?” he asked, his eyes on her face, worried he'd lost any chance with her.

“So you can run from me?” asked Tessa, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” said Scott. “I’m not running away. I know you get it, I know you understand and I know you want to help me. I just struggle with the fact that I’m causing more stress in your life. I only want you to be happy.”

“I told you, I am fine, I like helping you. I think you’re doing so well. You were doing well. You didn’t need to run from me. I get it, it must be awful to see horrible things happening to someone you care about…” said Tessa.

“Love. Someone I love,” interrupted Scott.

“Someone you love,” said Tessa, with a soft smile.

Scott kissed her hands again, such tenderness in the gesture that Tessa couldn’t help but caress his cheek.

“I’m stupid. I shouldn’t push you away. You are literally the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I love you, I want to be with you. I want to make you smile,” said Scott.

“You do make me smile…for the most part,” said Tessa.

“Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

She looked into his eyes, seeing the conflict there. There was love and there was also uncertainty as he tried to deal with his own demons while wanting to be close to her.

“What happens if you have a nightmare about losing me?” she asked.

“I’ll hold you tighter,” he murmured.

“Okay, you’re forgiven,” said Tessa.

“Thank you. While we’re being open and honest, can I say something?” asked Scott, getting up off the floor by her feet and sitting beside her.

Tessa nodded.

“I love you,” he began. “But, uh, there are things I don’t quite feel ready for. Things I really want with you but I don’t think I can. Not yet.”

“Things?” queried Tessa, not immediately understanding.

“Tessa, don’t make me say it,” he murmured, turning red.

“Oh!” said Tessa, blushing.

That seemed to be her answer, as she’d wondered if he’d thought about her in that way. He obviously had and he was asking her if it was okay to wait on that aspect.

“That’s fine, Scott. I get it. Slow and steady, no rushing needed,” said Tessa.

“You’re literal perfection, I do think about it, in case you think I don’t,” said Scott softly.

“I did wonder,” admitted Tessa. “I thought you were either holding back or not attracted to me in that way.”

“Oh my gosh. You’re so beautiful, I’m very attracted to you in that way, in all ways. I am holding back, I don’t feel like I could cope with that, as amazing as it would be,” he said.

“It’ll be worth the wait,” said Tessa softly.

“Yes it will,” said Scott. “Thank you for understanding.”

“That’s okay,” said Tessa. “Uh, I should let you get some more sleep,” she said.

“No, don’t go. Please stay,” he said.

“Are you sure?” asked Tessa.

“Please. I want you to stay,” said Scott.

She smiled, nodding. Scott grinned kissing her forehead and watching as she got into his bed. He got in beside her, snuggling close to her.

“I wasn’t supposed to just blurt out that I love you, I was supposed to tell you in a romantic way,” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

“It’s okay, it’s still amazing this way too. Same, I wasn’t supposed to just blurt it out,” said Tessa.

“Still amazing,” said Scott, kissing her.

“I missed that,” mumbled Tessa between kisses.

“I did too. I missed everything. I need to hold you close and kiss you,” said Scott.

“I need it too,” said Tessa.

She kissed him again, smiling as he pulled her closer, his hands stroking through her hair.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you,” said Tessa, blushing with pleasure at his words.

“You’re not checking out tomorrow, are you?” she asked quietly.

“No, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here as long as you want me to be,” said Scott.

“It’s fully booked next week, there’s a 3 day period with no rooms available…” murmured Tessa, trailing off.

“I’m proud of you, fully booked! Could I stay with you?” he asked.

Tessa nodded. “Thank you. I was hoping you’d say that,” she said.

Scott smiled, kissing her cheek. “Like I’d ever say no to three whole days spending the night with you.”

Tessa grinned, snuggling closer to him. “You’re a dork,” she murmured.

“I am, an in love dork,” he said with a smile.

Tessa chuckled and he tightened his hold, murmuring a soft goodnight against her cheek.

“Good night,” said Tessa, closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> “Scott, what?” asked Tessa sleepily.  
“Someone’s downstairs, stay here,” he said quickly.   
Tessa didn’t have time to react before he rushed out of the room, locking the door. He crept downstairs...


	11. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an intruder at the manor. Who is it?  
Tessa and Scott are enjoying their romance, despite the issues at Virtue Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Their breakfast had been quiet, just enjoying the time together until Scott brought up paying her for extending his stay again. Now Tessa was adorably glaring at him as he tried to get her to see his side.

“Tess, come on. Even if we were…I don’t know…living together, we’d both be contributing to expenses. That’s the way it works,” said Scott.

“There’s not exactly a rent figure I can tell you and then say half of that,” said Tessa, not having missed the implication about living together. “It’s not an apartment we’re sharing that we can just halve everything on.”

“I’m not staying without paying you, I can’t just stay for free,” said Scott.

“Are you leaving?” asked Tessa, mock glaring at him.

“Gosh you’re beautiful when you’re mad,” said Scott, moving to kiss her.

“Hmm, I see, we’re going with distraction,” said Tessa, smiling at him.

“I’m not leaving. I’ll sleep outside, make a tent, but I’d still be here with you,” he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Tessa started laughing. “Okay, you’re hilarious.”

“Tess, please. I want to know I’m contributing,” said Scott. “I love you.”

“You’ve contributed so much already Scott. The electrician, doing so much for me, helping out, you’ve done all that,” said Tessa.

“Because I love you,” said Scott earnestly.

“I love you,” said Tessa, with a soft smile. “Okay, let me think of some kind of agreement and I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you,” said Scott.

“Have we made up now?” he added with a cheeky grin.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Was that a fight?” she said with a laugh.

“A minor disagreement but we must kiss and make up,” said Scott, nodding.

Tessa grinned and he kissed her, pulling her close.

Scott woke to an alert on his phone, motion had been detected downstairs and he had it set up so the system would send him alerts. Tessa stirred and Scott bolted up from the bed.

“Scott, what?” asked Tessa sleepily.

“Someone’s downstairs, stay here,” he said quickly.

Tessa didn’t have time to react before he rushed out of the room, locking the door. He crept downstairs, looking at the footage on his phone. The hooded figure was outside, seemingly struggling with the lock on the patio door.

Scott smirked, clearly changing the locks had messed with the intruders plans. He went out the front, sneaking towards the back patio. The figure was struggling with the door which remained locked and didn’t notice him.

“Hey!” he yelled.

The person looked up, bolting. Scott was fast, tackling them to the ground while they struggled underneath his weight.

“Let me go,” said the person, their head and face covered by a hood.

It was a female voice. Scott let go only slightly. He’d have no problem hurting a man but he hadn’t realised this was a female. He couldn’t apply the same force, so he adjusted himself to apply less pressure to her.

“I make the decisions here,” he said curtly.

“Start talking,” he said. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“None of your business,” she said.

“You want the cops to come?” asked Scott.

“They’d arrest you for using unnecessary force,” said the woman.

“Breaking and entering is higher up on their list, I’m perfectly within my rights to protect this property,” said Scott.

“Who the hell are you?” asked the woman.

“None of your business,” he said, mimicking her.

“Leave this house and Tessa alone or you’ll be dealing with a lot more force, understood?” said Scott, his voice cold.

He pulled her hands tighter behind her back to prove his point, making her wince.

“Get up, the cops will want to talk to you,” he said.

He dialled the police, giving them the address while she struggled against his strong hold.

“Don’t bother, I can hunt you down and make you pay for everything. Whatever you’re up to, it won’t work,” said Scott.

“Are you a cop?” sneered the woman.

“Military. I can hunt you and your good for nothing husband down too, so shut up,” said Scott threateningly.

The woman fell silent, apparently surprised he was hinting so strongly at knowing her identity. The sound of sirens caused him to smile, dragging her around to the front of the house while she tried to get away.

Tessa was upstairs wringing her hands anxiously, she could see from the window that Scott had stopped someone, he was keeping them there until the police came. She unlocked the door, quietly going downstairs as she heard the police car approaching.

“She was trying to get in the house, caught her red handed. There’s also CCTV footage,” said Scott immediately to the officer who arrived.

The police officer sat her in the police car, forcing her to uncover her face. Scott stood back, staring at her with great dislike. He was so angry, he’d come close to hurting her. He’d never touch a woman in anger but he’d come close to hurting the sullen woman sitting in the back of the police car answering the officer’s questions. He knew he’d almost used too much force on her and felt a bit sick with himself. But he’d done what he needed to do to detain her until the police came. He wanted to protect Tessa from these people, even if they were her family. Tessa came outside, a coat on top of her pyjamas.

“Is that your cousin?” he murmured as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

She nodded, unable to speak. This was all too much for her. She’d never hurt anyone, certainly not family and it looked like it was her own family who was very much involved with things going on at the manor.

Scott kissed her cheek, guessing she was a bit shocked.

“I nearly hurt her, Tess. I was so angry she’d try to hurt you, I nearly went too far,” he muttered.

Tessa looked up at him. “She’s breaking and entering and who knows what else and you’re worried about that?”

Scott said nothing, he was beating himself up silently for nearly losing his temper.

“Hey, you did what you needed to do. You kept her here until the police came,” said Tessa, seeing that he was uncomfortable.

“I needed to protect you. I hope they throw the book at her,” said Scott, looking over at the police officer as he strode over to them.

“We’re going to take her down to the station for questioning,” said the officer. “Is she known to you?” he asked.

“That’s my cousin, Valerie Brandon,” said Tessa, nodding.

“Okay,” said the officer, writing it down. “Do you have the CCTV footage?”

Scott nodded, leading the officer inside and making a copy of the footage, giving it to the officer on a USB. The police then left, telling them they’d be in touch to get a statement and Scott securely locked the door. Tessa stepped straight into his arms.

“What’s going on?” she muttered. “What does she do when she comes inside the house and what happens when we’re here?”

“I don’t know. Is she only doing it at night when everyone is asleep? Does she do it other times? I’m not sure,” said Scott.

“Changing the locks foiled her plans and having the security set up meant I got an alert the moment movement was detected outside,” added Scott.

“Thank you. That’s all due to you, I hadn’t suspected foul play, certainly not my own family,” said Tessa, looking upset.

“We’ll get to the bottom of it, I promise. Get some more rest now, okay?” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, kissing his lips. Scott led her back to bed and she cuddled close to him, sighing as she closed her eyes.

“It’s all okay,” he murmured. “I’m here, okay?” he said.

“Thank you for being here, for everything,” said Tessa.

The following morning they were at the police station giving statements. Scott pushed through for Tessa and knowing he needed to give his statement but afterwards he was struggling and Tessa helped him through a full blown panic attack sitting on a bench in the park. The park was across from the main buildings in town and anywhere you were on the main road, you could step across the road to the park and unwind.

Tessa rubbed Scott’s back soothingly, watching his breathing. He couldn’t speak to her, focused on trying to calm himself. He’d put himself in yet another situation due to her and she felt awful that he had had to do it. He’d been fine the previous night, his training simply kicking in as he detained Valerie and spoke to the police officer. The sounds of a police station though, the number of people around, the unfamiliarity, it had a toll and he was now dealing with the consequences.

She kissed his cheek, her voice soft. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “This was because of me.”

Scott shook his head slightly, still unable to catch his breath well enough to speak.

“I love you,” said Tessa, snuggling close.

“I love you,” murmured Scott.

Tessa kissed his cheek again in response. She stayed there, her head against his, continually rubbing his back with soothing motions.

“I’m sorry,” he managed.

“No, don’t you dare apologize. You did that for me, and you did so well, Scott. You really did,” said Tessa softly.

“I needed to, it’s part of the process, we have to give statements. I needed to do that for you,” said Scott quietly. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Aww, you really are the sweetest man. I love you so much, Scott. I appreciate everything you are, you’re amazing,” said Tessa, tenderly stroking his hair.

Scott blushed. “Thank you. You’re amazing, Tessa,” he said. “I love you, so much.”

Tessa leaned her head against his shoulder, her strokes soothing against his back.

At the manor, Tessa let Scott rest a bit, giving him some time alone. He joined her when he felt ready, giving her a smile.

“Want to come stay in my room, handsome?” asked Tessa, kissing his hair.

“Our three days start tonight?” asked Scott.

“No, they start tomorrow. You saying no to an extra night with me?” said Tessa, fake pouting.

“Oh, no way, I say yes to all nights with you,” said Scott, grinning.

“Good answer,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes with a smile.

“Let me go get my stuff so I’m all moved,” said Scott, kissing her.

“I’m so happy you’re joining me,” said Tessa, beaming.

Scott went to his room, got his gear ready and made sure he’d left nothing behind. He went to Tessa’s room with a grin.

“Hi,” he said with a wink.

“Hi,” said Tessa, grinning as she stepped into his embrace.

Sharing a room now was somehow different to the few nights they’d spent together. Scott had moved into her room and it somehow felt…better. This led to more affection, and a lot more kissing. If there was a gold medal in kissing, Tessa was sure they would have won it. Scott never got carried away, though Tessa’s thoughts certainly did. It was hard not to think about how other things would feel with him when every kiss and touch was so intense.

The following morning she was sitting in Scott’s lap on the couch, one leg on either side of him, kissing him like she didn’t want to let him go. Her hands had ruined his hair and Scott was at ease too, even though the heat had been turned up and she wasn’t as careful not to startle him with her movements. He had Tessa on top of him after all, he didn’t mind her proximity. In fact he welcomed it, he pulled her even closer in his lap, kissing her hard.

Tessa’s alarm went off on her phone and she cursed silently, leaning over to shut it off.

“No…more kisses,” murmured Scott, searching out her lips and she sighed as she lost herself in his kisses.

“Meeting…local council,” she managed in between kisses.

“I need to go to the library too,” murmured Scott, briefly parting from her lips.

“This seems so much more important,” said Tessa, huffing out a disappointed sigh.

Scott looked at her, lips swollen from their kisses, face flushed, her green eyes bright. She was gorgeous. And she also looked exactly like she’d just spent an extended period making out with him.

“They’re going to take one look at you and know,” he said with a smirk.

“I look thoroughly kissed?” laughed Tessa.

“Basically yes. Gorgeous,” he said, grinning.

“Okay, okay, I better go get ready,” said Tessa, getting up off his lap.

She winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging looking ready for the day.

“I’ll see you later,” said Scott, kissing her softly.

“See you then,” said Tessa.

Scott gave her another lingering kiss and Tessa sighed, nearly unable to leave. She did though, she grabbed her bag and gave Scott’s messy hair a kiss.

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you,” said Tessa beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon:  
“I don’t want to disappoint you,” he murmured.   
“You couldn’t disappoint me,” murmured Tessa, her hands stroking down his chest, feeling the hard muscle there.   
“What if I panic and I just…can’t,” said Scott.  
“It doesn’t have to be everything today. Just try. A process, a little bit at a time,” said Tessa.


	12. Stepping forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full manor, unexplained footsteps and Tessa deciding to push Scott along with the help of a gorgeous green dress. Does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the interest, comments and kudos!

Tessa cursed under her breath as she typed an email on the reception computer and footsteps were heard on the stairs.

“Not that again,” she muttered. She looked up, seeing nothing.

The lights had stopped turning on and off since the electrician had fixed the wiring and undone the tampering from Valerie’s husband. But the sounds, footsteps and doors slamming continued. It was on and off, they could go days with nothing and then it would happen again. It was easy to fall into a false sense of security through a lull of a few days. It was easy to forget as she focused on the romance with Scott and spending time with him and it came as a shock when it would happen again and again.

A door slammed upstairs, making Tessa jump slightly. Scott poked his head out of the kitchen, his eyes meeting hers. Tessa just shrugged, shaking her head, eyes troubled. Scott came over to her, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

“All rooms are occupied but I think everyone is out at the moment, exploring and doing stuff in town,” said Tessa.

“It’s okay, we’ll get to the bottom of it,” he murmured.

He waited to see Tessa’s small smile and nod and then retreated back into the kitchen. He had volunteered to cook dinner for the guests that evening. He wasn’t sure he could sit through said dinner with that many people, but he was going to try. If not, he was happy just to be contributing by cooking the meal.

It was a raucous group that night, everyone enjoying the food and chatting to other guests, Tessa and Scott. As Scott got up from the table abruptly, Tessa followed him with her eyes. He disappeared into the kitchen and she imagined he may need a bit of a breather. It pained her not to go after him but instead she smiled as one of the guests asked a question.

When at least five minutes passed and Scott hadn’t returned, she excused herself, saying she’d be back in a moment. She found Scott leaning against the kitchen bench, his body tense. He was almost startled as she put her hand on his back, feeling the tense muscles. He turned to look at her, not speaking as she rubbed his back soothingly and willingly stepped into her arms as she moved to hug him. Tessa said nothing, simply taking some slow breaths, Scott copying her breathing as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

It was several minutes before Tessa pulled away to look at him and he gave her a grateful smile.

“I’m okay,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed,” said Tessa. “Want to call it a night?” she added.

“No. Let me start getting dessert ready,” he said quietly.

Tessa nodded, kissing him.

She returned to the table and brought his plate into the kitchen, deciding he hadn’t eaten enough.

“Eat,” she said, pointing at the plate.

“I’m okay,” he said, busying himself putting ice-cream sundaes together.

“Eat a bit more, please,” said Tessa.

“Okay, for you,” said Scott, eating a few more forkfuls of his dinner.

He smiled as Tessa watched, before she nodded, satisfied he’d had more food.

“You’re so sweet, Tess,” he said, laughing.

“I don’t want you to miss out on eating more of this delicious food, it’s so good,” said Tessa, grinning as she picked up the fork, finishing his plate, having already finished hers.

Scott laughed, loving to see her enjoying the food. He’d aimed to impress and Tessa and the guests had all raved about the food.

Sundaes ready, Scott placed them on a tray and delivered them to the table, Tessa helping with a second tray.

He set down sundaes for each guest, grinning as they commented on how good it looked. He sat down next to Tessa, joining the conversation, trying to be more at ease. Tessa took his hand, squeezing it. All the guests knew she and Scott were together, she didn’t care about showing him affection in front of them. They didn’t know he’d originally been a guest too, they only said he was her partner and left it at that.

“Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?” asked Scott as they stacked the dishwasher.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Just the two of us, no guests,” he said.

“I got it,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Can’t wait,” said Scott, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her cheek enthusiastically.

“Me too,” said Tessa, beaming as he buried his nose against her neck, leaving a kiss there.

Tessa wanted to make him react and perhaps see where they were at in relation to possible sex. She wasn’t sure how to bring it up. It wasn’t exactly short pyjama season so she could wear something tiny and see if he reacted. She wore a tight, short green dress to dinner instead. It was just at the B&B but she decided to try dressing sexy and see what happened.

Scott paused when she entered the kitchen, his eyes raking down her body. There was admiration in his gaze, she wasn’t sure if she detected a hint of desire.

“Wow. You look gorgeous,” said Scott, trying not to stare.

She was clearly trying to kill him, he had no idea she even had a dress like this. The colour made her eyes even more intensely green. Her dark hair too made the colour stand out, a gorgeous emerald green that he wanted to both admire and take off her at once.

“Thanks,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Really under-dressed for dinner with a beauty like you!” he said, looking down at his more casual jeans and shirt.

“I just thought I’d dress up a bit,” said Tessa with a shrug. “And you look gorgeous, I love that shirt on you,” she added, stroking his arm.

He wore a black long-sleeved Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It hugged his muscles in all the right places, and this, along with his strong forearms on display were enough to make her stare.

Scott smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “You look gorgeous every day, you know. No dressing up needed. That’s a really great colour on you.”

“Thanks,” said Tessa, reddening.

Tessa dropped her gaze, focusing instead on the steaming plate of stir fry.

“This looks and smells so good,” she said.

“I hope you like it,” said Scott, kissing her softly.

The smooth material of her dress beneath his hands, her taste and the scent of her perfume and shampoo that smelled like strawberries made Scott get carried away.

His hands pressed against her waist as he kissed her, holding her close. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer and he suddenly realized it was getting out of hand when she stroked her hands down his back, lifting his shirt to touch the skin underneath.

He had struggled enough keeping his thoughts contained, he wanted to touch, he needed to touch her. He couldn’t wait to stroke her bare skin.

“Tess…” he said softly.

Tessa’s eyes met his, her gaze questioning.

“You don’t want to?” she asked quietly.

“I do want to, I want to very much. You’re so beautiful, I want to make love to you,” said Scott.

“I want that too,” said Tessa, seeing that convincing him wouldn’t be difficult. If she pushed her pelvis forward…just like that…she could feel that he was half hard already.

His hands skimmed over her body, admiring her. And there it was, she saw lust in his eyes. Lust and love. He desired her, yet he was still unsure.

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” he murmured.

“You couldn’t disappoint me,” murmured Tessa, her hands stroking down his chest, feeling the hard muscle there.

“What if I panic and I just…can’t,” said Scott, dropping her gaze, nervous.

“It doesn’t have to be everything today. Just try. A process, a little bit at a time,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “Okay, a process.”

“Manageable small goals, how’s that?” asked Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“That sounds good,” said Scott, squeezing back.

“Have dinner,” he said with a smile, indicating to the table.

“Oh yeah, food. Can’t forget that! For sustenance,” said Tessa, winking.

Scott blushed, pulling the chair out for her and seating her with a kiss to both cheeks.

They’d basically agreed to have sex…or try…tonight and he was filled with nervous anticipation. Tessa smiled at him shyly, feeling her cheeks burning now that they’d discussed it and it was only the steaming meal on the table that had stopped them going further right then and there.

She didn’t want to skip dinner, she wanted to savour it. Scott was an amazing cook and she loved meal times with him. She could be patient.

“Do you want dessert?” asked Scott, glancing at her as he cleared the plates.

Tessa shook her head, a blush in her cheeks again.

“Uh, okay, uh so…” began Scott lamely.

“Let’s go upstairs,” suggested Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott.

Upstairs in Tessa’s room, Scott disappeared into the bathroom, throwing water on his face and then brushing his teeth too. He wiped off his face, taking a deep breath and then re-entering the room.

Tessa squeezed his hand, closing the door to the bathroom. She wanted to freshen up and studied her reflection in the mirror. Did she really wear this short, tight dress for sex? Apparently she had. The top of the dress wasn’t revealing, with a high neck but it was certainly short. It had worked too.

She went back out into the bedroom, seeing Scott sitting on the bed looking thoughtful.

“This?” he asked, pointing at her dress, “is it new?”

Tessa nodded.

“Did you try to seduce me with it?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Maybe,” admitted Tessa.

“Hmm,” said Scott. “I did tell you you’re gorgeous all the time, nothing like this is even necessary.”

“Yes, I know you did. I just tried to dress more sexy,” said Tessa shyly.

“You’re sexy every day, you’re beautiful every day and I need you every day,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Thank you, that’s sweet,” said Tessa.

“I mean this did work, but it’s more how gorgeous the green looks on you than the dress itself that has my attention,” said Scott with a grin.

“So you like me in green,” said Tessa with a smile.

“In anything, or out of it actually,” he said with a wink. “But yes, green is definitely a good colour on you.”

“Noted,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Do you want to do anything in particular first, like touch my body, take my dress off maybe?” asked Tessa, a blush in her cheeks.

Scott looked at her nervously, starting to panic. It was easy enough to flirt with her, to kiss her, but with Tessa barrelling ahead, he wasn’t sure how to get his nerves under control.

“Okay, it’s okay,” said Tessa softly, rubbing his arm.

“How about I do something I want to do?” she added.

Scott nodded and watched as she reached out slowly. She gave him every chance to back away but he sat there, watching her movement as she lifted his shirt up and helped her by lifting his arms. Shirt removed, she focused on the skin she’d revealed. His chest and stomach were muscular, his arms strong and well defined. Tessa reached out to touch, letting her hands explore each ridge of muscle. Scott had inhaled sharply, letting a breath out as she continued touching him. Tessa focused on the scar on his upper arm, her finger gently tracing it as she looked up at him.

“From when you were shot?” she asked.

Scott nodded, caressing her cheek, his fingers trailing down to her throat, tracing her collarbone and running down her arm.

Tessa held his gaze as she kissed the scar and then unzipped her dress, letting it half fall. She wore a lacy black bra underneath and Scott could only stare. She was perfect. She had a slim waist, creamy smooth skin with an adorable smattering of freckles and the sight of her breasts confined by the bra had him wanting to reach out and touch her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “You’re just perfect.”

“Thank you, handsome,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

In Scott’s mind he was able to reach out and cup her breast but in reality, he was starting to panic. Tessa seemed to sense it and she pulled herself closer to him, gently kissing his lips. He relaxed into her kiss, pulling her even closer, feeling her bare skin against his.

Kissing her made everything better, he relaxed and focused on making her sigh as he stroked her skin, gentle touches that made her want more. Scott kissed her longingly and Tessa took advantage of his distraction as he kissed her to feel around to remove his jeans. He let her, trying to remember to breathe, his anxiety high.

“You’re so gorgeous,” breathed Tessa, her hands stroking all over his skin, stopping at the band of his boxer briefs.

She quickly shimmied out of her dress, taking her bra and underwear off too. Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink as Scott stared at her body, taking her in.

“I think I must be dreaming,” he murmured, reaching out to stroke down her waist, his hands then running up her ribcage and gently touching the side of her breast.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, kissing her.

Tessa sighed, loving the feel of his strong arms around her, skin against skin as he kissed her with an intensity that told her they wanted exactly the same thing. Her hands wandered, needing more. His muscled physique had her full attention. There was an intense need in the way he kissed her, she could feel his arousal pressed against her. His hands were everywhere, touching her with reverence.

“Do you want to make love to me, handsome?” whispered Tessa, briefly parting from his lips.

“So much,” he murmured.

“Me too,” said Tessa softly, pulling him into another kiss.

Scott felt overwhelmed, it almost felt like it wasn’t happening, it seemed to rush through his mind. The tension in his body was elevated. As much as he loved touching her, kissing her, it all felt like too much. He felt the panic rise and suddenly parted from her.

“Stop,” he said, breathing hard.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, taking a few panicked breaths.

“It’s okay,” murmured Tessa, stroking his hair, her touch gentle.

She was naked in her bed and as much as she wanted to continue, she didn’t want to push him. His breathing was shallow and she gently hugged him, taking some slow, deep breaths. He copied her, trying to focus on his breathing and not the overwhelming sensation of panic.

She was beyond beautiful. She was a sight to behold. He couldn’t stop looking at her, his fingers wanted to trace each ridge and plane of her skin.

Tessa settled back into the pillow, and Scott dropped his head on her chest, disappointed he’d been unable to enjoy her as he should. He needed his mind and body to just focus on Tessa and nothing else. He opened his eyes, attracted by the curve of her breasts. He wanted so badly to put his mouth on her, to touch and kiss that soft pink nipple. She stroked his hair soothingly, kissing his forehead.

Somehow the action didn’t remain soothing, as she felt him flick his tongue against her nipple. He’d liked that, a lot, and he flicked his tongue out again, lightly tasting, before taking her breast into his mouth. Her sharp intake of breath as he kissed, sucked and licked her breast indicated her surprise. She had thought today’s attempt was over. Apparently it was just getting started. She tugged gently on his hair as she sighed her pleasure.

She didn’t speak, not wanting to interrupt his focus. He had panicked at what they were doing before and now he seemed determined to bring her pleasure. His wet tongue licked down her body before he settled himself between her legs.

“Scott,” she whispered.

He kissed her inner thigh, looking up at her. “Can I?” he asked.

Tessa nodded, so aroused that she thought it wouldn’t take long at all. He smiled, kissing her other thigh before placing a kiss right on her.

That’s all he did at first, just kisses. Those turned into long licks, and as he got more comfortable, his tongue pushed inside her, eagerly pleasuring her. She moaned, her hands stroking his hair, eyes half closed. He was driving her wild with want, he brought her right to the brink and then stopped. Before she had a chance to react, she felt his finger stroke and then enter her, followed by another. His tongue joined in and she fell right over the edge, moaning his name.

Scott merely continued, drawing a second orgasm from her. She closed her eyes, riding out the pleasure, Scott lapping at her wetness. She pushed his head away slightly, a bit sensitive now and he moved up her body, flushed and filled with desire. He was hard, it was almost painful how hard she’d made him. He didn’t think he could do it, but he had to at least pleasure her. He loved hearing the sounds of pleasure she made, the way she tasted and the way she stroked his hair and caressed him.

Sex though, physically he wasn’t sure he could get through it. Just as he’d panicked before, he felt overwhelmed by all the sensations and the awful memories and flashbacks that popped up at the most inopportune moments.

He knew Tessa’s ability to calm him though and she moved slowly, eyes on his. She settled on top of him but the way he tensed made her quickly move. She settled on her side in front of him, taking his hand and placing it against her. He stroked her and she moved so he was flush against her, slowly so as not to overwhelm him. She hooked her leg over his, feeling him tense and then relax, pressing a kiss into her neck.

She took hold of him, stroking him. He groaned into her ear, nipping at the soft skin of her throat. Turning her head to kiss him, he lost himself in that sensation, while Tessa successfully directed him inside her. She gave him a few moments to get used to this new intimacy before rocking slowly. He groaned against her mouth, lips locked with hers as their tongues tangled. Tessa rocked against him and felt him thrust into her, his body needing her.

“Oh Tessa,” he groaned.

She moaned, trying to keep as quiet as possible. There were guests in surrounding rooms and they didn’t need to know she and Scott were having long awaited sex. It felt so good that she was quickly coming apart. She worried a little he’d panic mid-way through but his focus was on her, he seemed intent on pleasuring her.

“Feels incredible,” breathed Scott, thrusting into her again and again.

“Mmm, so good, Scott,” mumbled Tessa, moving and laying back, pulling Scott down on top of her. She moaned as he entered her again, moving rhythmically against him, pulling him into an intense kiss.

“A process,” murmured Scott, chuckling lightly.

“Mmm, one we were able to work through,” said Tessa, kissing his chest, utterly sated.

“You’re the most calming person I’ve ever met, Tess,” said Scott, pulling her closer to kiss her lips.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek. “I like that I can do that.”

“And simultaneously drive me wild because you’re also so beautiful,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa blushed. “You’re so sweet…and so gorgeous,” she murmured, kissing him.

Scott kissed her longingly, pulling her closer.

“Thank you. You’re distracting me,” he murmured.

“Oh yeah? Something good?” flirted Tessa.

“You could say that,” said Scott, winking at her.

Tessa looked at him, waiting to see what his plan was and he moved to suck on her breast, then the other and kissed his way down, leaving open mouthed kisses as he went.

“You like that,” sighed Tessa as he settled between her legs again, his tongue doing magical things to her as she arched her back, moaning.

“I could do this all day,” he murmured against her, his hot breath tickling a little as he alternated between sucking her clit and stroking her.

“Oh wow, I might need to take you up on that,” breathed Tessa, her senses all in overdrive.

Scott grinned up at her, before getting back to work and she moaned loudly, biting her hand to keep herself from being too loud.

“We have guests,” she murmured.

“Tell them it was the ghost making noise,” mumbled Scott.

Tessa giggled.

“One day when there are no guests, I really want to hear you,” he murmured.

“Oh trust me, that is not difficult, I feel like yelling about how fantastic this is,” said Tessa, stroking his hair.

Scott smirked. “If you can still talk, it’s not fantastic enough.”

He continued and a moan escaped her before she tried to stay silent, biting her lip. True to his word, soon she was unable to speak, breathless from what he was doing to her. She could only manage sighs and moans that she tried to stifle as she stroked his hair.

She closed her eyes as he brought her to an intense orgasm. Scott looked very pleased with himself as he kissed his way slowly back up her body.

“That was incredible,” murmured Tessa, eyes still closed.

Scott nuzzled into her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

“I love you,” he breathed, his breath tickling her skin.

“I love you,” said Tessa, opening her eyes and kissing his forehead tenderly, unable to reach his mouth as he stayed in the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses there.


	13. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a hiatus after I lost two chapters at once and had to re-write, I hope I did it justice. I still think the first version was better, but alas, that was lost in the abyss.

Tessa woke up, trying to move but feeling a weight on her chest. Then it all came back to her. Last night…all of last night. And there he was, fast asleep on her chest, looking peaceful. She smiled, watching him for a moment, stroking his hair. She then moved slightly so he was further on her shoulder, her movements careful so she wouldn’t wake him.

Scott. It had been a special night. Her dry spell was over, and what a way to end it. That night with Scott had been magical. She didn’t actually want to get up for the day. She would happily spend the day in bed with him. It didn’t even need to include more sex…though she was looking forward to more, much more. She was happy just to snuggle with him, to spend the day holding him close. She swept through the wavy tendrils of hair, sighing happily.

She only wished he always looked so peaceful. That she could take away the pain he went through daily from his trauma. Just like he wanted to protect her from whatever was going on at the manor, she wanted to protect him from everything he was going through due to his PTSD. He looked so relaxed she didn’t want to wake him. She closed her eyes again, kissing his hair. She couldn’t fall asleep again but soon Scott was stirring.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to weigh you down,” he began immediately, moving off her as soon as he realized he was laying on her shoulder.

Tessa only snuggled closer. “You didn’t, I love having you close,” she murmured.

Scott smiled, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” said Tessa with a happy smile.

“I’m going to go make you breakfast,” he said, grinning.

“Not yet, want to cuddle with you,” said Tessa with a pout.

“Aww, I’m right here,” he murmured, pulling her closer, beaming that she wanted him with her.

“I’ll make you breakfast later then,” he said.

“You don’t have to,” said Tessa.

“I do. You don’t have the most amazing night with the most amazing woman and then not make her breakfast,” he said, his cheeks reddening.

Tessa smiled, blushing. “It was an amazing night.”

“And you are an amazing man,” she added, tightening her hold on him as she settled herself on his chest.

Scott grinned, kissing her hair. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

She closed her eyes, snuggling into the crook of his neck happily, the two of them falling silent.

“I’m hungry!” whined Tessa, just minutes later.

“I offered to get up and make you breakfast,” he said, chuckling.

“I wasn’t hungry then, I’m hungry now,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“I’m going,” he said, kissing her forehead and moving to get up.

His back looked incredible as he sat up, Tessa watching him. Those muscles she wanted to touch over and over and as he stood…he was giving her a very _very_ nice view. Tessa stared, biting her lip, distracted.

Scott realized she was looking at him, desire in her eyes, as he put on a shirt.

“T…” he began, blushing.

“Mmm?” murmured Tessa. She hadn’t been paying attention to his words, too distracted by his body. She itched to reach out and touch him, all of him. He looked way more interesting to her than food right now. There was a delectable meal right here, ready to be enjoyed.

“Ms Virtue, I believe you’re thinking naughty thoughts,” he murmured, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Maybe I am,” said Tessa, blushing.

“So am I,” he said with a wink.

“You’re distracting me,” accused Tessa.

Scott laughed. “I don’t know what’s so good about it, but you can look, I’m glad you like at least,” he said, turning red as he pulled on a pair of pants.

“I can give you a few lessons on what’s so good about it,” flirted Tessa.

“I will gladly take those lessons from you,” said Scott.

He took a moment to admire her. She was perfection, laying there, the sheet across her chest. Her hair was soft around her face, fanning out behind her on the pillow, her eyes were bright, her smile radiant. He could look at her all day. She noticed his gaze and looked down at herself.

“I’m not really giving you a view, am I?” she said.

Scott shook his head, smiling. “It’s a beautiful view regardless.”

Tessa blushed, letting the sheet fall slightly, revealing her breasts. Scott’s eyes flicked down and then back to her face. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, he wanted everything.

“You’re perfect,” he said, his eyes taking her in.

“Okay, I need to go make you breakfast before I distract myself,” he said, the sight of her breasts making him want a different kind of meal.

Tessa giggled, knowing exactly where his mind had gone as he looked at her, biting his lip.

“Food is needed,” she agreed.

“Yes,” agreed Scott, still looking at her like he wanted to devour her instead of make breakfast.

Tess crooked a finger at him and he immediately sat down next to her.

“Lots of time, for everything,” she reminded him.

Scott bent to softly kiss her shoulder and then kissed her cheek.

“I agree,” he murmured.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes,” said Tessa.

“No, you’re getting breakfast in bed,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Mmm, okay, I like that,” said Tessa. “Thank you.”

Scott smiled, kissing her hair as he got up and winking at her as he left the room.

Tessa settled back against the pillow happily, sighing. Her year had gotten infinitely better the moment she had met Scott and just as she’d thought, everything with him had been special. It wasn’t just one thing, it was all of it. She knew he worried his condition was too much for her to deal with but she really didn’t mind, she only wanted to help and see him smile.

Last night had been an example for him, surely. He’d worried about it, he’d thought they had to stop but when it came down to it, he’d wanted her and he’d been able to relax enough to enjoy it. It had been a very successful night for them both. She grinned and got up, having a shower and dressing in shorts and a singlet top.

She had changed the sheets and settled into bed again when Scott entered the room carrying a tray. There was even a single red rose on the tray and Tessa blushed, picking it up and sniffing it.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

“You’re beautiful,” said Scott, settling into bed next to her.

“You are, you’re the best,” said Tessa, cuddling against his shoulder.

“Look at this feast, I’ll need to roll down the stairs,” she teased.

“I’d carry you,” said Scott with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said, cutting into a fluffy pancake.

Scott kissed her shoulder softly. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I know, I love you. I know it every day, Scott. You’re just so wonderful and loving, and so romantic. How could I not know?” said Tessa, putting down her fork, her eyes soft.

“I’m glad you know it,” said Scott, his eyes like pools of melted honey.

Tessa felt an overwhelming love and affection for him in that moment, how could this wonderful man ever feel inadequate to love or to be loved. She was grateful that those walls he’d put up had been beaten down but she knew it would be a process, a nightmare could set him back and she just hoped he’d always keep his heart open to her.

She wrapped her arms around him, her lips finding his, hoping to convey even part of what she felt through that kiss. She must have succeeded because he grinned at her, tenderly kissing her forehead and nuzzling her cheek.

“Eat,” he said.

“I am, I got distracted by a sweet and wonderful man,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Understandable,” said Scott with a laugh.

Tessa suddenly gasped, almost unsettling the tray on her lap.

“The guests!” she said, her eyes alarmed. “Their breakfast!”

“Calm down, I’ve got that sorted, they have a lovely self-serve breakfast ready for them,” said Scott.

“Really?” asked Tessa, amazed.

“Yeah, I put out scrambled eggs, bacon, some vegan sausages, spinach, mushrooms, toast, cereal and pancakes too,” said Scott.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa, relaxing.

After breakfast it took only a single suggestive look from her for Scott to take the hint and capture her lips with his own, his hands exploring her body. Tessa waited to see if he’d panic again but he was at ease, he only tensed when she tried to climb on top of him and she moved. Oh how she wanted to ride him, but it seemed that was the one position he felt uncomfortable in and when she thought about it, she could understand that maybe it wasn’t her. It wasn’t sex either, it was probably a trauma deep inside him. She somehow needed to ask though. That was twice he’d tensed that way and she wanted to make sure she wasn’t creating more discomfort for him.

“Scott,” she murmured as he lovingly kissed his way down her body.

“Mmm,” came his muffled reply, having attached his lips around her nipple, causing her to moan.

“Scott,” she began again, almost forgetting her ability to speak as he lavished attention on her breasts.

He let go of her breast with a pop, pouting adorably as he made his way back up her body, leaning over her and kissing her cheek.

“No?” he asked, looking a bit crest-fallen.

“I’m not saying no…I just want to ask you something,” said Tessa.

“Oh, okay,” said Scott, nipping at her lips, his strong body hovering over hers.

It didn’t escape her notice that he didn’t have an issue with his body over hers but if she tried to do the same, he’d tense immediately.

“Can I try something?” she asked.

“Anything,” said Scott, his eyes bright and eager as he realized she wasn’t saying no to sex, she really just wanted to ask something, even if she had interrupted his time with her breasts.

“Does it make you nervous if I’m on top?” she asked.

Scott hesitated. “A bit,” he murmured.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“It’s not you, I can’t wait to watch you on top of me, to feel you on top of me…I just…it feels like an attack…or something,” said Scott, not quite knowing how to explain the overwhelming feeling of panic that any movement in his vicinity was an enemy approaching to attack.

Tessa looked a little hurt and he hurried to caress her cheek. “Not you, never you,” he murmured.

“I’d never attack you,” she said. “I understand. I’ll wait until you’re comfortable. I just wanted to ask and see if it’s something I’m doing that makes you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not you, you…wow Tess…you’re just amazing,” he murmured.

The way he looked at her, she felt like her insides were melting. He really looks at her like that, like she was his everything. Like that smile was just for her, like the rest of the world got a different smile and she got something special, a smile only for her.

She caressed his hair. “I understand.”

“Hey, I believe I interrupted some really amazing work earlier,” she flirted as he still looked a bit unsure.

At that he grinned, his eyes lighting up at her praise.

“At your service,” he said, kissing her lips and then attaching his mouth to her right breast, making her giggle and sigh in pleasure.

Scott ran through the shouts of his comrades and distant gunfire. He was searching for something but he didn’t know what. He just knew he had to find it. He needed to find it.

As he ran he saw a motionless body on the ground. Her clothes were white, not a single stain on them. Not even from the compact soil she lay on. Her dark hair spilled across her shoulders. Tessa. He felt all the air leave his lungs, black spots appearing in his vision.

“TESSA!” shouted Scott, running to her.

Tessa was lying motionless on the ground, unresponsive as he begged her to open her eyes. He looked around desperately for help. He searched her body for something, anything to tell him why the woman he loved was here in the first place and why she wouldn’t respond. Eyes closed, she appeared to be asleep but he knew deep down she wasn’t, he knew it was worse.

He couldn’t find an injury on her, there was no blood on her clothing. He searched her body, lifting the shirt to find her smooth skin unmarked as he begged her to open her eyes.

“Somebody help me!” he screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks.

No one heard, no one came running. His comrades were busy fighting their own war while Scott shouted for help. He needed a medic, he needed someone to help her. He tried to move her gently to pick her up and run for help. Somehow he couldn’t, he couldn’t get her away from here. An invisible force kept him from taking her away, from saving her.

He burst into horrified sobs, curling his body over hers.

“Tessa, please wake up,” he begged.

“I love you, I can’t live without you, please,” he continued, his tears soaking into her shirt.

“Scott, Scott,” said Tessa, gently shaking his shoulder.

He’d been thrashing around, tears running down his cheeks. He was breathing hard and on seeing her, broke down, sobbing as he crushed her to him, breathing her in.

“You’re here, you’re okay,” he murmured.

The pain in his eyes was raw. He dug his fingers into her skin, feeling her, feeling the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips. He needed to feel her warmth and the steady beating of her heart.

Tessa could tell he’d had a nightmare that included losing her and she almost held her breath. Would he push her away again? Would he close himself off? It didn’t seem like he wanted to do anything other than just hold her. He held her like his life depended on it, his fingers probing her skin, searching for her pulse points and feeling the steady beating under his fingers.

She didn’t know what to say. How to say anything when he was seeing something that could only cause pain. If it was reversed and she’d seen him hurt, or worse…she shuddered involuntarily, it was too horrible to think about.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeated, still holding her tightly. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, his erratic breathing slowing as he closed his eyes.

Tessa hadn’t spoken, she stroked a hand through his hair, her other hand stroking his back soothingly. Her fingers moved over the hard muscles of his back in soothing motions, hoping that he was taking strength and love from her gentle caresses.

He held her so tightly he was sure he’d leave marks on her skin and he loosened his hold slightly, only for Tessa to tighten her hold on him. She continually stroked his back, her other hand moving through his hair, her fingers twisting into his messy waves.

“I love you,” she breathed.

It was hard to convey her thoughts in any other way. She hated that he had to go through this. That he was dealing with that kind of pain on top of everything else. She could only love him, just love him and be there for him.

“I love you,” murmured Scott.

He murmured it into her skin, she felt each syllable uttered with urgency, his lips soft as he then kissed her neck.

Tessa pulled away, wanting to see his face. He didn’t want to part from her yet, a soft groan escaping him. She placed her palms on his face, cradling his face gently between her hands.

“I’m here,” she said softly.

“I need you,” he murmured.

“I’m right here,” said Tessa, kissing his lips.

He kissed her back, a desperation in the way he held onto her, his lips firm against hers. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, eagerly exploring and he sighed, his tongue meeting hers in a dance where no one sought dominance. No one sought to lead, it was a dance of equals, a give and take shared by both. Tessa nearly came apart, despite the circumstances of this kiss, she needed him, her body betraying her as she tried to get closer.

Scott knew, he could feel her need for him and he was desperate for her. He needed to feel her in every sense. He knew the desperation in which he took her clothes off was from the nightmare but his need for her, that was ever present. He ached for her, his body desiring every part of her. When he thrust into her as his mouth devoured hers, it was like home. Her heat grounded him, it reminded him she was here, she was real and she loved him. She wasn’t in a warzone, she was here wrapped around him, her moans of pleasure increasing as he thrust into her with purpose. She met him thrust for thrust, her fingers grazing his back, kissing every part of his skin she could reach. Later as their breathing settled, he kissed her shoulder, his body wrapped around hers.

“Should I apologize? I can’t say I’ve ever dealt with a nightmare that way before,” he murmured. “I love you. I need you.”

“I know, it’s okay. I need you too. Just as much, I needed that too,” murmured Tessa.

“I owe you some foreplay though,” he muttered. “I was too needy.”

“I needed you too, I was ready, surely you could feel that,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

He closed his eyes, sighing at the thought of her slick wetness. It was intoxicating.

“Earth to Scott,” murmured Tessa with a laugh.

“Sorry, got distracted,” he said with a chuckle.

“By what?” asked Tessa, raising an eyebrow, knowing very well where his mind had drifted.

“This,” he murmured, stroking her, his finger entering her as she sighed.

“Mmm, that feels so good,” she murmured, closing her eyes.

“Wait,” she said with difficulty, clenching her knees together. “Sex isn’t the answer, as amazing as it was. We still need to talk,” said Tessa.

Scott sucked on the finger that had just been inside her, nodding.

“What did you dream?” asked Tessa gently.

Scott closed his eyes, shaking his head. It took him a few moments to be able to speak as the image replayed in his mind.

“You. You were in a war zone where you shouldn’t be. You…I couldn’t make you wake up and no one would help me,” said Scott quietly. His voice broke and he choked back a sob.

Tessa’s heart broke and she placed several kisses on his chest, wanting to comfort him, even in a small way. She buried her face in his neck.

“And I needed to feel you, to feel you alive…and oh Tess, I know sex wasn’t the answer, I shouldn’t have done that and you shouldn’t let me either,” he murmured.

“No, don’t say that. We love each other, we needed each other,” said Tessa. “I started it.”

Scott nodded. “I know. I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you. I hate that you have to suffer like that,” said Tessa. “Hey…have you spoken to your psychologist?” she added.

“I was supposed to see him as soon as I got back to Toronto,” said Scott.

“So you’ve missed appointments because you’re here?” said Tessa.

“Yeah,” said Scott.

“I’ve been a terrible distraction it seems,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“You have, so terrible,” he joked, stroking her hair.

“Call him. Set up a phone consultation at least,” said Tessa.

“I will,” agreed Scott. “I’ll call in the morning.”

“I’m here for anything you need, okay? I’m here to talk if you want to but I know you’d be more comfortable with your usual psychologist,” said Tessa.

“What can I say to you, Tess? That I fell in love with the most amazing woman who brightens up my whole life and I keep having nightmares about losing her?” said Scott quietly.

“It’s because you love me, it’s because you care about me. Your mind is bringing up worst case scenarios and I hate to be responsible for that,” said Tessa softly.

“You make every day worth it,” said Scott. “You’re not responsible for the nightmares, you’re literally someone I can’t live without even if we haven’t been together long. This is it for me. You’re the one. I need you in my life.”

“You make every day special,” said Tessa, touched.

“I’m all in too, this is it. That special love people search their whole lives for. You’re the one,” she said, blushing.

Scott kissed her, his face had lit up like a Christmas tree as she admitted she felt the same way.

“I’m the luckiest guy ever,” he said.

“I’m very lucky too,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I love you,” he said, his arms tightening around her.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
Scott's nightmares make him even more intent on working out what's going on at the manor. If Tessa's safety is at stake, he needs to know about it.


	14. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has been missing appointments and needs to make up for them. How does Tessa react as she learns more information about Scott's condition from an unlikely source?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!

It seemed timing was everything as Tessa received a call that morning as she sat at the reception desk.

“Virtue Manor, Tessa speaking,” she said, ready to take notes or make a new booking.

“Hi, my name is Brian Townsend, I’m a psychologist at the Toronto War Veteran’s Centre. I believe one of my clients is staying with you and I need you to do a welfare check on him,” said Brian.

Tessa’s mouth went dry. Scott. He could only be talking about Scott.

“A welfare check?” she asked.

“Yes, he hasn’t been in contact and I have concerns for his safety,” said Brian.

“Uh, I really can’t disclose anything about my guests for their privacy and security,” said Tessa.

“I’ve just sent you an email with a disclosure authority,” said Brian.

Sure enough, an email popped up from the centre, a form attached with Scott’s signed consent form for businesses etc to be able to release information to the centre if required and vice versa.

“Okay. What concerns do you have?” asked Tessa, fear gnawing at her.

“He’s missed several appointments, his treatment needs to be ongoing and I’m concerned for his welfare. He could become overwhelmed and try to hurt himself. He has PTSD,” said Brian. “I’ve checked with his psychiatrist and he’s missed an appointment with him too.”

“Hurt himself? Is he…is he…suicidal?” asked Tessa, horrified.

“No, I don’t believe so. He would be more likely to panic and become a danger to himself,” said Brian. “Not to others, not at all, he’s a gentle person, just suffering from quite a bit of trauma.”

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Tessa.

“I need you to check on him,” said Brian.

“He’s fine…he’s doing well,” said Tessa quietly.

She heard a beat of silence on the other end of the line. “You’re able to confirm that?” asked Brian.

“Yes, I’ve seen him just this morning, he was fine,” said Tessa.

“Thank you. Can you please ask him to make an appointment, I can make some time for him, I’ll speak to him during my lunch break,” said Brian.

“I…I will. Uh…thanks for looking out for him,” said Tessa quietly.

Scott had appeared downstairs and he gave her a quizzical look. She just shook her head, indicating he should give her a minute. Scott swiftly kissed her cheek and disappeared into the kitchen as Tessa hung up the phone, sinking back into her chair.

He’d been so unwell they were doing welfare checks on him. That man in the kitchen who had managed to do so many things since he’d been there. Who she’d fallen so in love with and who she was so proud of. She knew his treating team would be proud of him too if he would only maintain contact with them. She wondered if it was because of her he’d missed appointments and she’d been so carried away with their romance and spending time with him that she hadn’t asked him. What had he been doing to maintain his treatment while he stayed with her? Obviously there were appointments he’d missed and he’d admitted that to her just that morning.

Tessa sighed, heading into the kitchen where she was greeted by Scott kissing her enthusiastically. He was grinning, happy, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She breathed him in, almost not wanting to interrupt his happiness. She knew he was doing well. She knew he was happy. She knew he was in love.

Tessa pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. She’d known herself he was gentle and kind, and clearly others had the same impression. But Brian had been concerned he’d hurt himself. She certainly never wanted him to feel that he needed to do that.

“We need to talk,” she said.

His face fell, so serious was her tone. He looked at her with trepidation, waiting for her to speak.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s okay,” said Tessa, soothingly rubbing his arm.

“You look very serious,” said Scott.

“I am,” said Tessa. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Getting into her room, Scott sat down on the bed, looking at her expectantly.

“Did you call your psychologist like we talked about?” said Tessa, sitting down next to him.

“Oh! Not yet, I’ll call him straight away,” said Scott.

“How many appointments have you missed?” said Tessa.

“I was supposed to see him when I got back,” said Scott.

“No…how many appointments were you supposed to have?” said Tessa, shaking her head.

Scott studied her, unsure where she was heading with her questions. “Why?”

“Why am I getting calls asking me to do a welfare check on you?” she countered.

Scott stared at her. “Shit,” he murmured, looking at the floor.

“Yeah, shit,” agreed Tessa. “Scott…” She reached out to take his hand.

“Do you want to tell me anything?” she added.

Scott looked up at her, nodding.

“I was supposed to have some phone consults with my psychologist. I missed those and the in person one in Toronto. I missed one with the psychiatrist too,” said Scott.

“Why didn’t you do the phone consults?” asked Tessa gently.

Scott shrugged. “I…I didn’t feel like I needed to talk, not every week. I was kind of busy falling in love with you. I had something else to focus on. You, just everything with you,” he said.

Tessa sighed, smiling softly as she caressed his cheek.

“I’m not supposed to distract you from your treatment, Scott. I don’t want you to not focus on your health just because of me. I mean, I’m not concerned for your welfare, I know how well you’ve been doing. I’m so proud of you, but you should be keeping your treatment team updated too,” said Tessa. “So they can be proud of you too, like I am.”

“I get it, I’m sorry. I…I can’t explain it properly. It’s really draining, the appointments are draining and I selfishly wanted to focus all my energy on you, not on…that,” said Scott quietly. “I know you’re proud of me, thank you. I’m sorry they called you, I guess they haven’t heard from me for so long that they needed to check.”

“I love you, Scott. I’m always here. Don’t apologize, just please…make the appointments, all of them,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

He smiled. “I love you.”

Tessa buried her face in his neck. “Have you ever wanted to hurt yourself?” she asked quietly.

Scott kissed her head, caressing her cheek as she pulled back to look at him.

“I have said I want to before, but never with any plan of any sort. I just…I got overwhelmed by everything at first, when I was first having treatment and it sometimes felt like too much,” he admitted.

“I’m so sorry,” murmured Tessa, stroking his hair. “Have you felt that recently?”

Scott shook his head. “It hasn’t been recent at all.”

“Now when I panic or feel overwhelmed I breathe through it and even more recently, there’s a really amazing and comforting person here who helps me too, just by existing, but also with how supportive and caring she is. She’s wonderful,” said Scott, stroking her hair with a smile.

Tessa smiled back, kissing his lips softly.

“You’ve helped me so much, T. I’m so grateful, every day. I’m grateful for you and everything you’ve helped me do and feel. I thought it would be so hard to do any of the things you’ve helped me do, but you were there, you held my hand and helped make it better. I don’t know if I can ever thank you enough. I can spend a lifetime thanking you and I still feel it wouldn’t be enough,” said Scott, his eyes soft as he took both her hands and kissed them.

Tessa swallowed the lump of emotion away. She didn’t trust herself to speak without that emotion she felt spilling over. She blinked back tears.

“You don’t need to thank me. I wanted to help, I love you and I’ll be there beside you every step of the way,” she said.

“I love you, I’m so lucky you’re here. You’re special, so special and you should really consider using your knowledge, your skills and kindness to help others too. I think you’d be amazing,” said Scott. “But I’d want to be the favourite.”

Tessa smiled. “Thank you, I’m lucky too. It’s not every day you meet someone who is so caring and wonderful. You helped me, you were there when I couldn’t cope. You’re here, you didn’t run away screaming at the first sign something was wrong here and it’s because of you that we’re closer to finding out the truth about this house, it’s only because of you and what you’ve done.”

“Tess…I’d do anything for you,” said Scott, his gaze filled with love.

Tessa sighed. “I know. Me too,” she said, hugging him close.

Scott melted right into her, his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her softly and then stroked her cheek.

“I have an appointment to make,” he murmured.

“Yes, you do,” said Tessa softly.

When lunch time came around, Scott was on the phone, his psychologist calling him. Scott had been about to sit down for lunch with Tessa when his phone rang and he looked torn.

“Take it,” murmured Tessa.

He did, Brian having fit him in around other patients. Scott looked at her apologetically, kissing her hair as he disappeared upstairs to talk.

Tessa prepared a tray and took it up to him, hoping he could eat and talk.

“I haven’t heard from you for a while, I was getting worried,” said the soothing voice on the line as Tessa pushed open the door to leave some lunch for Scott.

“Sorry, I should have called. I have a few appointments to make up,” said Scott.

“I hope this time away has been good for you?” queried Brian.

“It has,” said Scott, winking at Tessa.

“There’s something in your voice, tell me more about what you’ve been doing,” said Brian, hearing the smile in his client’s voice.

“I guess I should start with meeting a girl,” said Scott, raising an eyebrow at Tessa.

She silently giggled and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

He told Brian about his stay at the manor and how he and Tessa had decided to explore the connection between them. He described how he’d struggled with the idea of bringing her in to his problems but ultimately he hadn’t been able to live with the thought of not being with her. Tessa’s comfort had helped him push himself to do things he hadn’t for a while, like going out to do things in public.

He described his nightmares involving Tessa, how he’d panic in the nightmare and would wake up unable to breathe properly and upset. He told Brian how he’d tried to distance himself from Tessa as a response to the nightmare and how they’d successfully worked through that. He left out that sex had been the comfort on the last occasion. That he’d needed to feel her, to know she was alive and well as he held her and felt her clenching around his length, moaning his name.

Instead he just waited for Brian’s thoughts on everything he’d said, nodding as Brian asked some clarifying questions and answering him as he nibbled on the lunch Tessa had brought him. Nearly forty five minutes later he returned downstairs, drained from dealing with all these issues head on but knowing it was helping long-term.

Tessa looked up as Scott entered the kitchen looking exhausted. He pulled her straight into his arms, burying his face against her neck. He needed to hold her, gaining strength from her.

“This is why I’ve avoided this, it’s exhausting,” he murmured into her neck. “I didn’t want to take any energy away from you…from us.”

“It’s okay, I understand. We can have a quiet and relaxing afternoon, you don’t need to do anything. I’m here,” said Tessa, stroking his hair.

Scott nodded tiredly, holding her tighter.

“Hey, I’m going to make you those muffins you love so much,” said Tessa. “A nice treat.”

“Mmm, that sounds good,” said Scott. “I really love those muffins.”

“Wait, I have to let go of you so you can do that…too hard,” he sighed.

Tessa smiled, holding him closer.

“If you let me go long enough for me to bake some muffins, you get to eat them later,” she reminded him.

“What about you?” he murmured. “Do I get to take a bite of you too?”

Tessa blushed. “Of course,” she said.

Scott nipped at the soft skin of her neck, kissing her there.

“Delicious treats, you and the muffins,” he murmured.

“Charmer,” she murmured with a soft chuckle.

“Just relax this afternoon, okay,” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott, closing his eyes as he continued holding her.

Tessa saw he had no intention of letting go any time soon and smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed against him. He eventually did let go and she smiled at him, leaving him with a kiss as she went to bake the muffins. He lingered in the kitchen, helping her and chuckling against her lips as what was meant to be a quick peck as she stirred the mixture ended up as a much longer make-out session, kiss after kiss being shared.

“Mmm, not near the mixture,” murmured Tessa, pushing him back a little. “And stop distracting me.”

Her eyes were mischievous, and he laughed.

“Sure, I alone was doing the distraction,” he said.

Tessa giggled, giving him another kiss.

“Let me get these in the oven and I’ll be all yours,” she promised.

“Okay,” said Scott, grinning.

Soon she had the muffins in the oven and was sitting on the bench, Scott standing between her legs, kissing her passionately. He didn’t even care the kitchen was technically a public space of the manor, dipping down to kiss a trail down to her neck. Tessa sighed, angling her head to give him better access.

“We really need to learn to keep our hands off each other here, I’m going to get some terrible reviews if anyone walks in and sees me making out with my boyfriend,” murmured Tessa softly.

“Oh Tessa, you’re an amazing host, the best,” said Scott, though he stepped away, putting his hands up innocently.

“Hands off,” he said.

Tessa grumbled that he could use his hands to take his pants off instead as she checked the oven and Scott started laughing so hard he had to hold onto the bench for support.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” said Tessa, laughing.

Scott looked up at her, wiping away tears of laughter and she smiled, caressing his cheek tenderly.

“I will do that for you later, of course,” he said, tipping an imaginary hat to her.

“Thank you,” said Tessa with a cheeky grin.

“The muffins smell so good,” he murmured, sniffing the air, the baking muffins filling the kitchen with their sweet and chocolatey scent.

“They smell good,” agreed Tessa.

“Why don’t you go sit that cute ass down in the sitting room and I’ll bring you one of these as soon as I get them out of the oven and they cool a bit?” she suggested.

Scott chuckled, placing his hand on her ass for a quick caress as she turned around and winking as he left the kitchen.

Tessa rolled her eyes, grinning to herself. If this was going to be her domestic bliss in the coming years, she couldn’t wait. She loved every moment with Scott and she hoped it would always be like that, in love and unable to keep their hands off each other. She wanted it to last forever.

She got the muffins out of the oven when they were ready, they were perfectly browned. She put a few on a plate for Scott. The others she left on the kitchen bench to cool.

“Missed you,” said Scott, grinning at her as he looked up from his laptop.

“It’s been a long few minutes for you, eh?” she teased.

“Yes, it has,” he smiled.

She placed the plate of cooling muffins down next to him.

“All yours,” she grinned.

“They look and smell delicious,” he said.

Tessa stroked through the wild tendrils of hair, kissing his head.

“Can I read?” she asked, pointing to the open laptop on the desk next to him.

“Sure, uh, you can read the latest chapter, I’d love your opinion,” said Scott nervously.

Tessa reading his writing always made him nervous. He wanted her to read it but was also nervous she’d hate it. She’d seemed to really like what she’d read previously, she’d even cried, so he was happy to let her read more but it was nerve-wracking all the same.

“Thank you, it’s an honour that you let me read it,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I hope you like it. I want to make you proud,” said Scott with a blush.

“I’m already so proud of you, you don’t need to do anything to make me proud. This book is for you. You were writing it well before you met me. It’s yours,” said Tessa, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Scott kissed her and handed over the laptop, watching as Tessa started to read.

He nervously started eating a muffin, it was deliciously light and fluffy and so good he started on a second one as Tessa continued to read. She didn’t speak as she read, an adorable look of concentration on her face.

“This is incredible, Scott,” she said finally, looking up at him. “I just love the way you write, it feels like I’m right there in his head, feeling everything too.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott, turning red at her praise.

“I love it, this is going to be a best seller, I just know it. I am so proud of you,” said Tessa, wiping away a proud tear.

“Hey, I don’t want you to cry,” he murmured, catching another tear on his thumb.

“They’re happy and proud tears,” said Tessa softly.

“Aww, you’re so sweet, T. You’re the best,” said Scott. “And these are the best muffins ever, I’ve had two,” he added with a grin.

“I’m so glad you like them,” said Tessa with a smile.

She snagged the last one off the plate, taking a bite.

Scott stroked her nose tenderly. “You eat cute,” he said with a laugh.

Tessa wrinkled her nose, chewing and swallowing. “I do not. No one eats cute,” she said.

“You do,” said Scott.

Tessa laughed, taking another bite of the muffin and chewing thoughtfully.

“Just don’t blame me for any muffin induced weight gain,” she teased.

“Not just the muffins, your amazing cooking too. I won’t care, I’ll wear it proudly,” said Scott with a grin.

Tessa giggled. “I feel bad taking credit for the food when it’s just recipes I follow but I’ll take it,” she said.

“You should. It’s not easy to make fantastic meals, even following recipes,” said Scott.

“That’s true,” said Tessa. “Thanks. You make fantastic meals mister. I’d keep you around just for the food alone,” she teased.

Scott mock glared at her. “And nothing else?”

“I need you around for everything,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“Good answer,” said Scott, grinning.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs and rest for a bit,” said Tessa, patting his knee.

“Okay,” said Scott, closing the laptop and following her.

She settled down into bed, closing her eyes and Scott smiled as he covered her well and got in beside her.

“Afternoon nap needed,” murmured Tessa.

“Yeah, get some sleep,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

She did fall asleep and he settled in next to her, his head against hers as he fell asleep too.

An hour later they were awake and Tessa splashed some water on her face and neatened her hair, heading downstairs to do some work, telling Scott to stay in bed and sleep if he could.

He napped a little but couldn’t relax knowing Tessa was downstairs by herself and he wasn’t there with her. It gnawed at him that there was something in the house or some sort of scheme which made it seem as though the house was haunted and her cousin’s involvement made him almost certain it was the latter. He wasn’t sure where to start but searching the entire manor seemed to be the first thing to try. A thorough search that he hoped would bring answers.

He didn’t mention it to Tessa and got up, heading to the attic to start and he planned to work his way down. He’d need to search every guest room too and for that he needed Tessa’s permission. However, the attic was not available to guests so he began there.

It was neat and well maintained, boxes and chests stacked neatly and other items around the room clearly belonging to her grandmother such as old furniture, paintings and decorative items. Scott methodically searched – opening chests and boxes one by one, taking note of the contents and moving on to the next section, the next box, the next book until he was certain he’d looked at everything in the attic. He then started on the wardrobes, there were two. A built in wardrobe and another free standing wardrobe. He found nothing unusual and then left the attic to head downstairs.

“Where have you been?” asked Tessa worriedly as soon as he came up behind her as she tidied cushions in the sitting room and hugged her close.

She hadn’t found him in the room or anywhere downstairs and had panicked.

“I’m here, I’ve been around,” said Scott, caressing her cheek as she turned to look at him.

“Where?” asked Tessa.

“I was in the attic,” said Scott.

“Why?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows shooting up.

“I need to Tess, I need to have a look around and work out what might be going on. I need to search the entire place. For you. To make sure you’re safe,” said Scott earnestly.

Tessa sighed. “I’ve looked, Scott. I didn’t find anything,” she said.

“You searched for ghosts, I’m searching for any signs of tampering,” said Scott. “I need to search the rooms too. You tell me when they’re empty and I’ll go then.”

“You didn’t come here to become a handyman, ghostbuster or anything else, you came here for rest and relaxation and to work on that wonderful book,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“I didn’t come here to fall in love either, but I did. You’re not telling not to do that too?” said Scott pointedly.

Tessa smiled. “No. I encourage it actually,” she said, winking.

“Well then, let me help. I need to, Tessa. I need to make sure you’re safe, I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you too. Okay, you can look. I appreciate you so much Scott, you have no idea,” said Tessa.

“I think I do,” said Scott with a soft smile, kissing her hair.

“Good,” said Tessa, hugging him tightly.

It took the next week for Scott to get to all the rooms, neither of them wanted to enter a room to search while there were guests so at each check out, Scott searched and Tessa then readied the room for the next guest. Over the space of a week, all the guest rooms had been searched. He was coming up empty so far but was undeterred.

Christmas was coming quickly and he also needed to work out what to get Tessa. He looked online for gift ideas, considering what might be special to get her. Tessa had been shopping in town and had gifts for Scott. She couldn’t choose just one so she’d got him three gifts and didn’t care what that looked like. She only wanted to see him smile.

“Hey, what do you want Santa to bring you?” asked Scott as Tessa got ready for bed in the evening.

“A handsome man underneath the tree, preferably shirtless,” teased Tessa.

Scott rolled his eyes, his mouth setting into a line.

“So should I go out looking for a man for you? I think not,” he said with a light chuckle.

“Santa delivered early, I already got that present,” said Tessa, beaming.

“Wait, let me do something about the shirt bit,” said Scott, pulling his shirt off.

Tessa grinned, her fingers reaching out to touch him. She focused on the scar on his upper arm again, tracing it with her finger and placing a kiss against it.

“This is the best present,” said Tessa, as she explored his chest, her fingers leaving a trail of heat on his skin.

Scott leaned down to kiss her, taking his time to draw out the moment, nipping at her lips gently before he licked his way into her mouth, swallowing her sigh of pleasure.

“He also needs to not be wearing pants,” added Tessa as she pulled away from the heated kiss, her breathing ragged.

“Noted,” said Scott, pulling off not just his pants but his boxers too.

“I love this present,” said Tessa, her eyes trailing down his body.

“I tried to find out what present you want and instead I ended up naked,” said Scott, laughing.

Tessa wiggled her eyebrows. “My grand plan worked then.”

Scott laughed, kissing her.

Tessa’s gaze dropped to his lap and she pushed him down, kissing a trail all the way down to his belly button and then looking up at him. He didn’t say a word, looking at her through hooded eyes. Tessa took that as a sign to continue and continued kissing her way down, her hand reaching out to stroke him. Scott groaned, her hand around him firm but still gentle as she stroked continuously before lowering her head and taking him into her mouth. Scott let out a deep sigh of pleasure, making Tessa grin.

When she could take it no longer, in desperate need to feel him inside her, she stopped, quickly sinking down onto him, moaning. She knew this position wasn’t what he wanted and he tensed, fighting an invisible enemy. Tessa slowly sank down onto his chest, his hands nearly came up to stop her but she took them, kissing each, rubbing gentle circles into his skin.

She slowly moved, watching him tense and he barely reacted as she kissed him. He’d frozen. He wanted to push her off, not her specifically, but that feeling, that feeling of a threat imminent. He knew logically there was none. He was the luckiest man in the world to have Tessa sinking down onto him, to feel her desire for him, to be able to give her pleasure.

He focused on his breathing, Tessa gentle as she kissed his lips. He tried to make his mouth move, to show her the love she deserved. It took him a few long moments, Tessa patient as she kissed him even though he hadn’t yet kissed her back. She tasted so good though, she felt so good. He caressed her cheeks, kissing her back and Tessa moaned softly, acknowledging his effort.

She remained joined with him, not moving. She wouldn’t move unless Scott said it was okay, so she waited. Scott was busily kissing her now, pulling her even closer and she knew he was more comfortable with her in this position.

“Do you want to continue?” she asked softly.

“Please, I need you,” he murmured.

Tessa nodded, starting to move. He held her hips, his fingers pressing into her skin, before moving them up and down her back, stroking her skin. He pulled her closer, taking her breast into his mouth and she moaned, her hands in his hair.


	15. This Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and their families are in attendance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas chapter is late! Real life got very busy! Hope you enjoy!

Scott strung the Christmas lights together, standing on the ladder to put tinsel and lights up around the sitting room. Tessa held onto the ladder, making sure it was steady. Scott finished putting the last string of lights up and descended the ladder, grinning at Tessa as she moved it out of the way.

“I know you probably have work to do, thank you,” said Tessa.

“No thanks needed. Tree next?” he asked.

“You’d decorate the tree with me?” she asked, looking hopeful.

“Of course,” said Scott, looking at her like it was obvious.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa, excitedly taking his hand.

She dragged him over to the tree that was in the corner and handed him one of the boxes of decorations. There was already tinsel on the tree, she’d put silver tinsel around it so that it wasn’t bare and had left the decorating until later.

“Anything you like,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott.

He started to put up the shining baubles and other decorations, handing some to Tessa to put up, keeping up a red and white colour scheme.

“I like how this is turning out,” said Tessa, stepping back to admire their handiwork. “Beautiful.”

“Yeah, beautiful,” said Scott, not even looking at the tree, his gaze on her.

The Christmas lights reflected in her eyes and she was radiant, clearly enjoying the process of decorating.

“I was talking about the tree,” said Tessa, a teasing smile on her face as she blushed under his gaze.

“I wasn’t,” said Scott, kissing her softly.

“You’re sweet,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Okay handsome, keep decorating please while I get that,” said Tessa, the phone ringing in the background.

“I will,” said Scott with a grin.

Tessa went over to the reception desk and took a booking for an older couple who were calling to make a reservation. Joining Scott again, she saw he was still putting up decorations, the tree looking lovely as he continued building on it with her help. He then strung lights from the branches and grinned as he turned them on to see the effect.

“It’s beautiful,” said Tessa with a sigh.

She loved the Christmas season. She loved the snow covering the landscape turning it into a winter wonderland. She loved sitting by a roaring fire to warm herself, she loved trying different holiday recipes and most of all, this year, she loved that she was celebrating the holidays with Scott.

Scott wrapped his arms around her from behind as she adjusted one of the baubles.

“Star on top of the tree?” he murmured.  “Or a beautiful angel?” he added with a mischievous smile as he picked her up.

Tessa laughed, snuggling against his chest. “A star of course,” she said.

“You don’t want to be on top of the tree?” he teased.

“I think it would be very uncomfortable,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Yes, it would be,” agreed Scott, putting her down.

He got the star and handed it to Tessa. The top of the tree was out of her reach, so he lifted her from the waist.

“You do the honours,” he said.

Tessa put the star on the top of the tree with a flourish and Scott set her back down.

“I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Me too,” said Scott.

“My mother and sister are coming here too. They haven’t seen me since I left Toronto,” said Tessa.

“I’ll look forward to meeting them,” said Scott with a smile.

“Your family?” asked Tessa.

“They’re mostly in Toronto as well. My parents actually live out in Ilderton. They wanted a quieter life outside of the city,” said Scott.

“That’s nice, are you seeing them?” asked Tessa.

“No,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Are you not seeing your family because of me?” asked Tessa quietly.

“I either go to them and miss out on being with you or stay with you. I know which one I prefer. I know you can’t come with me, I know you need to be here and I need to be here with you too,” said Scott.

“Can you invite them here? Would they come?” asked Tessa, nodding her understanding.

It was hard and she wasn’t planning to spend the holidays without Scott. If it was her family, she too would choose spending it with Scott over going to see them. Her family were coming to the manor this year. They didn’t keep in close contact all the time, but her mother and sister were both making the journey to see her.

“You’d want my family to come here?” queried Scott.

“Yes, why not? My mom and sister are coming,” said Tessa.

“I can ask,” said Scott.

“Please do. I’d love to meet your family. They have an amazing son,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I want to meet your family but I’m kind of terrified too,” said Scott with a wry smile.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“What if they don’t like me?” asked Scott, shrugging.

“I tell them to get their heads checked?” she said with a smile, stroking his cheek.

Scott chuckled. “You’re funny.”

“I mean it. Look, we aren’t that close but they know I’m seeing someone and I’ve told them you’re very special,” said Tessa.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” said Scott, taking her hand and squeezing it.

He bit his lip. “Uh, I haven’t mentioned anything to my family yet.”

Tessa chewed on her inner lip, trying not to show her hurt. “Oh...” she murmured.

“No, no, no,” said Scott, seeing her face.

“It’s not like that. I just…I haven’t been in touch with them at all,” he said.

“Scott!” said Tessa, no longer upset he hadn’t mentioned it to them.

“Let me get this straight. You haven’t been in contact with anyone? Including your family?” she asked.

“No,” said Scott.

“Scott…they must be worried sick,” said Tessa.

“They know I needed some space. I needed a break and they seem to be respecting that,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. That was why he’d come here in the first place, he’d needed a break and she realised he must have needed a break from all of it. His treatment, how draining it was and his family too.

“You won’t need a break from me?” she asked.

“From you? Never. I need you close at all times,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa smiled. “I’m glad. I’d be so sad if you needed a break from me too.”

“Never, Tess. Not ever,” said Scott, hugging her tightly.

“Invite your family, please?” she murmured.

“I will. Thank you,” said Scott.

He kissed her cheek. “I’ll go call my parents now.”

Tessa smiled. “I bet they’re going to be so happy to hear from you.”

Scott went up to their room to call his parents, sitting down on the bed and sighing. He knew he was in for it for not being in contact with them for so long.

“Scott! Joe…it’s Scott,” said Alma, hearing her son’s voice.

“You! If I was there, I’d be pulling your ear. I can’t believe you. We’ve been so worried,” said Alma.

“I’m sorry mom,” said Scott.

“Joe! It’s Scott, he’s on the phone!” yelled Alma again.

Scott belatedly pulled the phone away from his ear, chuckling at his mother.

“How are you and dad?” asked Scott.

“We’re mad at you. How could you worry us like this?” said Alma.

“I’m sorry. I took a break from everything. I should have called,” said Scott.

He knew his mother had every right to be telling him off, he deserved it.

“I’m calling to see if you want to come visit for Christmas,” he said.

“You’re not coming here?” asked Alma, sounding shocked.

“No, I can’t,” said Scott.

“Why?” demanded Alma.

“Mom, please. I know you’re mad. I really love it here and I am not planning to return to Toronto any time soon,” he said.

“You have a house in Toronto,” Alma reminded him.

“I know. I don’t have a mortgage on it. It’s fine,” said Scott.

“I know but what’s going on? I know you were going away for a month and you’ve been away much longer,” said Alma.

“I met someone special,” said Scott softly.

“Oh wow,” said Alma, softening.

“She’s really special and I can’t leave her, it’s our first Christmas together,” said Scott.

“She’s welcome to come here,” said Alma. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Tessa. That’s sweet mom, but she has to work,” said Scott.

“What does she do?” asked Alma.

“She owns a B&B,” said Scott.

“The one you’re staying in?” asked Alma.

“Uh, yeah,” said Scott.

“Ah, I see. Are you in love with Tessa?” asked Alma.

“Very much so. She’s the one I’m going to marry, if she’ll have me,” said Scott, with a soft smile.

“Oh my gosh…Scott, this is wonderful. I’m so happy. I can hear that you’re happy,” said Alma, tearing up.

“JOE!” she yelled again.

“Mom, please, warn me before you do that,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Sorry. How have you been feeling?” asked Alma.

“I’ve been feeling good. Better than I was, much better. It’s a process and there are things I’m struggling with but Tessa has helped me so much,” said Scott.

“She must be a special girl. I mean, your condition is not the easiest thing to deal with for a young lady,” said Alma.

“She is special. No, it isn’t easy for her. And she’s been so supportive,” said Scott.

“Book us a flight, I want to meet her, thank her for looking after you,” said Alma.

Scott smiled. “I will. I’ll email you a few flight options, okay?”

“Okay, we’ll see you soon,” said Alma.

“I told my mom about you and she wants to meet you. She said they’ll come,” announced Scott as he found Tessa in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Tessa looked up, grinning.

“I’m so happy they want to come,” she said. “I’ll put them in my old room.”

“I’ll pay for everything, okay?” said Scott.

“No, Scott. They can’t come if you pay for everything. This is about family now. Not business. My family isn’t paying me to come stay here and neither will yours,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled. “Okay, that’s very generous. Thank you.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” said Tessa.

“They’re going to love you,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“I hope so. I really love their son, so I hope they like me,” said Tessa with a grin.

“You’re amazing, T,” said Scott, kissing her.

“The room is empty from the twenty-third, that’s when my mom and sister are coming too,” said Tessa, excited.

“Okay, I’ll book them a flight so they arrive on the twenty-third as well,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa kissed him, throwing her arms around him.

“I love how excited you are,” said Scott with a grin.

It seemed the time passed in the blink of an eye as Tessa stood inside the tiny airport terminal waiting for Scott’s parents. Their flight was arriving a few hours before her mom and Jordan were arriving so she had basically cleared her schedule to do two separate airport pickups.

Scott was there too, but he wasn’t keen on testing himself too much in a noisy airport. The airport was tiny but as it was so close to Christmas there was plenty of activity. People made their way through, waiting for baggage and milling around the arrivals hall, greeting family and friends. He’d waited just outside the arrivals area, kissing her and telling her to go in ahead.

It was with surprise that she felt the warmth of his hand as he threaded his fingers through hers. Tessa snapped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide.

“Scott…” she began.

He just shook his head, tightening his hold on her hand as he stood there doing breathing exercises. He inhaled and exhaled somewhat calmly and jumped at the shrill sound of the conveyer belt starting to move. They couldn’t see that area but it was very close by and the sound carried through, causing Scott to grip her hand tightly, calming his breathing down again. She stroked his hand repeatedly, her thumb tracing circles into his skin.

Tessa had seen photos of Scott’s parents, but she wasn’t certain she could pick them out in a crowd. However when Alma and Joe appeared, Alma immediately threw her arms around Scott, bursting into tears.

“My baby!” she sobbed.

“Mom!” said Scott, embarrassed. “Can you hold off on the waterworks until we leave?”

Alma ignored him, holding him close and Tessa had to wipe a few tears away, touched to see Alma’s response to seeing Scott. Joe stood there, looking a little awkward and Tessa held out her hand to shake his.

“I’m Tessa, it’s great to meet you,” she said.

“I’m Joe, it’s nice to meet you too. Scott has told us so much about you,” said Joe, grinning at her.

“All good things I hope,” joked Tessa.

“The best,” said Joe, nodding.

Meanwhile Alma had finally let Scott go and turned to Tessa.

“Oh!” sighed Alma, hand on her heart. “She’s so beautiful.”

Tessa turned red and Scott grinned.

“She has that effect on people. Mom, Dad, this is Tessa,” said Scott, the pride clear in his voice.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tessa,” said Alma, pulling her in for a hug.

Tessa smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Joe was hugging Scott, his eyes soft as he looked at his son and Tessa moved to rub Scott’s back gently.

“Uh, should we go?” she asked.

“Of course, let’s get to that beautiful B&B of yours,” said Alma.

Alma and Joe settled into their room, both impressed by the beautiful surroundings and lovely room, and Scott finally took some time to relax. He was feeling on edge after he’d pushed himself to be with Tessa inside the airport. He’d waited outside initially and then wanted to be there, he wanted to be by her side, even if it was difficult for him. So he’d walked in and taken her hand, drawing strength from her touch. Now Tessa was softly stroking his hair as she snuggled next to him on the couch, both waiting for Alma and Joe to reappear.

They did, descending the stairs chatting about the room and finding their son sitting with Tessa. She’d moved as they got downstairs, wanting to put appropriate space between them. Scott had chuckled, knowing exactly what she was doing, amused to see Tessa nervous to be spending time with his parents.

“Come sit down, I’ll get you some tea,” said Tessa, hopping up and indicating to Alma and Joe to take seats.

They sat down and Scott was telling them about seeing the Northern Lights when she returned carrying a tray holding cups of tea and home-made biscuits.

“This is like Christmas in a biscuit,” said Alma, having taken a bite.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it!” agreed Scott, taking a biscuit for himself. “Tessa is an excellent baker.”

“I can’t take credit, this is my grandmother’s recipe,” said Tessa, blushing.

“They’re perfect,” said Alma approvingly.

“So, do you two kids want to tell me more about your relationship?” she added with a smile.

“Mom! Don’t be embarrassing,” said Scott, hoping Tessa wasn’t weirded out by his intrusive mother.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“You have an amazing son, best person I’ve ever met,” she said.

Scott blushed as his parents both smiled at her.

“He’s okay,” teased Alma.

Scott laughed, rolling his eyes.

“What do you want to know? I’ve told you about Tessa,” he said.

“We want all the cute details, of course,” said Alma, winking.

“Okay, let’s see. This guy walked into the B&B, very cute, as you can see,” said Tessa, winking. “He is a wonderful guest but he didn’t stay just a guest for long. We started spending more time together and I wanted to spend more time with him because there was a connection there that I really wanted to explore. I was lucky he felt the same way.”

“Tessa is really special, she’s the best person I’ve ever known and I was lucky that I fell for her and she felt the same way. I’m so lucky,” said Scott, grinning.

“I’m lucky,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“You look very happy,” said Alma with a smile.

“We are,” said Tessa and Scott in unison. They looked at each other, laughing.

“My only concern is that this looks like it got serious very quickly. You’re both adults, you know what you’re doing, but it’s just a concern,” said Alma carefully.

Tessa and Scott looked at each other. They’d known their families might be concerned. They knew how fast they’d moved but they also knew they took what felt like the appropriate time to get to know each other before starting a relationship. The circumstances of their meeting meant that a decision had to be made about prioritising their connection and they’d done that. Scott had stayed and it had been wonderful. They had already been through some tough times that had only made them stronger.

“When you meet the right person, you just know. I know we did this quickly, and I am speaking only for myself here, but I know. I know how much I love Tessa, I’m meant to be with her. I’ve never felt anything like this before,” said Scott.

“We just knew. There was such a connection from the start. We’ve had some ups and downs, there were things we needed to work out early on. I didn’t know it was possible to feel so much love. I love Scott, I am certain of that and I want to be with him,” said Tessa.

Alma and Joe were smiling at them, Alma wiping away a tear.

“I’ve never seen you so happy,” she said, moving to hug Scott.

She then patted Tessa’s hair. “You’re good for him.”

“He’s good for me too,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Why don’t you show your parents the grounds,” she said, patting Scott’s knee. “And I’ll check to see if there are any last minute bookings or enquiries and then I’ll go pick up mom and Jordan.”

“Okay, do you need me to come with you?” asked Scott.

“You keep your parents company, I’ll keep an eye on the time and head off when it’s closer to the time they’re due to land,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott. “You’re going to love the grounds, put on your coats and we’ll head out.”

His parents nodded their agreement and they disappeared to get their coats on.

“I love you, thanks for putting up with mom’s questions,” said Scott, kissing Tessa with a smile.

“I don’t mind, she loves you, she wants the best for you,” said Tessa.

“You’re the best for me,” said Scott.

“I love you, you’re the best for me too,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I’ll let you know when I’m heading out, okay?” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott, kissing her once more and squeezing her hand.

His parents joined them and Scott grinned, getting his coat on too and giving Tessa a brief kiss before heading outside. His parents had grinned at the display of affection, both Tessa and Scott chuckling and rolling their eyes as they noticed the rapt audience.

Scott had taken his parents around the grounds and was showing them the list of activities available at the B&B when Tessa looked at the time and saw she needed to be on her way.

“I got distracted working, I have to go,” said Tessa, putting on her scarf and toque quickly.

“Not when you’re rushing, you aren’t,” said Scott, rubbing her arms. “No rushing, you’re fine with the time. The airport is close.”

“I won’t be rushing, don’t worry. I’ll be careful,” said Tessa.

“It’s snowed, I just want you to be careful,” said Scott.

“I know you’re always looking out for me,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Love you, see you soon,” she added, kissing him.

“I love you,” said Scott. “Are you sure you don’t need me to come?”

“Keep your parents company, it’s fine,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Okay, we’ll be here,” said Scott with a smile.

Alma and Joe were intensely concentrating on the activities list, or pretending to, as they listened to the exchange.

Scott helped Tessa with her coat and he kissed her briefly.

“I’ll be back soon,” said Tessa.

“I’ll get some dinner ready so they can eat when they get here,” said Scott.

“Okay, thank you,” said Tessa.

She winked as she headed out the door and he smiled, hearing her start the car and leave.

“We’re so happy,” said Alma as soon as Tessa was gone.

“She’s lovely,” said Joe, nodding.

“You clearly share something special, hold onto it,” said Alma with a tearful smile.

“I plan to,” said Scott with a grin.

Tessa waited for her mom and sister, soon seeing them coming through with their bags. They both rushed over to her, hugging her.

“Ahhhh, it’s been too long!” said Jordan.

“It has,” agreed Tessa.

“You’ve gotten even more beautiful,” said Kate fondly, stroking her cheek.

Tessa laughed. “Let’s go. Scott’s parents arrived earlier as well.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting them,” said Kate.

“Yeah, they’re our future in-laws,” teased Jordan with a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Jordan! Don’t embarrass me in front of them,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Okay, okay,” said Jordan.

“How’s Valerie?” asked Kate.

“Oh, that’s a long story,” said Tessa.

Her mother looked at her curiously but Tessa said nothing more as they headed towards the B&B.

“We’re here!” announced Tessa as they all came inside, her mother and Jordan looking around at the renovated manor with interest.

“Hey, welcome back, dinner will be ready in 20,” said Scott, appearing from the kitchen.

“Come here,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott looked nervous as he saw Kate and Jordan, smiling at them.

“Mom, Jordan, this is Scott,” she said with a proud grin.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” said Kate, shaking his hand with a smile.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” echoed Jordan, shaking Scott’s hand.

Tessa wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist, kissing his cheek.

“What delicious food did you make?” she asked.

“Hmm, why don’t you wait and be surprised?” teased Scott.

“Fine,” said Tessa, pouting. “Your parents?” she asked.

“I sent them upstairs, mom kept trying to help with dinner and driving me crazy,” said Scott with a laugh.

Tessa giggled. “Okay.”

“I’ll show you to your room,” said Tessa, remembering she had guests.

Scott immediately grabbed Kate’s small suitcase, as well as Jordan’s, leading the way.

Her mom and sister had been watching her interaction with Scott, both grinning.

“He’s hot and a gentleman too?” muttered Jordan.

Tessa elbowed her, but grinned, nodding.

“Get settled and then come down for dinner,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Kate, patting her hand.

Scott pulled Tessa towards their room and she softly giggled. He closed the door and pulled her straight into his arms.

“I missed you,” said Tessa, sighing happily.

“Need to get my daily requirement of hugs and kisses which is hard with our families around,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“Is it like my Scott hugs and kisses quota?” teased Tessa, nuzzling his nose.

“Probably,” said Scott, kissing her.

Tessa melted into his arms, pulling him closer.

“So what did you make?” murmured Tessa, briefly parting from his lips.

“You can’t wait 5 more minutes?” said Scott with a laugh.

“Noooo,” said Tessa.

“Okay, let’s go check on dinner then,” said Scott, looking at his watch.

“Wait,” said Tessa, kissing him again.

Scott smiled against her lips. “Careful we don’t burn dinner now,” he laughed.

“Yeah, are you ready for dinner with our families?” asked Tessa.

“Absolutely,” said Scott. “I hope mom left the baby pictures at home.”

“Oh, I’d love to see those. I bet you were so cute,” said Tessa, her eyes lighting up.

“I bet you were too. I wonder if your mom has any to show me?” he teased.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Knowing mom, probably. Sorry for anything that comes out of Jordan’s mouth, she isn’t the most tactile.”

“Like what?” laughed Scott.

“I can guarantee she’ll somehow embarrass me,” said Tessa.

“I can take it,” said Scott, kissing her temple.

“So Scott…do you have any brothers?” asked Jordan slyly.

“Um, two,” said Scott.

“Real subtle, Jord. His brothers are both married,” said Tessa, trying to unsuccessfully kick her sister under the table.

“Just checking if there are any more cute Moir guys,” said Jordan, looking innocent.

“Hands off this one,” said Tessa, her arm around Scott’s shoulder as he blushed.

“Jordan, don’t embarrass the poor boy. I mean he is very handsome,” said Kate with a smile.

Scott looked at Tessa, clearly embarrassed and she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment.

“Sorry,” she said quietly.

“No, it’s fine,” said Scott with a chuckle.

Jordan stuck her fork in her mouth, taking a large bite, trying to look innocent.

“It is entertaining watching this one blush,” said Alma, laughing.

Scott gave her a look of warning, almost expecting her to be equally embarrassing. Tessa looked hopeful however, hoping for Alma to pull out some baby photos or stories from Scott’s childhood.

“So, Alma, what was Scott like as a baby?” asked Tessa wickedly.

Scott shook his head, starting to laugh.

“You too?” he asked, looking scandalised.

Tessa shrugged an apology, giving him a quick kiss.

“He was a handful. A cute handful but definitely difficult with three boys all running around getting into mischief,” said Alma.

“I can’t imagine,” said Tessa with a chuckle.

“I have a few photos if you want to see,” said Alma.

Scott cursed under his breath and Tessa beamed.

“Please, I’d love to see,” she said.

“Awww, Scott, you were the cutest! Look at that mischievous smile, he was definitely up to something,” commented Tessa, laughing as she scrolled the photos on Alma’s phone.

Scott caught sight of one over her shoulder, his eyebrows rising.

“Mom, you really needed a photo of me butt naked?” he asked.

“You have the cutest little butt, don’t worry,” said Tessa with a grin.

Scott laughed. “Okay, Kate, where are Tessa’s baby pictures? It’s payback time.”

Kate grinned. “I have some,” she said, pulling out her phone.

“Damn it,” said Tessa, pouting.

Scott grinned, Kate handing over the phone.

“Oh wow, she’s the cutest little thing and look at those big green eyes,” he said.

“I know, she got her own way a lot using those eyes. Wasn’t fair really,” said Kate with a chuckle.

Scott laughed, he was positive if Tessa wanted something, she’d always get it. She was that kind of driven person. With her kind heart and those eyes, she would surely get her way. She certainly had him willingly at her mercy.

Scott went looking for Tessa and heard voices from the kitchen. He stopped walking, wanting to return upstairs as he heard Tessa and Jordan talking, not wanting to intrude. He froze as he heard his name.

“So, about Scott. I mean, he’s hot…er, really cute and seems sweet but…isn’t this going to be really hard to deal with? It’s added stress,” said Jordan, shrugging.

“I love him, it’s not added stress. Scott is a wonderful man,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“You’re in the initial honeymoon phase but think about it, this is a long journey he’s going to be on and it’s awful what he has to go through, but how are you going to cope with that long-term?” asked Jordan.

“I want to be with Scott long-term, there’s nothing to ‘cope’ with. He’s so special and helping him is so important to me. He’s done so much for me too. I love him Jord, a lot. More than I can even say,” said Tessa.

She said it with so much conviction that Jordan fell silent, nodding as she saw how serious her sister was. Scott quickly left, going upstairs. It warmed his heart how much Tessa loved him and how she dealt with everything. She was there, he knew she’d always be there. It wasn’t a problem for her that he had PTSD. She was the kindest person he’d ever met.

“Wedding bells?” asked Jordan, her eyes softening.

“I hope so,” said Tessa with a soft smile.


	16. Christmas with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas celebration of the two families, beautiful gifts and an important conversation.
> 
> Sneak peek of nervous Scott trying to ask Tessa a question:
> 
> “I want to ask you something, I just don’t want to scare you away,” he murmured.  
“Scare me away?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows rising. “How could you scare me away?”  
Scott hesitated, biting his lip. “Uh…would next year…uh…be too soon? To consider uh…moving forward?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day but in this timeline, it's Christmas Day! Read on for some Christmas fluffy goodness! Next chapter is mostly written too so no long hiatus this time!

“Merry Christmas,” said Scott, dangling a piece of mistletoe over her face as she woke up.

Tessa stared at it and then started laughing. Her Christmas morning was perfect already, the best present was right beside her and apparently so desperate for kisses, he’d resorted to mistletoe.

“You really wanted a morning kiss that badly?” she asked.

Scott grinned. “Always.”

“Let me go freshen up first, then you can have your kiss,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes.

“No kiss?” he asked, crestfallen.

“You get this,” said Tessa, pecking him on the lips and getting out of bed.

“Alright, I’m waiting,” he said, sitting back on the bed, playing with the mistletoe.

Tessa giggled as she went into the bathroom. She then flopped down onto the bed next to him, teeth and hair brushed, face washed and eyes bright.

Scott couldn’t remember a better Christmas morning. Waking up next to Tessa was the best present he could ever ask for. Feeling happy and light-hearted, he’d taken some mistletoe down from the decorations and thought he’d use it for extra kisses.

“This is the best Christmas morning ever,” she declared. “Merry Christmas, Scott.” She kissed the tip of his nose as he pretended to be asleep.

“Where’s my kiss?” he asked, cracking an eye open, waving the mistletoe next to her face.

Tessa laughed, taking it out of his hand and leaving it on the bedside table as she nuzzled his face, her lips meeting his. He pulled her closer and she laughed as he moved, rolling over so that he was on top of her.

“Best Christmas morning ever,” he agreed, pulling away and kissing her cheek.

“I wonder what Santa got you?” he teased.

“Oh, I wonder. Is Santa very handsome though, with no beard or big belly?” asked Tessa.

“He’s okay, I guess. No beard or big belly,” he confirmed.

“Ready for the Virtue and Moir Christmas morning?” asked Tessa.

“Sure, how bad could it be? You’ve already seen my butt naked baby photo,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“You were adorable,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“So were you,” said Scott, kissing her forehead. “The prettiest little girl ever.”

Tessa laughed. “And now, am I still pretty?” she teased, batting her eyelashes at him.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Scott, stroking her cheek.

“Thank you. What’s under the tree for me?” asked Tessa, her eyes brightening as she remembered that there were presents.

“Hopefully things you like,” said Scott.

“I am sure I’ll love,” said Tessa, kissing him. “Come on, it’s present time!” she added.

“It’s not even 7am,” said Scott, though he smiled.

“Good, so no one else is awake,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” he said.

Tessa handed him his sweater and he put it on, watching as she put on her robe. Slippers on, they silently made their way downstairs to the Christmas tree. Tessa had left the lights adorning the tree on, they blinked merrily, changing colours.

Tessa pulled herself close to him, kissing him. “I’m happy,” she said, beaming.

“I’m happy too,” he said with a grin.

Tessa squeezed his hand and sat down beside the tree, cross-legged, grabbing one of the presents. He chuckled and sat down next to her, watching as she tried to feel the packaging. She put the larger present down and then went for the small one, looking up at him. He smiled, a little nervous. Trust her to go for the smallest one first. The smallest one was also the most expensive, he’d gotten two things at the jeweller, the bracelet that was in the box for her gift and something else he agonized over when the right time was to give her.

Tessa unwrapped the paper carefully, touching the smooth velvet of the jewellery box inside. She looked up at him.

“Is this jewellery?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“Open it,” said Scott, indicating to the box.

Tessa carefully opened the box, gasping as she saw the beautiful bracelet inside. It was adorned with diamond hearts, made of white gold. It was stunning. This was the type of piece you’d admire and not buy because the attached price tag was surely too much to justify.

“Scott,” she said, sighing. “This is so beautiful!”

“I hope you like it,” said Scott, his eyes soft as he watched her admire it.

“This is my favourite piece of jewellery ever ever. Thank you so much,” said Tessa, her eyes bright. “Would you help me put it on?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Scott, grinning.

“Scott, this is stunning,” she said as he did the clasp up for her, admiring it on her wrist.

“I hope you’ll love wearing it,” he said. “It looks perfect on you.”

Tessa kissed him, nearly knocking him over in her enthusiasm as he knelt beside her.

“Thank you so much,” she said. “I love it!”

“I love you, you’re very welcome, no thanks needed,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

She looked down at her wrist, beaming. She reached over to hand him a small beautifully wrapped gift.

“Now it’s your turn to open a gift,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott, taking it with a smile.

“Is it a kiss?” he teased.

Tessa laughed. “No, you can have kisses whenever you want,” she said.

“I’m lucky,” he said, winking and kissing her lips softly.

He then focused on the gift, opening it to find a small and sturdy box from a jeweller.

He looked up at Tessa, unsure what she could have got him. She smiled encouragingly and he opened the top of the box, finding a handsome silver watch.

“Wow, T, this is perfect, I love it,” said Scott with a smile, picking up the watch.

“You don’t wear a watch…so I thought I’d get you one,” said Tessa shyly.

“It’s perfect,” said Scott, grinning.

“Take a look underneath,” said Tessa nervously.

Scott curiously turned it over. Under the watch face the inscription read, _Scott,_ _I love you always. T._

“It just got even more perfect,” he said, touched.

He looked at her, his eyes shining. “I love you always too. This is the best gift ever. Thank you,” he said.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Tessa, blushing with pleasure.

She’d been nervous that the inscription might be too much but the way his eyes had lit up as he saw it, she knew it was right. She’d wanted to make it special and couldn’t help but leave a small token of how she felt on the watch.

“I’m putting it on right now,” he said.

She watched him put it on, her hand skimming over it as she admired it.

“It looks so good on you,” said Tessa.

“Oh, look at the time,” he said, glancing at the watch.

“What time?” asked Tessa, confused.

“Time for this,” said Scott, winking and closing the distance, kissing her deeply.

“I like that time,” murmured Tessa, nearly moaning as he stroked her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss.

“It’s your turn again to open a gift,” said Scott with a smile, pulling away before they distracted themselves.

“Okay,” said Tessa, grinning.

She reached for the larger gift, untying the ribbon and carefully opening the wrapping paper. It was a box with two gifts in it, what looked like a box of perfume and a beautiful framed collage photo of them which was on top.

“Oh, this is gorgeous,” said Tessa, picking up the frame. She stroked her hand over the glass, admiring the photos of them. The photo Tracey had taken of them looking at each other, photos they’d taken on dates. It was perfect.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott.

“I love it,” said Tessa, beaming. “Thank you.”

“Perfume too, I’m lucky,” she said, picking up the box and opening it.

“Scott, what did you do?” she asked a moment later, looking up at him, eyes wide.

The bottle had a logo on it, _TV_. Underneath in fancy gold writing was written _Tessa Virtue_.

Scott blushed. “I had it customized for you. I chose the scent too, I hope you like it,” he said.

“Oh wow. Scott, this is amazing,” said Tessa, turning the bottle over in her hands.

“You went to so much trouble, thank you so much!” she said, hugging him.

“It was nothing,” he said modestly.

She smiled as she sprayed a little on the inside of her wrist, closing her eyes as the scent wafted into her nostrils. There were notes of vanilla, soft florals and she even thought she detected a hint of spice. It was heavenly.

“What do you think?” asked Scott nervously.

“It’s beautiful,” said Tessa, beaming. “Here, see for yourself,” she said, holding up her wrist so he could sniff the perfume.

“Mmm, that’s nice, that smells perfect on you,” he said, nodding approvingly.

“I’m keeping this bottle forever, it’s so special,” said Tessa with a grin.

“I’m so glad you like it,” said Scott, beaming.

Tessa kissed him, a soft blush in her cheeks.

“Open your next present now too,” said Scott.

“Why? It’s your turn,” said Tessa.

“Please?” asked Scott, his eyes pleading.

“Damn, not the eyes again. This is some power you have,” said Tessa, teasingly as she picked up the softer present.

“Last one,” said Scott.

“And you want me to open it now?” asked Tessa.

“Yes please,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“Okay,” said Tessa, unwrapping it and staring at the emerald green material of the dress.

“Oh wow,” she said, holding it up.

Looking at the size, she saw it was right and she couldn’t wait to try it on.

“Scott, this is gorgeous,” she said.

“It’s kind of a present for me too, I get to see you in it,” he said with a soft smile.

“It’s so pretty, I love it,” said Tessa, her hand smoothing over the pretty green satin.

“I love you in green I can’t help it,” he said.

Tessa beamed, kissing him. “I’ll try it on later for you, okay? I could even wear it today, it’s a special occasion,” she said.

“I’d love to see you wear it but only if you want to,” said Scott.

“It’s gorgeous, just the kind of dress I will love wearing,” said Tessa, smiling as she carefully folded it.

Scott blushed. “I’m glad,” he said.

“I love you. You didn’t need to go to so much trouble but you’re so sweet. I love my gifts. Most of all I love spending Christmas with you,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“I know, I wanted to though. I’m glad you love them and the best part for me is spending Christmas with you too,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa hugged him, kissing him softly.

“Now will you please open your presents?” she said excitedly.

“Okay, I will,” said Scott, grinning.

He picked up the soft package, there was a hard box shape on top of it, but the rest of the present felt soft. He unwrapped it, smiling as he found a cologne sitting on top of a luxuriously soft robe.

“This is great, the scent is Tessa approved, right?” he asked, grinning.

“I selfishly wanted to smell that on you, I liked it. And I wanted to see you in a robe but you don’t have one, so I got you one,” said Tessa with a shy smile.

“It’s perfect, thank you. It’s so soft. I won’t want to take it off,” he said, touching the soft material with a smile.

“Put it on, put it on!” said Tessa, excitedly.

Scott laughed, taking his sweater off and then putting on the soft navy blue robe, tying it at the waist.

“You look sexy,” said Tessa with a grin as she took him in.

Scott laughed. “I had no idea you would find this look sexy but I like it,” he said. “It’s so nice and warm, I love it.”

“I’m imagining you wearing that with nothing underneath,” said Tessa, winking.

“Oh, I see now where the sexy image comes from. Noted, I’ll happily do that for you,” said Scott, kissing her with a smile.

Tessa touched the soft material, rubbing his arm. “You look so good.”

“Let me put this on too,” said Scott. “It looks good.”

He put on some cologne and Tessa sniffed it on him, sighing.

“Even better than I thought,” she said.

“I really like it, it smells good and even better that you like it,” said Scott, grinning. “Thank you so much, Tess. I love both of my gifts!”

“I’m glad you like them,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Last one,” she said, handing him the other gift.

Scott grinned and started to open it, seeing a tablet, leather notebook and a pen.

“Tess…” he said, looking up at her. “Wow.”

“Something to write on when you’re out or don’t want to use your laptop,” said Tessa.

“And this in case I want to just write,” said Scott, picking up the handsome leather notebook and pen.

Tessa nodded.

“It’s a perfect gift, I love it!” said Scott with a grin.

He admired the pen, it was shiny, silver and engraved with his name. He touched the notebook, admiring the gold embossed pages.

“Oh!” he said, noticing there was a small personalised cover for the tablet underneath it. He quickly unwrapped it, finding a cover featuring a photo of them beaming, arms around each other.

“I love this, it’s beautiful,” said Scott, his hand caressing the photo.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Tessa, her smile wide as she watched him take in each part of her gift.

“Thank you so much, I am so spoiled,” he said.

“You spoiled me, you can’t talk,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“I just wanted to see you smile,” said Scott.

“I would smile if all you gave me was a hand written card,” said Tessa. “Or gave me hugs and kisses.”

“Well, me too. Kisses and hugs from you are the best presents,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Seeing you smile is the best,” said Tessa, kissing him.

He pulled her closer, pulling her into his lap, smiling as Tessa moaned softly, her hands threading into his hair.

“Ugh gross,” muttered Jordan as she found them sitting on the floor by the tree, oblivious to location and apparently time.

Tessa was sitting in Scott’s lap, kissing him. This was a make out session, pure and simple and if she didn’t stop them, she was certain Scott’s parents who had been close behind her would find them.

“Get a room before Scott’s parents find you,” she hissed.

Tessa and Scott sprang apart, looking guilty. Scott turned red as he saw Jordan standing there looking amused and then he hurriedly started gathering wrapping paper from the floor, not looking up. Tessa merely shrugged at her sister, grinning. Jordan shook her head with a laugh. Tessa was grabbing her gifts, Scott already holding his to take upstairs when his parents joined them.

“Merry Christmas, I see you both did well!” said Alma, beaming at them.

“Scott spoiled me, I’m very lucky,” said Tessa. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, mom, dad,” said Scott.

They indicated they were heading upstairs to put their gifts away and quickly went upstairs, closing the door to their room and starting to giggle.

“Jordan’s face!” laughed Tessa, falling back onto the bed.

“I got caught making out with her little sister, is she going to kill me?” teased Scott, laying down beside her.

Tessa turned to look at him, her smile mischievous. “She’ll just be happy to see me happy.”

“You’re really happy, aren’t you?” he asked, moving and leaning on his elbow as he looked at her.

Tessa nodded.

“Despite everything, being with me isn’t easy after all, you’re still happy,” he said, almost in awe.

“Being with you is easy. I love you, I’m very happy,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“I’m so lucky to have your love and support. You make me so happy, T,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Tessa sighed happily, snuggling close to him and he scooted up further with her so that they were properly laying on the bed.

“We have to go down, it’s Christmas morning. Otherwise…you would be staying right here,” said Scott, grinning as he kissed her.

Tessa smiled. “Later I hope!”

“Definitely,” said Scott, winking.

“I’m going to get breakfast started, okay?” he said.

“Okay, thank you,” said Tessa, her smile soft.

She was so radiant that he couldn’t help but watch her as he got ready to go downstairs.

“Don’t be too long, don’t leave me to the wolves,” he said with a smile.

“Oh I won’t, I’ll be quick,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“I love that perfume, what is it?” asked Jordan as they sat at breakfast.

Tessa beamed. “Scott got it for me,” she said.

Scott blushed, she’d looked so proud that he couldn’t help but be thrilled that she loved it and apparently another Virtue did too.

“What brand is it?” asked Jordan.

“It’s custom made,” said Scott.

“Wow. That is a seriously cool gift,” said Jordan, looking impressed. “It’s nice.”

“I love it,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott could smell it on her as he sat beside her, he loved it too. It was even better on her skin than when he’d first smelled the sample he’d had made.

Tessa put on the dress for Christmas lunch, the emerald green dress sat perfectly on her. It had a v-shaped neckline, a matching sash which tied as a belt, coming to just above the knee, showing off her long, lean legs.

Scott stared as she came out of the bathroom wearing it, he was lost for words. She looked so elegant with her hair in a pretty bun and the dress fit her perfectly.

“Thoughts?” asked Tessa, as he didn’t say anything. He merely stared at her, his mouth slightly open.

“Coherent thoughts?” he managed.

“Any,” said Tessa with a blush.

“You’re absolutely beautiful and I lost the power of speech when I saw you,” he said honestly.

“High praise,” said Tessa with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You look so gorgeous, you look amazing,” she said, admiring him in his dress shirt and pants.

“Thank you,” said Scott with a blush. “You look perfect.”

She twirled for him, beaming. “I love it, it’s so beautiful,” she said.

“You’re stunning,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tessa blushed, smiling as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, his hands stroking the material at her waist.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“Okay, gorgeous, shall we?” he asked, gallantly holding out his arm.

Tessa linked her arm through his, beaming. “Let’s go, handsome.”

Scott kissed her and made sure the table was set and they hadn’t forgotten anything earlier. They’d made sure all the cooking and setting of the table were completed before they went to change for lunch.

Tessa smiled as their families made their way downstairs, enjoying getting to host them.

“Tess, wow, you look gorgeous,” said Kate with a smile.

“Thanks mom,” said Tessa, beaming.

“She looks gorgeous,” agreed Scott, smiling at her.

Kate grinned. “You have good taste,” she teased.

“I’ll say, most wonderful person in the world and the most beautiful? I lucked out for sure,” said Scott with a wink.

Kate laughed, nodding approvingly.

Tessa swatted his arm playfully, giggling. “Okay, stop making me blush,” she said.

Scott kissed her cheek with a chuckle. Alma and Joe were beaming, also complimenting Tessa and she blushed. Jordan arrived downstairs, greeting everyone.

“Nice dress,” she said.

“Oh, thanks,” said Tessa, blushing again.

“Lover boy gift?” asked Jordan mischievously.

“Jordan!” said Tessa, glaring at her.

“Scott got it for me for Christmas,” she said, putting her arm around Scott.

“He has good taste,” said Jordan with a smile.

“Glad to hear that,” joked Scott.

“I’ve now blushed sufficiently,” said Tessa, her cheeks pink, looking for a way to take the focus off her.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” she said, lifting her glass of wine.

Everyone followed suit, clinking glasses and starting to help themselves to the food on the table.

After lunch they were all holding their stomachs, laughing about how full they were, though thrilled that there were leftovers and they could indulge again for dinner. The meal Scott and Tessa had prepared had been a hit with their families and they were just glad for a rest after the morning spent cooking.

Taking a walk through the town to digest and show their families the local area, Tessa snuggled closer to Scott, leaning her head against him.

“It’s cold,” she murmured.

Scott had been holding her hand but dropped it, putting his arm around her instead, pulling her close against his side.

“I didn’t realise you were cold, I would have tried to warm you,” he murmured, kissing her cold cheek.

“It’s freezing today,” said Tessa. “Thank you, feels better already,” she added, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They all seemed to agree it was too cold and were soon seated back at the manor by the fireplace, warming up from their walk.

Tessa was now in a cozy sweater and black pants, she’d changed before they went out to walk and she was snuggling against Scott, her legs bent under her and her arms around his waist. Scott rubbed her back almost subconsciously, kissing her cheek. Their families chatted around them, and they too joined in, but they also stayed in their own bubble a little, enjoying each other.

“I don’t care who judges me but I’m having a Christmas afternoon nap,” said Jordan, hiding a yawn.

“Good plan,” said Tessa. “After all that food, so tired now!”

They made their way to their rooms, agreeing to meet downstairs again before dinner. Tessa and Scott stayed put on the couch in the sitting room, Tessa burrowing further into his embrace now that they were alone.

She closed her eyes with a happy sigh. She felt like she couldn’t stop smiling, a feeling she could certainly get used to as Scott held her closer, kissing her cheek.

It was a normal Christmas and yet it wasn’t. Because he was there. She’d met Scott and had a wonderful romance with him over the last several months that she hoped would last forever. It was amazing to think that this could be her happiness every day.

Scott was nervously thinking about what he wanted to ask her, knowing before asking her anything he needed to at least broach the topic and see what her thoughts might be.

“T,” he murmured into her neck, where he placed a kiss.

“Mmm,” she said, lost in her thoughts and enjoying his closeness.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked.

“You’re going to need to stop distracting me for me to pay attention to a question that does not involve going upstairs right now,” said Tessa lazily.

Scott chuckled into her skin. “Okay, I’ll behave.”

He kissed her neck once more, moving to sit up properly. Tessa turned to face him, looking at him curiously.

“I want to ask you something, I just don’t want to scare you away,” he murmured.

“Scare me away?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows rising. “How could you scare me away?”

Scott hesitated, biting his lip. “Uh…would next year…uh…be too soon? To consider uh…moving forward?” he asked.

He looked so nervous that she wanted to reach out and hug him. She did, smiling as she looked at his handsome face looking worried. He looked as though he expected her to immediately reject the idea.

“Move forward could mean a few things, Scott? Tell me more,” she said gently.

He nodded. “Sorry I could have been clearer. I’m just nervous. Uh…I know there’s a few logistics to work out…but I’m talking about…maybe thinking about…getting married,” he said. His voice kept failing him, he kept pausing but he eventually got it. He wished he’d been smoother but asking her in his head had been easier than asking her as she looked at him, her vibrant green eyes on his.

To his relief, Tessa didn’t run from the room, she didn’t shake her head, she didn’t look scared. In fact she looked…pleased.

Tessa couldn’t believe he’d thought that would scare her away. He couldn’t have been more adorably nervous as he asked her. She found it so endearing. He was so physically strong and so good with words in writing and he no doubt could do the same speaking, but she somehow made him nervous.

She beamed. “Next year isn’t too soon,” she said. “It’s just right actually.”

Her eyes were bright as she thought of the new year coming in just a week. It didn’t seem far away and while she knew it could be a year before it happened, it was closer just knowing he was thinking about it.

“Really? You’re not scared I’m trying to move too fast?” asked Scott, still wary even though she’d responded positively.

“No. Because it’s right. It might be too soon for other people, I don’t know. I love you, I live in fear you’re going to have to go back to Toronto and then I don’t know what I’m going to do. Please can we work out that logistic, so I stop worrying about it,” said Tessa quietly.

She couldn’t believe she’d blurted her secret worry out to him but as they were being open and honest, it was time she did. She’d been keeping it at the back of her mind, but when it surfaced, and it often did, she’d worry their happiness would be interrupted by distance and would wonder what the future looked like if Scott returned to Toronto.

“You worry about me leaving?” he asked, surprised.

Tessa nodded. “I know you have a life there, you have a home there and you’ve stayed here for me,” she said.

“My life is here. With you. I have nothing tying me to Toronto except for my house. I might need to go back and make it ready to rent out maybe, if I don’t sell it. I don’t know, we can make that decision together,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Together?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah, you’re the most important person in my life, Tessa. If you see it and like it, maybe you want to keep it as a home in Toronto or I could sell it, or rent it out. I’ll decide that with you,” said Scott.

“I love you. I’ve been worried for nothing,” said Tessa, with a soft smile.

“Yeah, you have,” said Scott, kissing her. “There is nothing there, Tess. Nothing that would keep me away from you. I love you.”

Tessa hugged him, sighing happily. “It sounds like a wonderful plan, to talk about moving forward together,” she said.

Scott grinned, hugging her.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” he asked, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

“I was afraid of the answer maybe and I didn’t want to ruin our happiness,” said Tessa sheepishly.

“You shouldn’t have worried. I love you, I want to be where you are,” said Scott, stroking a hand through her hair, twisting it around his index finger and letting go.

“We could go to Toronto for a few days, stay at your place?” suggested Tessa.

“I’d love that. I’m not that keen to travel there but with you I would,” said Scott.

“I’d like that, I’m here. I’m here to support you too, remember,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I could never forget,” he said.

“Maybe when you have a few free days, we could do that,” he added.

“And I’m so lucky you want to include me in the decision making about your house. I’d love to see it,” said Tessa.

“For me this isn’t too soon, it’s right,” she added, blushing.

“It’s right for me too. I had to ask, I had to work out if you were on the same page. I’m so glad you are,” said Scott with a relieved grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> “That could have been me, Tess. A year ago that might have been me,” said Scott quietly.  
Tessa shook her head, tears in her eyes.  
“Not now, never now. Too many amazing things to live for,” said Scott, stroking her hair.


	17. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a snow covered landscape, a romantic cabin and Scott experiences a devastating loss. There is also plenty of steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was definitely fun to write. This one was fun to write too, it's a mixture of happy and sad as it also deals with a personal loss and how Tessa and Scott face it. Sexy times too...

The moment the door closed, Tessa jumped up, kissing him as he held onto her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her deeply, slowly moving towards the bed and gently laying her down. His fingers worked deftly to remove her pants without breaking the kiss and Tessa sighed in pleasure as he stroked her, parting from her lips only to remove her sweater. Freeing her from her bra, he marvelled at her creamy skin, his fingers still stroking her as he kissed his way along her skin.

It was a path he knew well, one he loved to take. He could never tire of such a delicious journey. Her body reacted to his touch, her breath hitching in her throat as he inserted two fingers, lazily pumping them into her as he sucked on her breast. He had to give equal attention, lavishing attention on both breasts as she let out a soft moan. He licked a line around those gorgeous curves, finding the sensitive spot just underneath her breast.

He continued the journey, leaving a trail of kisses as he went, her hands in his hair. She tugged harder, her body trembling with want as he found his mark.

“I don’t want to,” mumbled Tessa, snuggled into his side as he tried to coax her up.

“What am I going to tell everyone?” he asked with a slight smirk.

“That you sexed me up and now I want to stay in bed,” responded Tessa without missing a beat.

Scott snorted with laughter, kissing her. “They’ll be looking for us,” he said.

“What do I get for my trouble if I get up?” asked Tessa.

“You get…” said Scott, trailing off as he gazed at her, his eyes raking down her naked body. “Lots more sexing up, anything you want,” he finished.

Tessa’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink and he kissed her lips, then her forehead.

“That sounds like a reasonable offer,” she said, winking.

“Reasonable?” asked Scott. “I’m offended.”

“It’s a sexy and amazing offer,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Better. Please get up. I’m begging, don’t leave me to entertain everyone myself,” he said.

“If I’m not getting up then you certainly aren’t going anywhere. The whole point of staying in bed is staying with you…” said Tessa, trailing off suggestively.

“I’m a lucky man,” said Scott with a grin. “They’d notice we’re missing,” he added.

“They would,” conceded Tessa. “Alright,” she said reluctantly.

“I will get up and put on clothes and not think about your mouth and your cock doing delicious things to me,” said Tessa.

Scott gaped at her. “I…wow, T, you better not be planning on sleeping tonight,” he said, extremely turned on by her boldness.

“What’s sleep?” asked Tessa, winking.

“Shit, you drive me crazy, Tess. You’re so fucking sexy,” he murmured, kissing her.

“So are you,” said Tessa, pulling him closer.

“We have to stop ourselves,” she said a moment later. “Shower, now. You have 2 minutes,” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott. “You’re not coming?” he asked.

“I’d be coming with you fucking me against the shower wall,” said Tessa cheekily.

“T…” he warned. “I’m this close to grabbing you and doing exactly that,” he said, eyes dark.

“Two minutes, go,” she said, laughing. "You’re right, we have to go downstairs. Quick shower and we both turn up and be good hosts."

“Finally got you to agree just when you drove me crazy with your sexy dirty talk,” grumbled Scott with a laugh.

Tessa winked and he groaned. “Going,” he said, disappearing into the bathroom.

He was quick, just as Tessa asked and she went straight after him, quickly showering and dressing.

“How do I look?” she asked him.

“Very beautiful,” said Scott.

“Do I look like I was just in bed with a sexy man?” asked Tessa.

Scott studied her. “No,” he decided, stroking her hair.

Tessa grinned. “For now,” she said.

“For now,” he agreed, kissing her with a smile.

A few days later, they’d seen their families off at the airport with promises to go visit them soon. Tessa had a standing invitation to the Moir’s, Scott’s parents smitten with her. Scott had been invited by Kate to her home, Jordan saying he could come visit her also, if he wanted, with a cheeky smile.

“Not without me he isn’t,” said Tessa, mock glaring at Jordan.

“I didn’t want him there on his own,” laughed Jordan. “Now if he has any nice single friends though…”

Scott snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind. I have a few buddies, let me think which one of them is decent enough for a Virtue sister,” he said.

Jordan smiled. “A gentleman, I like it.”

“Keep him,” she added, to Tessa.

“I plan to,” said Tessa, wrapping her arms around Scott with a smile.

“Good,” grinned Jordan.

They hadn’t stayed for the new year, Tessa and Scott planning just a quiet night together to bring in the new year, with Scott internally wondering if he should ask the question he had already hinted at asking her.

Two days before New Year's Eve, Scott busily chopped vegetables in the kitchen, he was making breakfast omelettes. He tried to use a mould to make the omelettes heart shaped, reasonably happy with how Tessa’s turned out. He didn’t care too much about whether his omelette ended up the same. He plated up their breakfast, grinning as Tessa came into the kitchen. She had prepared the coffee before heading back to the reception and now she poured coffee for both of them, giggling a little as she saw her plate.

“You felt like making artistic omelettes?” she asked.

“Something like that,” said Scott with a laugh.

“You’re wonderful,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“You took yours out of the mould too quickly,” she noted.

“Yeah, I didn’t care too much about mine,” he said, laughing.

“It’s almost a heart, nearly there,” said Tessa with a soft smile. “You have my heart,” she added, kissing him.

“I do,” he said, beaming.

She sat down as Scott pulled her chair out for her, beaming as she looked at the food.

“This looks delicious!” she said.

“Hope so!” said Scott.

“A nice quiet breakfast, just the two of us,” said Tessa. “In between Jordan’s innuendos and our mothers looking at us like we immediately owe them a wedding and grandchildren, it’s a nice break.”

Scott laughed, nodding. “They’re pretty funny. But they’re happy for us, so it’s okay.”

“It’s nice not having any guests actually,” he commented.

Tessa had made the week between Christmas and New Year unavailable for bookings. She’d given herself a well-deserved week off.

“Yes, I have you all to myself,” said Tessa, grinning, popping a bite of the omelette into her mouth.

“So do I,” said Scott, winking.

“What do you want to do for the new year?” asked Tessa.

“Just spend it with you,” said Scott.

“That sounds nice,” said Tessa. “I have a proposition,” she said, watching him.

“Oh?” he asked.

“My friend’s cabin isn’t far from here. She asked if we want to use it for the new year. It’s really beautiful covered with snow and the cabin is so nice and warm,” said Tessa.

“Does she live in town? How come you haven’t seen her?” asked Scott.

“She’s mainly out of town, she’s been working in Vancouver but she still has the cabin out here. She knows I’m madly in love and asked if we wanted a romantic few nights away,” said Tessa with a smile.

“That would be nice,” said Scott, smiling.

“Only if you’re comfortable,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“It sounds nice, it would be romantic,” said Scott.

“We can toast marshmallows on the fire, look at the stars, sit by the fireplace…and other things,” listed Tessa, winking.

Scott chuckled. “We can. I’d love to Tess. Let’s do it.”

“Yay, thank you!” said Tessa, grinning. “I’ll let her know right away. She employs a lady in town who goes to clean for her. She sometimes hosts Airbnb guests there.”

Scott smiled, loving to see her excited. She texted Laura, letting her know she and Scott would be going and then finished breakfast. They planned to leave late that afternoon to spend a few nights at the cabin.

Tessa went into town to get a few essentials for their few days away, leaving Scott to pack for both of them. She smirked as she thought of him going into her underwear drawer and finding the New Year’s gift she’d gotten for herself, and for him. An emerald green set of lacy and sexy lingerie. She got a text as she parked the car.

_I just lost my mind. Are you planning to wear this any time soon_?

_What did you find?_ she replied, being coy.

_I found sexy green lingerie and I must see you in it or I’ll self combust_, he responded.

_New Year’s_ 😉, she responded.

_Night? Day? Don’t leave me hanging here_, came his immediate response.

He stared at the lingerie he was holding, biting his lip as he thought of Tessa wearing it. It wouldn’t stay on long, but he really needed to see it on her. The tiny panties would give him a perfect view of her ass and the bra was see-through lace with emerald green ribbons crisscrossing across the front. He could only imagine how that would look. Tessa in sexy lingerie was something he loved to see. She had beautiful bra and underwear sets, but something designed to be sexy like this, he couldn’t wait to see on her.

His phone rang and he grabbed it, noticing it was one of his friends, Luke. As his friend started speaking, he sat down heavily on the bed, his face white. Their friend and fellow officer, Ethan, had died that morning.

Getting off the phone, tears on his cheeks, Scott quickly put the items into the suitcase and left it open on the bed. He numbly went down to the sitting room and sat on the couch, tears falling, unable to continue packing in that moment as he thought of the loss of his friend.

Tessa had responded to his text at some point, telling him she’d see him soon and tell him then when he’d see her in the lingerie. She was unaware that his mood had been so severely affected and the flirtatious texts had gone far from his mind.

When Tessa arrived home, she called for Scott, not getting a reply. He had heard her, not moving from the couch and he knew she’d see him as she stepped through the foyer anyway. Her face went white as she saw him, putting down the bags she held quickly and rushing to his side.

“What happened?” asked Tessa, rubbing his back.

“My buddy…he…he died,” said Scott, sobbing.

“Oh my gosh,” said Tessa, shocked. “I’m so sorry.”

She wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry. “Was he sick?” she asked.

“He killed himself, Tess,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa moved, her eyes on his, her unasked question clear.

“He had PTSD too,” said Scott, nodding.

Tessa gasped, shaking her head no. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. She wasn’t sure how long she held him, staying by his side, soothing him as he wondered aloud how this could happen and why his friend was gone. When he went quiet, looking thoughtful, he shook his head.

“That could have been me, Tess. A year ago that might have been me,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa shook her head, tears in her eyes.

“Not now, never now. Too many amazing things to live for,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“You get into this dark place and everything seems too hard, too much. Ethan was struggling, but he was going to therapy. Not as often as he should have. I don’t even know who to blame. He’s pretty determined. If he had decided…I don’t know if anyone could have stopped him,” said Scott, looking devastated.

“These things shouldn’t be happening, they shouldn’t. The military shouldn’t be letting you all down. This is bullshit,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“It’s bullshit, and not everyone has been as lucky as I have. I have a good team and I have you…you’ve helped me more than you can ever know, T,” said Scott.

“I’m glad. I’m always here for you,” said Tessa.

“Do you want to go to the funeral?” she added quietly. “I would go with you of course.”

“No,” said Scott, shaking his head. “No, I have to protect myself from that. He knew he had my support, he knew he was a much loved friend. He’d understand why I can’t.”

“Okay, I’m here. For anything you need,” said Tessa, stroking his hair.

She paused, considering her next question. It seemed almost insensitive, but it had to be asked, considering their plans.

“Do you still want to go to the cabin?” she asked gently.

“Definitely, of course,” said Scott, nuzzling her cheek.

“Okay. You relax, I’ll make some tea,” said Tessa.

She disappeared into the kitchen, taking the shopping bags with her and Scott sagged into the couch, closing his eyes. There were footsteps heard on the stairs and he opened his eyes, realizing it wasn’t Tessa and the manor was currently closed to guests.

“Fuck!” shouted Scott, shooting up from the couch.

Tessa jumped in the kitchen, she’d heard the footsteps but the next thing she heard was Scott’s shout and him rushing upstairs. She put down the kettle she’d filled with water for their tea, her mouth dry. This happening now, just when Scott was already upset, filled her with worry.

Scott rushed upstairs, throwing open doors and swearing under his breath as he tried his hardest to find something, anything that would make sense. He wanted to kick something, that’s how angry he was. He knew he was getting too agitated, he knew the timing meant he was extra angry. He stopped searching, slamming the last door and then sank down onto the floor in the hallway, starting a breathing exercise to calm himself down.

Tessa had come upstairs and stood watching him, needing to comfort him.

“Scott?” she asked softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes sad. “I didn’t find anything again,” he said sadly.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa, sitting down beside him.

“It’s not okay. I need to protect you, I need to work out what’s going on to protect you,” he said, bursting into tears.

“It’s okay, Scott. You protect me every day, you are wonderful,” said Tessa, wrapping her arms around him.

Scott put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple and pulling her against him in a hug.

“I need to protect you,” he said again quietly.

“You do, you’ve done so much, Scott,” said Tessa, wiping his tears away and kissing his cheek.

“Most of all I know you love me and that’s the best feeling ever,” she said with a soft smile.

He smiled. “I’m glad you know. It’s the best feeling ever for me too,” he said.

“How do I protect you from something when I don’t know what’s going on?” he murmured.

“Your cousin has been around, yes, but what about the noises,” he muttered, almost to himself. “If I could find, I don’t know, something, a stereo making these noises, something rigged to make sounds like footsteps and slamming doors.”

“Scott, it’s okay. You’re here, that’s the best thing. I just love having you here. You don’t need to become a detective. I don’t know what’s going on either, I don’t know what the explanation might be, but I damn well am not going to sit here worrying about it when I have you. You’re here and I love you so much,” said Tessa.

“I love you, you’re so sweet, I’m the luckiest man ever,” he murmured.

“My worry is that this won’t just stay as it is. What if someone tries to hurt you?” he asked.

“I haven’t worried about that, why are you?” asked Tessa, confused.

“Because you’re everything to me. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you,” said Scott.

“It’s the house they want, not me hurt, I don’t think it would get to that,” said Tessa.

“I hope you’re right. I’m going to keep you and the house safe,” he murmured, kissing her cheek and leaning his head against hers.

"I know," said Tessa, soothingly stroking his back.

“We better get ready, Tess,” he murmured.

“Are you sure you’re still okay to go?” asked Tessa.

“Definitely, I’m looking forward to it,” said Scott. “And I packed the lingerie,” he added.

Tessa smiled softly. “I’ll wear it for you soon,” she said.

“Okay, let’s get moving then and leave this place for a few days, we need it,” she said, moving to get up.

“Yeah, we do,” said Scott, joining her.

He pulled her into his arms. “Thank you, T, for everything,” he murmured into her skin, his face buried against her.

“No need for thanks,” said Tessa softly.

“I’ll always thank you regardless,” said Scott, kissing her cheek as he pulled away.

“I know, me too,” said Tessa smiling. “Let’s pack together,” she said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t finish earlier, I got the call and…just couldn’t,” said Scott.

“Don’t apologize for that, please. It’s completely understandable,” said Tessa, taking his hand.

Together they made sure they had what they needed for a few days away and then packed the car with the suitcase they were taking for both of them and the groceries they needed.

“Tess...if I’m not good company, I apologize, I’ll try my hardest,” he murmured as Tessa drove.

“You don’t need to put on a brave smile around me. Yeah, I probably imagined it would be a happier few days, but this happened and you need to grieve,” said Tessa.

“I also need to make you feel happy and loved,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I’m okay, you can focus your energy on you, on remembering good times with your friend,” said Tessa.

“No sweetie, that’s not okay. I will remember him and would love to tell you some funny stories about him, but most important is making every moment with you count,” said Scott, rubbing her leg.

“I’d love to hear those,” said Tessa with a smile. “Did you just call me sweetie?” she added.

“Uh, yeah,” said Scott, blushing.

“I like it,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek swiftly and returning her eyes to the road.

Scott smiled, laughing quietly.

“Are you laughing?” asked Tessa, her lips curving into a smile.

“Yeah. I didn’t realize that had slipped out,” he said.

“Any other cute nicknames you call me in your head but don’t say to me?” asked Tessa interestedly.

“Hmm, probably. Honey, angel, princess,” said Scott. “Kind of cutesy, so not things I’d call you all the time.”

“Princess?” asked Tessa.

“You are, you’re special,” said Scott, blushing.

“Oh, I love you,” said Tessa, turning red.

“I love you,” said Scott, with a smile.

“Oh wow, this place is awesome,” he said, as they arrived at the cabin.

“It’s so nice,” said Tessa.

“I’ll grab the bags, T,” said Scott, as she parked.

“Thank you. There’s a few though so I’ll help,” said Tessa.

Scott got out the suitcase and took the other bags filled with groceries too, grinning at her and she laughed.

“Okay, I’m unlocking then,” she said.

She found the key that had been hidden for them and unlocked, stepping into the cabin. It was a lovely space, with a fireplace in the living area, nice kitchen and as they explored further, a bedroom with a king size bed and a modern bathroom.

“Wow,” said Scott. “Maybe I should sell my place and buy a place like this.”

“Your house is larger though, right?” asked Tessa.

“Three bedrooms, two bathrooms,” nodded Scott.

“Why such a large place when you were on your own?” asked Tessa.

“I guess I was thinking when I got out of the military that I’d settle down. I guess I bought it for a future family rather than for me,” said Scott, shrugging.

“I want that with you,” said Tessa quietly.

“I can’t think of anything better, I’d love that with you,” said Scott with a smile.

He kissed her deeply, pulling her close.

“In a few years, it would be nice,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Yeah, it definitely would,” said Scott, his eyes soft as he thought of her being pregnant with their child one day.

“You’d be the most beautiful pregnant woman,” he said, stroking her cheek.

Tessa laughed. “I hope so. I can’t imagine what it would be like but I’d love to experience it with you.”

“Me too,” said Scott, kissing her once more.

“I better light the fire, we’ll freeze otherwise,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

He winked and headed to the living room, using the wood already chopped and neatly stacked to start the fire which soon crackled, the flames glowing orange as they danced amongst the wood fuelling them.

“You want hot chocolate?” he asked as he put the food in the fridge and pantry.

“I’ll make some,” said Tessa. “You sit and relax.”

He didn’t sit and relax though, he floated around doing things, he went into the bedroom and unpacked. He put the body wash, shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom, he put Tessa's cosmetics there too and he stoked the fire that didn’t yet need it.

“Scott, the hot chocolate’s ready,” called Tessa, setting two mugs down on the table and sitting on the comfortable couch.

Scott greeted her with a kiss, sitting down beside her.

“You keeping yourself busy there?” she asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” asked Scott.

“You packed the car, you carried everything, you lit the fire and now what were you doing, unpacking?” she asked.

Scott nodded.

“Hey, how about you tell me a little about Ethan and your military days together,” said Tessa gently, as she handed him his mug.

“Okay,” said Scott

He realized he’d been trying to keep himself consistently busy doing something and now he smiled as Tessa snuggled into his arms, waiting for him to speak.

“He was one of the first people I met when I joined. It was tough to adjust at first but Ethan and then Luke were there. We were the three amigos, as we called ourselves,” said Scott, pausing.

“You’ve never shown me any photos even of you. You have any of the three of you?” asked Tessa.

Scott nodded. “I don’t really look at photos, especially in uniform. It brings back bad memories. I’ll show you,” he said.

“As long as you’re okay looking at them,” said Tessa.

“I’m fine, I want to show you that side of my life,” said Scott, ruffling her hair.

Tessa kissed his cheek and waited as he got his phone and found some photos. He handed her his phone and pointed out the first photo of him alone on his first day.

“You’re so cute, you were what? Early 20s?” she asked.

Scott nodded. “I was 21.”

She scrolled through, seeing him standing next to two smiling men, a bit older than him. Blonde Luke and dark-haired Ethan.

“The three amigos, I love this photo,” said Tessa, pointing at it.

She admired Scott in his uniform, shaking her head. “You look so good. The man in uniform thing totally works for you. How were you single?” she asked.

Scott laughed. “I dated a bit, nothing serious. I was always pretty busy and most of the guys who were married or in serious relationships, they already had a partner when they were deployed or they met someone in the military too,” he said.

“I guess it’s hard in that environment. I mean it’s good for me, obviously, but wow. You look so good in this uniform,” she said, zooming in on a more recent photo and biting her lip at his handsome face and muscled physique.

“Thanks,” smiled Scott.

“Sorry but they don’t let you keep uniforms after you’re discharged,” said Scott. “Otherwise I’d wear one…or try to…for you.”

“No, no, you don’t need to put that on again. I’d never want you to try that. I can admire you here in the flesh,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“So tell me about the antics you, Ethan and Luke got up to,” she said, snuggling closer to him.

She was soon in peals of laughter as Scott relayed a few of the pranks and adventures they’d had together in various parts of the world, the last one being Afghanistan. She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, Scott laughing too.

“Oh wow, the three of you were hilarious. I hope I can meet Luke one day?” asked Tessa.

“Sure, he’d love to meet you. They’re probably the only ones I did actually keep in contact with a bit the last few months. They both know about you. I’ve told them how amazing you are,” said Scott, his face lighting up with pride.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” said Tessa, blushing.

After his family hadn’t known about their relationship, she was glad to hear that his friends did. The pride in his voice melted her heart.

“Ethan was actually really cheeky and asked to see a photo so I sent him one of us and he replied saying he was going to come right over and try to steal you from me,” said Scott, with a laugh.

Tessa laughed. “No chance, I love you too much,” she said, kissing him.

“Have any of you actually ever fought over a woman?” she asked interestedly.

“No. We never have. I didn’t really date much and Ethan had a fiancée at one point but it didn’t work out. Luke has a serious girlfriend now,” said Scott.

“You have some great memories with them,” commented Tessa.

“I do, thanks for helping me to remember,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I think it’s important. Instead of running around here doing chores to forget, I want you to relax. How is Luke doing?” asked Tessa.

“He called and gave me the news. He…” began Scott, getting emotional. “He was upset, just like me.”

Tessa rubbed his back, her eyes filling with tears. If she saw him cry, she couldn’t bear it. Her emotions were so closely linked to Scott’s. She loved him and if he was upset, she was too.

“Do you want to call him again?” asked Tessa.

“I don’t want to start crying all over again,” said Scott softly.

“I get that. Maybe tomorrow,” said Tessa. “He probably needs support too.”

“Yeah,” said Scott, biting his lip.

“I’m going to put the frozen pizza in the oven for dinner, okay?” she said, patting his leg. “No cooking, we’re resting.”

Scott smiled. “Sure, I’ll be right here waiting for cuddles,” he said.

Tessa beamed, kissing him. “I’ll be right back,” she promised.

Pizza in the oven, Tessa set the timer and flopped down into Scott’s lap, her eyes mischievous as she looked up at him.

He smiled, his hands immediately going into her hair, Tessa sighing as his fingers grazed her scalp. He liked to play with her hair, his fingers deftly moving through, a gentleness in his touch that relaxed her every time.

“Would it cheer you up if you saw me in the lingerie?” she asked softly.

Scott’s eyes widened, then he looked thoughtful.

“When were you actually planning to wear it?” he asked.

“New Year’s, when we went to bed after midnight, so there would be no sleep to be had,” said Tessa, winking.

“In that case I will be good and wait. You had planned it for then, so I can wait. You’re always gorgeous and yeah, that lingerie is sexy as hell, but you’re sexy at all times,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“There will not be much sleep and it isn’t staying on you long either,” said Scott, bending to kiss her lips.

“Oh I know, I wonder how many minutes it will make it,” she teased.

Scott grinned. “A few…maybe,” he said.

Tessa smiled, rolling onto her side, her hand reaching out to cup him.

“Tess,” he said, surprised.

Tessa looked up at him, unzipped his jeans, grinning at him as she released him from the confines of his boxers, stroking him and slowly sucking him into her mouth.

“T,” he groaned.

“What?” mumbled Tessa, licking and sucking him greedily, her eyes closing.

She took his balls into her mouth next and he didn’t have more to say, he could only groan. He loved to look at her, Tessa looked like it was as pleasurable for her as it was for him.

He watched her perfect tongue roll over him. She briefly stopped to glance at the timer before continuing again with vigour, determined to bring him to climax before the pizza was ready.

“Tess…” he murmured, feeling himself getting closer to the edge, her hot mouth on him making him moan.

“I want you inside me,” said Tessa, pulling at her jeans, getting them halfway down. Her underwear was wet, she could feel her wetness and wanted Scott to feel it too.

She took his hand, placing it against her and he immediately stroked her.

“You’re so wet. I need to taste you so much, T,” he murmured.

“It’s my turn tasting you,” said Tessa, while she continued.

“Please,” he murmured.

Tessa let go of him with a pop, taking another long lick and then moved, laying down and letting him pull her jeans off completely, nudging her knees apart. She felt his hot breath on her and his delight at how wet she’d gotten sucking him off. He dipped his finger into her, sucking it and then inserting it once more, using his fingers and his mouth to make her breathing quicken. He pushed his tongue into her, Tessa loudly moaning.

“You taste so good,” he mumbled against her clit, sucking it into his mouth and making Tessa arch her back in pleasure.

“Oh Scott!” she moaned loudly, rotating her hips against his mouth, needing him.

Scott sensed she needed more and moved, lifting her legs to rest against his shoulders, thrusting into her. She moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was shouting Scott’s name when the timer went off for the pizza, her body shuddering from the incredible orgasm she’d just had. Scott had let go at the same time, groaning her name and was still lazily thrusting against her.

“Oh fuck, we’re going to burn the pizza,” she murmured.

Scott jumped up, turning off the oven. He joined her back on the couch, gathering her in his arms and heading into the bathroom. They showered together quickly, though the heated kisses and wandering hands continued.

Returning to the kitchen, both wearing bath robes, Tessa checked the pizza. It had stayed nice and hot since Scott had left it in the oven and she pulled it out carefully. Scott cut it, putting a few pieces onto a plate for Tessa.

“Smells so good,” said Tessa. “I’m hungry, I worked up an appetite,” she added with a wink.

Scott smirked, blushing a little.

“I’m not even going to pretend I’m not still thinking about more,” he said, putting a few more pieces onto a plate for himself and pulling a chair out for her.

“If it weren’t for the pizza, that scene in the bathroom would have been a bit different,” said Tessa with a wink.

“Later, more?” he asked, looking hopeful.

“Much more,” said Tessa, nodding.

She grinned at him. “Eating pizza with my love wearing a bath robe in a romantic cabin. This is the life!” she said.

“Well getting dressed is a useless exercise. Glad you’re happy,” said Scott, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “I’m a very happy man.”

Tessa giggled, taking a bite of her pizza. The kitchen was filled with laughter as they chatted and joked while they ate and soon there was just one remaining slice.

“I’m full!” said Tessa. “But I kind of still want another piece,” she added, eyeing the remaining slice.

“Have it,” said Scott.

“What about you?” asked Tessa.

“I’m fine,” said Scott.

Tessa picked up her knife, cutting the slice into halves. Scott laughed as she put one half on his plate and took the other.

"Sharing is caring," she said.

“You’re the sweetest,” he said, kissing her.

“Mmm, you taste like pizza too. I like it,” she said.

“So do you,” said Scott, kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming! But how?
> 
> A peek:  
“Tessa…I…” managed Scott, his voice faltering. “Oh boy,” he muttered, sweat beading on his forehead.  
“Are you okay?” asked Tessa, caressing his cheek.  
“Yes…uh…Tessa…um…” Scott stopped, shaking his head.


	18. Snow and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott continues processing his friend's untimely death with Tessa's help while enjoying the quiet and romantic atmosphere with Tessa.
> 
> There is a snowball fight and more talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. I've been working on more and though I hinted at the proposal last chapter, I think it needs just one more chapter beforehand. So here we go, maybe it's next, who knows! ;)

Scott stood outside, it was freezing, and he watched as his warm breath formed clouds as it hit the cold air. He wore a heavy jacket but he still felt the cold, it was dark and Tessa was asleep in bed. Unable to sleep, he’d got up and gone out into the snow. He was thinking about Ethan, he was thinking about Luke, and he was thinking about what he so desperately wanted to ask Tessa.

He still couldn’t believe his friend was gone. Not this way. It felt like a terrible nightmare and he knew Luke must be struggling with it too. He knew he had to call again to check on Luke this time and talk about Ethan together. He wondered briefly if Luke and his girlfriend, Sarah, wanted to come to visit. It wasn’t the shortest trip to get here from Toronto but for him, it had been just the quiet escape he needed.

And then there was Tessa. Tessa who had brightened his life from the first moment; with her smile, with her kindness and patience. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to see her as his bride, spend every day trying to make her smile, have a family with her, grow old with her. All of it, he wanted it all.

Shivering from the cold, he shook snow off his jacket and headed back inside, the warmth hitting him as he closed the door.

He’d got up and started the fire early to warm the house and he padded back into the bedroom quietly, seeing Tessa was still asleep. She’d moved slightly from where he’d left her, she was now basically in his spot. He wasn’t sure he could get into bed without disturbing her now so he moved to the other side, laying down and wrapping his arms around her from behind. She stirred slightly but didn’t wake. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.

Tessa woke up, feeling Scott pressed up against her, he’d wrapped his arms around her and fallen asleep. She wondered briefly when he’d moved, she’d been sleeping in his arms and now he was on the other side of the bed. She smiled as she felt a kiss against her neck, Scott murmuring a soft good morning.

“Why are you over there?” she mumbled.

“Because you had taken over my side when I got back,” teased Scott.

Tessa blushed. “I must have been looking for you in my sleep. Sorry,” she said.

“I didn’t want to wake you and you were so far over I felt like I’d wake you if I tried getting onto the edge next to you,” he said as Tessa turned in his arms to face him.

“Where did you go?” she asked.

“I went outside for a bit early this morning,” said Scott. “I was just…thinking.”

“About Ethan?” asked Tessa, understanding.

“Yeah,” said Scott, lowering his eyes.

He shook his head. “It just feels like a bad dream.”

“I know, it must feel awful. I’m here for anything you need,” said Tessa, stroking his hair.

“I know, you’re wonderful,” said Scott.

After breakfast, Tessa glanced at Scott, who had been a bit quiet. He stared into the depths of his coffee, and she didn’t try to make him talk. She knew he was going through a lot and it would hit him worse at different times. She did however need him to call Luke. She thought he and Luke would both need it.

“Thanks Tessa, breakfast was great,” said Scott as Tessa picked up his plate, lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed she’d gotten up.

Tessa kissed his hair. “Thanks, why don’t you go sit down,” she said.

“I need to help you,” said Scott immediately.

“I’m not even doing the dishes right now, they’ll be fine,” said Tessa, leaving the dishes in the sink, running a little water over them.

She then turned off the sink and took his hand, leading him to the couch.

“I think you need to call Luke,” said Tessa gently. “You’re both going through the same thing.”

Scott nodded, getting his phone out. He took a deep breath before he pressed dial.

“Hey,” said Scott as Luke answered.

“Hi,” said Luke, sounding like he’d been crying.

“How are you holding up?” asked Scott.

“Probably as expected. You?” asked Luke.

“The same,” said Scott quietly. “Is Sarah with you?”

“Yeah, so glad she’s here,” said Luke. “How about you? Is Tessa there?”

“She’s right here with me,” said Scott, squeezing Tessa’s hand.

She lay her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

“I don’t know if I can do it. I don’t know if I can be there,” said Luke tearfully.

“I know. I know for sure I can’t. I think he’d understand,” said Scott quietly.

“I know he would,” said Luke. “No, you shouldn’t. Even if you wanted to, I wouldn’t let you. You’re doing so well, you shouldn’t come here for this.”

“Thanks for understanding,” said Scott.

“Always,” said Luke.

Luke hadn’t been as affected as Scott and Ethan. He had anxiety, he had had depression but overall, his experience in the military hadn’t been quite as traumatic. He knew more than anyone what Scott and Ethan had been through and he protected them at every turn.

“I’ll try to go, the thought of burying him…,” said Luke, crying.

Scott sighed, wiping away tears.

“I can’t. Why didn’t he say something to us?” he asked.

“Would we have let him?” asked Luke, tearful.

“No way. I would have made sure he was safe,” said Scott.

“But he didn’t want us to save him,” said Luke.

“No,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa’s hand in his made him glance at her. She managed a smile, gently wiping tears off his cheeks.

There were a few moments of silence as both men tried to get their emotions under control.

“Ask him if he and Sarah want to come visit you,” whispered Tessa.

“You have an invitation from Tessa and I, to come to the B&B,” said Scott.

“You’re in the middle of nowhere, dude,” said Luke, sounding a bit more like his old self.

Scott laughed. “We’re not that far,” he said.

Tessa had giggled beside him. “We’re near lots of snow, gorgeous scenery and quiet towns,” she said.

“Is that Tessa?” asked Luke.

“Yeah, she’s right here laughing at how far away you think we are,” said Scott.

“I want to meet this woman who has made you smile so much,” said Luke.

“I bet you’ll love her,” said Scott. “Almost as much as I do.”

“No doubt, when she can make you so happy, she must be special,” said Luke with a smile.

Scott kissed Tessa’s cheek with a smile.

“Oh. Sarah’s looked up the website and says we have to come,” said Luke, looking over his shoulder at Sarah who was pleading for him to agree to travel to the manor.

“Excellent, the website did its work. Can’t wait to see you both,” said Scott with a smile.

“I’ll let you know dates,” said Luke.

“Great,” said Scott.

“I’ll be in touch soon,” said Luke.

“Hey, if you go…say bye to him for me,” said Scott, breaking down.

“I will,” said Luke, tearful.

He hung up quickly, wiping away tears and Tessa hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, her touch tender as she rubbed his back.

Scott broke down further in her embrace, and she felt her own tears fall, holding him tightly.

“Sorry,” he managed, emotional.

“No, you don’t apologize. Never, not for this,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek, tasting tears.

“You’re salty,” she said, wiping his tears away gently and kissing his cheek again.

He smiled, snuggling against her shoulder. She held him, her hand alternating between rubbing his back and patting him soothingly. He relaxed against her, needing her comfort.

Trudging through the snow that had fallen overnight, Tessa held Scott’s hand tightly. He held a shovel in his other hand and as they reached the car, he huffed out a sigh at the sight of it and got to work. Tessa helped a little by using her gloved hands to get some snow off the roof.

She then wandered around the garden, looking for any stubborn bursts of colour in the snow, any flowers that had survived the chill of winter in the Territories. Glancing again at Scott, her eyes turned mischievous. He looked gorgeous as he cleared snow. He looked strong and sexy as he expertly made room around the car. She bent down and made a little snowball, making it nice and round. She wondered if Scott enjoyed snowball fights. She could easily get him while his back was turned but she wasn’t sure if that sneak attack could be very bad for his flashbacks so she put the thought aside. If she was going to get him with a snowball, he needed to know about it.

“Scott,” she called, getting his attention.

“Yeah, beautiful snow angel?” he asked, looking up at her with a wink, leaning on the shovel.

He knew she’d laugh at that endearment, and she did, giggling, her cheeks pink.

Other than making her laugh with a new and ridiculous pet name, he looked extra sexy as he leaned on the shovel and Tessa forced herself to focus, biting her lip.

“Look what I made,” she said.

“That’s cute, is it your choice of weapon?” he asked, grinning.

Tessa took aim as Scott laughed, knowing she was aiming for him. He returned to shovelling, feeling the snowball hit him on the back.

“This means war, beautiful! Prepare to be inundated by snow,” he said, quickly making his own snowball and throwing it at Tessa. It hit her arm, sending snow flying off her coat.

“I’ll get you,” she yelled, pelting him with several small snowballs in her hurry.

Scott laughed, making his own arsenal. Tessa giggled, running behind the car and gathering snow to make more balls. What had started off as a teasing snowball from her was now an all out snowball fight.

“Tessa, I was in the military, what is hiding behind the car going to do for you?” he said, having stealthily come up behind her as she looked in the other direction.

“Shit,” said Tessa, waiting for the onslaught.

She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. And then opened them when all she heard was Scott chuckling.

“Do you actually think I’d throw a snowball at you at close range?” he asked.

Tessa shrugged. “You can, I’m not made of sugar,” she said.

“I’d grab you and kiss you, but not throw a snowball at you,” said Scott, gently tackling her to the ground as she giggled.

He made sure he pulled the hood of her jacket up, so she wouldn’t touch the snow. He kissed her and she sighed, pulling him closer. She didn’t even care they were laying in the snow, it was perfect.

“Better get you warmed up,” he murmured, breaking away from the heated kiss.

“Mmm, no, more,” said Tessa, frowning adorably.

Scott kissed her again, picking her up without breaking the kiss. He smiled as they parted and he held her in his arms. She laughed, light-hearted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Best snowball fight ever,” she declared.

“Yeah?” said Scott, smiling as he looked at her, her eyes bright and cheeks rosy from the cold.

“Definitely,” said Tessa happily.

She leaned her forehead against his, grinning as she looked into his eyes.

“I love you so much,” she said.

“I love you so much,” he said, grinning.

“You’ve been distracting me though, being too hot even though it’s cold. Inside, sex, now,” said Tessa.

“Gee, how romantic,” he teased.

“Are you denying me?” asked Tessa, mock glaring at him.

“Never,” he said, looking at her in the way that made her melt inside.

She kissed him, beaming, and he held onto her, making his way to the cabin, getting inside and immediately starting to unzip her winter gear.

“I have many layers to get through,” he teased, getting her winter coat off her and starting on her sweater.

“Worth it,” grinned Tessa, working on his own layers.

“Absolutely,” breathed Scott, kissing her.

The stars twinkled above them, Tessa jammed into the sleeping bag next to Scott as they tried but failed to stay warm.

“I’m cold,” whined Tessa.

“I know, this is really cold,” said Scott, trying to warm her but freezing himself.

“This seems a better idea in summer or spring,” said Tessa, her teeth chattering.

“We were going to look at the stars but it’s well into the negatives and it’s freezing,” said Scott.

“Are your eyelashes freezing?” he asked, looking at her in the low light.

“Maybe,” said Tessa.

“That’s it, up and get warm,” said Scott, unzipping them.

They’d set the sleeping bag up on the lounger at the back of the cabin, jamming themselves into the same sleeping bag to beat the cold but it hadn’t worked. It was freezing and far from romantic as they tried to look at the stars while shivering.

Needing to get warm, Tessa went and sat on the floor in front of the fire, wiggling her toes as she warmed up.

“Scott, come get warm,” she said.

“I’m making you tea,” he said.

“Come get warm until the water boils,” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott, sitting down next to her.

“I am not sure if I’ve ever been colder in my life,” said Tessa, leaning against him to warm him faster.

He wrapped his arms around her, his cold nose in her neck and she yelped, moving away.

“Cold,” she said.

“Okay, okay, I’ll warm up,” he said with a soft laugh.

He went to pour the tea and Tessa gladly took the steaming mug, warming her hands on it.

“It was a nice idea,” he said.

“We’ll still do it one day, maybe not in the dead of winter,” said Tessa.

“It will be very romantic,” said Scott, kissing her.

He warmed his hands on the mug too, pressing it briefly against his nose and cheeks. Tessa laughed.

“Poor baby, are you sad you didn’t get to freeze me?” she teased.

“But it’s my favourite spot…well…one of them,” he said with a smile.

Tessa laughed, letting him nuzzle against her, his lips warm as he kissed her neck.

“Your nose is still cold,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

“You’re not warm either,” he said, rubbing her arms to warm her further.

Tessa grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and lay it on the rug, laying down near the roaring fire, adding a few cushions to lay their heads on and pulling Scott down with her.

He got comfortable, pulling her closer in his arms. He watched the fire crackling, Tessa’s head on his shoulder. He listened to her gentle breaths, nuzzling her hair. Their romantic moment under the stars hadn’t quite worked due to the cold but he thought this moment, laying here with her by the fire, was just the type of romance he needed.

“This is nice, very romantic,” murmured Tessa, as if reading his thoughts.

“It is,” agreed Scott.

“Okay, so let’s play a game,” he said.

Tessa smiled against his chest. “Okay,” she said.

“Mmm, in 5 years, where do you see yourself?” he asked.

Tessa looked up at him, her eyes on his.

“Living life with you,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“Here?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure about location,” said Tessa.

“I just want to be married to you by then and maybe one or two kids?” she said shyly.

Scott smiled. “That’s a definite,” he said.

“How about you?” asked Tessa.

“Married to you, one or two kids, anywhere you are. I want to travel too, I mean, I know it will be hard and maybe it’s asking for too much to push myself that far, but I want to take you away on an amazing trip and not come back for months,” said Scott.

“That sounds nice,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Where to?” she asked.

“Europe, Asia, wherever you want to go. Except for the Middle East, my last trip there was enough,” said Scott.

“Europe and Asia sound good,” said Tessa, grinning. “Are we planning an around the world trip?” she added.

“If you want, let’s do it. I don’t know how hard it might be, it might be too hard and I don’t want you to suffer for it but if I can, I’d really love to,” said Scott.

“I think with the right support, you can do it. And if the itinerary isn’t too fast paced and there is plenty of time in each location, it’s doable,” said Tessa. “A romantic trip with you sounds perfect.”

Scott’s face lit up. “You agree?” he checked.

“Yes, let’s plan this,” said Tessa.

“I love you!” he said, thrilled, kissing her, his fingers stroking against her cheek.

“I love you. When do you want to go?” asked Tessa.

“Probably when it’s spring or summer in Europe,” said Scott.

“So around 5-6 months away if you want that next year,” said Tessa.

“Probably too soon?” he asked.

“Maybe. I’d need to find someone to work at the manor and just the logistics of that, and you…I don’t want you pushing yourself too much too soon,” she said.

“Yeah, it’s a nice dream but maybe it should be a 2021 dream,” admitted Scott.

“We can play it by ear,” said Tessa.

“I can’t wait, that will be an amazing adventure to have with you,” she said.

Scott grinned. “I’m going to work hard to make that a reality for you. I’m going to make sure I’m well enough to go on an amazing trip with you.”

“You’re wonderful, Scott,” said Tessa, snuggling close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another speak peek:
> 
> Scott appeared a few minutes later, holding an envelope. He still looked white, a panicked look in his eyes.  
“Scott, what is it?” asked Tessa, her mouth dry.


	19. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and Scott has an important question for Tessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos. I enjoy reading your thoughts on each chapter, it's motivating!
> 
> Enjoy this special chapter.

There were rays of sunshine breaking through the thick clouds when Tessa looked outside the next morning and she grinned. It was the last day of the year and although snow had once again fallen overnight, the stubborn rays of sunlight shone through and she couldn’t wait to go outside to feel it on her face.

She smiled as Scott came up behind her, kissing her cheek and handing her a mug of coffee.

“Thank you,” she said, taking a sip.

“It’s a beautiful day,” she said, grinning.

“It’s nice,” agreed Scott. “Bet the car is buried again,” he added, frowning.

“Probably,” said Tessa.

“As gorgeous as the cabin is, it really needs a garage. There’s plenty of parking space but outside it gets covered quickly,” said Scott.

“Yeah, it does,” agreed Tessa, laughing.

“I will go shovel it but not now,” said Scott, hugging her from behind, his lips against the soft skin of her throat.

Tessa sighed happily, relaxed in his embrace.

“I want a nice quiet day with you today,” said Tessa.

“Well we have food, movies, music, whatever you want,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“You,” said Tessa, placing her arms over his.

“You have me right here,” said Scott, nuzzling her neck.

Tessa sighed again happily. “You’re the best,” she said.

“I love seeing you so happy,” he murmured, kissing her cheek several times.

There was wonder in his eyes, amazed that she could be so happy, that moments like this could even exist for him. It hadn’t been that long ago that he thought he’d never experience happiness, certainly not this type of happiness and love. He’d thought his life would just be counselling appointments, medication, awful flashbacks and nightmares. He couldn’t have dreamed this up if he tried.

“I am,” said Tessa, turning in his arms and kissing him softly.

“So am I,” he murmured against her lips, pulling her closer.

For Scott, the day became an exercise in actually saying what he needed to say. He’d look at her, beaming, her green eyes sparkling in a way that made him lose all train of thought except for one. She was happy. For some crazy reason, he was able to make her happy. Her eyes shone, her smile was wide, her laughter like music to his ears. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve Tessa or the ability to make her happy but he would hold onto it, he wanted it to last forever.

He tried to make the words come, frustrated as they remained on the tip of his tongue feeling as if they were going to come out all wrong if he let the words flow. It was ironic that if he were to have a piece of paper in front of him, he could write an entire novel on the love he had for Tessa. Yet speaking the words to her, opening his heart and being vulnerable was harder than he’d imagined. In any other relationship, this might be considered too soon, but for him it wasn’t. He knew more than anything that this was what he wanted. Tessa.

He smiled as Tessa passed him popcorn as they watched a movie on the couch, her delicious scent making him barely pay attention to the movie. She was wearing the new perfume and combined with the scent of her, that sweet, soft scent of her skin, it was enough to lose his head. She snuggled against his chest, commenting on the movie, giggling as he couldn’t help himself from kissing her.

Every moment with Tessa was special. She could be frowning adorably as she dropped a piece of popcorn or laughing at the movie, giggling as he covered her cheek with kisses and looking up at him, her beautiful eyes filled with love as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

He couldn’t stand it, she was everything anyone could ever want and he was so tongue tied around her the words wouldn’t come out. He knew this could be an issue, which was why Plan B existed. It wasn’t an ideal plan, but it was still a plan that would help him say the words that he needed to say.

She pulled him outside before dinner, the sky dark, stars twinkling above them. It was freezing and they were both bundled up but she was grinning, pointing to the clear sky.

“It’s a beautiful night,” she said.

“It really is,” he said, admiring it too.

“Let’s make snow angels,” said Tessa, sitting down in the fresh covering of snow and laying down.

Scott chuckled. “Okay,” he said.

Tessa grinned as he lay down beside her and copied her movements. She got up and squinted at the outlines they’d made.

“Not bad,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“You’re funny, you really wanted to make snow angels now?” he teased, pulling her close.

“Mmmhh, I’m apparently a little kid when it comes to making the most out of this time of year,” said Tessa, her smile mischievous.

“I love it, I love how happy you are,” said Scott, picking her up excitedly and spinning her once. She giggled and he set her down.

“I love seeing you happy,” said Tessa, her hand on his cheek.

“I am,” he grinned.

“Let’s get you warmed up though, the stars and snow are beautiful but I know a beauty who should go warm up a bit,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Okay,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Tessa…I…” managed Scott, his voice faltering. “Oh boy,” he muttered, sweat beading on his forehead.

He looked at the clock, his panic rising. He’d spent the day wondering when the best time was and settled on after dinner. Dinner had come and gone and it was getting too close to midnight for comfort.

“Are you okay?” asked Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“Yes…uh…Tessa…um…” Scott stopped, shaking his head.

Tessa looked at him curiously. He looked far from okay, he looked white, sweat on his forehead. 

“Are you getting sick, honey?” she asked, reaching out to stroke his hair.

“No,” said Scott quickly.

“Uh…shit. Wait a sec,” he murmured.

He shot up from the couch, running into the bedroom. Tessa sat there, feeling confused. He looked very unlike the confident man she’d come to know over the last few months. He’d come so far and tonight it looked like he’d regressed back to the beginning. She had no idea what was going on. They’d spent a very romantic few days at the cabin and their New Year’s Eve had been wonderful. She’d loved every moment, even though she’d felt a little like his mind was elsewhere. Whatever was on his mind hadn’t stopped him being romantic and wonderfully attentive so she’d pushed that thought aside and taken in each moment.

Scott returned holding an envelope. He still looked white, a panicked look in his eyes.

“Scott, what is it?” asked Tessa, her mouth dry.

She was terrified there was something wrong that he wasn’t telling her.

“Read this, please,” he said, putting the envelope into her hands.

“What is it?” asked Tessa, looking at him.

“Please,” said Scott, his voice strained.

He went into the kitchen to catch his breath and have some water. He hadn’t realized proposing to Tessa would be this hard. He couldn’t get the words out. His nerves were high and before the year ticked over, he wanted to make sure he asked her. So he’d made a split second decision that he was using his Plan B.

Tessa hadn’t immediately opened it, her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of Scott’s demeanour. The open plan of the cabin meant she could see him in the kitchen, turned away from her as he drank a glass of water. His body was tense and she wanted to envelop him in a hug. But he’d asked her to read whatever was in the envelope. She turned it over in her hands, wondering what it could be but most of all wondering what Scott was going through and not talking to her about tonight. She sighed and slipped the envelope open just as Scott returned.

He sat down on the sofa opposite to her, saying nothing as he watched her pull out the letter. Tessa didn’t look up, reading what he’d written. She teared up quickly, wiping away tears as she read the words in his neat handwriting. It was penned with care on lovely stationery and she read each line, gasping as she read the last paragraph. She put her hand over her mouth, bursting into tears. Dropping the letter onto the couch next to her, she rushed to Scott, throwing her arms around him.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes.”

Scott started crying too, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

_Dear Tessa,_

_You’ll only read this letter if I’m a coward and can’t say what I need to say so I guess I’m a coward. I’m sorry. _

_I love you so much. I can’t imagine even a day of not seeing you smile. Meeting you has been the single best thing that has ever happened to me. I’ve made words my focus in life, yet they fail me around you. I have so much to say and not enough words. It doesn’t seem like enough. ‘I love you’ isn’t even enough to tell you everything I feel. I hope you know. Every day, over a lifetime together, how loved you are, how happy you make me and how much I need you in my life. _

_I never thought this kind of happiness was possible. Yet each moment with you, the happiness I feel surely reaches the far corners of the universe. _

_I guess what I’m trying to say is I know it hasn’t been long, I know it might be too fast for you and I don’t mind if you need more time. I’ll be here. I know it’s right for me, I’ve known it for a while. Probably since the first moment I realized I was madly in love with you. Unconditionally. I’m always there for you, no matter what. Please make me the happiest man in the world and say you’ll be my wife. Tessa, will you marry me?_

_Love always,_

_Scott_

He let go of her slightly as she cried but at the same time, she was smiling, laughter bubbling out of her as she tried to contain the multitude of emotions. Scott fumbled for the box in his pocket. He opened it, tearful as Tessa looked up at him, her eyes then landing on the open box.

“Oh!” she gasped, her eyes wide.

“Will you wear this, please?” he asked.

Tessa nodded, tearful. It was a gorgeous diamond ring, the large diamond sparkling in the light.

Scott put it on her finger, it fit her perfectly and he let out the breath he’d been holding. He’d secretly measured one of her other rings to make sure the size was right but until he put it on her, he wasn’t quite sure. It was with relief that he looked at it on her finger, looking up at Tessa, tears in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Thank you! You’re thanking me for making me so happy?” she said tearfully. “I love you. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“But you’re making me so happy too,” said Scott, smiling as he wiped away her tears.

“Your letter is so beautiful and I have to keep it forever,” said Tessa.

Scott chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t…I couldn’t say it. Been trying all day,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Can you say it now that I’ve read it?” asked Tessa with a soft smile as she caressed his cheek.

Scott smiled. “I think so,” he said, taking both her hands, his finger rubbing over her ring.

He slid off the couch and Tessa knew what he wanted to do, almost shaking her head to tell him it wasn’t necessary but as she looked at him, down on one knee in front of her, she knew it was necessary for him. He was a gentleman, of course he’d want to do it this way.

He took a deep breath. “Tessa, I love you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t get the words out. They’re here now. It would be the greatest honour of my life to be your husband. Will you marry me?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

Tessa beamed, nodding, more tears spilling over as she heard him say the words.

“Yes, absolutely,” she said.

Still kneeling in front of her, on both knees now, he pulled her into a tight hug, emotional.

“This is going to be the best year ever,” he murmured, kissing her hair.

“It will be,” said Tessa with a grin.

She pulled him up, thrilled, an intense kiss following. Scott didn’t want to part from her lips, though he had to. If only to see her gorgeous eyes and smile. He couldn’t see those if he just kept kissing her. It was a conundrum he was willing to face for the rest of his life.

Her eyes were bright as he reluctantly parted from her, and she grinned, her hands on his chest.

“Can we get married this year?” she asked hopefully.

“I hope so! I want to marry you as soon as possible,” said Scott excitedly.

“So tomorrow okay?” teased Tessa with a chuckle.

“Yes,” said Scott. “I know you’re joking but I’m serious,” he said.

“Scott, you’re so sweet. Let’s actually plan a wedding rather than running off to city hall, we can do it in the next 6 months, how’s that?” said Tessa.

“Sounds like a good plan,” said Scott, swooping her up in his arms and kissing her enthusiastically.

They heard the sound of distant fireworks and broke apart, looking at the time.

“We forgot. Happy new year,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Happy new year to you, hope it’s an amazing year,” said Scott.

“I have a feeling it will be,” said Tessa, winking as she wiggled her ring finger at him.

Scott grinned. “Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Toronto is in order...


	20. Gorgeous Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa knows she's driving him crazy wearing that green lingerie. Is it a night to remember?  
There's also a trip to Toronto and an emotional reunion with Luke who has something to give Scott. Tessa doesn't feel that he's ready to receive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you enjoyed the proposal, it was so fun to write!  
Read on for more!

Perhaps it was the nerves of the day, perhaps it was the knowledge that Tessa had said yes to his proposal, but a certain racy emerald green piece of lingerie had escaped Scott’s mind. That is until Tessa leaned against the bathroom door, wearing it. Her dark hair spilled across her shoulders, one arm up on the door as she leaned against it, her green eyes bright and seductive.

Scott’s jaw dropped. She was so sexy he couldn’t think straight. He was half hard just looking at her.

“Nothing to say?” asked Tessa, smirking.

“Uh,” began Scott, still gaping at her.

“You’ll catch flies,” she teased, sauntering over to the bed, closing his jaw with a finger.

He stared at her as she sat down nonchalantly as if she weren’t currently driving him crazy.

“Um,” said Scott. “Wow. Just…wow.”

“I was hoping for more words but maybe you’re speechless,” teased Tessa, stretching back a little, leaning on her arm and pushing her chest forward in the process.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and was enjoying it. He gaped at her cleavage, her nipples visible through the lace, following every part of the material down to the tiny underwear that left very little to the imagination. His eyes travelled down her body in awe.

“I think I’m lost for words…maybe forever. I’m not sure,” said Scott, shaking his head as if to clear it.

Tessa smiled. If anyone could make her feel beautiful, it was Scott. Scott thought she was beautiful even at times she didn’t feel that way. It could be first thing in the morning and she would be feeling sleepy and entirely unsexy, yet Scott would say she was beautiful. He’d touch her and kiss her as if she was the most precious thing in his life and she knew that she was. Just as he was for her. He was the most important and certainly most precious person in her life. He was also incredibly sexy and handsome. Like right now, shirtless and gaping at her like she was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen.

Tessa started adorably frowning as he continued staring at her, but he couldn’t help it. She’d literally taken his breath away.

“A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t be frowning,” he began.

“Well maybe if my fiancé would actually touch me instead of staring at me I wouldn’t,” she teased.

Scott chuckled quietly.

“Maybe if you hadn’t taken my breath away quite so much,” said Scott. “Oh, I have words again. I can speak!” he proclaimed with a smile

Tessa giggled, standing and turning around for him.

“You were saying?” she threw over her shoulder, her green eyes mischievous.

She hadn’t given him much of a view of the back but she certainly was now. Just as he’d thought, her ass looked amazing and he wanted to reach out and touch her, all of her.

“Words gone again,” he managed, staring at the thin material separating him from a full view of her perfect ass.

Tessa giggled, turning back to face him, hands on her hips.

“So by all the staring and minimal ability to talk, I’m guessing you like?” she said, grinning.

“Come here,” he said, reaching for her.

Tessa went closer and he pulled her down onto the bed, moving on top of her.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Scott. “So sexy my mind doesn’t work anymore.”

“Something else is working,” said Tessa, smirking as she looked down at him.

She could feel him pressed against her, so hard without even touching her, that she thought it must be painful.

“Yeah, very aware,” he said with a groan.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked, eyes on hers.

“No. Only trying to make you love me more,” she teased.

“Oh my gosh, that grows every day. One day I think I can’t possibly love you more and then the next day it’s that same feeling of wonder at how much love I can feel,” he said honestly.

“Aww, Scott, you’re going to make me cry,” said Tessa, looking at him emotionally.

“It’s the same for me. More love every day even though it feels like it’s so much there can’t possibly be more. But there is. Every day I wake up and look at you and…there’s even more,” said Tessa softly.

Scott grinned. “You’re sweet, I’m so lucky,” he said, caressing her cheek.

“Time to enjoy the most gorgeous woman ever,” he said, his eyes on hers.

When Scott undressed her with his eyes, she knew. He had a way of looking at her that excited her, wanting so much more. That’s what he was doing now, looking at her without touching but undressing her all the same.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, in awe as his hand reached out to touch the material, stroking her skin, his fingers dipping into the ribbons crossing across the front to caress her breasts.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered, kissing her.

“Finally,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Sorry, did I make you wait too long?” he teased in between kisses.

“Yes,” she said with a pout. “I wanted kisses ages ago.”

“And you didn’t get them because I was busy staring at a beautiful goddess looking gorgeous in green?” asked Scott, kissing her again passionately.

“Mmmhhh,” murmured Tessa, lost in his kisses.

“Let me rectify that,” he said, pulling away from her lips and kissing his way down her throat, across her clavicle and down to her breasts.

He licked her nipple through the material and she sighed. He took his time, leaving the lingerie on her much longer than she’d anticipated. He seemed to be savouring every moment as he touched and kissed her skin, his hand stroking her as she moved against him, trying to get more contact.

His gaze dark, he finally pulled the straps down, undoing the ribbons, needing to get it off her. He made quick work of removing it fully, leaving it on the foot of the bed before he kissed her lips hungrily, gently stroking her skin and his fingers once again finding her core as he stroked her slowly.

Tessa arched her back, moaning. He was unhurried, every kiss and touch slow and purposeful. His fingers stroked her hair, trailing down her skin lightly, sending electricity through her body. When he attached his mouth to her breast, he slowly sucked and rolled his tongue around her nipple, making breathy moans escape her. He always did the same to the other, he never allowed any part of her skin not to be revered in the same way.

When he made his way between her legs, he took his time, savouring her like she was a delicious treat he wanted to enjoy as long as possible. Except she didn’t, she couldn’t last when he’d already brought her to the brink, she was pulling on his hair, moaning his name.

She’d thought the outfit would drive him crazy with want and it had. He hadn’t ripped it off her in need. He’d taken his time, building her pleasure up slowly, making her writhe and moan beneath his mouth and hands.

When he entered her, there remained no sense of urgency. There was a sense of belonging. Now it was official, they would become one in another way, more than just the legalities and signing of papers, it was within them. She belonged to him, he belonged to her. Together. They’d have each other.

Every time they’d made love it had been special and today, early on New Year’s Day, with moonlight illuminating the room, he seemed determined to make it the most memorable. Tessa followed his pace when she moved her position, slowly moving her hips as she rode him, watching the pleasure on his face. She grinned as he pulled her close to kiss her, devouring her mouth as she continued her slow movements. She rotated her hips and he groaned against her mouth, fisting his hand into her hair.

“I love you,” he murmured, meeting her movements, increasing the speed of his thrusts enough to make her loudly moan.

“I love you,” she murmured, kissing him deeply, her hand trailing down his chest.

She groaned as his fingers massaged her breasts, his thumb circling her nipple.

When she fell over the edge, he held on, continuing to rhythmically thrust into her. He tried to hold on as long as possible, feeling Tessa coming apart beneath him. She rode those waves of pleasure several times over and Scott could take it no longer, letting go and falling on top of her, feeling like he couldn’t possibly come harder than he had. He couldn’t speak, taking a few moments to clear his head enough to be able to speak. He kissed her, looking a bit curious.

“Was that?” he asked her, cocking his head.

“Counting earlier, that was five,” breathed Tessa, knowing what he was asking, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Wow, I hope I can do that for you again,” he murmured, looking pleased.

“I think you definitely can,” grinned Tessa, closing her eyes as she thought about it.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“In the best way possible,” she said, stroking his hair lazily.

He kissed her shoulder, burrowing his nose into her neck, leaving soft kisses there.

“Mmm, have to shower,” mumbled Tessa.

“Okay, up and to the shower, then sleep,” said Scott, kissing her.

Together they quickly showered and Tessa was yawning as she got into bed, waiting for him as he closed the light in the bathroom and then snuggling in his arms.

“That may have been the best sex ever,” she mumbled.

“Oh yeah? I like that, I agree,” said Scott, kissing her.

“More later please,” she said sleepily.

“As much as you want,” he promised, kissing her.

Tessa woke in the morning, it was actually nearly 10am as she looked at the clock. It took her mind a moment to fully wake up and then she looked at Scott, kissing his jaw softly.

Wait, had last night really happened? Or had she had some incredible dream? It had felt so real. She quickly looked at her hand. No ring. Had she really dreamed it?

“Oh,” she murmured, looking devastated.

It hurt so much to think it had only been a dream that she found tears running down her cheeks.

“Tess,” said Scott sleepily, hearing her quiet sniffles.

“Hey, hey, what is it?” he asked, more awake and alarmed to see her in tears. He caressed her cheek, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

“I had an amazing dream but I don’t think it was true,” said Tessa.

“Which part? The engagement? We had an incredible night last night,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“We did?” sniffled Tessa.

“Tessa…did you convince yourself it was only a dream?” he asked, looking amused.

“I’m not wearing a ring so maybe I dreamed it,” said Tessa sadly.

“Aww, honey,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Your ring is right here. You took it off in the shower, I put it here when I saw it on the bench,” he said, reaching over to the bedside table and handing her the ring.

“I didn’t dream the best night ever,” she said, looking down at the ring she held, beaming.

“No, you didn’t,” said Scott, smiling.

Tessa was about to put on the ring when she shook her head, handing it back and offering him her hand. Scott smiled, kissing her hand softly and slipping the ring onto her finger.

“I guess I’m not used to wearing a ring since I left it off after our shower. I was so tired,” she murmured.

“It’s okay, you’re okay to take it off whenever you need,” said Scott.

“Not taking it off ever ever,” said Tessa, holding her hand protectively.

Scott smiled, kissing her softly. “You’re so cute,” he said.

“I can’t believe you cried, T. It’s New Year’s Day and you started it by crying,” he said.

“No, I started it by having mind-blowing sex,” she reminded him, winking.

“Well, yes,” he said, smiling. “But now? You really convinced yourself it was a dream?”

“It was so perfect. I was sleepy and I didn’t see the ring on my hand and I jumped to the worst possible conclusion,” she said.

“Aww, T, I love you so much. What am I going to do with you, eh? You think amazing things like getting engaged were a dream?” he teased.

“Reality was better than any dream,” she grinned. “I love you so much.”

She squeezed him tightly in a hug, kissing his chest.

“You’re so beautiful, T,” he murmured, stroking her bare back.

“And you’re gorgeous,” she said, looking up at him with a grin.

“Shit, I did a good job on you last night, I can see two hickeys,” she said, smirking.

Scott wiggled his eyebrows at her. “I’ve been marked by the most beautiful woman ever and I love it.”

“Charming,” she laughed.

“One on you,” said Scott, gently stroking the mark. He kissed it softly.

“Do we actually have to get up? It’s a lazy day, we can stay in bed…have sex,” said Tessa, winking.

“Ah, I like this mood of yours. Yes, let’s do that, most definitely,” said Scott, rolling them over, kissing Tessa as she giggled.

“You’re distracting me,” murmured Tessa, sighing as Scott kissed a trail from her cheek to her throat as they cooked lunch. Breakfast had been skipped altogether and they’d decided a quick brunch or lunch was the way to go. Tessa was starving and couldn’t wait to sit down for a meal. They were cooking up bacon and eggs with spinach and mushrooms. The coffee was made and the bread was ready to be popped into the toaster.

He’d gotten distracted and had hugged her close from behind, his lips searching for the softness of her skin.

“Sorry, you’d think I would have had my fill yet, but nope, never,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Me neither, never,” said Tessa, grinning.

“I’m going to call Luke and tell him the most beautiful woman in the world agreed to marry me,” he said, grinning after their lunch. “And call...” He stopped, looking at the ground.

Tessa knew what he was about to say before he said it and she saw the heartbreak cross his face as he realized that was a call he couldn’t make. He wanted to call Ethan, of course he did. But the devastation crossing his face now as he realized he’d never be able to call broke her heart. She enveloped him in a hug and he pulled her closer.

“I can’t call him, T. Ever,” he said, his voice breaking.

“I know. I’m so sorry,” said Tessa soothingly, rubbing his back.

She kissed his cheek. “You were so excited to call Luke a moment ago, I hate seeing you so heartbroken,” she murmured.

“I’m still excited to call Luke. It just…hurts. There’s so many things I can’t share with him now,” said Scott tearfully.

“I know,” said Tessa softly.

“He would have loved our wedding you know, he’d be so excited,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, caressing his hair. “I bet he would, the three of you would have made quite a wedding party,” she said.

“They’d be loud and thrilled for us,” said Scott.

Tessa snuggled into the crook of his neck. “I love you,” she reminded him.

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her.

“I still have a call to make,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“Make it,” smiled Tessa.

He went into the sitting room and Tessa got a few ingredients out to make muffins. She was going to make Scott’s favourite, she felt like he deserved a treat.

Scott was on speaker phone in the sitting room, Scott’s excitement as he told Luke the news was palpable. He sounded so happy and proud that she couldn’t help but feel so much warmth inside. She was incredibly lucky to have Scott. She giggled as she listened to the exuberant conversation, Luke thrilled and already planning his best man speech.

Scott hadn’t even asked him at that point, Luke had given himself the job which of course he would have asked him to do anyway. He would have had two best men, he never would have been able to choose between Ethan and Luke. Now he only had one choice.

Tessa was there to hug him tightly as he hung up, looking torn that he couldn’t make the next call.

“I’m making your favourite muffins,” she said quietly.

“Are they to cheer me up?” he asked with a soft smile.

“Maybe,” said Tessa.

“You cheer me up just by existing, T,” he said, kissing her.

“Aww, I plan to enjoy the day with you. We have to go back tomorrow morning. It’s been wonderful,” said Tessa.

“It has. Very special,” said Scott, kissing her.

“And I’ve told Laura I have a claim to this place now. You proposed here therefore I am allowed to come back whenever I want to reminisce,” she said with a grin.

“Was she thrilled?” asked Scott with a laugh.

“Yes, she’s waiting to call and scream about it. It was early when I texted her,” said Tessa.

“Call her,” said Scott, beaming, giving her another kiss.

Tessa grinned, going to get her phone. Looking down at it as she joined Scott, she blushed bright red.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing she was red, looking like she wanted to laugh.

“Two missed calls from Laura and a text. Um…her text is kind of…” began Tessa, starting to laugh.

“Just read it,” she said, handing the phone over, shaking her head with a laugh.

Scott took the phone, looking down at the message.

_You’re not answering so guessing you’re busy. _ _😉 When you finish having all the sex with that sexy new fiancé of yours, I NEED DETAILS!_

Scott raised his eyebrows, laughing. “And I thought just guys were bad. You women can give us a run for our money sometimes,” he said.

Tessa laughed. “But I haven’t finished having all the sex…there’s more, right?”

“As much as you want,” promised Scott with a smile.

Tessa grinned, kissing him. “I want,” she said.

“Oh my gosh, and it all happened at my cabin. I love this! Adding it to the Airbnb listing, _so romantic your soulmate could propose,_” said Laura with a laugh.

She was on speaker phone and Tessa and Scott had just finished telling her about the proposal. She’d warmed to Scott immediately, already aware from Tessa that he was someone she loved very much. She’d never heard her friend so in love before so she knew immediately Scott was special and she could tell they had a special connection. She couldn’t see them but the love and excitement in their voices about the engagement was evident.

Tessa laughed. “Sure, add it and see what happens,” she said.

Scott laughed, kissing Tessa’s cheek.

“Well, do you guys want to stay a bit longer? Or do you have to work?” asked Laura.

“I have to get back to the manor, unfortunately, otherwise we’d love to,” said Tessa.

“Well I’ll send you a list of free dates coming up and you can come back even for a weekend,” said Laura.

“That would be great,” said Tessa. “Thanks Laura!”

“Thanks for sharing the good news with me, have a great rest of the day. See you soon I hope!” said Laura.

“Thanks, you too. Happy new year! Bye,” said Tessa.

“Hey,” she said, squeezing Scott’s hand as she put her phone back on the coffee table and snuggled into his side.

Scott kissed her temple, showing he was listening.

“Do you want to go to Toronto? I don’t need to be back at the manor, I still have a few more days that it’s closed for bookings. I thought we could take the opportunity to go to your place?” she said.

Scott took a deep breath. “Okay, sure. Let’s do it. I’m nervous but I want to take you there. And we can see Luke,” he said.

“Yeah, we can. We can take a look at some flights?” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “Okay,” he said nervously.

“I’ll be beside you holding your hand the whole time,” promised Tessa.

“I really appreciate it," said Scott.

Two days later...

“Ready?” asked Tessa, stroking his hand, her eyes on his.

“No,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa rubbed his back, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Just focus here,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand. “I’m right here,” she soothed.

He nodded, taking a deep breath as the flight was announced. The fact that he’d even been able to get through the airport, security and sitting at the gate waiting for their flight to Toronto was an achievement in itself.

He closed his eyes, doing a short breathing exercise as he and Tessa sat in their seats, Tessa’s hand holding his, her thumb stroking across his skin.

“You really want to put up with this long term?” he asked, cracking an eye open.

“Okay Moir, really? Yes, yes, I do,” said Tessa, glaring at him.

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” he said with a smile.

“I’ll be angrier if you say that again. Yes, I do. I love you. What would you do if I had some issue that made things hard, would you leave?” asked Tessa, eyeing him.

“No way. I love you,” said Scott indignantly.

“See. It’s the same for me,” said Tessa, her point proven immediately through his indignant response.

Scott smiled, kissing her cheek. “Sorry,” he said.

“So you should be,” said Tessa, frowning at him.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her cheek again.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“I swear, if you say anything like that again, I’m taking this off and giving it back,” said Tessa, wiggling her ring finger at him.

Scott stared at her and she maintained her serious look for a moment before she cracked, her lips curving into a smile.

“You better be joking,” he said.

Tessa smiled wider. “There is no way I’m taking this off. You’re stuck with me, I love you too much,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“Phew. You killed me there for a moment, T,” he said.

Tessa kissed his cheek, laying her head against his shoulder. “You know how much I love you. But I distracted you too,” she said with a wink.

They’d made sure to get on last, their seats up the front so as almost the last passengers, the doors had closed and the plane was now preparing for take-off. There would be some time before they actually left the ground but she’d successfully distracted him through any nerves as the doors closed and the plane left the gate.

“Ah, I see. Well played,” he said, leaning his head against hers.

She kept her hand in his as the plane took off and he didn’t speak much, concentrating on keeping calm. Most of the flight he leaned his head against hers, eyes closed, focused just on the feel of her touch. Her skin against his and the gentle pressure of her hand in his. There was something so soothing about her silent presence. She didn’t try to talk, she let him be, using the chance to just rest too. Their own peaceful cocoon that they cherished. It didn’t matter that they were on a plane surrounded by people, they had their own bubble and it was with that same sense of peace that there was a slight jolt as the plane landed and Tessa looked at Scott, immensely proud of him.

“You did it,” she whispered.

“Thanks to you,” he said quietly.

His face was tense but he’d managed. She remained by his side as they disembarked, collected bags and then Tessa collected the rental car.

“Your address?” she asked him, ready to pop it into the navigation.

Scott told her and she grinned as they left the airport.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Scott.

“It’s much busier than what I prefer, it’s been so nice and peaceful,” said Scott.

“Small town vs big city,” agreed Tessa.

“Oh, Scott, this is a lovely area,” said Tessa, as she neared the correct street. “Close to the city but in the suburbs so it’s a bit quieter and more room.”

She immediately fell in love with the two storey house with a lovely garden. The garden had seen better days, but she knew Scott had been away for months now.

“Oh man, that garden needs some work,” he said.

“We can get someone to come do it,” said Tessa, patting his hand.

“No, I can do it,” said Scott.

“I can try to help,” offered Tessa.

“It’s okay, you take the time to rest. You’ve been working so hard,” he said.

“You’re sweet,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“I want to go look inside,” she said excitedly.

“Let’s go,” said Scott, loving her excitement.

He kissed her and grabbed their bags, getting out his keys.

Opening the door, he peered inside, putting an arm out to stop Tessa from going in.

“I haven’t been here, I need to check it’s safe. For you,” he muttered.

“Okay,” said Tessa, immediately understanding.

He wrapped an arm around her, stepping into the house and leaving their bags by the door.

“Wait here, beautiful,” he said softly.

Tessa squeezed his hand with a smile and he disappeared into the house. She thought he must have gone into every room. He did, he methodically checked each room, looking under the bed and in the closets, finding everything untouched. His alarm system had remained silent for the time he was away but he still needed to check. He opened windows as he went, starting to air out the rather musty interior from months of being closed.

“Tessa, come have the grand tour,” he said, appearing.

Tessa kissed him. “You’re such a special and wonderful man, Scott. I don’t think anyone has ever cared about my safety more than you,” she said. “Not even my parents!”

“You deserve to be looked after,” he said with a smile.

“I love it,” said Tessa as he led her through to the living room, kitchen and downstairs bathroom and laundry and then took her upstairs to show her the bedrooms and main bathroom.

Scott had opened the window already and started stripping sheets off the bed, Tessa helping when she realised what he was doing.

“Sorry, it’s all a bit musty, let’s go somewhere and let it air out a bit,” said Scott as Tessa smoothed the new sheets on the bed.

“It’s okay, you’ve been gone for months, I wasn’t expecting a flower shop when I walked in,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“This is a beautiful house, Scott. I love it, I love how big the bedrooms are and the living room and kitchen are both amazing. I love the bathroom and the garden will be lovely too once it’s maintained a bit,” said Tessa. "It's got such a nice open space and lots of light."

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott, kissing her.

“What do we do with it?” he asked her.

“Good question, we’ll need to think about it. Obviously location plays a big role. If we stay where we are or return to Toronto depends on a lot of things and right now the manor is my work so I don’t know,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “I know, and I love it out there and not as keen on Toronto long term but maybe one day…I don’t know. It’s a tough one,” he said.

“Why don’t we get some food and you can talk with Luke and organise a time to catch up,” said Tessa.

“Sounds good,” said Scott.

Scott walked back into the house, sweaty and exhausted after dealing with the garden maintenance. A very pleasant smell of baking cookies greeted him. He sniffed the air and smelled his favourite muffins too. Tessa had picked up ingredients for dinner as well as treats to have on hand when Luke and Sarah visited and the house now smelled divine.

“Hey,” he said, stopping at the kitchen entrance.

“Hi,” said Tessa, grinning.

“You’ve been busy,” commented Scott as she came over to kiss him.

“A bit,” said Tessa, looking at the cookies and muffins cooling on the counter. “So have you,” she said, her hand stroking through his sweaty hair.

“I’m going to go shower and be right down,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa, kissing him.

He went upstairs and Tessa made sure that the oven was off, a smile crossing her face. She was finished, it was a good time to take a break. And a shower with Scott was on top of her agenda.

Scott raised an eyebrow as Tessa opened the door. She said nothing, removing the towel she’d wrapped around herself and stepping into the shower with him.

“Hi,” he said, pulling her close.

“Hi,” she said, kissing him, her palms flat against his chest.

“This is a nice surprise,” said Scott, between kisses.

“Mmm, I thought why take two separate showers when it’s more fun together,” she said, winking.

“Good point and saving water too,” said Scott with a chuckle.

“Yes, it’s all about being environmentally friendly,” joked Tessa.

She kissed him passionately, pushing him against the shower wall. He pulled her closer, her body flush against his.

Later that afternoon, they were ready and waiting for Luke and Sarah to arrive for a visit. They were staying for dinner, and together, she and Scott had put his kitchen to good use. The doorbell rang and they both looked up. Scott squeezed her hand and went to the door.

“Scottie!!!!” said Luke, throwing his arms around Scott.

Tessa raised her eyebrows at the nickname, knowing it was a nickname Scott hated.

“Lucas,” said Scott, mock glaring at him.

Luke laughed and pulled him into another hug. “It’s so good to see you,” he said.

“It’s good to see you,” said Scott.

“Hi Sarah,” he said, greeting the tall blonde behind Luke with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tessa bit her lip, slightly jealous. This was a group she wasn’t a part of and seeing Scott at ease with them, even affectionate to Sarah had her irrationally jealous. That lasted but a moment as Scott beamed and turned to her, putting an arm around her waist.

“Let me introduce you. This is Tessa,” he said, his eyes bright, pride in his voice.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” said Luke, grinning. He gave her a quick hug, Scott coughing lightly.

“Hands off,” he said.

Luke laughed and Sarah giggled, holding out a hand to shake Tessa’s.

“It’s so nice to meet you. It will be nice to have company, these two are a handful when they get together,” said Sarah.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Noted,” laughed Tessa.

“Geez, Scott. You weren’t kidding,” said Luke, looking at Tessa.

“Stop looking at my fiancée,” said Scott with a laugh.

“You know he’s not even that good looking, right?” teased Luke.

“How dare you,” said Tessa with a chuckle. “He’s so handsome, and the best man ever. I’m in looooove!”

Luke laughed, Scott blushing.

“Yeah, he’s annoyingly handsome really. You’ve got a keeper,” said Luke.

“I know, I’m so lucky,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Scott had said you’re beautiful and he was not kidding,” said Sarah, grinning.

“I’m blushing,” said Tessa, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

“I think Luke’s done well for himself, I mean look at you,” said Tessa.

Sarah laughed. “He’s not bad,” she said, squeezing Luke’s hand.

Luke rolled his eyes. “They’ve already ganged up on us, man,” he said.

Scott smiled, loving that Tessa had easily melded with Luke and Sarah.

“Come in and sit down,” said Tessa, ushering them all through to the living room.

She poured everyone some tea and put out a tray of freshly baked cookies and muffins.

“Oh my gosh, what’s a diet? These are divine,” said Sarah, biting into a cookie.

“Glad you like them. No dieting today, it’s a special occasion,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” joked Sarah, taking another cookie.

Tessa beamed, sitting down, leaning against Scott. He kissed her cheek, his arm moving around her shoulders.

Luke smiled as he saw the affection, thrilled to see Scott happy and relaxed.

Scott before he’d decided to take a break and go away to relax and get some writing done had been withdrawn and tense. He barely smiled and he barely left the house. If Luke wanted to see him, he’d visit him at home. There, Luke would surreptitiously check that he had what he needed, mainly medication and groceries. He normally did, he had worked out a system of barely leaving the house and still having food in the house because he got home delivered groceries. Luke usually found too much and would throw out anything out of date that normally hadn’t even been touched. He’d wonder if he was eating much at all. He’d end up cooking a meal when he was at Scott’s and at least that way he could be satisfied he’d eaten something. Now he looked happy, his smile wide and infectious and he doted on Tessa. It was clear he was in love and it was clear that Tessa was in love with him too. Luke was thrilled for his friend.

When the conversation turned to Ethan, both men got emotional and Tessa leaned her head against his, providing support.

“I saw him at Christmas…just before he…” Luke stopped, unable to speak through tears.

Scott was in tears also and Tessa soothed him, her hand caressing his cheek, wiping away tears. She kissed his cheek softly.

“Could you tell?” asked Scott quietly.

“No. If I had…if I had realized, I never would have left him alone. I feel like I failed him,” said Luke, breaking down further.

Scott shook his head, he’d never blame Luke.

“You know how stubborn Ethan was. Could we have stopped him?” asked Scott quietly.

“Probably not,” agreed Luke.

“You probably kept him with us longer than he intended even,” said Scott.

“Maybe,” said Luke.

“Did he leave a note?” asked Scott.

Luke nodded, crying harder. Scott said nothing, looking at the floor, tearful.

Sarah was quietly comforting Luke but also seemed to be encouraging him to give something to Scott. Luke looked at Tessa instead and from that look, Tessa knew there was a letter. A letter specifically for Scott. She wasn’t sure if he could cope so she shook her head slightly.

Luke nodded and moved on to a different topic, talking about the service he’d attended.

Luke found Tessa in the kitchen, hesitating slightly.

“Here,” said Luke quietly, handing Tessa a sealed envelope bearing Scott’s name and a memorial card from the funeral. On it was a photo of Ethan, a short biography and a beautiful poem.

“I don’t want to upset him, put it away somewhere maybe. At least he’ll have it when and if he wants to read it,” said Luke softly.

Tessa nodded. “Thank you,” she said simply.

“You had a letter too?” she asked quietly.

“Yes,” said Luke.

“Will he cope with whatever’s in there?” asked Tessa, getting emotional.

Luke was quiet for a moment. “Maybe, with support,” he said.

Tessa looked torn as Luke returned to the living room, not knowing what to do. She looked down at the envelope, her eyes sad. She wasn’t sure how to broach the topic with Scott. How could she watch him hurting even more? She didn’t want to read it first to be sure of the content, it was for Scott. It was for his eyes only and she didn’t know what to do. She decided to try asking for advice from his psychologist first. She then carefully put it into her purse.


	21. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ongoing visits and changes for both Scott and Tessa who share some fun and romantic moments. Tessa gives Scott Ethan's letter.
> 
> “You were already planning this when we saw you,” she accused, jabbing Scott with a finger.  
“Yes,” he confirmed. “Hey, someone knew,” he said, shrugging.  
Kate smiled and Jordan stared at her. “You knew?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest and comments, I love to read them!  
Some fun and lighthearted moments to balance out Scott reading the letter from Ethan. I love my Spooky VM so much!

Scott and Luke really were a force to be reckoned with when together, Sarah had been right. She and Tessa looked on with amusement as Scott and Luke cracked jokes at dinner, laughing uproariously. It was nice to see Scott relaxed and comfortable, she loved that he had a friend like Luke who understood him and tried to protect him.

She found that she and Sarah got along well too, their dinner passed with plenty of chatter and laughter and soon they were saying goodbye at the door to Luke and Sarah, making plans to catch up again. Sarah was still adamant they needed to go to the B&B, she had been busy telling Tessa possible dates that she and Luke could get away.

Scott hugged her as they closed the door, kissing her cheek. “Did you have a good time?” he asked.

“I did. I loved meeting your friends,” said Tessa with a grin.

“They’re your friends now too, they adore you,” said Scott.

“Yeah?” asked Tessa.

“Luke told me if we don’t get married, he’ll come bash me,” laughed Scott. “He said to never let you go.”

Tessa laughed. “Other than the violence against the man I love, I don’t disagree. Don’t let me go, just like I won’t let you go,” she said.

“Good thing we’re getting married then,” said Scott with a smile.

“Very good thing,” agreed Tessa, beaming.

“I can’t wait for bed tonight, so tired,” said Scott, as they headed back to the living room, arms around each other.

“You did a lot of work in the garden,” agreed Tessa, rubbing his back. “It’s been a long day, from the early morning flight to now. Relaxing sounds good.”

“This is so comfy, I love the mattress,” said Tessa, snuggling against the pillow.

Scott smiled, bending to kiss her as he got ready for bed. She watched him changing, admiring him.

“Have you ever lived here with a girlfriend?” asked Tessa, suddenly.

Scott shook his head, surprised by the question.

“I barely lived here, I was deployed so much I wasn’t here much at all,” said Scott. “Why?” he added.

“Just checking I don’t need to throw out the comfy bed,” said Tessa.

Scott snorted. “You’re jealous of what exactly?” he asked.

“You. Here. With another woman,” said Tessa, wrinkling her nose.

“I’m marrying you,” said Scott, bending to kiss her.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you sidestepped answering that question,” she murmured against his lips.

Scott chuckled. “I didn’t live here with anyone,” he said. “Now if you’re asking about sleepovers…”

“Don’t need to go further,” said Tessa.

“I was going to say,” said Scott, ignoring her. “I couldn’t really do the dating thing while going through everything else too. Yeah, I tried to…but the one time I brought someone home…and I hate admitting this to you…I couldn’t…okay? I couldn’t and she left.”

“Oh,” said Tessa. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“You wanted to know, it’s fine,” said Scott. “Until you, I hadn’t been able to maintain any relationship since being discharged.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bring up bad memories,” said Tessa, rubbing his arm.

“No, you’re not. Like any guy, admitting you can’t perform isn’t exactly fun,” said Scott, turning red.

“It happened while you were going through really awful stuff. And it’s not the experience I’ve had. Or have you forgotten how fantastic every single time has been?” asked Tessa with a smile.

“No, not forgotten at all,” said Scott, kissing her.

“What about your last boyfriend, eh?” he asked.

“Ugh,” said Tessa, making a face. “He was so booooring.”

“Personality was boring?” asked Scott.

“Everything was boring,” said Tessa.

“I hope I’m more interesting,” he teased.

“You’re the best, ever,” said Tessa happily, pulling him closer.

Tessa bustled around the kitchen the next morning, her hips shaking in time with the music on the radio. Scott nearly groaned as he came downstairs and watched her shaking her ass as she moved about. He’d literally just enjoyed the immense pleasure of being with Tessa yet here she was making him want more. They’d woken up, made love, then showered where they had sex again. He’d had the best start to the day, he always did with Tessa. Nothing could compare to waking up with her every day, especially when he usually woke to find her sprawled across his chest, her pillow long forgotten as she slept on Scott’s chest.

“So what do we do about this place?” asked Scott as Tessa handed him a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch next to him.

“The house is perfect, the area is lovely, the only issue is that it’s in Toronto. I really don’t know location-wise how long I’ll be in the north,” said Tessa.

“I prefer the quiet, the thought of Toronto anytime soon isn’t pleasant,” said Scott.

“So what do we do?” asked Tessa, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered the options.

“Financially there’s no mortgage on this place, it’s paid off. I don’t know, do I rent it out for a bit and see what the future holds regarding where we end up living or just keep it as is, so I don’t have to have strangers in here? Or we make a decision now that Toronto isn’t the place we want to be and sell it,” said Scott, looking indecisive.

“Unless you need the money from rent, maybe just keep it for now? We might want to move here one day, who knows. I mean, this house is perfect for us and to raise a family…one day,” said Tessa, blushing.

Scott grinned. “One day,” he agreed.

“But it’s the big city and not a small town in the north” he added.

Tessa nodded.

“Your work is there, it’s not here. I don’t know, T. You think one day you’d like to live here?” he asked.

“Maybe. I don’t know,” said Tessa.

“Okay, we’ll keep it for now and see how we go,” said Scott.

“Sounds good,” said Tessa.

“I guess we’ll always have a place to stay in Toronto too. A place that’s ours,” said Scott.

“I’m going to miss this place when we leave,” said Tessa.

“You like it that much?” asked Scott with a smile.

“I really do,” said Tessa, kissing him.

Their next lot of visitors were loud, many tears cried by their mothers as they congratulated them on the engagement and oohed and aahed over Tessa’s ring. They all had dinner together before Alma and Joe left. Kate stayed and Jordan popped in after work too.

“You were already planning this when we saw you,” she accused, jabbing Scott with a finger.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Hey, someone knew,” he said, shrugging.

Kate smiled and Jordan stared at her. “You knew?” she asked.

“Scott asked me for my blessing,” said Kate, nodding and smiling at Scott fondly.

Tessa stared at him. This was news to her too. Of course he would have done that. It was unnecessary, but he was a gentleman, in every way. He adored her and no doubt he’d think asking her mother was the right thing to do.

Scott thought back to the short conversation with Kate at the manor. He’d asked to speak to her in private and it took just a few minutes for him to get to the point, telling her he wanted to marry Tessa and wanted to ask her very soon. He hadn’t asked for her hand, he’d merely let her know that was his plan and asked what she thought about it. Kate had been thrilled, excited to be advised ahead of time and happy to welcome Scott to their family.

“You’re really sweet,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

Tessa was the one who breathed a sigh of relief as her family left, Scott had coped quite well with their excitement and he smiled as she sat down on the couch.

“I’ll make you some tea,” he said.

“Thanks,” said Tessa, snuggling against the couch cushion.

Scott smiled, she looked adorable and seemed relaxed at the house. He made tea and went into the living room setting it down for her on the coffee table.

“Tess…did you get sleepy?” he asked, lifting her legs and sitting down.

“It’s just nice not having to do anything, not having strange things happen. I feel less tense,” said Tessa. “Plus the man I love wants to marry me so that makes me very happy,” she added, grinning.

“I love you,” said Scott, grinning and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“If you’re ever tense, I would happily give you a massage,” said Scott.

“Yes, please,” said Tessa, immediately.

“I can give you one now,” said Scott, smiling at her eager response.

Tessa grabbed her cup of tea and then sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Scott bent to kiss her head and swept her hair out of the way.

“Oh, I can go get a hair elastic?” said Tessa.

“It’s okay,” said Scott.

He smoothed her hair, hoping it wouldn’t accidentally pull. He grasped it and tried to make a loose plait so it wouldn’t be loose.

She hummed her approval as he started on her shoulders, sipping her tea.

“So good, Scott,” she murmured.

He smiled, working on her shoulders and back, dropping kisses against her hair. Her soft murmurs of approval encouraged him, his fingers deftly working on her muscles, feeling any tension dissipate.

“Mmm, feels good,” said Tessa.

Scott gently massaged her scalp and she moaned softly. “Scott…” she murmured.

“Mmm,” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

“I think it would be nice to go to bed soon,” she said.

“Oh, sleepy?” he asked teasingly.

“Hmm, not exactly,” she said, a seductive tone in her voice.

Scott stopped his massage against her scalp, his finger trailing down her neck.

Tessa turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

“Take me to bed my handsome fiancé,” said Tessa in between kisses.

Scott smiled, picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

“T,” murmured Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Mmm,” murmured Tessa, her hand stroking his bare chest.

He stroked her back, his hand trailing down her soft skin.

“We’re in Toronto, you don’t need anything? You haven’t been out and I don’t want you not to go do things,” said Scott.

“I don’t need anything really. Just this time with you,” said Tessa softly.

“Tess…you don’t need to not do things just because I probably can’t do them with you. Go do something, something girly, I don’t know. With Jordan maybe,” said Scott.

“Are you trying to get rid of me so you can bring a secret girlfriend over?” teased Tessa.

“Yes, that’s exactly it,” said Scott, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Actually I’d prefer to keep you here in bed with me, preferably naked,” he said with a wink. “But I want you to take advantage of the city. I don’t know, the mall or something. We don’t have something like that in town.”

“I was thinking of getting a haircut actually,” said Tessa.

“Like a trim?” asked Scott, stroking a hand through her hair.

“I was thinking shorter than that, shoulder length maybe,” said Tessa, waiting to see what he’d think.

Scott studied her face. “You’ll look beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Tessa. “So you’ll still find me attractive if I cut it?”

“You could shave it off and you’d still be beautiful,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Then what hair would you play with? Mr in love with playing with my hair?” teased Tessa.

“Um…that’s true. I don’t know,” said Scott, smiling as he stroked a hand through her hair again.

“Just come back looking like my Tessa and it’s fine,” he added.

“So no large tattoos,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Oh…uh, if you want one,” said Scott, surprised.

“I’m kidding,” laughed Tessa.

She kissed his lips. “So if I go to get my haircut tomorrow and to the mall with Jordan, you won’t mind?” asked Tessa.

“I won’t mind at all,” said Scott. “I encourage it.”

Tessa kissed him, her hand stroking through his long tendrils.

“What about you? You need a cut?” asked Tessa.

“It’s getting a bit long, eh?” said Scott, running a hand through his hair.

Tessa bit her bottom lip, he had no idea how sexy he looked doing that.

“It’s fine, just a trim maybe,” said Tessa.

“I’m not sure I can go to a barber,” said Scott, shrugging.

“Would you trust me to give it a bit of a trim?” asked Tessa.

“You’d do that?” asked Scott, surprised.

“I would. I think it would fine,” said Tessa.

“I don’t mind, you can,” said Scott.

“Tomorrow morning, prepare those beautiful locks, they’re being trimmed,” said Tessa, smiling.

“Okay,” said Scott, grinning.

He pulled her closer and she kissed his chest happily. “Sleepy?” he asked.

Tessa grinned, clambering on top of him, creating delicious contact between their lower bodies. Scott hissed in a breath, his hand trailing down her body.

“Not sleepy,” said Tessa with a wink. “Round two!” she announced.

Scott smiled, pulling her close.

“Okay babe, let’s see how this goes,” said Tessa.

She held a pair of scissors and had arranged the bathroom with everything she needed. She’d even put a towel on his shoulders and he felt like he was really at the hairdresser.

“Do you trust me?” asked Tessa, looking a little nervous.

“Yes,” said Scott.

“I’m feeling a little less confident,” admitted Tessa, spending time looking at his hair length, measuring strands with her fingers.

“I don’t mind, I do want it a bit shorter, it’s getting too long,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, pressing a kiss onto the crown of his head.

“I’m going to make a cut,” she warned him.

“I’m fine with that,” said Scott, at ease as she combed through his hair.

“You have the most gorgeous thick hair,” she murmured. “These waves are beautiful.”

“Thanks. Make a cut, T, no stalling by complimenting me on my hair,” he said with a laugh.

“Okay, okay,” said Tessa, placing another kiss on his head.

She took a strand of hair, measuring how much she wanted to cut and taking a deep breath, she made her first cut.

Scott watched her in the mirror, amused. She’d sounded confident in doing it until it was time to actually do it. She took her time, making sure she was making it even. As she combed through it, checking the strands, she finally smiled.

“I like it,” she said. “Do you?”

“I love it,” said Scott, grinning at her. “Thank you.”

“It feels lighter and it’s gone extra fluffy,” he said.

“The weight came off and it curled more,” said Tessa, running her hand through his soft hair as she brushed any small hairs off him and removed the towel from his shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek tenderly.

“That’ll be 100 dollars,” she teased.

“Oh, I don’t have that,” he said, pretending to look in his pockets.

“Will you take payment in another way?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“A very interesting offer, handsome,” said Tessa with a grin, stroking his hair.

Scott pulled her into his lap, kissing her and she melted against him, sighing happily.

It was Scott that realized she’d be running late if she didn’t hurry in a brief moment between kisses.

“T…your appointment,” he murmured.

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to be late,” she moaned, noticing the time.

“Go T. Enjoy,” said Scott.

“No, no, I need to clean up,” said Tessa.

“I can sweep up. Go, it’s okay,” said Scott, squeezing her hand.

“Okay, see you later,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“See you soon,” said Scott, grinning at her.

He smiled as he heard Jordan arrive to pick her up, Tessa rushing a little to change her clothes and leave. He swept the bathroom, ensuring there were no stray hairs left and had a look again in the mirror. She’d done a fantastic job, he loved it.

He pottered around, doing a bit more gardening and then cooking a nice meal for Tessa. He heard Jordan’s car dropping Tessa off and her “bye!” as she got out of the car. He wondered why Jordan wasn’t staying for a moment but he stopped thinking the moment Tessa appeared.

He loved her sexy long hair but here she was now with a shorter shoulder length bob, looking slightly waved and sexy. It made her look younger than she already did. He stared, his jaw dropping.

“Wow Tess, you look absolutely gorgeous,” he said.

“Thank you,” grinned Tessa.

“Wow, am I allowed to touch?” he asked, his eyes taking in each angle.

“You can touch,” said Tessa, nodding.

It was soft and perfect, his fingers sliding through the shorter strands.

“You look perfect,” he said.

Tessa grinned, kissing him. “You’re too kind.”

“Jordan didn’t want to stay?” he asked.

“She said, and I quote, ‘lover boy will want to take you straight to bed when he sees that hair’,” said Tessa, shaking her head with a blush.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” said Scott, kissing her. “Have to feed you first though. Have you eaten?”

“No, I wanted to eat here with you,” said Tessa.

“I made lunch for you,” said Scott.

“It smells good,” said Tessa, sniffing the air.

“And after you eat and relax a bit, maybe then I can take you to bed?” asked Scott with a smile.

“Hmm, very interesting. Because of the hair?” asked Tessa, flipping her hair with a seductive smile.

“You’re driving me crazy right now,” said Scott, utterly distracted by her. “Because you’re beautiful and yeah, the hair is so sexy.”

Tessa laughed, kissing him. “Lunch and then take me to bed,” she said, nodding.

“Up,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek.

“We could stay in bed,” said Scott, opening one eye lazily.

“You know how much time we’ve spent in bed?” teased Tessa.

“I do,” said Scott with a grin.

“Up, let’s go downstairs,” said Tessa, bouncing on the bed a little.

“Okay,” grumbled Scott, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

“Love you,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Not the hair, freshly styled,” he joked. “Love you too.”

“The spent sexy time in bed styling is very in,” agreed Tessa.

Scott laughed and tried to put his hair in order, easier now that it was shorter.

“You better join me downstairs,” she threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

Scott freshened up and joined her. He grabbed them both two bottles of water from the fridge and Tessa took hers with a smile, opening it and taking a few sips.

“Thanks,” she said.

“No problem,” said Scott, sitting down beside her.

Tessa glanced at Scott. While she had been out with Jordan, she’d rang Brian and told him about the letter. Brian had suggested letting him read it, for closure, but had said he’d be available for a debrief session once that happened.

“Scott, babe,” she started gently.

He looked at her, sensing something in her voice. She looked like the last thing she wanted to do was talk about whatever it was she was going to say so he looked at her curiously.

“I’ve been hiding something from you,” she said honestly.

Scott stared at her. “Like what?” he asked.

Tessa took a deep breath, getting her courage up.

“Luke gave me a letter. From Ethan, to you,” said Tessa, watching his face for a reaction.

Scott said nothing for a few moments, biting his lip. “Where is it?” he asked.

“Here,” said Tessa, pulling the envelope out of her purse.

“Why didn’t Luke give it to me?” asked Scott.

“Because…I asked him not to. I didn’t want you to be upset,” said Tessa quietly.

“You’re protecting me,” said Scott.

“I don’t know what’s in it, it belongs to you. I just…I need to be sure you’re okay,” said Tessa.

“T…I appreciate you protecting me,” said Scott, kissing her.

“Are you mad?” asked Tessa quietly.

“I’m not mad,” said Scott.

“I keep second guessing myself, maybe I should have let you see it then and there. You would have had Luke here for support at least,” said Tessa softly.

Scott reached out to caress her cheek.

“I have you now, it’s okay. I think it’s better to read it in my own time, without any pressure,” said Scott.

“Of course and you don’t have to read it now. I am just giving it to you so one day if you want to, you can read it,” said Tessa.

“Will you stay with me while I read it?” he asked softly, lifting the flap of the envelope.

Tessa nodded emotionally. She snuggled into his side, not looking at the letter he unfolded, she just stayed curled into his side, her arms around him.

He seemed to find her presence comforting, she didn’t look at his face lest she lose control of her emotions, she was just there. He’d kiss her head, one hand stroking her back while he read so she assumed it wasn’t as bad as she may have thought.

He did get emotional, wiping away tears but he then folded the letter, putting it back in the envelope and holding her closer against him. He didn’t speak, only burying his face against her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured softly.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

She didn’t want to ask what was in it, she just needed to comfort Scott.

Scott thought about the last lines he’d read. It had been a bit cathartic to read his friend’s thoughts. It killed him to read, but it gave him some closure. The last lines were what he was taking away with him.

_I’ve never heard you happier than you have been in the months since you met Tessa. I’ve never heard you more in love. Marry Tessa, have lots of beautiful babies. Be happy. Beat this. I can’t, but you can. You can beat it and be happy with your Tessa and future family. Love you, buddy._

He nuzzled her cheek as he moved, kissing her. “It’s okay, I’ve read it now,” said Scott quietly.

“You’re okay?” she checked.

“Yes, I am,” said Scott honestly.

He’d accepted the reality of what Ethan had done and the letter had helped him to delve into his friend’s mind. He hated it, he disagreed, but he knew these were the things Ethan wanted him to know. And he couldn’t argue with the last few lines. He would beat this, he would marry Tessa and he would be happy.

He was happier than he knew it was possible to be. The number of beautiful babies they had was up to Tessa, he had no specific number in mind. She was the one who had to go through pregnancy and birth, so he thought it was only right she choose the number of times she was willing to go through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
Scott did something that he hid from Tessa.  
Something huge.


	22. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the big reveal. Scott did something without Tessa's knowledge. He did it to protect her, but how does she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always! Stay safe out there everyone!

Scott’s phone rang and he glanced at the number, realizing who it was. He glanced at Tessa nervously.

“Sorry, I uh, have to take this,” he said.

She’d been cuddling next to him on the couch, a movie on the television and she nodded.

“That’s okay,” she said.

Scott jumped up, answering the phone as he walked out of the living room.

“Hi,” he said. “Yes, I can talk.”

Tessa looked up, curious. She couldn’t hear anything more but wondered what had made him have to leave the room. He had even spoken to Brian in her presence before, it was unusual for him to be secretive about something. She realized that he would need privacy and not everything needed to be shared with her, but she still wondered.

Upstairs in the bedroom, door closed, Scott was pacing.

“You found what?” he asked, alarmed.

The caller repeated the findings, Scott’s eyebrows raised. His phone beeped as a few photos were sent to him, evidence of the finding.

“This is insane,” he muttered.

“I know, yes, it is an old house,” he continued.

Scott agonized over how to tell Tessa. He’d done what he had to do to protect her. To give them some closure on the ghost issue and to give her some peace. He wanted her to be able to relax. He’d seen her relax while they’d been away, first to the cabin and now in Toronto. She wasn’t worried about the next time there would be an unusual sound, and it showed. Instead she beamed and nestled into him on the couch, relaxed and happy, her eyes clear of worry.

She was happy at the manor, of course she was, but there was also that shadow lingering over her. The worry about when the next unidentified sound would be, the next slamming door or set of footsteps. He’d enjoyed seeing her fully relax and this made him surer about the step he’d taken to ensure her safety.

She would probably be mad at him, but he had hoped it would be worth it. This phone call from the professional he’d called in had made it worth it. The mystery was solved but there were many other issues to sort out. Particularly concerning Tessa’s cousin and what would remain of their family relationship once everything came to light.

He was livid though; he couldn’t imagine going downstairs to Tessa and being calm with this new knowledge in mind. He wanted to punch something. Instead of hurting himself or the wall, he went downstairs and outside to the garden.

Tessa heard him go out, slamming the door behind him and got up worriedly. He was pacing in the garden as far as she could tell, his mouth moving as he ran his fingers through his hair, kicking at the grass. She didn’t know if he wanted her, so she stayed put, waiting for him to come back inside and tell her what was happening. Her stomach was in knots, she didn’t know if it had to do with Ethan perhaps or if it was something else. He’d taken that call and now he was out in the garden looking angry and frustrated.

Scott plopped down onto the chair outside, head in his hands. He needed Tessa, he needed her so badly. Her calming presence was something he craved every day. He wanted to hug her close, to feel her soothing touches. He knew he would have confused her with his actions and no doubt she would have noticed his strange behaviour.

How could he not only tell her what he did, but the findings, which had left him feeling livid. If he got his hands on them, he didn’t know what he’d do. And Tessa’s family, did any of them know what was going on? Someone close to Valerie perhaps? It gnawed at him. But he needed to tell her. She needed to know the truth.

He entered the house, returning to the living room where Tessa pretended she hadn’t been sitting there worriedly waiting for him. Her eyes met his, and Scott smiled at her.

“I need a hug,” he said honestly.

Tessa stood immediately, wrapping her arms around him and he pulled her close, kissing her cheek and burying his face against her neck. Her shorter hair tickled a little and he smiled, stroking through her hair, feeling his body relax as she stroked his back.

“What’s going on, Scott?” she asked quietly.

Scott shook his head, pulling away and taking her hand, leading her back to the couch.

“I just found out something that made me so angry,” he murmured.

“Is it anything I can help with?” asked Tessa, her fingers soothingly stroking his arm.

Scott kissed her softly, her warm lips against his soothing him.

He looked at her nervously. “Before we go back to the manor, I need to tell you something,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa, not understanding.

“I did something,” admitted Scott.

“What did you do?” asked Tessa, her heart hammering.

“Uh…I,” began Scott, his mouth dry.

“Tell me,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“I did it to protect you,” began Scott.

“What did you do?” asked Tessa, her eyes boring into his.

“I got a private investigator to go to the manor while we’ve been away,” said Scott, speaking quickly in his haste to tell her and know what her reaction would be.

“You did what?” asked Tessa loudly.

He flinched a little and she took a calming breath. “Why?” she asked.

“Because I needed to protect you,” said Scott. “I love you.”

“I love you,” said Tessa.

She sighed, shaking her head. “There was someone at the manor while we’ve been gone, going through all of our things?” she asked.

“No,” said Scott. “They were searching for something that would explain the doors slamming and footsteps.”

“How do you know that? You weren’t there to supervise what they did,” said Tessa. “This should have been my decision.”

“I’m sorry,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa said nothing, shaking her head. Scott looked down at his hands, not sure what else to say. He knew he’d done it without her knowledge. He’d been thinking about it for some time. He’d researched it in his own time, he’d made note of a number and when Ethan died and he realized he was still so far from finding out the truth to protect Tessa, he’d made the call. He was willing to accept her anger.

“I understand you’re angry with me,” he said quietly.

Tessa sighed. “Oh Scott. You are truly the best man in the whole world. You really are. I can’t even begin to tell you just how grateful I am for you,” she said, taking his hand.

“So you don’t hate me?” he asked.

“No. Scott, never. Never ever. I love you. You’ve done so much for me. I don’t even know how much something like this might have cost. You do all of these things, Scott. Things you don’t need to do. You do them for me. How can I blame you? I know you want to protect me. Just know you didn’t need to, it wasn’t necessary,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“It was. For me it was. To protect you. To put an end to this, to give you some peace,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed. She knew it had gnawed at him, he’d wanted to protect her. He had searched the manor himself, he’d done so much because he wanted her to be safe, to not feel fear and uncertainty there.

“You’re wonderful,” said Tessa, hugging him tightly.

“So tell me…what’s the verdict?” she asked as she pulled away, tenderly caressing his hair.

Scott hesitated. “I’m sorry. You deserve so much better,” he murmured.

Tessa looked at him quizzically.

“The manor isn’t haunted,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, waiting for him to tell her more.

“There’s a secret passage that goes from the garden shed all the way into the manor, it ends underneath the staircase,” said Scott.

“Like in the old Nancy Drew books?” asked Tessa, her eyebrows raised.

“Uh, I guess. Like in the Hardy Boys books,” said Scott, nodding.

“We both liked those,” said Tessa with a smile as she realized she and Scott were reading similar mystery stories in their youth.

“The same person created those and different authors wrote them,” said Scott, nodding.

Tessa smiled. “I love your book knowledge,” she teased.

Scott chuckled.

“So the secret passage is long, there are a few cave ins but your cousin and her husband have basically been getting in through there and the investigator found some old sound effect equipment just under the stairs. They come in through that passage, make noise and then leave,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head, biting her lip.

“I didn’t even know there was one. How did she know?” asked Tessa.

“Not sure, maybe they knew, maybe they searched or found it accidentally,” said Scott, shrugging.

“I have never been mean to Valerie,” she said quietly, a tear running down her cheek.

“I know honey. You don’t deserve such awful relatives,” said Scott, kissing her cheek softly.

“And what? I’d get spooked and give it to her?” asked Tessa.

“I guess that’s what they wanted,” said Scott.

“We put a kink in their plans when we fixed the electricity, activated the security and changed the locks. Harry, that’s the investigator, says they likely were coming in at night too and trying to move things around. Like that night I saw her with a key,” said Scott.

“You, you, and you,” said Tessa, listing each off with her fingers. “You did all of that. I wasn’t suspicious of family. I just believed that although she didn’t like that I got the house that she’d still be a good person. I was wrong.”

“You are such a sweet person, of course you’d see only the best in people. I’m sorry there are people who aren’t worthy of your kindness,” said Scott.

“I love you, Scott, I’m so grateful for you,” she murmured, throwing her arms around him.

Scott held her tightly, caressing her back and kissing her cheek over and over. She was emotional, all of that uncertainty, her fears and not being able to sleep well were all due to tampering. To acts which were designed to scare her, to cause her so much stress. They were criminal acts, acts which she couldn’t believe her own family were capable of.

“Can we forget about this, just for tonight? I want to enjoy our last night here. I don’t want to think about it. I just want to focus on you,” said Tessa softly.

“Anything,” said Scott. “Of course.”

Tessa managed a smile. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

She buried her face against his neck, pulling her body close against his. He held her, saying nothing, a silent calming presence for her. He continually stroked her hair and her back, letting her know he was there. That he’d never leave her.

Tessa could feel all of it, every unspoken word. She knew. He loved her and he was here for her. He always would be. She breathed him in. His cologne invaded her senses, the one she’d bought him, something he wore daily. He always wore just the right amount, not overpowering but enough to excite her and bring out that scent of his skin she loved so much. She took slow and gentle breaths to match his. She didn’t know if he was doing it to calm her, but the cocoon of his arms always calmed her. It grounded her. There was safety in his arms.

Scott’s phone beeped with a message and he ignored it, quietly holding Tessa. It was Tessa who spoke up, her voice soft.

“It might be important?” she asked.

“Being with you is most important,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Check, just in case,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott leaned over to get his phone, not letting go of her and she chuckled.

_Tomorrow morning, breakfast, you and Tess. We want to meet her. Mom and dad are big fans._

“It’s my brothers,” he said with a laugh. “They’re desperate to meet you and want to meet for breakfast.”

“Okay, invite them here for breakfast,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

He didn’t want her to put up some façade that all was okay. She was going through something and he didn’t think it was fair to make her play host to his brothers, who would no doubt turn up boisterous and cheeky. He knew they’d embarrass him somehow.

“I’m sure. It will be a nice distraction. I’d love to meet them,” said Tessa.

“Three handsome Moir men in the house, wow, lucky me,” she teased.

Scott chuckled. “They’re going to be embarrassing. They’re about as subtle as Jordan,” he warned.

“Oh great, our siblings will get along well then,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Scottie!!!” shouted Charlie, ready to pounce on Scott.

“I hate that name,” grumbled Scott, smiling as Danny and Charlie both tried to hug him at once.

“Too bad, you’re our baby bro and we’ll always call you that,” said Charlie with a grin.

Scott rolled his eyes.

“Who’s the babe?” asked Danny, winking at Tessa.

She giggled, enjoying watching the sibling reunion.

“Excuse me, the babe? Careful,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“This is Tessa,” he said, proudly taking Tessa’s hand.

“Yeah, we’re going to need to talk about that, there can’t be two Tessa’s in the family,” said Danny solemnly.

Tessa raised her eyebrows and Scott blushed.

“It’s nice to meet you Tessa two, we’ve heard so much about you,” said Charlie, ignoring his brother and greeting Tessa with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Danny grinned at her and swooped her into a hug too, surprising her.

“So happy we get to meet you. Our baby bro went incommunicado on us but glad you were there for him,” said Danny.

“We can’t wait for the wedding. Our baby brother, engaged to be married! Finally,” said Charlie.

“It’s wonderful to meet you both too. Which one of you is married to the other Tessa again?” asked Tessa.

“I am,” said Danny.

“Well, I guess you have good taste,” said Tessa with a laugh.

She’d known about it, Scott had told her after some umming and ahhing, saying he didn’t want to freak her out. She thought it was kind of cool and couldn’t wait to meet more of Scott’s family.

His brothers were boisterous, clearly happy to see Scott after so long and to meet her. She warmed to them immediately. They were friendly, charming and funny. They even bore a bit of a resemblance to Scott. Scott was the most handsome though, in her humble opinion.

“That’s true, Tessa two,” said Danny, grinning and giving her a quick hug.

She laughed and Scott’s arm moved around her waist.

“Hands off my girl,” he said, mock glaring at his brothers.

“She’s a babe…does she realize you’re not that good looking?” teased Charlie.

“Hey!” said Tessa, mock glaring at him. “He’s only the most handsome man ever,” she said, kissing Scott with a smile.

“Eh, he’s okay,” teased Danny.

“You two make a beautiful couple,” said Charlie, pretending to wipe tears away.

“You two, stop being annoying and let’s go have breakfast,” said Scott, laughing.

“We’re here for the food, and to see you, little bro,” said Danny, grinning as he wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulders. “And to meet your Tessa!”

Tessa grinned, leading the way into the kitchen and Danny and Charlie’s eyes grew wide as they saw the spread.

“Wow, you two expecting more people?” they asked.

“No, just us! Plenty to go around,” said Tessa with a grin.

“We like cooking for guests,” said Scott, shrugging. “Dig in and I’ll get you all some coffee.”

He waited for Tessa, pulling the chair out for her and she shook her head with a laugh as he seated her, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Coffee?” he asked her.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, nodding.

“So tell me about this B&B,” said Charlie.

Tessa started to tell him about the B&B and how she came to own it and Scott listened to the chatter as he made coffee. His brothers were both very interested in Tessa’s story, thankfully leaving the jokes aside for the moment.

He joined them and Tessa smiled as he sat down beside her, handing her a mug of coffee.

“The best breakfast,” mumbled Danny, getting himself another helping of eggs.

“Glad you like it,” said Tessa, beaming.

There was silence as they all focused on the food and then Charlie spoke up.

“So this guy walked in and it was love at first sight?” he asked with a cheeky smile.

Tessa blushed. “Uh...he was a guest. So not exactly,” she said. “Sorry, Scott.”

Scott had already tried to kick Charlie under the table and he laughed. “No offence taken.”

“You? I mean, look at her,” said Charlie, directing the question at Scott now.

“Um, not exactly. Of course I noticed she was beautiful but I fell in love as I got to know her a bit. She was so kind and so understanding, just a wonderful person,” said Scott softly.

Tessa smiled, blushing. “I took a liking to him quickly, he’s wonderful. He’s so kind and caring, you don’t come across people like Scott often. He’s special. I fell in love as I got to know him too. There was a connection there that we definitely had to explore. So glad we did!” she said.

Scott grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. “Me too.”

“And you did, quickly,” said Danny. “When you know, you know.”

“Yes, we knew it was special quickly,” said Tessa.

“Okay baby bro, you know the rules. Tessa has our seal of approval, she’s so sweet. If you break her heart, we’ll hurt you,” said Danny, cracking his knuckles.

Tessa smiled, it already felt like Danny and Charlie were her older brothers and she loved that they saw her that way too.

“No intention to ever do that,” said Scott, stroking Tessa’s hair tenderly.

“You already did once,” Tessa reminded him.

“Ouch, could have let that one go,” he murmured.

Tessa smiled though, kissing his cheek. “It made us stronger,” she said.

“Bro…you did what?” asked Charlie, glaring at his brother.

“I tried to push T away, I tried to protect her from being with me. I didn’t want her to have to deal with my symptoms, I wanted more for her,” said Scott quietly.

“Oh. I can kind of understand that,” said Charlie.

“She’s here though, you didn’t scare her away,” said Danny, winking at Tessa.

“I’m here, he’s so loving and protective of me. I’m very lucky,” said Tessa, beaming.

“And you sorted it all out obviously,” said Charlie.

“He didn’t realize he isn’t his condition. He’s still Scott and I was so in love I couldn’t bear the thought of not being with him,” said Tessa.

“I believe I yelled ‘I love you’ in the middle of it,” said Scott.

“Same here,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Your idea of a fight was yelling ‘I love you’ at each other?” asked Danny, snickering.

“Well, we obviously had a bit more to say before and after that, but yes,” said Scott, taking Tessa’s hand and squeezing it.

“Get married, make babies, you’re perfect for each other,” said Danny, laughing.

“We’re getting married and the way you’re going you’re not invited,” teased Tessa.

“Ouch!” said Danny, laughing.

“Scott, she’s a fiery one. I like it,” he said.

Charlie was laughing, in complete agreement.

Tessa laughed and Scott just looked proud, Tessa’s takedowns of his brothers were highly entertaining to him.

Soon they were saying goodbye with hugs and Danny and Charlie made Scott promise to stay in touch. They had given Tessa their phone numbers, asking her to keep them updated too.

“Remember we want nieces and nephews!” they hollered, waving.

“I’m going to fucking kill them,” said Scott, blushing furiously.

Tessa was blushing too, though she grinned at him.

“We survived the cheekiness of the Moir brothers and Jordan,” she said. “You have to meet my brothers still. They’ve both been away on business.”

“We did,” said Scott. “And shit, I have to survive meeting your brothers too. I hope they approve of me.”

“They do already, they think you’re wonderful,” said Tessa. “They obviously heard all about you from mom and Jordan.”

“Good things I hope,” said Scott with a nervous smile.

“Mom may like you better than all of us,” said Tessa, nodding.

“Oh, that’s nice. Mom may like you better than all of us too. She’s all Tessa this, Tessa that,” said Scott with a chuckle.

“Aww, she’s a sweetheart,” said Tessa, her heart melting.

“Okay we have the rest of the day to relax and tonight we head back to the manor,” she said.

“I’ll go load the dishwasher and you relax,” he said, kissing her.

“Okay,” said Tessa, grinning.

She tried to help and he shooed her into the living room. She went, laughing and leaned back on the couch. She was full of good food and a morning filled with laughter. She was so happy she almost didn’t want to go back to the manor.

When Scott joined her, she’d already planned the rest of the day’s activities before they needed to be at the airport late that afternoon. Her idea of activities involved staying at home and minimal, if any, clothing.

“We deserve a treat,” murmured Tessa, her head against his shoulder.

“What kind of treat?” asked Scott interestedly.

“Follow me and find out,” said Tessa, winking.

She got up and Scott immediately got her drift, glancing at the time.

“We have a flight to catch,” he reminded her.

“We have plenty of time,” said Tessa.

“In that case,” said Scott, swooping her into his arms and hurrying upstairs as she giggled, sucking a mark into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the return to the manor


	23. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they know the truth and it's time to confront Tessa's scheming cousin. Emotions run high and so does Scott's temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I didn't forget this fic in between other fic updates. I love this version of VM so much that I have to keep them close! Enjoy the new chapter and thank you for staying interested and sending messages hoping for updates! It is much appreciated.

Tessa was quiet on the flight home, almost needing more support than he did. And Scott put aside his own issues to support Tessa. He held her hand, kissing her cheek so she knew he was there. She’d manage a small smile and then stare out the window again, quiet and lost in her thoughts. He knew she was processing what he’d found out about the manor. She’d successfully ignored it for their last day in Toronto, but she couldn’t keep the feelings of betrayal abated for long. She hadn’t expected this. She had not thought her own family could do something like this. It was now up to her to confront them, and to choose how far to take it, including involving the police.

Sweet Scott silently supported her. She couldn’t ask for someone more understanding. He didn’t make her talk. He knew she needed time and simply held her hand, murmuring an ‘I love you’ as he kissed her cheek. She leaned her head against his shoulder after the first hour of the flight, closing her eyes. He kissed her head, leaning his head against hers, his arm around her, stroking her arm. Every gentle caress relaxed her, filling her with warmth and comfort.

“Thank you,” she said quietly as the plane landed and Scott focused just on her, keeping the sounds of the activity around them out of mind. He acknowledged her words with a smile and she slipped her fingers through his, squeezing gently.

Scott was struggling to keep his symptoms low but he was trying to stay focused just on Tessa. She needed him and he needed to look after her. He managed all the way to the manor before he needed a breather and Tessa let him go, letting him relax without her there. She didn’t want him to feel pressured as she knew he’d been holding on just for her. Because she needed him. She gave him ten minutes before knocking on the door softly and peering in at him.

“Come here, T,” he said, reaching for her.

Tessa gladly sat beside him, hugging him tightly, taking a deep breath to calm both herself and him, her nose buried in his shirt. “Thank you. You have no idea how comforting just being with you is,” she murmured.

“If it’s anything like how comforting being with you is, then I think I have some idea,” said Scott, rubbing her back.

“I wanted to give you some time. Is that the right or wrong thing?” asked Tessa, moving to look at him.

“I don’t need to be away from you, Tess. There’s no right or wrong. You’re always wonderful,” said Scott, kissing her.

“You got through that flight, comforting and being there for me, the airport, all of it. I’m so proud of you,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“Thanks,” said Scott. “I just wanted to be strong for you.”

Tessa kissed him, pulling him closer. “You’re the best,” she mumbled between kisses.

“So where is the investigator?” she asked as they returned downstairs.

“I didn’t want you to feel pressure to talk about it as soon as we got back,” said Scott softly, squeezing her hand.

“He stayed here, right?” asked Tessa, realizing she’d never asked.

“I put him in room 2,” said Scott, nodding.

“Is he here now?” asked Tessa.

“I’m not sure. I just made sure he wouldn’t accost you straight away with what he’s found,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him. “You’re sweet. Let’s have some tea,” she said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Scott texted Harry, who replied back saying he’d gone into town and would be back in a quarter of an hour.

“He’s coming in 15 minutes,” said Scott, looking up at Tessa as she poured the tea.

“I’m looking forward to meeting him,” said Tessa quietly.

She took her cup of tea, standing by the glass door leading out to the patio and the gardens beyond. She sighed, eyes downcast as she thought of what she now had to do. The family would be rocked by the allegations that she now had evidence for. She didn’t even know how it all worked, would the police need to come here today, seize all evidence? Would she have time to think about how to proceed?

Scott put his mug down, getting up and wrapping his arms around Tessa from behind. He said nothing, kissing her cheek. She smiled, leaning back against him, feeling the comfort of his warm body against hers, his strong arms around her making her feel safe. She could do this. She would. Because Scott supported her and would be there for her.

He stayed there, not speaking, just a silent support for her as she leaned back against his warmth. She continued sipping her tea and Scott let his go cold as he peppered soft kisses against her cheek. Tessa was somewhat surprised as she heard the door, not realizing how long she’d stayed in one spot. Scott’s arms around her had been just what she needed. He pulled back as he heard the door too, smiling at her before he went to greet Harry.

She busied herself warming Scott’s tea for him and making a cup for Harry. Scott entered the kitchen with a tall, dark haired man with shrewd eyes, who seemed to scan the room without moving.

“Tessa, this is Harry,” said Scott.

Harry smiled and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I’ve been told you’ve solved our mystery. Please, take a seat,” said Tessa.

Harry sat down and she placed a cup of tea beside him before sitting down next to Scott, her hand reaching for his. He glanced at her, his hand squeezing hers.

Harry started speaking, detailing the steps he’d taken to search for clues and ultimately what he’d found, placing photographs in front of him at the table so they could both see the evidence.

Tessa started to cry softly, shaking her head as she was faced with the truth. Her own family had spent many months trying to scare her, actively tampering with electricity and sneaking in and out of the property through a secret passage, using equipment to create noise that had plagued her and led to many sleepless nights and tears.

She had no desire to go inside, Harry had been inside and photographed what was needed and she was quite sure that Scott would not want to go in either.

“I’m sorry,” said Harry, looking alarmed.

Scott had immediately pulled her close, his hand comfortingly stroking her back, leaning his head against hers.

“I need a few minutes,” said Tessa, trying to get her emotions under control. She stood up, pushing her chair back and glanced at Scott. He immediately rose too, asking Harry to briefly excuse them.

Tessa waited until she reached their room to come apart, sobbing as she clung to Scott, asking him why someone would do something like this. Why her own family would do this. He couldn’t bear to see her cry, emotional too as he held her tightly, reassuring her.

“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. And I’m here, always here. I hate them for what they did. You deserve so much better,” said Scott, stroking her cheeks.

Tessa nodded, nestling against his chest, her tears easing. She tried to block out the hurt, the worry about how to handle this situation with her family, she just focused on Scott’s touch as he gently stroked her back.

“I love you,” murmured Scott, kissing her hair.

“I love you,” said Tessa looking up at him. She kissed his lips softly.

“We better go down,” she murmured, wiping away tears. “I’m going to wash my face.”

Scott nodded, helpless as he watched her go, knowing she was deeply hurt and wishing there was a way to make it better.

She emerged with clear eyes, though sadness remained.

“Let’s not keep him waiting,” said Tessa quietly as she looked up at him.

Scott nodded, kissing her lips. Tessa’s soft sigh of contentment made him smile.

“That always helps,” she said.

“Yeah?” asked Scott, his lips curving into a smile.

“Yeah,” confirmed Tessa.

Scott kissed her again softly and she smiled at him as she squared her shoulders, returning downstairs where Harry was waiting. She allowed Scott to lead the conversation, with any questions they both had and then they were left alone at the kitchen table to decide their next steps.

“What do we do now?” asked Scott.

Tessa looked at the floor, sighing. “I guess we have to talk to them.” She sighed again, looking subdued.

“I can go,” said Scott quickly.

“Not without me you’re not,” said Tessa immediately.

“I can go and you don’t have to at all,” said Scott. “What’s their address?”

Tessa stared at him. “No.”

“Come on Tess,” said Scott.

“Are you driving there on your own?” asked Tessa pointedly.

Scott hesitated. He knew that he couldn’t. “I’ll catch a taxi,” he said.

“No,” said Tessa, shaking her head. “We either go together or not at all.”

Scott’s image of grabbing Valerie’s husband by the collar and lifting him off his feet came to a halt. Tessa was watching him, a knowing look on her face.

“You are not becoming a criminal so you can be my protector,” she said, glaring at him.

“Okay, we go together then,” said Scott.

“Hi, we need to talk,” said Tessa, when Valerie opened the door. The other woman’s eyes widened, glancing at Scott, who stood slightly in front of Tessa protectively.

She was seeing Scott in true protective mode. Arms crossed, staring at Valerie and her husband, Tom with great dislike. There was nothing soft about his stance. There was no trace of anxiety or uncertainty, this was military trained Scott. Mouth drawn into a line, eyes cold, unmoving as he stared them down. Tom even shrank back a little from his angry gaze and Tessa wasn’t sure what she’d think if that anger was directed at her. Yet somehow it was like he flipped a switch as he glanced at her. His eyes softened and crinkled as he smiled at her encouragingly and a mere second later, he again became that cold, almost aggressive man looking upon his opponents with hatred.

Tessa was seeing a side to him she was yet to see. It didn’t frighten her, it only reminded her that this was his background. He was strong, deeply analytical and a formidable presence. Valerie looked frightened and sulky and Tom looked very unwilling to engage with Scott.

Tessa made no move to go inside, she wanted nothing more than to get this over with and leave. She started to talk, calm and unemotional. She’d cried out her feelings to Scott and now felt as though she had nothing left. It helped her be as calm as she was now. Laying out the facts and evidence and looking at Valerie and Tom for their reactions.

Their initial reaction was to deny it and Scott quickly shut them down by advising an investigator had been appointed and had all the evidence ready to take to the police. This made Valerie and Tom fall silent, looking uneasy and shrinking back from Scott’s angry gaze.

“We’re not responsible for how she took it,” muttered Tom.

Scott turned on him, his voice cold. “Oh? You set up a haunting and then you’re not responsible?”

Tom slightly shrugged and Scott saw red. He lunged forward and pushed Tom back roughly against the wall, the other man’s eyes widening in fear. Valerie shrieked behind him and he didn’t care to even spare her a glance.

“Scott!” shouted Tessa.

He heard her voice but didn’t listen, tightening his hold on Tom’s shirt, nostrils flared and eyes dark with anger.

“Scott, stop!” said Tessa. She moved forward, determined to stop him from making a mistake. She saw him pull his arm back, ready to punch Tom right in the face and she gasped.

“Scott, please. Please,” she begged, holding him around the waist.

He relaxed his arm, but didn’t let go of Tom. “Stop, please,” said Tessa.

Scott knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he knew he’d already stepped over the line. He wanted to punch Tom so badly. He needed to make him experience pain just like he’d made Tessa experience pain and stress as she tried to deal with the haunting he and Valerie had orchestrated. It was him who had tampered with the electricity. Tessa had trusted his counsel; she’d trusted his work and he had backstabbed her instead. Tessa had suffered because of him and his good for nothing wife.

He balled his fist up again, ignoring Tessa’s pleas, but she held on tight. He knew he couldn’t hit Tom without risking her safety too as she kept her body against his, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her cheek against his back. He had drowned out Valerie’s pathetic tears, pleading for him not to hurt her husband. Scott could care less about Valerie, he wanted to pay them back for what they’d done to Tessa.

“Scott, look at me,” said Tessa desperately. She let go of him, inching into the space beside Tom who was sweating by now, unwilling to fight back when he knew he couldn’t win against Scott in a physical altercation.

“I love you,” she said, her eyes on his. “They’re not worth it. Please. Let’s go. The police can deal with them. Please.”

He imagined Tessa if he did this, how upset she’d be. The tears she’d cry as she worried about him, what it would mean if he ended up with a criminal record. He could almost see her tearful eyes if he disappointed her like that. He relaxed his stance slightly.

“Please move,” he said, eyes dark. She didn’t move and he sighed. “Move, Tessa!”

Slightly taken aback by his frustrated tone, she did. He checked she’d moved far enough to allow him to have the room he needed. Scott squeezed his fist together, his arm muscles flexing, swinging his arm at Tom, who shouted out.

“Nooo,” shouted Tessa, horrified.

Scott had done it just to scare him though, punching the air beside Tom’s head and letting go of him in revulsion. “You deserve everything you get,” he spat.

“Scott,” murmured Tessa, moving towards him, relieved.

The anger and frustration melted away from him as he gently stroked her cheek. “Let’s go,” he said quietly.

Tessa nodded and without so much as glancing back at them, she and Scott returned to the car. The drive back to the manor was silent and she had reached the driveway and parked before Scott spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Tessa took his hand between both of hers. “You’re not that kind of man, Scott. I couldn’t let you do it,” she said.

“I am that kind of man. If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have punched him,” said Scott.

“Yeah, you might have. But that doesn’t mean you’re that kind of man. You’re angry and you’re protective of me. It’s done now, the police will deal with it,” said Tessa.

“You realize I did enough that they could charge me with assault if they press charges,” said Scott quietly.

“Yeah but I’d like to see them try,” said Tessa with determination. “Valerie and Tom know they fucked up, they know the evidence is in our favour. I doubt they’ll press charges.

“I stopped because of you,” said Scott quietly. “I can’t imagine causing you pain and I know it would hurt you if I did it. I knew I’d disappoint you and I can’t bear the thought of ever disappointing you.”

“You wouldn’t disappoint me,” said Tessa.

Scott gave her a look. “Of course you’d be disappointed, T,” he murmured.

“Yeah, a little. But you’d have to be someone far removed from who you are. Who I know you are, to truly disappoint me,” said Tessa, her hand above his heart.

“I know you’re a good man, the best man. And you’re overprotective of me. I can’t blame you for that,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Scott. “I’m not proud that I snapped. I was hoping to be more in control.”

“It wasn’t ideal,” agreed Tessa. “On the upside, you scared the hell out of them so that’s a win.” She winked and Scott had to laugh, relaxing.

“Come on, let’s go inside and relax. I’m so proud of you. You were so calm and just told them the facts,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“I’m surprised. Maybe I’d already cried too much so didn’t have tears left,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her forehead again softly, pulling her close. “I’m here,” he murmured against her hair.

“I know,” she replied, looking up at him.

She was grateful for all of it. Him walking into her B&B, connecting with him on such a deep level, the way he cared about her and loved her and the steps he’d taken to ensure her safety. Without him, she’d likely still think there was something amiss at the manor and not realize there were external influences. She wouldn’t have suspected foul play by her family.

Scott saw it all. Her thoughts were clear for him to read in bright green irises that were expressive and beautiful. He smiled. “I know. Me too,” he said.

Tessa didn’t need to ask how he knew her thoughts. She kissed him and then got out of the car, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her as they walked inside.

“Scott, once the police see everything and do what they need to do, I want that passage sealed,” she said as they sat down in the sitting room.

“Agree. I’m on it,” said Scott, nodding.

Tessa snuggled into his embrace with a relieved sigh. “It’s over for now. Once the police get here it won’t be, but at least it’s over for now,” she said.

“You relax, get some rest,” said Scott, nuzzling her cheek. “You need to sleep. You’re exhausted. I know you didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I was thinking about what would happen once we came back,” said Tessa.

“Come on. You’re getting some sleep,” said Scott, getting up and taking her hand.

“Okay,” said Tessa tiredly.

There was nothing she wanted more right now than a nice relaxing bath and snuggling into bed with Scott.


	24. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott takes it upon himself to protect Tessa from dealing with the aftermath and they start to plan their wedding.
> 
> Tessa wrapped her arms around him from behind as he sat the kitchen table, kissing his cheek. “You’re wonderful.”  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of being wonderful?” he teased, putting his hands over hers.  
“Everything,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek again with a loud smack.  
He laughed as she let go and sat down beside him, her hand going into his hair, stroking through the wavy strands as he drank his tea. He loved her affection, her touch was always so soothing. The radio was on in the background, the music program having ended and the news having started. He felt her hand suddenly still as the newsreader reported a couple resisting arrest in the nearby town that Valerie lived and being taken into custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and asking for updates! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

The sound of footsteps no longer made Tessa uneasy. This time it was police officers and she was grateful Scott was dealing with them for her. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to deal with it. She had spent so much energy on this issue, so many sleepless nights that she just couldn’t anymore. Scott understood, he was doing everything for her, pushing through his own issues to deal with the police investigation. She was in their bedroom with tea and home made cookies. Scott had left her with a pot of tea and the cookies, leaving her with a kiss and assuring her he would handle it all.

“Hey,” he murmured as he came inside their room. There was now silence in the manor and she immediately moved to hug him.

He exhaled, his body relaxing as he buried his head into her neck. She rubbed his back soothingly, kissing his cheek.

“I love you so much,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

“No need for thanks,” said Scott. “I need hug time though.”

“I’m here,” said Tessa, squeezing him tighter, rocking a little in a soothing motion. He chuckled, moving with her.

“I love you,” he mumbled into her neck.

“I know,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek over and over. “Is it over?” she asked quietly.

“For now,” he said. “I can’t seal the tunnel yet, they need it. As soon as they say it’s okay I’m going to seal it for you.”

Tessa nodded, not moving out of his embrace. “Thank you.”

“What did I say about no thanks needed,” he reminded her.

Tessa rolled her eyes as she pulled away, caressing his cheek. “You don’t get a say in the matter. I will always need to tell you how much I appreciate you.”

Scott smiled. “Noted. You hungry?”

“Always,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“I’m going to get started on making dinner then,” said Scott.

“You know I’m just going to say thank you again,” said Tessa. She winked at him and he laughed.

“I can think of a very nice thank you, right here,” he said, pointing at his lips. His eyes were filled with amusement and she beamed, pulling him close and kissing him.

“Mmm, exactly what I had in mind,” he murmured against her lips.

“Me too,” said Tessa.

“Going to make dinner, you try to relax,” he said.

“Let’s cook together,” said Tessa.

Scott grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing her hip.

After dinner they went around the gardens for a short walk to enjoy the evening. With everything that had gone on since finding out about the tunnel, Tessa hadn’t reopened the B&B for visitors but now that the police had come she planned to re-open for bookings. For now they had the place to themselves and they ended up laying on a soft blanket on the couch in the sitting room, another blanket on top of them. Scott tucked it around her, making sure she was warm and she cuddled close to him, the heat of his body more than enough to warm her. She lifted his shirt, her palm against his chest.

“Big or small?” asked Tessa, lazily tracing shapes into his skin.

“Small,” said Scott.

“Church, garden or beach?” asked Tessa.

“Garden,” said Scott.

“Are you going to wear a tuxedo for me so I can drool over you?” She winked.

“I’ll wear anything that you want me to,” said Scott. He grinned, stroking her hair. “You’ll be in a beautiful white dress. The belle of the ball.”

“Is my hair going to be up or down?” asked Tessa.

Scott studied her, trying to imagine both. “You’ll be beautiful no matter what. I don’t know about that one. Maybe I can help you choose if you have a test run or something.”

“You’re the best,” said Tessa.

“So we’re having a small wedding, in a garden, you’re wearing a tux, I’m wearing a white dress, hair to be decided,” summarized Tessa.

“We have to play the same game with you though. My answers aren’t the final answers. I want you to have everything you want,” said Scott.

“I’m not finished quizzing you yet,” said Tessa. “Hmm, flowers?” she asked.

“I honestly have no idea,” said Scott with a laugh.

“Okay. Um, what colour dresses do you imagine my bridesmaids would wear?” she asked.

Scott thought about it. She was putting him on the spot here with things he wouldn’t normally have much of an opinion on. His vision of Tessa being a gorgeous bride seemed to include her wedding party wearing emerald green, making her gorgeous eyes stand out even more as she stood beside them. He didn’t know if that was stupid or not, but he shrugged. “Emerald green,” he said.

Tessa raised an eyebrow, thinking about it. It was a nice picture in her mind and she wondered if Scott could wear an emerald green pocket square or something similar, he’d look gorgeous.

“I hadn’t thought of that but the more I think about it, the more I like it,” said Tessa.

“Really? I thought you’d think it was an insane idea,” said Scott, surprised.

“It’s a nice colour scheme. I like it. Maybe I even want you to wear a bit of green,” said Tessa.

“Anything you want,” said Scott with a smile.

“Why did you choose green out of curiosity?” asked Tessa.

“You. Those eyes of yours would seriously go kapow,” said Scott.

Tessa giggled. “So would yours. I’m literally going to be swooning looking at you as my groom.”

“Swoon away. I’m going to be pinching myself every five seconds. I won’t be able to believe the most wonderful woman in the world is there to marry me,” said Scott.

“I’m the luckiest ever,” said Tessa, her eyes bright.

Scott kissed her mouth, caressing her cheek. “Okay bride who is trying to get out of choosing everything by making me choose. Your turn!”

Tessa laughed. “Okay.”

“Big or small?” he asked.

“Small,” said Tessa.

“Church, garden or beach?” he asked.

“Garden,” said Tessa.

“That’s two for two,” he said.

“I agree with everything you said.” She smiled. “I don’t think I have different answers.”

“Okay, and the other stuff I guess we go look at and decide,” said Scott.

“Flowers, colour scheme etc we can take a look at and decide. And my hair depends on the dress I end up wearing,” said Tessa.

“You’ll need to go into the city for that, right?” he asked.

“Not necessarily. Happy to support the local businesses here,” said Tessa.

“Whatever you need, get it. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams,” said Scott.

“I want you to have the wedding of your dreams too. The wedding of my dreams involves you being my groom. That’s it,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her. “That’s it, yes. But anything else that will make it the most beautiful and memorable day ever for you I want you to have.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” said Tessa, nuzzling his neck. “Perfect evening wedding planning,” she added with a grin.

“Somehow I hadn’t imagined we’d be laying on the couch planning a wedding, but it works. I get to cuddle my beautiful bride to be,” said Scott, pulling her even closer.

Tessa smiled, relaxed as she snuggled against his chest. “This is the best,” she murmured. She kissed his jaw, her lips kissing a trail down to his shirt. “Will you make love to me my gorgeous fiancé?”

“Always,” he said, kissing her.

Tessa smiled against his lips, her hand stroking through his hair. “There are no guests,” she reminded him.

“So you’re saying there’s going to be public space sex?” Scott raised his eyebrows.

Tessa giggled as she lifted the shirt over his head. “Something like that.”

Somewhere after sex on the couch and round two in the kitchen on the bench, Scott was carrying her upstairs. Her clothes were somewhere on the floor of the sitting room but she didn’t care, there was delicious contact with Scott’s naked body as he carried her upstairs and she thought it was high time for round three as he put her down on their bed. She pulled him down on top of her, kissing him passionately.

“Promise me years from now, we’re still going to be like this?” he mumbled.

“Mmm, I promise. I can’t even imagine any day not being crazy about you,” murmured Tessa.

“I love you.” Scott ducked his head, taking a sensitive nipple into his mouth.

Tessa moaned. “I love you.”

Freshly showered, her hair dry, Tessa sauntered out of the bathroom, no towel, seeing Scott’s eyes take her in. She got into bed, wrapping her arms around him.

“I think no clothes should definitely be a thing,” he murmured, kissing her.

“Since we’re doing no clothes, do you mind turning up the heater a little?” mumbled Tessa with a sleepy smile.

“Absolutely, of course,” said Scott. He got out of bed to turn up the heater, Tessa grinning as she stared at the muscles of his back and that incredibly fine ass. She had run her hands all over his body already but seeing him in this way always made her want more. She was just thinking she needed to get her hands on him, tracing every single muscle and appreciating that perfect and muscular ass when he turned, giving her yet another incredible view. She was caught out and he blushed as he saw she'd basically been ogling him while he adjusted the heat. 

"Tess," he said, frowning, pretending to be offended.

She winked. "Sorry."

He got into bed, chuckling and covering her well.

"Don't be so sexy then," she said.

"Mmm, that applies to you," he said, still tucking her in. 

“You’re tucking me in so well I won’t be able to feel you up in the middle of the night,” she teased.

“We’ve had three rounds, it nearly is the middle of the night,” laughed Scott.

“Prepare to be felt up then.” Tessa smirked, though she was so sleepy now she knew he was safe for the night.

He knew it too and smiled, pulling her close and kissing her head. “Sleep.”

“Goodnight,” murmured Tessa.

“Goodnight beautiful,” said Scott, closing his eyes.

A week later they had permission to seal the tunnel and Scott was outside mixing cement. It was freezing out and Tessa watched him from the warmth of the kitchen, worried he was determined to seal it immediately to put her mind at ease, despite the weather. He wore warm clothing and protective gear while he did it, but she still worried. Seeing him coming inside, she poured him a cup of tea. He took off his gloves, rubbing his hands together as he came inside, leaving his boots just outside the door.

“Hey, have some tea,” said Tessa.

“Thanks,” said Scott, warming his hands on the mug.

Tessa wrapped her arms around him from behind as he sat the kitchen table, kissing his cheek. “You’re wonderful.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of being wonderful?” he teased, putting his hands over hers.

“Everything,” said Tessa, kissing his cheek again with a loud smack.

He laughed as she let go and sat down beside him, her hand going into his hair, stroking through the wavy strands as he drank his tea. He loved her affection, her touch was always so soothing. The radio was on in the background, the music program having ended and the news having started. He felt her hand suddenly still as the newsreader reported a couple resisting arrest in the nearby town that Valerie lived and being taken into custody.

“Of course they’d resist arrest,” he muttered, getting up quickly to turn off the radio, looking at Tessa.

She’d crossed her arms on the table, looking down at the tabletop as she chewed on her lip. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. He said nothing as he offered his hand. She took it, standing as he pulled her up beside him. He played a song on his phone and pulled her into his arms, slow dancing around the kitchen until she was giggling. He wasn’t good at it, he had to really think about not accidentally stepping on her toes. But he shuffled his way successfully and even better, he distracted Tessa. She was laughing as she leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the moment. As another song started, she closed her eyes, not moving from his embrace.

“I know what you’re doing,” she murmured.

“Is it working?” he responded.

She nodded. “It is.”

“Good,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Something causes Tessa to have a panic attack. Scott has never seen her like this.
> 
> Over and over again he reminded her to breathe, breathing with her as she took shaky breaths, tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn’t know how long he sat there with her as they breathed together, at some point she curled up in his arms, her face hidden in his shirt.


	25. Wedding preparations and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Tessa's brothers. They make him nervous as they look out for their little sister. Tessa has her dress fitting. Poppy has now met Scott via video chat and thinks she's going to marry him. Tessa has a panic attack as her plans come crashing down.
> 
> “I get to see you in one month,” said Tessa. “I’m so excited to see you.”  
“You can come when I marry Scott,” said Poppy seriously.  
Tessa chuckled. “Sure, but you have to come to my wedding first.”  
“Who are you marrying?” asked Poppy, looking confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know how to summarise this chapter. It's a lot! A lot happens, there's a time jump of a few months. It's been written for a while to happen like this and I hope it doesn't surprise you too much. Or I hope it does and it's a good surprise. Read on! Looking forward to your comments!

“It’s been too long!” beamed Tessa, hugging Casey and Kevin at once.

“Way too long,” they agreed.

Kevin pulled back, grinning at her. “You look happy.”

“I am,” said Tessa with a smile.

Casey looked at Scott who was trying to look inconspicuous in the background, nervous to meet them. They were Tessa’s brothers and if they didn’t like him, he worried it would make things difficult.

“Hi,” said Casey, holding out a hand.

Tessa smiled at Scott as he moved forward to greet them, never one to shy away from a challenge. He shook hands with both of them, knowing they were appraising his suitability for Tessa.

“We heard you want to marry our baby sister?” said Casey, trying to look menacing. Though if truth be told, he and Kevin had no intention of ganging up on Scott.

His military days were evident, his body strong. Tessa had told them in no uncertain terms they were not to roughhouse. She was very aware of how well Scott had been doing and she didn’t need her brothers pretending to grab him in a head lock or anything of the sort in order to pretend to be protective.

Scott regarded them with some trepidation. “Yes.”

“You didn’t ask us,” said Kevin, looking at him pointedly.

“Oh,” said Scott, a little worried. “Yeah, I didn’t. I did mention it to your mother,” he said quickly. “I love Tessa with all my heart, I’m very lucky she wants to marry me.”

Kevin and Casey looked at each other, then at Scott, both looking rather disapproving. Tessa gave them both a warning look, plainly telling them to leave out the theatrics. Scott seemed nervous and she gently rubbed his back.

“Ah damn, he’s too nice to mess with,” said Kevin, finally breaking into a smile. “Can we keep him?

Scott visibly relaxed as Casey and Kevin grinned at him.

“Welcome to the family, new baby brother!” Kevin pulled him into a hug, Scott rather surprised but smiling at them.

“I intend to keep him. Are you done pretending you’re in the CIA now?” Tessa rolled her eyes.

“Yup!” Casey clapped Scott’s shoulder with a grin.

“Well, until we find Valerie and Tom,” said Kevin, cracking his knuckles.

“Oh I agree,” said Scott, nodding.

“The three of you are not becoming criminals,” said Tessa glaring at them.

“Scott, babe, can you show them their rooms? Maybe lock them in while you’re at it,” she said, narrowing her eyes at her brothers who both laughed.

“Yikes. Okay baby sis, we’re not going to misbehave,” said Kevin.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief when they were both in their rooms, Tessa pulling him into their room with a smile.

“Everyone adores you, stop being nervous,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“They’re really nice, they seem like good guys,” said Scott.

“They are and they like you, so they have great taste,” said Tessa.

Scott laughed. “I think their baby sister would be a force to be reckoned with if they didn’t.”

Tessa laughed. “I would give them hell.”

“They know it too,” he teased.

Tessa pulled him close, snuggling into him. “I think you’re amazing and everyone who meets you does too. You make me happy.”

“You make me happy,” said Scott, kissing her lips.

“I love you,” said Tessa. “We better go entertain them,” she murmured. “Or they really will end up at Valerie’s.”

Scott chuckled lightly and kissed her once more. “Okay.”

With a delicious dinner on the table, Tessa, Scott, the guests staying at the manor and her brothers all sat down. The guests getting to know them a little as they chatted and Scott did well, at ease with the group.

After dinner Casey and Kevin convinced Scott to play poker with them and Tessa rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be a bad influence on him,” she warned them.

“Poker? It’s innocent. Wait for the bachelor party when we take him to a strip club,” said Kevin.

“Have you looked around this town? We don’t have one,” said Tessa with a laugh.

Scott had looked rather alarmed, not wanting to be the one to tell them his condition meant he could barely go into the grocery store, let alone a club.

Tessa rubbed his back. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “Your bachelor party can be anything you want, not what these two try to plan.”

“Do I even need one? I’m thrilled to be marrying you,” said Scott, kissing her lips.

“Ugh. Protect our eyes for goodness sake. Our baby sister!” said Kevin, looking amused.

Tessa smirked. “Sorry.” She didn’t look sorry at all however and wagged a finger at them. “You two…and Scott’s brothers if they were here.”

“Oh my gosh,” said Scott, nodding. “The four of them would be a nightmare together.”

Tessa nodded.

“Oh, we need to meet them,” said Kevin and Casey, clearly thrilled they’d have two more people to create mayhem with.

“I have a feeling everyone will get along very well,” said Tessa with a grin.

“It’s meant to be, Virtue and Moir families combining,” said Kevin with a wink.

Tessa blushed as she looked at Scott. “I agree.”

Scott thought he couldn’t grin any wider at the thought of Tessa belonging to his family and him belonging to hers. “Me too,” he said.

Tessa hugged him tightly. “Okay, go play your poker, I have a bit of work to catch up on,” she said.

They sat down at the table with a deck of cards, soon finding out Casey was a bit of a card shark, and he grinned as he won. Scott and Kevin both teased him, accusing him of cheating but he grinned, collecting his prize money. They’d been betting with quarters, and imaginary coins when they didn’t have more quarters to bet with. Tessa could hear them laughing and having fun as she did some work at the reception, smiling to herself. She loved that Scott and her brothers got along and she knew the Moir brothers would fit right in too.

Two months later wedding planning was well underway, Tessa’s bridesmaids and maid of honour, her friend Laura, were indeed wearing emerald green and Scott’s groomsmen, his two brothers and his best man, Luke, matched them. There was some long distance wedding planning happening, as they coordinated the colours of dresses and suits, ties and pocket squares. Tessa was getting her dress from a local seamstress and she excitedly got ready to go for her first fitting. Jordan was working and couldn’t make it but Laura had come to attend with her.

She’d immediately warmed to Scott on meeting him and the three of them sat around the kitchen table in the morning, laughing at Tessa’s description of the dream she’d had of their wedding, except she’d tripped and fallen, her absolute nightmare when wearing heels. Scott had laughed when she’d told him in the morning, assuring her she would not fall. Laura thought it was hilarious when she told her over breakfast and was coming up with even more embarrassing things that could happen instead, making Tessa giggle.

The Virtue family had been rocked by Tessa revealing the truth about Valerie and her husband, Tom, both of whom were not incarcerated but had been given time consuming community service to complete. Tom had lost his job for the company he’d worked for due to his actions and was now attempting to work for himself. However, the small town and those surrounding had heard what he’d done so getting jobs for electrical work was practically impossible.

Kate and her sister, Valerie’s mother, were not speaking. Tessa knew her side of the family would come to their wedding, those invited at least. There were a few cousins who thought Tessa should have just dealt with Valerie quietly rather than get law enforcement involved and Tessa had no intention of even inviting them. They weren’t the closest-knit family but this scandal had brought the family into contact as they rallied to help Tessa once they realized what had been going on. She’d largely dealt with it on her own, without telling her family and then she’d been supported by Scott.

Tessa kissed Scott goodbye and went into town with Laura, excited to try on her dress. In the bridal shop, Laura waited while Tessa changed behind the curtain. She gasped when Tessa stepped out, her eyes filling with tears.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Laura, dabbing at her eyes.

“Laura, don’t cry,” said Tessa, biting her lip as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

This was the dress. She couldn’t wait to see Scott’s face when he saw her wearing it on their wedding day. It was white, off the shoulder, with lace detail across the top and back, showing off her slim waist and draping down elegantly into a train. Her style wasn’t to wear a huge princess dress. She’d wanted something simple, beautiful and elegant and she’d found it with this dress.

She had green accents in her bouquet tied with a green ribbon and Scott would wear a matching pocket square. She was still trying to convince him to wear a matching green bow tie too instead of black. She thought he looked amazing when he’d tried it and it brought out the green accents in his hazel eyes.

“Maria, it’s perfect,” said Tessa, glancing at the seamstress who had taken it in a little for her. Maria was looking at her just like Laura was, her eyes filled with tears.

“You two are going to make me cry,” she said, sniffling a little as she turned back to the mirror.

Maria finally moved and adjusted her train slightly. “You are beautiful,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Tessa. She laughed, light-hearted. “I don’t want to take it off.”

“Scott is going to lose his mind when he sees you in this,” said Laura.

“I think he’s going to love it,” said Tessa confidently.

She beamed as she returned to the manor with Laura, her friend disappearing to her room and Tessa greeting Scott with an excited hug.

“Someone had a successful dress fitting,” he teased, happy to see her so excited.

“It’s beautiful, I can’t wait for you to see it too,” she said.

“On our wedding day,” he said. “I can’t wait.”

“Now…our honeymoon,” he said with a hopeful look. “Can we?”

Tessa considered him. He’d been doing well, he hadn’t had a nightmare for at least a month. She hadn’t counted exactly but the last time he’d settled down with just a bit of comfort from her, holding her tightly. He had been to the grocery store with her as a bit of an exposure exercise. He hadn’t liked it and hadn’t lasted, needing to go outside and take a breather. But again, with some encouragement and comfort, he’d made it. He was better in smaller places like the bank or post office.

He’d kept up his treatment with Brian and she’d asked him what he thought about their plan to take a trip. Brian had been of the same opinion as Tessa. He thought he could do it, if they didn’t try to do too much and were careful to ensure there was plenty of time between their travel days. She’d been thinking the travel he wanted to do would make for a great extended honeymoon.

“Yes, let’s do it,” she said.

Scott grinned, hugging her excitedly. “I can’t wait to travel the world with you.”

“The world? Let’s see how much of it we can cover,” said Tessa with a happy smile. “I can’t wait.”

Scott kissed her excitedly.

“I’ll give the travel agent a call. We’ve already told her what we want, we’re just moving up the timeline so it’s easiest if she helps us,” said Tessa.

“Absolutely,” agreed Scott.

Tessa grinned, kissing him. “I can’t wait. It’s going to be the best honeymoon ever.”

She had an idea of who she could get to look after the manor while she was away. Sarah had recently lost her job due to a company restructure and had been struggling to find something. She and Luke hadn’t yet got to visit the B&B though they spoke about coming every time she and Scott spoke to them on the phone. She planned to offer it as a suggestion and see what Luke and Sarah thought.

“I can’t wait for married life with you,” said Scott, beaming.

“We’re going to be the happiest newlyweds ever,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I love you so much,” said Scott.

“I love you so much,” said Tessa. “We’re going to have the most amazing life together.”

“We are. And one day we’re going to be a family,” said Scott.

“I can’t wait. We’re going to have the two kids we said we wanted in a few years,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I’m okay with being an uncle at the moment and I’ll be ready to be the best dad ever when we have a family together,” said Scott. “Not for a few years,” he said with a laugh.

“Me too, I’m not ready,” said Tessa with a smile. “You’re the cutest uncle ever. I see how excited those kids are when you talk to them, they adore their uncle Scott. I can’t wait to see them in person when they come for the wedding.” She stroked his hair affectionately.

Scott’s youngest niece was going to be a flower girl and she excitedly chatted to them about her pretty dress and shoes each time they talked. Scott’s nieces fought over who was going to talk to Tessa first. They thought she was ‘pretty’ and ‘nice’, so they had formed an attachment to her through the video chats they did. After so long not contacting his family, they now had regular video chats and the kids had cried with happiness the first time they got to talk to Scott. He’d felt like the worst uncle ever seeing them upset and had promptly organized to speak to them each week.

Her young niece was basically in love with Scott, the five-year-old talking to Tessa but always asking for Scott quickly, making Tessa tease him that her niece preferred him. The day Scott had innocently complimented Poppy’s floral headband, she’d blushed and told Tessa that _she_ was going to marry Scott. Tessa had sighed, her eyes downcast, biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t laugh.

She was due to speak to her brother and Poppy again that afternoon and she knew the little girl would still be equally enamoured with Scott. She was right, Poppy saying hello and promptly asking her where Scott was.

“He’s coming. He’s just making some coffee,” said Tessa with a smile.

Poppy’s face moved closer to the camera, looking for Scott in the background. Tessa giggled.

“How’s school, Poppy?” she asked.

“It’s good,” said Poppy.

“I get to see you in one month,” said Tessa. “I’m so excited to see you.”

“You can come when I marry Scott,” said Poppy seriously.

Tessa chuckled. “Sure, but you have to come to my wedding first.”

“Who are you marrying?” asked Poppy, looking confused.

“Umm,” said Tessa, amused. Of course in a five year old’s head, the wedding had changed to her own wedding with Scott. She was saved from answering by Scott’s appearance behind her.

“How’s my favourite Poppy?” asked Scott with a wide smile.

“You say things like that and she falls more in love with you,” hissed Tessa.

“I can’t help my popularity,” said Scott, winking at her as he handed her a mug of coffee.

“Fine, you let her down gently then when she sees you marry me,” whispered Tessa. Her eyes were filled with mirth as he realized that while it was fun being so popular with her niece, he really would have to let her down gently.

Luckily, Poppy had immediately started chatting excitedly to Scott the moment she’d seen him and was not paying attention to their quiet conversation.

“Who knew I’d have a rival for your affection. Someone so young, my own niece,” said Tessa as they hung up. Poppy had blown them kisses goodbye, with an extra kiss for Scott of course.

He laughed. “I guess I have a gift with Virtue women.”

Tessa mock glared at him. “You better marry me.”

“You’re my number one and only choice,” Scott assured her with a smile.

She cursed her luck when she came down with a bug the following week, Scott helping out at the manor while she lay in bed. He tried to convince her to see the doctor but she assumed it was just going to be a few days and she’d be fine.

Tessa smiled as Scott brought her some tea. She was pale and he worriedly stroked her hair. “I’m making you some clear soup,” he said.

“Thanks,” said Tessa. She hadn’t been able to keep anything down. She couldn’t remember ever being this sick in her life.

“I’m meant to be busy with wedding preparations. This is the worst time to get sick,” said Tessa tiredly.

“I want you to see the doctor,” said Scott quietly. He was worried and it showed. He was so worried he’d had a nightmare again, his mind preying on the fact that he was worried about Tessa’s health as he was unable to rouse her in the nightmare. He’d settled down with her comfort though, he’d relaxed and gone back to sleep.

She managed to have some of the soup, thankfully keeping it down though she still felt so ill she couldn’t do anything more than lay in bed. It was the longest she’d ever gone not having sex with Scott. It had been over a week already. She missed him but she couldn’t find the energy to even seduce him. He was vigilant in taking care of her, always making sure she was hydrated and had something to eat. He was adamant she go to the doctor and had made an appointment for her himself, he’d let her say she didn’t need a doctor all week and he was not taking no for an answer any longer.

Tessa rolled over in bed in the morning, staring at the ceiling. She counted the days in her head. She hadn’t worried the first week. She’d been under a lot of stress, so a missing period wasn’t really unusual under that circumstance. Now that the second week had been entered, feeling so sick and still with nothing, she was concerned. Very concerned. This was the last thing she needed. The last thing that she and Scott needed. It was too soon, far too soon.

Scott was still in slumber, his arm across her body. She sniffed, feeling the tears close. What if he didn’t want this? What if he didn’t want to do this right now? She didn’t want to do this right now, she wanted no part of it. She wanted to marry him, she wanted to travel with him. All of that she wanted to do without an infant. It was a cruel twist to be looking forward to their adventure together so much and yes, one day to have a family together too, and instead it was being thrust upon her. She felt sick with herself. If she was indeed pregnant there was no one at fault but them. She couldn’t blame a baby for that. Scott’s baby. She would have been absolutely over the moon if this had happened a year or two from now. It would be very much wanted. Now it seemed a cruel kink in their plans.

She couldn’t put it off any longer. She thought of telling Scott first, but she didn’t have the heart to wake him. He looked peaceful, his handsome face irresistible to her. She kissed his cheek softly and got out of bed carefully so she wouldn’t wake him. She went into the bathroom, taking a deep breath. She’d bought the test and hidden it in the lowest drawer of the bathroom cabinet. She fished it out from the back of the drawer and sighed deeply. It was now or never.

She took the test, biting her lip worriedly as she set it down on the bathroom counter. She didn’t want to look. She didn’t want to look so much that she got into the shower instead of looking at the result. She quickly showered and dressed and then glanced at the test again. She didn’t want to do this, but she had to know. She wished she had woken Scott now, that he could hold her hand in his while she reached over to pick up the test. She snatched it up and looked down at it.

Tessa’s world crumbled around her. She wasn’t ready. She sank down onto the floor, sobbing. It was over. All of the dreams she’d had. She’d wanted to do everything with Scott. She wanted to marry him, travel with him, focus only on him, on them. They were so happy and she knew that happiness would only increase, they’d share new memories and adventures together. She wanted it all. Now it was gone.

And what about him? They’d discussed this, they’d said not now. Not for a few years. They were supposed to have a few years. Just them, just to build on their love. But fate had cruelly not allowed for that plan. She felt like she was mourning that future, that future she’d dreamed of. She hoped she wouldn’t be mourning Scott too, she hoped he’d be there. Then she shook her head. Of course he’d be there, she knew he loved her immensely and he’d always be there. She just didn’t want him to resent her for ruining their plans. He had dreams, they were supposed to travel together. Dreams she was now shattering.

She felt like she was panicking, her breathing feeling constricted. She needed to gasp for air and it didn’t feel like enough. Scott found her huddled on the bathroom floor, sobbing, her breathing erratic.

“Tessa,” he said.

He sat down next to her, looking at her face, trying to work out what was going on. Tessa sobbed into her hands, he saw her flexing her fingers, and wondered if she was experiencing pins and needles.

“I’m…I feel…” managed Tessa, black spots now in her vision.

“Tessa, look at me,” he said urgently.

“Breathe, breathe with me,” he said.

He kept his eyes on her face as he breathed in slowly, exhaled and watched as she copied him.

“Breathe,” he murmured.

Over and over again he reminded her to breathe, breathing with her as she took shaky breaths, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He didn’t know how long he sat there with her as they breathed together, at some point she curled up in his arms, her face hidden in his shirt. He knew she was breathing better now, the panic attack he’d found her having over.

He was confused. He’d never seen her panicked like this, he didn’t know if she’d ever had a panic attack before. He gently stroked her back, kissing her hair over and over. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” he murmured.

Tessa started sobbing harder again and he held back tears. He wasn’t helping her, he seemed to be making it worse. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” he asked desperately.

“No,” said Tessa immediately, cuddling even closer.

Scott took a deep breath, holding her tighter again, glad that she didn’t want him to leave. “I don’t know how to make it better, please tell me what’s wrong,” he murmured emotionally.

He couldn’t see her like this, he couldn’t bear it. Every tear she cried he wanted to take away, he wanted to see her smile. But she was curled into his body, her shoulders shaking as she cried and nothing he did seemed to lessen her pain.

“You’re making it better just being here,” whispered Tessa.

“I am?” asked Scott.

Tessa nodded, kissing his cheek and cuddling closer again. She’d cried so much she’d wet his shirt with tears. He didn’t care, he only wanted to work out what was happening.

“You had a panic attack,” he murmured.

Tessa looked up at his face for a moment. “Is that what it was?”

“I think so. Have you ever had one before?” he asked.

Tessa shook her head.

“Why now? What happened?” he asked.

Tessa shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

“T, how can I help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong?” he asked desperately.

“Everything, everything I wanted, it’s all gone. I need you, I need you to stay and not hate me,” murmured Tessa.

“I’d never not be here and I’d never hate you,” said Scott, rather indignant.

“I know, I know you’re wonderful. But…I’ve ruined everything,” said Tessa tearfully.

“Tess, what have you ruined darling?” he asked.

“All our plans, everything,” said Tessa softly.

“Our plans?” said Scott.

“Mmm, to travel together, to have adventures, to be the happiest couple ever and one day…not now, in a few years, to have a family together,” said Tessa.

“All of that is still going to happen, how can you ruin that?” asked Scott, confused.

Tessa burst into terrified sobs again. “I ruined it. It’s not just us.”

Scott recoiled as if he’d been slapped in the face. “Tess…?” he asked. “Did you...”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, feeling sick. Had she cheated on him? His heart felt like it was breaking into millions of pieces. Not Tessa, she couldn’t hurt him like that. Could she?

“No, Scott, no, what are you thinking?” she asked, sobbing.

“You said it’s not just us…did you cheat?” asked Scott shakily.

“No. Never!” said Tessa, horrified he’d misunderstood her words and was now hurting thinking she had betrayed him.

“Tell me something that makes sense, Tessa. Please,” he said, tearful.

“I’m sorry, I never wanted you to think the worst. I’d never hurt you like that, Scott. I love you so much,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“Okay, so what do you mean?” asked Scott, letting out a relieved breath.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I know you don’t want this yet. I didn’t want this yet. I’m not ready, I wanted more time just us, just the two of us,” said Tessa tearfully.

Scott studied her, she still wasn’t being clear and he wanted to scream. He knew she was struggling emotionally and couldn’t tell him what she wanted to say. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. When she said ‘not just us’ he wondered if she meant…could it be? He waited for her to say something first before jumping to conclusions.

“I’m…I’m…pregnant…I’m so sorry,” sobbed Tessa.

Scott gasped. That was it. There was one more addition to their lives. This was much sooner than either of them had anticipated. He realized she was struggling with the thought of losing what they’d wanted to do, the life they’d planned out for themselves. They’d agreed kids would be nice in the future, in around two years. Yet while they were agreeing on that, there was already a baby forming in her womb, growing from a love that was beyond what either of them had known was possible. He felt a swell of emotion as he looked at her, reaching out to caress her cheek. He wanted to hug her close and not let go.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “That’s not an end of anything, it’s a beginning. No, it won’t just be the two of us and some of our plans will need to change but I love you. I’m here. I’ll love any child we have, no matter when that child is born.”

“But I wanted more time with you, time to just be us. I wanted us to be happy every day,” said Tessa.

“And you’ll have that. You will. Every day is going to be special, every day we’ll love each other so much and be so happy,” said Scott.

“Even if I changed the timeline drastically?” asked Tessa miserably.

“Honey, you can’t get pregnant alone, why are you blaming yourself?” he asked, stroking her hair soothingly.

“I don’t know, because I never wanted you to feel any pressure, and this happened so quickly. It’s too soon,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott emphatically. “I love you, I’m here. Always.”

“I love you. I guess I hope it’s a boy, just like you. He’d be gorgeous,” said Tessa tearfully.

“What about a girl? Perfect like her mother?” said Scott, touched.

Tessa wiped away tears. “You said you only wanted to be an uncle right now,” she said.

“Yeah, I did. But now that it’s happened, I’m ready, of course I’ll be ready,” said Scott.

“You want this?” asked Tessa quietly.

“Oh Tessa. Of course. Yes. A baby with you was always in my future plans. He or she is coming earlier than we thought and that’s okay. It’s okay, T. Nothing is ending, we can still have that future you dreamed of, we’ll just have those adventures with our baby too,” said Scott.

Tessa cried tears of relief. She was still terrified but she could do this with Scott. He’d be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deal with the aftermath.


	26. Good Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curveball has been thrown at them that neither expected. They had a wedding coming up, a honeymoon they dreamed of and a life they had planned out. How do they deal with it and how does Scott deal with it when he has come so far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for asking for updates! It is here! The Poppy/family interactions are coming in the next chapter. I thought they needed a chapter to focus just on them and talk more about this little curveball.

Scott picked up Tessa in one swift movement, gently kissing her forehead. He sat down with her on their bed, his eyes on hers filled with concern. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.  
  
Tessa nodded. “I’m sorry. I completely lost it when I saw the test was positive.”  
  
Scott sighed, kissing her cheek. “Don’t apologize. It’s okay. I get it. It’s a month before the wedding, you weren’t expecting this.”  
  
Tessa nodded. “It’s because we can’t keep our hands off each other.”  
  
She managed a smile and Scott squeezed her hand. “I never wanted to get you into this situation though. I wanted it to be planned. I’m sorry,” he said.  
  
“I guess our first baby had other ideas,” said Tessa.  
  
“Looks like it,” said Scott with a soft smile.  
  
“I’m on birth control, this is stupid. I know it’s not 100% but a month before the wedding?” she muttered. She creased her forehead, biting her lip.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry,” said Scott.  
  
“Sorry about what?” asked Tessa.  
  
“Not wearing a condom every time,” said Scott, looking guilty.  
  
“I prefer it when you don’t. Better,” said Tessa with a smile.  
  
Scott chuckled. “But look at us now,” he said.  
  
“Unplanned pregnancy at age 30,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” he said.  
  
“Everything we planned. You can still do all of it. I will do everything I can to make sure you’re happy and taken care of,” said Scott softly.  
  
“I just don’t want to fuck this up. Our baby doesn’t deserve a dad like me,” he muttered.  
  
Tessa glared at him. “A dad like you? You’re going to be an amazing father, Scott.”  
  
“Like this? If I can’t take him or her out somewhere, out to a store or for food.” He looked downcast.  
  
“You know what I’m certain you can do?” asked Tessa, stroking his cheek. Scott shook his head.  
  
“I’m certain you can love our baby, take care of him or her, help them know their daddy is always there for them. If it’s a boy I can imagine you teaching him to play ball or something, I bet you’d even help a kid learn ballet if they wanted you to do it with them,” said Tessa.  
  
“Yeah, I would. All our daughter would probably need to do is pout and I’d do it all,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
“You would,” said Tessa. She had a visual in mind of a precocious little girl begging Scott to do ballet with her and him going along with her, following her movements. She nearly cried at how cute that thought was. They could do this. They could do this together.  
  
It was pressure she didn’t want to put on Scott, he was just starting to improve, and she knew they needed to talk to Brian about this. She didn’t want him worrying and hoped that by the time the baby was born that things would be better and he’d be able to cope better with everything that being a parent entailed while still keeping his symptoms low.  
  
“There is a lot to talk about, but right now I just need to know that you’re okay,” said Scott, looking into her eyes.  
  
“I’m okay. Thanks to you. I panicked. I guess because we planned to do this in a few years, not now. The wedding is in a few weeks and I don’t want you to feel pressure, you’re doing so well,” said Tessa, kissing his lips.  
  
“I’m okay. We won’t have a baby tomorrow, there’s time,” he assured her.  
  
“Why don’t you rest and then we’ll go to your doctor's appointment together this afternoon,” said Scott.  
  
Tessa kissed him softly. “Thank you. Without your help I probably would have fainted, it was starting to go black.”  
  
“I could tell. It’s okay, I need to get something into you. I’ll be right back. Can you handle some orange juice?”  
  
“I think so,” said Tessa.  
  
Scott nodded, kissing her and going downstairs. He made her some plain toast, added a muffin to the plate in case she felt like it, and added a tall glass of orange juice to the tray. He took it upstairs, setting it down on the bed.  
  
“Have a little something, whatever you can manage,” he said quietly.  
  
To his surprise it was the muffin that she wanted first, nibbling on it slowly.  
  
  
  
Tessa sat in the waiting room, leaning her head against Scott’s shoulder. He was tense but was breathing through it, knowing he had to be strong for Tessa. He glanced at her as the doctor called her name. She smiled. She couldn’t be sad when she looked at his face. He was concerned, he looked nervous and tense but the smile on his lips always reassured her. He was her warmth and light, and although this was far from planned, she knew his child would be too.  
  
Seeing the doctor, the test she took in office was also positive and armed with some information pamphlets, they left the office. She’d been given a form to take a blood test and she had the blood test done at the pathology next door which Scott did not go in for. He couldn’t do it and she rubbed his arm comfortingly, letting him know it was fine for him to stay outside. He did, staying outside and taking some deep breaths. He was worried about Tessa and everything she was now dealing with. But he was also incredibly happy. He was scared shitless of course, he didn’t want to be responsible for any child being affected by his condition. He planned to work on himself, have as much treatment as possible so that when their baby was born he would be as close to cured as possible.  
  
Tessa joined him outside, her hand slipping into his. He kissed her lips. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.”  
  
“It’s okay,” said Tessa. “Never feel bad. You do so much for me.”  
  
“Thanks,” said Scott. He looked down towards her arm and she smiled, understanding he wanted to see. She lifted her sleeve to show him the small bandage on top of the site her blood had been drawn. He gently stroked her skin well below the bandage. “Did it hurt?”  
  
“Barely felt it, it was just a prick.” She rubbed his shoulder to reassure him. “Let’s go home.”  
  
“Okay, let’s go,” he said, taking her hand. She slipped her arm through his instead, snuggling against him.  
  
“We’re still going on this trip,” she said.  
  
“What?” asked Scott, his eyebrows shooting up.  
  
“We’re going. I’m not changing anything,” said Tessa.  
  
He opened his mouth to reply. “Non-negotiable,” said Tessa, glaring at him.  
  
Scott almost smiled at her determination, but he was also worried. They were going to be overseas, never knowing what medical care might be like if she needed it. He was out of his mind with worry. But for Tessa he merely smiled, opening the car door for her. “Thank you, kind sir,” she said, getting in.  
  
Returning to the manor, Tessa sighed as she sank down onto the couch. “The thought of making dinner exhausts me. I’m so tired and all I’ve been doing is lying in bed.”  
  
“You don’t need to make dinner, sweetie. I’ll do that. And you’ve been doing a lot more than lay in bed. You’ve been so sick and barely eaten anything,” said Scott.  
  
“I hate this,” said Tessa, shaking her head sadly. “This is meant to be the happiest time of my life, counting down to our wedding. I’m so excited and now I have to deal with this.” She sighed.  
  
“I’m so sorry, I wish so much I hadn’t put you in this position,” murmured Scott.  
  
“It’s okay, we were going to be in this position one day. We wanted it. We just didn’t want it now,” said Tessa.  
  
“But you’re so sad, Tess. You’re sad and I just want to see you smile,” said Scott.  
  
“You make me smile,” said Tessa, reaching out to him.  
  
He hugged her, burying his face in her neck, kissing her there. She relaxed in his embrace, her mind and body feeling calmer. She closed her eyes, breathing with him, holding him even tighter. Scott simply held her, knowing she just needed calm. That she didn’t want to talk about anything or go over their plans again, she just wanted to relax and he was determined to make her feel as calm as possible.  
  
Everything had changed yet so much hadn’t. They were still Tessa and Scott, getting married in one month, their wedding preparations largely sorted, looking forward to seeing their families join them for the wedding and reception. They wanted to travel together, they wanted to go away for three whole months and just BE. Just enjoy each other, enjoy being newlyweds, and make Scott’s dream of traveling and seeing the world come true. Tessa wanted it too, she was excited to travel with him, she wanted to share that adventure with him.  
  
Despite his misgivings about traveling while Tessa was pregnant and the fear that gnawed at him about ensuring she was safe and healthy, he felt the intense need to give her that dream. She wanted it and he would make sure she had it. He’d support her as she supported him, and he hoped the first few months wouldn’t be too hard on her. He wanted her to be able to enjoy their trip. He wanted to see her beaming on the beach in Greece, exploring the streets of Italy, enjoying the culture of Spain, and having everything her heart desired.  
  
“I’m going to make sure all your dreams come true,” he promised as he pulled away slightly to see her face.  
  
Tessa’s soft smile made his heart swell. “You already are,” she said.  
  
“So are you,” he said, kissing her lips.  
  
  
  
They told no one, deeming it too early to tell anyone. Scott blurted it out in a therapy session with Brian, terrified his condition would affect his ability to be a good parent.  
  
He struggled as Brian asked him for an update from the week prior, his main stressors since finding out about the pregnancy had been related to it. How could he not fuck up the life of this poor innocent child being at the forefront.  
  
“Tessa’s pregnant,” he blurted out.  
  
He heard the silence on the other end of the line. “Wow. Congratulations,” said Brian.  
  
“I don’t want to fuck this up. Tessa, she’s everything to me, and our child needs to feel safe and loved.”  
  
“This wasn’t planned, was it?” asked Brian.  
  
“No,” said Scott. “Tessa had a panic attack when she found out.”  
  
“I didn’t realize she suffered from those,” said Brian.  
  
“She doesn’t. She panicked when she saw the result though and I managed to help her at least,” said Scott.  
  
“Scott you have so much experience to share, of course you would be able to help her. You’re compassionate, I am sure you can assist even a stranger if necessary,” said Brian.  
  
“I guess,” said Scott.  
  
“Why do you think you will, what words did you use, fuck up, this child?” asked Brian.  
  
“Because I don’t react to loud noises and stuff in a normal way,” mumbled Scott.  
  
“You have been doing very well though. Have you felt angry and lost control recently? Other than when you dealt with the situation with Tessa’s relatives that you told me about?” asked Brian.  
  
“No. I get angry though if anyone tries to hurt Tessa and I am sure I would be angry as fuck if anyone ever tried to hurt our kid,” said Scott.  
  
“That’s normal anger, of course you would want to protect Tessa. You haven’t described anger or moodiness that tells me you are not coping. It sounds like you’re doing well and you react like anyone would when a person they love is affected. Even more, you are much more aware now of how you feel, when you need a bit of a breather and it sounds like Tessa has been a calming influence on you,” said Brian.  
  
“She has,” said Scott, a smile spreading across his face as he thought about Tessa.  
  
He seemed to spend the next week taking care of the manor, taking care of Tessa and making sure she was keeping hydrated. She wasn’t eating much, but it was enough to keep him from being out of his mind with worry. He held her as she burst into tears every time she remembered their plans had changed drastically. She had dreamed of living life by Scott’s side, just the two of them for a few years. Then she’d cry because she felt guilty, assuring him she didn’t hate their baby as she cried against his chest.  
  
“I know that T, I know,” he murmured into her hair.  
  
She looked up at him, hiccupping. “You do?”  
  
“Of course I do,” said Scott. “You are a wonderful person, Tess. The best. It’s okay. I know this threw a huge spanner in our plans but it’s okay. We love each other and we’re going to be okay.”  
  
“I love you,” said Tessa, burying her face in his shirt.  
  
Scott kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her. “We’ve got this,” he murmured. “Any baby that is half you has to be amazing.”  
  
A laugh bubbled out of her, tearful but she looked up at him again, her eyes shining with tears, though there was joy in them too. “And half you. Perfect!”  
  
“Perfect,” agreed Scott, shaking his head with a laugh.  
  
“I’m sorry I keep freaking out, you don’t need me being like this on top of everything else,” she mumbled.  
  
“No, T. No apologies. I love you. I’m here, no matter what. For all the stuff I’m going to gladly vow to you in a few weeks' time. In sickness and in health, all of it. I’m always here. Just like you’ve been there for me,” said Scott, stroking her hair.  
  
Tessa smiled softly, blinking back tears of happiness this time. “I love you.” She kissed him, her arms moving around his neck and pulling him even closer. “I can’t wait to make those vows to you too.” She mumbled it against his lips, not wanting to part from him.  
  
Scott grinned, kissing her with an intensity they hadn’t shared since she’d been feeling so unwell. Tessa bit her lip, her cheeks reddening. “Uh, I’m sorry we haven’t…uh, you know,” she mumbled.  
  
“You don’t need to apologize. You haven’t been feeling well, it’s fine,” said Scott.  
  
“I feel okay today. Maybe…tonight?” she asked.  
  
Scott kissed her lips. “Maybe,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a comment on where I was taking this, and trigger warning here.  
Originally with this situation, there was going to be a pregnancy loss. But...I don't think I can do that to them. I love that I plan it out and then I feel for the characters so much that I don't think I can go that way! I love them, I can't help it. Thoughts?


	27. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy meets Scott. Their families meet as they all arrive at the manor for the wedding. Jordan is suspicious of Tessa.
> 
> Poppy’s eyes grew wide as she saw Scott and she promptly hid behind her mother. Scott glanced at Tessa, who giggled. “Meeting her crush in the flesh. She’s obviously shy now.”  
“I’m not scary, am I?” he asked.  
“Terrifyingly handsome.” Tessa stroked his hair with a smile. “Poppy, come say hi to Scott,” she said encouragingly. Poppy peeked out at her, her eyes round as she looked at Scott and hid again.  
“Guess I win and get to keep you,” she whispered, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all. It has been too long so I thought a short update was better than no update!

When their families started to arrive, it seemed like chaos arrived with them. The noise at the manor increased with the excited chatter of their families, hugs, laughter, and happy tears. Their mothers could be counted on for the waterworks at any given moment as they looked at the two of them and spoke of the upcoming wedding.

Just as suspected, the Moir brothers and Virtue brothers got along like a house on fire, teasing each other, teasing Scott, trying to tease Tessa and usually failing and plotting a boys night, sans strippers, thank you very much, as Tessa had told them. Now they planned to get drinks in town, without Scott, and then return to the manor for a night of poker that Scott would participate in.

For Tessa, Jordan, Laura, and Kate had organized a day of pampering. They were going to relax, get facials, get their nails done, and drink champagne. Tessa wasn’t sure how she planned to get out of that but she would certainly not touch any alcohol. She was happy with the planned activities, feeling that it would help to relax her and feel radiant for her wedding day.

Poppy arrived with her mother a few days after the rest of the family arrived and Tessa was keen to see how the little girl would react to finally meeting Scott. Poppy’s eyes grew wide as she saw Scott and she promptly hid behind her mother. Scott glanced at Tessa, who giggled. “Meeting her crush in the flesh. She’s obviously shy now.”

“I’m not scary, am I?” he asked.

“Terrifyingly handsome.” Tessa stroked his hair with a smile. “Poppy, come say hi to Scott,” she said encouragingly. Poppy peeked out at her, her eyes round as she looked at Scott and hid again.

“Guess I win and get to keep you,” she whispered, giggling.

Scott laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

“I love you,” said Tessa, beaming.

It took some coaxing but eventually Poppy did come to say hi, shyly smiling at Scott who complimented her pretty dress, earning himself a dig in the ribs from Tessa. However Poppy lapped that attention up, reaching out to be held. Scott then found himself with Poppy in his arms, the little girl chatting animatedly.

“Are you marrying Aunty Tessie?” she asked suddenly.

Scott smiled. “Yeah, I am. I love your Aunty Tessa a lot.”

“This big?” asked Poppy, spreading her arms out.

“Bigger. Do you know how far away the moon is?” asked Scott.

Poppy shook her head. “It’s far.”

“It’s far,” agreed Scott. “I love Tessa even more than that,” he said.

Poppy pouted, looking sad.

“Do you want to see your Aunty Tessa happy?”

Poppy nodded her head vigorously.

“If I promise to make her happy every day is it okay if I marry her?”

Poppy thought about it, pursing her lips. “Okay.” She still pouted and Scott kissed her cheek, making her cheeks rosy.

“I can’t wait to visit you. What are we going to play when Tessa and I come to your house?”

“Dolls!” exclaimed Poppy, momentarily forgetting her sadness that Scott was marrying Tessa.

She monopolized his time, his nieces a little jealous that their uncle Scott had a new ‘niece’ who was vying for his attention. He did his best to share the attention around, he didn’t want his nieces to feel left out because young Poppy had taken a liking to him.

With all their family around and Tessa’s brothers and his brothers causing absolute chaos together, he was amazed he did well. He needed to take a few breathers but mostly, he was able to enjoy the time with everyone.

Tessa huffed as the kids were put to bed and she finally got some alone time with Scott. “All the girls vying for your attention,” she said, shaking her head. “What about me?” She pouted.

“Aww, come here,” said Scott, smiling as he pulled her into his arms. “You happen to be the most important girl.” He stroked her hair, kissing her cheek.

Tessa mock glared at him. “It’s uncle Scott this, uncle Scott that, over and over. Can you be less charming please?”

Scott chuckled. “I swear I did nothing.”

“You’re amazing, they all adore you. I know our baby will adore you too,” said Tessa, snuggling into the crook of his neck with a content sigh.

He held her closer, rubbing her back. “I hope so. Our baby will adore you too.”

Tessa cursed silently, she’d gone for a last-minute fitting, afraid the dress wouldn’t fit her as it should. It did fit her, it thankfully didn’t need to be let out but she worried there was a slight belly visible. She turned sideways in front of the mirror, trying to decide if it was just her imagination or not. She didn’t feel that she was showing, she just felt that there was a different feeling in her belly, a hardness that hadn’t been there before. She couldn’t ask Scott’s opinion as he didn’t want to see her in the dress before the wedding. She couldn’t ask Jordan, they hadn’t told their families at all. Jordan was sitting out in the waiting area, getting impatient.

“Tess, come on, did you get stuck in the dress?” she asked. Tessa sighed and stepped out of the dressing room.

“Oh wow. You look so beautiful,” said Jordan, forgetting her impatience as she looked at her little sister ready to be a bride.

“You really like it?” asked Tessa, twirling for her. Her train got a little tangled as she did so and Maria stepped forward to fix it for her.

“Lovely,” said Maria, her keen eyes studying every part of the dress, making sure she didn’t need to make any adjustments.

“It’s perfect,” said Jordan, dabbing at her eyes. “Scott is going to be speechless when he sees you.”

“As long as he can say his vows,” teased Tessa.

“I’m sure he will be able to say those, he’s so in love with you,” said Jordan with a laugh.

“He’s very handsome,” said Maria with a wink.

“Maria! Eyes off my fiancé, what would George say?” asked Tessa, referring to Maria’s husband.

Maria laughed, shrugging. “I am looking, not touching.”

Tessa giggled and Jordan grinned. “He is handsome, I’ll give you that.”

“No looking from you either,” said Tessa, mock glaring at her.

Jordan laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Are you happy with the fit of the dress?” asked Maria, getting them back on topic.

“Yes, it’s lovely,” said Tessa. She scrutinized her mid-section in the mirror, deciding it looked fine and if she felt uncomfortable on the day, she could wear a very unsexy compression brief underneath.

“The dress is beautiful,” said Jordan, coming up beside Tessa.

“What is wrong with you? Thank the woman and let’s go,” muttered Jordan.

“I’m just making sure,” murmured Tessa.

“Thank you, Maria. Scott and I will see you at the wedding,” said Tessa, grinning.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” grinned Maria.

Dress and veil safely packed away, she and Jordan left.

“I don’t know what’s the matter with you. You love this dress. Yet you’re standing there looking like you hate it or something,” said Jordan, shaking her head.

“I do love this dress. I just needed to make sure there was nothing needed. No adjustments or anything,” mumbled Tessa.

“Why, did you gain or lose weight since your last fitting?” asked Jordan, rolling her eyes.

Tessa shrugged. Jordan suddenly stopped walking. “You’re knocked up,” she said, eyes wide.

“What?” said Tessa, looking annoyed.

“You are knocked up…that explains the obsession of staring at the waistline of that dress. Which by the way, you can’t see anything. You’re just the same,” said Jordan.

Tessa said nothing, mad at herself for apparently being obvious enough that Jordan had guessed. She considered lying. Her hesitation however made Jordan stare at her. “Spit it out,” she said.

“Fine. I’m pregnant. No one knows and no one will know because it’s too early. Got it?” said Tessa, glaring at her.

“Not even mom,” said Jordan.

“No one. This is between me and Scott until I get to 12 weeks,” said Tessa.

“Oh wow. Not planned obviously,” said Jordan.

“Obviously,” said Tessa.

“I can’t wait to be an aunt again,” said Jordan with a grin. “Congrats baby sis.” She looked down at Tessa’s stomach. “And you can’t see anything,” she added.

“Good,” said Tessa.

“You’re looking for it because you know but no one else does. You look the same, nothing is poking out yet,” said Jordan reassuringly.

Tessa nodded.

“Are you happy?” asked Jordan.

“I am. I’m also not, just because of the timing. But yes, I am very happy,” said Tessa.

“I get that. I think you and Scott will be great parents,” said Jordan, hugging her.

“Thanks,” said Tessa with a smile. “Anyone finds out, you’re dead, got it?”

“Pregnant Tessa is feisty Tessa, got it,” said Jordan with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the wedding!


	28. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the wedding and somehow Scott gets roped into teaching some excited little girls to ride bikes. Tessa's bachelorette, Scott's bachelor party and one very tipsy sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your messages asking for updates, I thought a nice short one would be good until I can write the next chapter so I hope you enjoy this! Not quite at the wedding but oh so close.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” asked Scott, leaning down to kiss her hand.

“What kind of question is that?” asked Tessa, biting her lip. “Aren’t you sure?” She furrowed her brow, waiting for an answer that could break her.

“Of course I’m sure. I love you. I just…I got you into a situation you shouldn’t be in and you have to deal with my symptoms and moods too,” said Scott quietly.

“I have to deal with a really amazing man who takes care of me, who makes me feel so loved. Yeah, that’s so hard, Scott, I just don’t know how I’ll ever survive all the happiness and love.” She glared at him, crossing her arms.

Scott smiled at her expression. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

“I’ll get madder if you keep talking,” she said, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry. I just need to make sure. I never thought I’d meet someone who could put up with fucking PTSD. You’ve been amazing and I am the luckiest guy ever that you’d want to marry me,” said Scott.

“I swear, Scott, if you marry me and change your mind thinking you’re protecting me again, I’m going to fucking murder you. I love you, you total idiot,” she said, shaking her head, her voice breaking.

Scott chuckled. “I would deserve that.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere,” he assured her, looking into her eyes. “I’m here.”

“And I’m here,” said Tessa. “I love you so much. I want every day with you. I want a lifetime of love and laughter with you.”

“Me too. I want all of it. I never want you to suffer because of me and I know you will always call me out on my bullshit so I hope you will always do that and never stay silent if I’m doing something wrong. Tell me and I’ll go get extra counseling and whatever and try to fix it,” said Scott.

“You honestly don’t realize how well you’ve been doing. You’ve been doing amazing, Scott. You really have. Yeah, you’re not going to the grocery store or not reacting to a loud noise any time soon but you have done so much. And you’re about to do even more when we go on our trip. Not to mention just being a wonderful person,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded slowly. “I have done things I never thought I’d do,” he agreed.

“Look at this house of chaos with our families around. You’ve done so well with all of it. The kids run around and you do amazing, you can even run around with them and put up with the noise. I think that shows you are doing incredibly well and I’m so proud of you,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“I will always try to make you proud,” he said. “You’re right. I forget sometimes how great I’ve been doing. I look at you and think, how can she possibly still put up with me, but you’ve helped me get to a place where I am doing well and I promise I will always be there for you and our baby.”

“You will be an amazing father and you are going to be the best husband ever. I am so lucky,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

He kissed her, making her pull him closer. “I will…never…get tired…of that,” she mumbled. “The best.”

“Absolutely the best,” said Scott, kissing her again softly. “You like me just for my kissing prowess?” he teased.

She poked her tongue out at him. “Among other things.”

He laughed. “Do you forgive me?”

“Take me to bed and I will,” said Tessa, winking.

“I’m the luckiest man in the entire world,” he said, kissing her and picking her up to carry her to bed.

Breakfast with their families around was a much larger and louder affair than they were used to though it was nice to have them all there. The excitement was palpable for them all. 

“Unca Scott!” yelled his little niece as she chewed on her toast.

Her mother immediately reminded her to use her indoor voice and the little girl looked at Scott with sad eyes. “Mommy said you not gonna visit us. You live far."

“I kind of live far but I can still see you,” Scott assured her as he picked her up, sitting her on his lap. “And we talk on the phone.”

“But you said we ride a bike.”

“I did and I can teach you, sure,” said Scott.

Trying to keep the peace, her mother reminded her that her dad can teach her how to ride a bike. “I want Unca Scott!” she said, glaring at her mother.

“All the little girls charmed by you. Someone deserves a daughter just for the sass,” muttered Tessa under her breath.

He tried not to laugh, looking at his niece. “Honey, let’s go find a bike and we can go to the park and ride.”

She immediately brightened. “Yay!”

Poppy was already pouting, knowing she had to share Scott with his nieces but not wanting to. “Pops, do you like riding bikes?” he asked, immediately noting her disappointment.

She nodded. “I’m not good.”

“Let’s go, you’ll be an expert when we get back,” he said.

She smiled, nodding her head eagerly and he grinned. There were a few bikes at the manor for activities, including some with training wheels that Scott quickly fitted, and together with Tessa, they took the two girls and went to the park. It was a nice day, not too warm and if the weather was the same the following day, it would be perfect for their garden wedding.

His niece hadn’t ridden anything other than a tricycle before so he spent time teaching her, holding onto the back of the bike tightly while she attempted to peddle, giving him a few mini scares along the way. Tessa helped Poppy who knew how to ride but had terrible balance and when Scott switched with her to give both girls equal attention, he soon had Poppy zooming around confidently.

“How the fuck did you do that? Balance is not her strong point,” said Tessa, watching Poppy come to a smooth stop on the bike.

“I have my ways,” teased Scott, winking.

“Again!” shouted Poppy excitedly.

“Okay,” said Scott, he steadied her so she could take off, reminding her to stay focused so she could keep her balance. She nodded, heading off again, able to ride and stop with ease. She only wobbled a little on taking off, which Scott held onto her for, otherwise she was already much improved.

Instead of switching with Tessa again, they worked with both girls until Tessa said they needed to get back to the manor. They had more wedding preparations and she would be running late to her spa afternoon if they didn’t hurry. Scott also had his bachelor party that evening though his brothers and Tessa’s brothers were going out alone first. They knew he couldn’t join them and planned to go out for a few drinks and then come back early for a night of cards and fun at the manor so Scott could be a part of it too.

Tessa was slightly worried they’d get carried away and forget to come back. She felt bad that Scott couldn’t go out too but she also knew it didn’t bother him.

“Ah, this is the life,” said Jordan, sipping her champagne while they prepared for their facials and massages. The spa was lovely, just out of town, and just what they needed as a relaxing pre-wedding afternoon.

Tessa sipped her water with lemon as the others drank champagne. She’d insisted she wasn’t drinking and only Kate had given her a funny look. No one else thought anything of it and Jordan of course knew exactly why. She’d quickly distracted Kate so she wouldn’t have time to think more of it and Tessa enjoyed the afternoon of pampering. They got their nails done last, her nails a pretty pearl pink colour.

“So relaxing,” said Laura with a happy sigh.

“The best,” agreed Jordan, checking out her nails.

“It would be nice to get a daily massage,” said Tessa with a relaxed smile.

“Get your hot future husband to do it,” teased Laura.

Tessa laughed. “He’s pretty talented. I should.”

“Talented with his hands…and other things,” muttered Jordan with a wink.

Tessa turned bright red.

“I’m still here,” Kate reminded them, rolling her eyes at how quickly the conversation turned risqué with Jordan around.

“Sorry, mom. Just teasing my baby sister,” said Jordan with a laugh.

Feeling refreshed and relaxed, they all returned to the manor, all of them so relaxed a nap seemed like a good idea. Tessa needn’t have worried about the bachelor party, the men were all back within an hour of leaving, having some drinks in town and returning to spend time with Scott. She appreciated the way they all tried to keep him comfortable. There was understanding and camaraderie there and she smiled every time she heard them all laughing uproariously.

She, Laura, Jordan, Kate, and Alma were outside on the patio, having drinks, Tessa nursing a cup of tea this time while Jordan was getting tipsier by the moment.

“Come on, have one. It won’t affect you fitting into that gorgeous dress,” said Laura, handing her a champagne flute.

“I’m fine, really. It’s all yours,” said Tessa, trying to hand it back.

Laura gave her a confused look and Jordan swept in, grabbing the flute and downing it quickly. “More for me!” she said. The fact that her sister was getting wasted and had just downed practically an entire glass at once to distract everyone from thinking about why Tessa wasn’t drinking wasn’t lost on her. Jordan practically fell as she tried to sit back down. Tessa laughed quietly, slipping back inside to the sitting room where Scott sat with the men as they played cards, laughing loudly as they ragged on each other.

“No women allowed!” said Kevin, winking as he saw her.

Tessa laughed, rubbing Scott’s shoulders as she wrapped an arm around him. “One of you want to help me with Jordan?” she asked.

Kevin and Casey raised their eyebrows.

“A lot of champagne. So much champagne I think getting her to her room is necessary,” explained Tessa.

Casey laughed. “On it, let’s go.”

He helped Tessa take a giggling Jordan upstairs, leaving her with Tessa once he’d put her down on the bed. Tessa then wrangled her into some pajamas, put a bottle of water and headache tablets on the bedside table, and left the room, Jordan practically passed out already.

In their room a short time later, Tessa sighed with relief. “That was a fun but long day.”

“It was,” agreed Scott.

“I swear she had extra every time someone got suspicious of me.” She’d gone to check on Jordan, who was fast asleep before getting ready for bed.

“Well, she ran interference very well,” he said, shaking his head.

“Yes, she did,” said Tessa, laughing. “She’s going to be grouchy tomorrow.”

“Well, she’ll have a wedding and another party with alcohol to distract her,” said Scott.

Tessa laughed, snuggling into him. “Did you have fun tonight?” she asked.

“I did, it was great,” said Scott. “I’m glad to spend tonight with you though. None of that not seeing my bride business.”

“I don’t want to spend tonight away from my groom, I want to wake up with you tomorrow morning and be amazed it’s our wedding day. I hope I’m not too excited to sleep, I want to look nice for you,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“You are the most beautiful bride ever,” said Scott, kissing her. “I think I’ll be too excited to sleep too.” He kissed along her cheek, savouring the sweetness of her skin.

Tessa grinned, moving so that her head was on his chest. “Sleep. We have a big and exciting day tomorrow.”

“We do. I love you. I want you to know that, always. Tomorrow is a dream come true,” said Scott.

“I do know that and I want you to always know how much I love you. Tomorrow is amazing. I need to pinch myself,” said Tessa, looking up at him.

“No pinching that perfect skin,” he said, stroking her arm.

She laughed, moving her head back against his chest, the rhythm of his heart soothing. “Goodnight my groom.”

“Goodnight my bride.” Scott kissed her hair and they both closed their eyes. Both felt a bit restless, knowing what was coming the next day but slowly falling asleep.

Tessa woke in the morning, yawning. She realized what day it was as her sleepy mind awoke, feeling Scott’s warm, strong body against hers. This was it. The day had come and she counted the hours in her head, squeezing Scott tighter in an excited hug. He stirred, blinking tiredly. She could see when the sleepy haze cleared and he realized they had reached the morning of their wedding.

“We made it,” he murmured.

“We made it,” repeated Tessa, her eyes shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The wedding day is here.


	29. The Wedding - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, the wedding day! A day filled with love and emotion!
> 
> Scott had been prepared for saying his vows, he had practiced, but he hadn’t practiced with the vision of Tessa as his bride in front of him. He was almost lost for words as he gazed at her. But he started to speak, his voice wavering as he held back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Part 1 of the wedding. Thank you for the comments and kudos and always asking for updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

She couldn’t get enough of his arms around her and his lips on hers, saying goodbye until the wedding became a long-drawn-out process. Both emotional and unwilling to part.

“I love you,” murmured Scott against her lips.

“I love you,” said Tessa. She sighed. “I need to get ready. Everyone’s waiting and I’m still here.”

“Yeah. I know, you have to get ready. I have a bit more time but I can’t wait to see you as my bride,” said Scott with a smile.

“Seeing you as my groom will be just…wow. I can’t wait,” said Tessa, beaming.

“Okay, letting you go so I can see you again this afternoon,” he said, kissing her once more.

“Okay, see you later,” said Tessa, hugging him tightly.

“I love you,” he said, kissing her.

“I love you,” she said, her lips against his. She squeezed his hand and stepped back, winking at him as she left the room.

She was all set up in one of the guest rooms, her dress, and everything she needed already there, along with an excited group of friends and family. She would be getting her hair done soon so she followed the excited chatter, opening the door. She laughed as she saw Jordan sitting on the sofa leaning her head back.

“Ugh, why are you all so obnoxiously loud?” she grumbled.

“Someone’s enjoying the hangover,” teased Laura.

Jordan rolled her eyes, sighing as she tried to close her eyes for a bit, despite the noise.

“At least Tess has finally dragged herself away from lover boy,” said Laura with a wink.

Tessa laughed. “It’s my wedding day, I can’t help it.”

“It’s a special day,” said Kate, stroking her hair fondly.

With the woman doing her make-up hard at work, she couldn’t glance at her phone when it beeped with a message. Jordan grabbed it, snickering as she looked at it. “It’s a message from lover boy,” she said.

“Show me,” said Tessa.

_I just wanted to say I love you and I will see you soon. Kisses!_

_PS. You better be there._

She giggled, taking the phone and quickly typing back a message.

_I’ll be there. I can’t wait. I love you. Kisses!_

She got an emoji blowing a kiss as a response, grinning.

Jordan rolled her eyes. “You’ve got it so bad.”

“I do. That’s why I’m marrying him,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Luke glanced at Scott in the mirror as he fussed with his bow tie. “Dude, you’re just messing it up. Let me help,” he said.

Scott nodded, letting out a nervous breath. Luke moved in front of him to fix the bow tie, patting his shoulder as he finished. “Looking like a groom.”

“Thanks,” said Scott nervously.

He glanced down at his left hand. Soon his ring finger would be adorned by a wedding band. A band signifying his commitment to Tessa and their future together. He couldn’t wait to feel the cool metal against his skin, to be able to see it there as a tangible reminder of what today symbolized. He worried it would all go away if he wasn’t careful. He wanted everything to be perfect.

“I can’t screw this up,” he muttered. “I need to be the best husband to her.”

“You love her. She loves you. You’re all gooey over each other. You’ve got this. You’re not going to screw it up,” said Luke.

Scott nodded, biting his lip.

“Do you need Brian?” asked Luke.

Brian had come for the ceremony, he had been thrilled to see Scott, commenting on how relaxed and happy he looked, a marked contrast to the brooding, withdrawn man he’d met when Scott had first come to him. Scott shook his head. “I need, T.”

“Well, you’ll see her soon,” said Luke. He wrapped a supportive arm around him, patting his chest. “You love each other and you support each other. Remember that Tessa understands. She knows you and, even better, she knows how to support you.”

Scott nodded. “I know. And I just want to support her. Through everything.”

“You will, and one day you guys will be a happy family,” said Luke with a smile.

Scott managed a smile. Luke didn’t know. He hadn’t told anyone except Brian. He took a deep breath. “Maybe sooner rather than later,” he said quietly.

Luke glanced at him, curious. Scott merely nodded. Luke’s eyes widened and then he grinned, hugging him warmly. “You have both got this,” he said simply, trying not to draw the attention of anyone else around.

Scott smiled, squaring his shoulders. They could do this. All of it. Including becoming parents sooner than anticipated.

His nerves had disappeared and been replaced by excitement by the time he made his way to the garden for the ceremony. He wanted to see Tessa. He couldn’t wait to see her. He grinned as he saw their families all there, the kids running around, his little niece looking adorable as the flower girl and Poppy in a pretty dress with a matching headband. 

“Are you still marrying my auntie Tessie?” asked Poppy’s small voice.

Scott turned, kneeling to talk to her. “Yes,” he said.

“You look nice,” said Poppy, her cheeks turning pink.

“Aww, thank you. You do too,” said Scott with a smile.

“Will you come visit with Auntie Tessie?” asked Poppy.

“Of course and we can play lots of games and you can ride your bike,” said Scott.

Poppy nodded happily. “Yay!”

“It’s almost time, go sit down so no one steals your seat,” said Scott, his eyebrows raised.

“Nooo!” said Poppy turning to make sure her seat was still free.

Scott laughed. “See you later.”

Poppy returned to her seat and he stood with Luke, waiting for the moment he’d see Tessa. When he did, she took his breath away. If he’d needed to speak in that instant, he would not have been able to. Her father had come for the wedding and he now proudly walked her down the aisle. He placed her hand into Scott’s as Scott still stared at her, unable to speak. She blushed lightly under his gaze and he tried to say something.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, in awe as he saw her as a bride. His bride. He’d known her style was not a huge princess dress. Her style was this, the gorgeous gown simple and elegant with lace detailing as it fell away from her slim waist into a short train. Her hair was swept up elegantly, wavy tendrils framing her face.

Tessa had been holding back tears since the moment she had seen him. Standing there in a tuxedo looking like the perfect groom. He was her perfect groom and she felt like pinching herself. Not only was he the sweetest man in the world but here he was, gorgeous and making her swoon at the sight of him. “You’re gorgeous,” she murmured.

He smiled, wanting to reach out and caress her cheek but he knew that would probably be frowned upon at this moment, so he squeezed her hand. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you,” said Tessa, beaming at him.

The celebrant stood ready to begin the ceremony and they both turned to her, paying attention as she began, holding hands throughout.

Scott had been prepared for saying his vows, he had practiced, but he hadn’t practiced with the vision of Tessa as his bride in front of him. He was almost lost for words as he gazed at her. But he started to speak, his voice wavering as he held back tears.

“I came to the manor for a break, to get some writing done, to escape the world. And there you were. You were so kind and understanding from that first night. I liked spending time with you. I hadn’t willingly wanted to spend time with anyone for so long and it surprised me. I wanted to be with you, I wanted to see you smile and hear you laugh. I wanted to help you when you needed it. I’d fallen in love and I had never felt anything like it before. You’re a wonderful person, Tessa. The best. You deserve to feel loved and cared for every day. I vow to spend the rest of my life making you smile, doing everything I can to make you happy.” His voice broke and he wiped tears away, taking a deep breath and continuing with the traditional vows. They’d wanted to do both, their own vows briefly and also to repeat the traditional vows.

Tessa looked into Scott’s eyes, overcome by emotion. He’d walked into her manor, shy and quiet, determined to keep to himself, and now here they were. Something had drawn them towards each other, something special. She’d needed to get to know him just as he’d needed to get to know her and from those first shy interactions, the greatest love she’d ever known had bloomed. Here they were, standing in front of a celebrant, in the manor’s beautiful garden, about to become husband and wife.

She bit her lip, her eyes filled with tears. Practicing saying her vows had been so much easier without standing here looking into his eyes, trying not to let her emotions overcome her. “I love you,” she began, sniffling.

Scott squeezed her hands comfortingly and she took strength from the feeling of his hands holding hers.

“The best thing I’ve done to date has been to open this B&B and have you come here. Because I met you. You’re the one. The one I had no idea I’d be lucky enough to meet. I remember the moment I first saw you. You were a guest but I noticed your eyes first. Kind eyes, eyes with a story. And as I got to know you, there was a story. A story that makes you special. I am so lucky you’re choosing me to love. There’s so much we’re going to experience together, I can’t wait. Every day will be a beautiful adventure by your side. I vow to spend my life making you happy, doing everything I can to see you smile. I want you to know how much I love you every day,” said Tessa. She sniffled, Laura handing her a tissue so she could dab at her eyes. She did and then continued with the traditional vows, her voice filled with emotion.

He took the ring handed to him by Luke, his eyes on Tessa’s. Words failed him again, barely able to remember what he was supposed to say. _I love you, please wear this ring_, wasn’t what he was supposed to say but that was all that was in his head. The celebrant helped by gently reminding him of the first words and he nodded, slipping the ring onto Tessa’s finger. “Tessa, please take this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

She blinked back tears, feeling the cool metal of the ring which would now be something she wore daily. Laura handed her Scott’s ring and she looked down at it, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She took his hand, slipping the ring onto his finger, her eyes on his. “Scott, please take this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

Scott grinned at her, his eyes filled with emotion as he saw the ring on his finger. He’d wear it proudly every day. He wasn’t a guy that wore jewelry but this ring was one thing he wanted to always wear. He was amazed looking at the ring on Tessa’s finger. Matching rings symbolizing their joint life together. Before he knew it the celebrant was pronouncing them husband and wife and telling him he could kiss the bride. If there was something he didn’t need to be told, it was that.

He pulled a beaming Tessa close, his lips meeting hers. He didn’t want to part from her as he pulled her even closer, though mindful that he had to. Luke whistled loudly and he and Tessa parted, laughing.

“We’re married!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him excitedly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in, taking in the moment.

Proudly signing their marriage certificate, they posed for photos, beaming. The photographer had them walk around the gardens for candid and posed photographs alone and then with their wedding party and families.

Tessa couldn’t stop smiling…and kissing him. She couldn’t stop herself. Luckily she wasn’t the only one. She’d seen Scott happy but somehow his happiness in those moments was something else entirely. He was like an overgrown excitable puppy, beaming and hugging and kissing her as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception!


	30. The Wedding - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tessa and Scott say, 'I do'.
> 
> Peek inside:  
Tessa had to laugh as she felt someone tug on her dress lightly. “Aunt Tessie, can I…I forgot the words, mommy told me. Cutting? Is that what I say?” Poppy pursed her lips, trying to remember what she was supposed to ask.  
“May you cut in?” said Tessa helpfully.  
Poppy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the messages asking for an update, here it is and thank you for your patience!

Tessa wanted to bottle this feeling. Moving around the dance floor with Scott, his arms around her waist, looking into his eyes and beaming, knowing that she was his. There were also the tears of happiness and emotion and Scott dealt with those easily, kissing her to comfort her, murmuring into her ear that he hoped they were only happy tears. She’d smile, assuring him they were _very_ happy tears. They barely heard the music, wrapped up in each other, Tessa leaned her forehead against his, lost in his eyes. They stayed on the dance floor well after their first dance as husband and wife, barely moving at times as they swayed on the spot.

Tessa had to laugh as she felt someone tug on her dress lightly. “Aunt Tessie, can I…I forgot the words, mommy told me. Cutting? Is that what I say?” Poppy pursed her lips, trying to remember what she was supposed to ask.

“May you cut in?” said Tessa helpfully.

Poppy nodded.

“I suppose you may,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

She was so short that trying to dance with her was a difficult task. Scott picked her up and swayed around with her, Tessa watching with a grin. He was amazing with Poppy. And the little girl loved it, her cheeks rosy. She had to laugh as his nieces immediately wanted in on dancing with Scott and she was nearly pouting by the time she got to dance with him again.

“Mine!” she hugged him close, feeling him chuckle as he kissed her shoulder.

“Yours,” he confirmed.

“No more girls allowed to dance with you,” she mumbled.

“You’ve had your share of dances,” he teased. She had danced with her brothers while she waited and she’d danced with Scott’s little nephew who could only say a few words but had big smiles as she twirled around with him, thinking about what it would be like when she and Scott had their own baby.

“I did,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Want to eat something?” asked Scott, noting that dinner was being served.

“Yes! Starved,” said Tessa.

“Let’s sit down for a bit, Mrs. Moir,” said Scott, gallantly holding out his arm for her to take.

She slipped her arm through his with a grin, allowing him to seat her at their table and snuggling against his shoulder. She couldn’t get enough, she stayed as close as possible and Scott wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple. He kept an arm around her back as they ate, the gentle caresses making her feel warm and oh so loved.

Scott wasn’t drinking just as she wasn’t. He had taken it upon himself to also not be drinking so if anyone asked, it was both of them not drinking and not just Tessa. There were plenty of alcohol-free options at their table and they toasted each other with alcohol-free sparkling wine with their meals.

“I never thought, back in October when I came here that by July, I’d be married to the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” began Scott, Tessa grinning beside him as they began their speeches.

“I am the luckiest man in the room, tonight, sorry gentlemen, but I am. I am so grateful to Tessa. She taught me what it means to truly love. There’s so much I feel but most of all there’s just so much love and happiness. I can go on and on, but I won’t, I love you, Tessa. More than anything and I want you to know that every day over a lifetime together.”

Tessa kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m lucky,” she murmured.

“I don’t think I was looking to fall in love last year when Scott walked into the manor, but here we are. I am so happy to be married to this wonderful man. Scott came into my life at a time I was struggling with things at the manor and he was there for me in ways I can’t even talk about without getting emotional. He became someone I wanted to spend time with, someone I wanted to take care of. I wanted to see him smile and he taught me what it means to really love. To love so much that you can’t imagine not being with this amazing person. For me that’s Scott and I am so lucky to be his wife today,” said Tessa.

Scott smiled at her emotionally. “I love you,” he said, kissing her softly.

“I love you,” said Tessa, beaming.

There was a chorus of “Aww!” from their guests and they both laughed.

“Kiss, kiss!” yelled Jordan.

Tessa rolled her eyes at her sister but grinned and pulled Scott close, kissing him as if there weren’t numerous eyes on them. Scott blushed but grinned at her as everyone clapped, his brothers could be heard whistling and hollering.

Returning to the table, Tessa nestled against him. “Do you need a break or anything?”

“From this madhouse?” teased Scott.

“Pretty much,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“I’m okay with our very enthusiastic family and friends,” said Scott.

Tessa laughed. “Me too. I do want to know what the rule is regarding when the bride and groom can leave. I want you all to myself.”

Scott nuzzled her cheek. “Do we have to look up the wedding etiquette rules,” he teased.

“Maybe!” Tessa scrunched her nose, glancing at the time. Scott smiled, kissing her cheek. “No pouting, beautiful.”

“Why did we let our family and friends stay here again?” whined Tessa as she came out of the bathroom wearing a robe.

Scott looked taken aback. “Why, were we supposed to send them elsewhere?”

“For tonight, yes. I want a very romantic night with my husband, and I have to be silent for it?” She looked horrified.

Scott smirked. “I am sure you can manage. It will be a very romantic night. Now, come here, Mrs. Moir.”

Tessa fixed him with an amused look, dropping the robe to reveal the sexy lingerie she’d chosen for their wedding night. In emerald green, of course, just to drive him even crazier.

Scott’s mouth dropped open. “Wow.”

He gazed at her, speechless as she stood there, twirling once for him. “You like?”

“I love,” he murmured. “I saw you as a bride looking like the most perfect angel and now you’re so perfect and driving me crazy.”

“I’m not angelic now,” said Tessa, hands on her hips.

“You are and you’re not. You’re everything at once. Sweet and sexy,” said Scott.

Tessa grinned, moving closer to him and pushing him down, leaning over him with a seductive smile. Scott’s eyes roamed over her body, there was very little material separating him from a full view of her body. But _that_ green. She knew what she was doing to him. That green that looked so incredible on her. The green that made her eyes all the more dazzling. He wanted to revere her skin, to cover her body with kisses.

“I have the most gorgeous husband,” she breathed. He smiled, his fingers exploring her skin. She kissed both his cheeks before kissing his mouth, sweet and demanding at once.

“Might be lost for words,” he murmured, his hands stroking the thin lace of the lingerie.

“No words needed,“ said Tessa with a sigh, closing her eyes as his hand found her core. He wanted to push aside the thin material but he also wanted to take his time, knowing he could increase her pleasure.

“I love you,” he breathed, eagerly kissing his way down to her breasts.

“I love you,” whispered Tessa, stroking a hand through his hair, a soft moan escaping her as he attached his lips around her nipple.

It became an exercise in controlling herself, Scott intent on bringing her as much pleasure as possible. Which he did, over and over. She apologized as she bit his shoulder to stop herself from crying out. He merely smiled and increased his speed, sending her right over the edge. He kissed her to stop himself and her from making noise at that moment and then they lay there panting, a sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

“Best night ever,” mumbled Tessa as she got her breath back.

His smile made her grin. “I always think that, and then next time is amazing and so on and so on. Never-ending best nights ever with you.”

Tessa kissed his shoulder, seeing she’d left a bite mark. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, trying to kiss it better.

“Marked by my beautiful wife? I don’t mind at all,” said Scott, wrapping an arm around her with a lazy smile.

“Mmm, quick shower and sleep,” mumbled Tessa.

Scott nodded, getting up to shower with her and then smiling as Tessa practically fell asleep immediately. He stroked her hair, falling asleep too.

In the morning it was chaotic with their families, innuendos from Jordan met with dirty looks from Tessa. Scott would blush whenever Jordan mentioned how _exhausted_ they must be, her eyes filled with mischief.

By evening, everyone but Luke and Sarah had left, and Tessa and Scott were both starting to get nervous about their trip. Starting tomorrow they would be leaving behind the manor and would be embarking on the trip of a lifetime. Making their dreams of traveling together come true. The first stop would be Japan.

The next morning after a night of more celebrating their marriage, there were excited nerves as they sat down to a quick breakfast with Luke and Sarah.

“Are you sure I can do this?” asked Scott, suddenly nervous.

“I believe in you. I know you can,” said Tessa. “And we have planned plenty of downtime. This isn’t going to be a whirlwind trip. It’s just going to be quiet and relaxing for us both.”

She rubbed his back, her touch reassuring. He nodded, his nerves ever-present but her touch helping to relax him. This was his dream after all. And it had become her dream too when he’d mentioned it. They both wanted it and he just hoped it would be everything they dreamed of. Even under the slightly different circumstances now of Tessa’s pregnancy.

“We believe in you,” said Luke. “Remember, if you need anything, we’re here.”

Tessa nodded. “Thank you both so much.”

“I will aim to take care of this place just as you would,” said Sarah, who would be staying behind to run the manor while Tessa was away.

“It’s in good hands,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Are we ready?” asked Tessa as they stood in the foyer of the manor, suitcases ready, Luke waiting to drive them to the airport.

“Ready,” said Scott, looking nervous.

They tried to keep the time at the airport short, arriving just on the cusp of the minimum time needed.

“If he needs anything…anything at all, please let me know,” said Luke quietly.

“I will, thank you,” said Tessa.

“You too, of course,” said Luke chuckling.

“I know, Scott and I appreciate it,” she said.

“Hey, no stealing my wife,” said Scott, putting a possessive arm around her waist.

Tessa laughed. “Say bye to Luke and then we can go through security.”

The two men embraced, Luke assuring him he could do it and telling him to enjoy every moment. Tessa was touched, she loved their friendship and the two of them had dealt with the loss of Ethan as best they could. Waving to Luke, he and Tessa then joined the security line, Tessa held his hand, her fingers stroking his skin, wanting to calm him as she knew the next lot of travel hours would be very difficult for him.

On the plane he was tense, his jaw clenched and Tessa held his hand, focused on trying to relax him. They had booked seats in business class to ensure a quieter and less crowded experience. Seeing how tense he was, she surreptitiously slipped over to the flight attendants when she went to the bathroom, asking for some hot water so she could make Scott some chamomile tea. She briefly explained his condition and was amazed to be met with understanding and support.

They gave her the hot water and also gave her a few packets of snack biscuits and two muffins. When she returned to her seat, finding Scott just as tense as she left him, she gently kissed his cheek, steeping the chamomile tea bag in the hot water and offering him a biscuit. He just shook his head, not speaking.

“Hey, let’s lie down for a bit,” she murmured after he finished the tea, her hand on his knee. He nodded, his jaw tight and she tried not to cry, knowing how much he was struggling right now. It hurt her heart to know the internal battle he faced.

She smiled as a flight attendant came over to her, quietly handing her a small vial of lavender to aid sleep and a sealed blanket she was told was the softest blanket they have. She smiled and thanked her. She busied herself getting Scott comfortable, putting his seat down to the bed position, and covering him with the soft blanket. She used the lavender on the pillowcase and sprinkled a little on the blanket too.

“T,” he murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…for everything,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” she said, soothingly kissing his forehead. She wondered if she could squeeze in next to him, wanting to get him breathing better.

“I’m sorry…about…this,” he managed. His voice was strained and she didn’t think about it more, she got into his seat next to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Breathe,” she murmured. “Just breathe.” She slowly breathed in and exhaled, watching as he copied her. She kept going. It was slow progress but soon he was breathing better, so much so that he nestled into her and went to sleep. She didn’t dare move, wanting him to stay as relaxed as possible.

She fell asleep too, not caring if it was frowned upon to share the seat, it was a tight squeeze but as long as Scott was comfortable she didn’t care. She was awake, stroking his hair softly when he stirred. “Tess,” he mumbled.

“Hey handsome,” she said, kissing his forehead.

“You should be resting,” he said, realizing he’d been nestled against her body. “Have you slept?”

“I am fine, what could be better than snuggling with my amazing husband?” she said, grinning.

His lips curved into a smile. “I’m a husband. That’s the best feeling ever.”

“For me too,” said Tessa.

“I’m sorry about before,” he murmured. “I don’t like to worry you.”

“It’s okay, never apologize for that,” said Tessa. “Is it better?” She studied his face, her hand stroking his.

“Much better thanks to you,” said Scott, kissing her temple. “Now you get comfy please, no squashing the baby.”

“The baby is not squashed,” she said with a laugh.

“You should be comfortable and have lots of room,” said Scott, getting up and insisting she get into her seat. He then fussed over her pillow and blanket, trying to give her the extra soft one that she’d put on his seat.

“That’s yours,” she said, happily spreading her own blanket over her legs as Scott helped.

She was relaxed now that Scott was awake and she could see that the tension from earlier was gone. He wasn’t clenching his jaw, he was breathing easily and he was doting over her. She felt incredibly lucky and she told him that as she kissed him softly. He somehow still blushed at her praise, squeezing her hand. “I’m the luckiest.”

He moved his seat so he was sitting up, his legs out like her, looking over at her with a wink. She pouted a little, wishing she could cuddle with him, impossible in these seats unless she climbed into his lap. She laughed quietly, crooking a finger at him and he immediately came, bringing the soft blanket. She nestled into the crook of his neck as he spread the other blanket over them also, his arms around her.

“Want to watch a movie?” he asked.

She nodded and scrolled the selection before choosing something light and easy to watch, knowing she intended to largely just enjoy the moments in his arms rather than watch the movie. They slept more, watched another movie together, Tessa enjoyed all of the meals, telling him the baby was hungry as she finished his leftovers. He laughed, loving to see her relaxed and happy. He’d tried hard to relax throughout the flight and he considered he was doing reasonably well post the initial tension he experienced. The hours seem to pass slowly but he did his best to sleep and just enjoy the time with Tessa. They both got up often to stretch and take a short walk. He had a sneaking suspicion the flight attendants knew because they often came along to leave more snacks, to enquire if they needed anything at all, and bringing water and juices. When the announcement came on that they were soon starting the descent into Tokyo, Tessa gently squeezed his hand.

“We better get in our seats so they don’t need to tell us. Do you need anything?” she asked.

“You’ve given me everything I need,” he murmured, kissing her lips softly.

Tessa’s soft smile in answer made him grin back. He was patient as she fussed over him, making sure he was comfortable, reminding him she was there for him. “Tess, thank you. I’m okay. You get settled in. I’d help but then I’d undo all your hard work here.” He gestured around to the seat around him. She giggled, bending to kiss his cheek. She returned to her seat, getting settled as Scott watched, and finally, after many hours of travel, the plane touched down in Japan.


End file.
